A Whole New Life
by saki-kun
Summary: A girl who loses her hope wished for another chance at life? Will it come true? A life she thought would never happen! KakashiOC Please RR! Chapter 20 is up! A few pairing.
1. My Life

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. The only thing that I own is my original character.

**A/N: **This is my character's **POV**. So, please go easy on me…This is my first OC. Thanks to my beta-reader **Takeshi-chan! **Anyways, **ENJOY!**

_Italicized sentences-_ Thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 1-My life**

I heard birds chirping sounds ringing in my ears. I opened my heavy eye lids and pushed the green blanket from my body. After stretching and yawing, I blinked at the alarm clock right beside my bed. It was 7:45AM.

My eyes widened and I screamed as I grabbed the clock with my left hand, "Holy crap! I'm late for school!"

I rushed to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, quickly combed my long, light, green hair, dashed back to my room, and threw my clothes out of my closet, looking for the right outfit.

"Damn it, why do these things happen to me…that stupid alarm clock!" I mumbled as I tried to put my jeans on, slipping one leg after another.

There's certainly no time for breakfast now! I grabbed my backpack, books, and car keys and left my house.

* * *

**_-- _School _–_**

I ran down the empty hallway to get to my class, listening to my footsteps echoing. I was 30 minutes late to class **_again_**. I can't believe these things happen to me all the time.

I opened the door hurriedly and stumbled in just to receive stares from my fellow peers, including my teacher, who glanced at me and slowly said, "Late again as always, Miss Misumi Aya."

"Well, you see…Tai-sensei…I woke up this morning and my alar-" my sensei cut me off short and said in a scolding tone, which sent shivers up my spine,

"Never mind! I don't want to waste my time listening to your lame excuses for being late! No matter what the excuse is! Now sit down and let's continue class!"

I didn't say anything; or rather what can I say? I just couldn't fight back. He was a teacher and I was merely a student in here. I quickly walked to my desk, which was near the window, and sat down. I could hear the whispering of the students around me and the note passing. It's not like I didn't know that they were probably saying bad stuff about me. They are just probably spreading some fake gossip about me again.

Misumi Aya, 18 years old…what can I say about my life? Well, let's start off that during my whole life at school I've always been teased. My high school life was even worse than those previous years in junior high and elementary. My senior year just had to start off! I was stuck in a class where most of my teasers were in! Ever since school started they wouldn't leave me alone.

For example, Kane, the most popular girl in school, is a straight A student, a peppy cheerleader, bossy, with a large amount of friends, and she always tells me that money gets you everything. But she's the meanest bully I ever met …She made my life a living hell…I'll never forget for what she did to me…

* * *

**_-- _Flashback _–_**

I was at my locker getting my stuff for my next class. I closed my locker, and started walking down the crowded hallway. A large colorful poster caught my eye even though I was really short compare to most people in this school. I stared at the poster, and read mentally in my mind: Homecoming dance this week! Take your date and enjoy a fun filled night!

I turned around and I saw the cutest guy named Yuki, who was talking to his friends. I couldn't help, but feel my face getting hot. I have a huge crush on him for a long time. He was the handsomest, smartest, and popular!

"_He's so cute…I really want to talk to him…but I'm too shy to speak to him though…There's no chance I could talk to him…I mean really…I'm like nothing to him…"_ I sighed.

I turned around with my heel, leaving the beautiful scene of Yuki talking, just to see Kane heading my way. "So Aya, I see that you like Yuki." She said sweetly.

"Hai…I really do…I always wanted to ask him out for a long time…" I blushed and looked down at my shoes.

"I'll tell you what; I'll help you hook up with him and you can go to the Homecoming dance." Kane put her hand on my shoulder with a sweet smile.

"Really! You're really going to do that for me?" I stared at her sapphire eyes in surprise.

"Of course, I'll be gladly to help you. What are friends for?" Kane smiled and gave a wink at me.

"Oh thank you very much! I wish there was some way I can repay you!" I shook her hand with total happiness both mentally and physically.

"No need to repay. Just leave everything to me! All you have to do is just come to the Gym and dress up nicely okay?"

"Hai!"

* * *

**_-- _Homecoming Dance Night _–_**

I was really excited going to Homecoming dance. It was my first time. In my entire life, I always dreamed of having a friend that can help me. A true friend. Now the dream that I have always been dreaming at night when I sleep is coming true! Other than that I was happy that I could go out with Yuki. I applied light make-up on my face and then headed to my room to change.

I wore a light blue strapless dress, which reached a little above my ankles and had a slit on both sides reaching a little below my thigh, with my hair tied in tight bun. I put on my high heels, which costs $150 that I bought yesterday. $150 dollars don't matter to me anymore! I have to look nice for Yuki! I stood up with anxiety was written all over my face.

_**Gym…**_

I reached at the door with my trembling body. I was about to have a nervous breakdown! I took a deep breath and opened the door with my tremulous hand. When I walked in, I saw lots of people dancing. I stood against by the wall, waiting for my date. I looked around and spotted Yuki.

I was happy and I was about to go over there until I saw something that shocked me. I saw Yuki's hand around Kane's waist. Kane smiled and kissed Yuki on the lips. **THE LIPS!** I stood there, shocked. I felt a sudden pain on my chest. It felt like my heart was shattering inside. Then I saw Kane coming towards me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I tell you that Yuki is my boyfriend? Too bad, he's mine. So, back off bitch! Who wants to go out with a nerd like you with a fucking ugly face? Also, you think that I would help you? My, my, you're so stupid to fall into my simple trap. You're nothing but a loser!" Kane laughed evilly.

I didn't say anything. I just stood there like a stone. Kane got a glass of fruit punch and spilt it all over my dress. I looked down at my expensive dress, stained with red.

"Oops, sorry my hand slipped. I didn't mean it to get it onto your dress." Kane laughed.

I turned around and tried to leave, but she tripped me… I fell to the floor, crashing a table, causing the bowl of fruit punch to land on my head. The liquid trickled down my hair, my face. I was embarrassed. Everyone was laughing and pointing at me…

"_Please don't let Yuki be one of them…"_ I closed my eyes and their laughter rang in my ears.

I opened my eyes and saw Yuki laughing…his face tomato red.

"Hey look everyone, it's Misumi Aya! Let's all called her Aya Papaya!" Kane shouted.

"**AYA PAPAYA!**" Everyone repeated that name and laughed.

I stood up and ran out the door. I had to get away, away from those horrible people, those people who made my life a living hell. I ran back to my house, opened the door, and slammed it, locking the door. Dashing to my room, I jumped on it recklessly and cried on the green pillow.

"_This was the most embarrassing moment of my life…How could I fall into her trap…? I'm such an idiot…Oh god, why me, why me, why me, **WHY ME!** All I want is a normal life… …I hate my life…"_

_

* * *

_

**_-- _End of Flashback _–_**

Now…Every single day, I've been teased. Everyone started calling me names like Aya Papaya, ugly girl, loser, nerdy, and others, which are even worse than those previously mentioned. I kept on walking and tried not to listen, but those words seem to ring in my ears.

At lunch, I would sit alone on the bench. It's not like I have any friends. Nobody wants to be my friend. I never have had friends in my life. So, I'm always alone. But that time alone was the most precious because it was the only time of the day would they leave me alone…yet it wouldn't hurt to spend it with someone you enjoy hanging out with…

After school, I headed to my car to get ready for work. When I tried to turn the engine on, I said, "Come on, come on! Yes!" The engine started; I started driving towards the restaurant.

But just suddenly, my car stopped. "What the? What's going on?" I checked the gas tank and it said there was no gas.

"Damn it! I got no choice, but to run!" I got out of the car and started running.

* * *

**_--_ Restaurant _–_**

I was late, an hour late to be specific…I was too scared of what would Omi say to me this time. Omi is my boss, the most awful man with terrible annoyance. Taking a deep breath, I pushed open the door and walked in.

Right away, I saw Omi sitting down with a cigarette between his index finger and his middle one, smoking. I could tell that he was mad just by looking at his face. Uh oh…I'm in trouble…**_deep _**trouble…

"**WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN, YOUNG LADY! YOU'RE ALWAYS LATE EVERYDAY!**" Omi screamed loudly and slammed his hands on the counter during the process.

"Uh…Well…you see…sir…I…"

"**WELL!**"

"…My car broke down…" I answered, hoping that I would get out of this one.

Omi quieted down and slowly smiled at her, "Car broke down really? I see. So, guess what! **YOU'RE FIRED!** I don't need a person like you who is always late all the time! Just being early here is one of the easiest responsibility and task and you can't even accomplish it!"

"Fired? No sir…Don't do this…Please, I need this job…you don't understand, I need the money! If I don't pay my bills, I'll have no plac-" I was cut short because of Omi's raging loud voice.

"**I DON'T CARE! **That's none of my damn business! Get out of here! **OUT, OUT, OUT NOW!**" Omi pushed me out the door.

I looked at the restaurant one last time. _"Fired…I can't believe I lost my job…This is my worse day ever …"_ Small rain droplets hit my face and soon it was raining hard.

* * *

**_-- _Apartment _--_**

When I got to my apartment, there was a person standing there, waiting for me. It was the manger, Taka, who was in charge of the rent.

He saw me coming, and slowly said, "Miss Misumi today is rent day! So, pay up!" He stuck his hand out.

"Um…Taka…Can I pay you later this other week…? Because I don't have the money right now…"

Take sighed, "Not again, Misumi! This is the fourth time that you don't have the money! You know what! I can't stand it any longer with you and no money. You're out of this place! Now, get out of here!"

I was in total shock and slowly turned around.

* * *

**_--_Park _--_**

I went to park and sat down on the grass under the pink Cherry Blossom. "I can't believe I lost my apartment…my job…and everything…This can't be happening to me…" I cried as I brought my knees up and wrapped my arms around them.

"_Oh god…I have no place to live…Why is this world cruel to me…? Why is my life like this…? Everyone is being mean to me… Is it because I'm ugly…? Or is it because it's the way I dressed...? Maybe that's why I have no friends…I'm absolutely nothing, but a loser, useless girl that's good for nothing… Mom…why did you have to die and leave me alone…You're the only one that's always there for me…my only friend…You don't know how much I need you…I feel alone..."_

_

* * *

_

**_-- _Flashback_—_**

"No! It can't be true, Doctor! You're lying right?" I yelled.

The doctor shook his head, "Gomen nasai…We tried our best…but she's gone…Gomen…"

"Nooo! Mom! Please don't leave me! Wake up! Please wake up! Open your eyes…I beg you…Mom…Please…" I screamed as held her hand firmly.

"Miss Misumi…She's gone…Please…It's time, you have to say good bye to your mother…" the doctor slowly whispered, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I cried loudly, "Mom…you promised that you wouldn't leave me alone…You said you wouldn't die…Why Mom, Why mom!"

The nurse covered my mother's body with a blanket. Pretty soon, they took my mom. I continued to cried in the empty hallway with my cries echoing.

* * *

**_--_ End of Flashback_ –_**

My mother died on a car accident. I was left alone and had no one to live with. My father? Well, I never met him before…I don't really know him that much. But I remembered his name. Somehow, my mother doesn't know where he is, but she told me how wonderful he is.

"Father…I really want to meet you…I wish you were here…"

"_I tried my best Mom…To have friends, get a good job, live by myself, and be strong…But I failed at everything Mom…I'm so sorry…I hate my life…I wish I could jump off the bridge and kill myself…"_ I looked at my gold locket that my Mom gave me.

It's the most valuable treasure to me...It has a picture of my Mom and a ruby ring besides the locket.

"Mom...I missed you so much…You don't know how much I wanted to see you again! Tell me Mom, what can an 18 years old girl do now? I don't think I'll get another chance of my life…"

I coughed. "God…I'm feeling sick… Am I really going to die…? Mom…I wish you were here with me…" I fell asleep leaning against the tree.

A glowing light appeared. It was a beautiful young woman with long blue hair, wearing a white dress; she bent down and smiled at me, sleeping on the ground.

"My dear Aya…you poor thing, I'm very sorry that I wasn't here to help you. I never thought that your life would be worse. I thought that your life would be better, but I guess I was wrong. I hate to see you sad all the time. But there's one thing I can do. Give you another chance at life." She whispered in my ear.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a woman staring at her; I bolted up and stared at her back, "Mom?" I asked shakily.

Mother smiled, "Hello, my sweet Aya."

"Mom!" I tried to hug her, but suddenly went through her. "I'm sorry sweetheart, I'm not real."

"Mom…You don't know how much I wanted to see you again…I don't want to be here anymore…Please take me with you…!" I begged.

"I'm sorry. I can't honey…" Mom replied.

"Why Mom! There's nothing left for me here…I don't have a current place to live anyways…I want to be with you…I hate being alone…" I cried.

"I know sweetie. When I was your age, I was like that too, being sad, thinking there's nothing left for me here, and began thinking of killing myself…but I was wrong. When I met your father, I was really happy. He made my life much happier and I fell in love with him. I never thought that I would be this happy…That is why I married him. To me, I believe you deserve to have another chance." Mom smiled.

"Mom…What do you mean 'another chance'? How do I know that I will?" I wondered.

"Not right now, I can't answer for you, sweetie."

"Why mom?"

"Because… You have to find it yourself."

"Mom…I…I missed you so much…"

"I missed you too. Now, sleep my angel." Mom kissed my forehead.

I felt weird when my mother kissed my forehead. I started to feel sleepy. Slowly, I fell asleep.

My mother patted my forehead, "I wish for you to be happy my sweet Aya. Take care." She slowly disappeared.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

So, what do you think? Do you like it or not? If you want to know what happen next, please **RR!**

**-Saki-Kun**


	2. Where am I?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. The only thing that I own is my original character.

**A/N: **I'm very sorry that I update so late… I just hope you guys aren't mad at me Gomen if any characters sound **OOC! **Thanks to all the reviewers for the great reviews. Thanks to my new beta-reader **XoXSilverDragonXoX!** Anyway, **ENJOY!**

_Italicized sentences-_ Thoughts

* * *

"Mom… I… I missed you so much…" 

"I missed you too. Now, sleep my angel." Mom kissed my forehead.

I felt weird when my mother kissed my forehead. I started to feel sleepy. Slowly, I fell asleep. Mother patted my forehead, "I wish for you to be happy my sweet Aya. Take care." She slowly disappeared.

* * *

**Chapter 2- Where am I?**

I felt different, but I was still cold. The ground feels hard, but it wasn't wet either. How come I don't feel comfy like I was supposed to? When I used my left hand or moved around I could sense a lot of dirt and rocks around me. That was when I realized I was not sleeping on my bed.

"_That's right… I must have slept outside here since I have no place to live… I dreamt that my mother was here talking to me. She told me that I'll get 'another chance of life'. I wonder what she means by that. Well, it doesn't matter… It was all just a dream… I wish it was real though."_

I sighed, _"I've better get going before Tai-sensei yells at me again for being late."_

I slowly opened my eyes and blinked several times. I shifted up my right hand to cover my face, seeing that the sun rays hit my face. "Stupid sun… I hate having the sunlight over my face… What the-? Why are there so many trees around?"

I paused, "Trees!" I bolted up. I was surrounded by a forest.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" I screamed loudly, causing the birds to fly away from the distressing noise.

I slapped my hand to cover my mouth. I looked around; it appeared that I was no longer at the park. This must be a dream. It can't be real. All I have to do is pinch myself and I'll know that I'm dreaming. I strained my cheek with my fingers, "Ow… No… It's not a dream after all. Okay… Where am I?" I slowly got up.

I wandered around the forest. I was starting to feel a chill as I was rubbing my arms together. This place is giving me the creeps. I needed to get out of here before anything happened to me. I stopped. I realized something; how did I get here in the first place? All I remember was that I was at the park, but there's no such forest in the park or is there? God, I'm so confused! What's the meaning of this!

I heard loud noise. I jumped, surprised and turned around seeing the bush shiver… Bushes aren't supposed to shiver. I started panicking and seriously thought that it could be bad guys that would want to attack me... or maybe even kill me...

My eyes widen. It was worse… The thing that came out behind the bushes a second later was a wild boar. The wild boar was sniffing and staring at me.

I gulped, "Um… Nice piggy… Stay there… That's right, don't move… Just stay where you are… Good piggy…" I walked backwards slowly.

Continually walking backward, I might be able get out of his way. Without noticing, I realized that I had suddenly stepped a long stick.

**CRACK!**

The wild boar was now glaring at me. Steam was coming out through his nose, and it stomped its feet loudly.

My face turned blue, _"Oh crap, this is not good!"_

I bolted. The wild boar chased after me. I was exasperated and shouted, "**WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME!**"

I passed a bunch of trees and jumped dozens of rocks and logs. When I turned around, he was still there chasing me. I was so afraid, what would happen to me? Am I going to get killed? I hope not! I can't die a place like this! The next thing I knew, I saw the wild boar stop.

I stopped as well and looked at him, confused, _"I wonder why he stopped? Has he given up? Oh well, it doesn't matter anymore! It's my chance to escape before he hunts me again. Wait a minute… How come I feel that I'm no longer on the ground? I feel like I'm floating..." _

I moved around my left foot. Still I felt no ground. What the-? I looked down and saw a river. That means I'm in the air… defying gravity. Yup, defying gravity all right. Wait a minute… **DEFYING GRAVITY! THAT'S FREAKING IMPOSSIBLE!** Oh my god! I'm going to fall!

I screamed so loud, "**AHHHHHHHHH!**"

I fell into the water. Another problem arose… I can't swim! I tried to grab the rock, but I missed. I had water going through my mouth. I spit out, coughing wildly. My body couldn't take the rough current any longer and I went down deep into the water.

My eyes started seeing black, _"Is this end of my life? Oh god… Mom… Help me…"_

* * *

-** (Third Person Point of View)_-_**

"I decided that you guys need to train since I know that we've been on lots of mission and yet, hardly do any training. So, I want you guys to try work on your accuracy. Focus at the center target in the tree, and aim straight at it, understood?" A silvered haired man said calmly.

"All right! Finally, training! You better prepare, Sasuke-teme! I'm going to show Kakashi-sensei that I'm better than you!" A blonde boy pointed at raven haired boy.

"Whatever dobe. It's not like I care. No matter what, how much you try to beat me, you're still dead last, Naruto." Sasuke said coldly.

"What did you say, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled.

"You heard what I said, dobe!" Sasuke glared.

Naruto and Sasuke berated each other. A pinked haired girl sighed, "This happen everyday… Why does this have to happen? If only Sasuke-kun paid more attention to me…"

"Now, now, Sakura, don't feel sad. Forget about them and continue your training. We don't know how long they're goin-" Kakashi froze as he saw something. He saw the body floating in the river. His eye widened, and in a flash, he disappeared, running towards the river.

"Kakashi-sensei! Where are you going! Wait!" Sakura followed him.

Naruto and Sasuke stopped arguing and saw Kakashi running. "Where's Kakashi-sensei going? Is he going somewhere?" Naruto asked confused.

"Why don't we find out, dobe? It's better than waiting here for him to come back." Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Shut up! I know that! You don't need to tell me!" They both sped off.

Kakashi tried to catch up the person, but the water was too fast. He became aware that there was a waterfall coming up ahead. "Damn! If I don't hurry up, that person will fall. What am I going to do…Wait, that's right!" Kakashi lifted his head protector and revealed his sharingan.

Kakashi used his speeding jutsu. When he caught up, he jumped in, and swam swiftly. He caught the person's hand just in time before waterfall was near and managed to swim back. Suddenly he noticed that the person was a female. He lifted her out of the water, placing her down softly.

He touched her cheek, "Crap… She's not breathing. What am I going to do?" he muttered.

Kakashi knew he had no other choice but to do this. He looked around to see if there was anyone around. However there wasn't. He looked back at her and pulled his mask down. Holding her nose, he started giving her **CPR.** Kakashi placed his head on her chest to hear her heartbeat, but no response.

He went back and gave her more air, "Come on, don't die on me yet! Come on!"

Until…

He heard her coughing. _"Thank god! She's gonna be all right. Good thing that I saved her on time."_ Kakashi lifted his mask back up

* * *

**-Aya's POV-**

I coughed water out through my mouth. _"Why am I alive? I thought I was dead. Did someone save me...? Someone did... didn't they... I wonder who saved me."_

I turned around. My eyes widened as I saw the silvered haired man with a mask. The thing that freaked me out the most was his red eye and scar. I screamed, jumping up, and hiding behind the nearest tree.

My body was shaking really bad because I was extremely afraid of this man. He could be either a stalker or worse… a killer. Damn it, why do I always think in that kind of way! I shouldn't even think about it either. It only makes the situation worse...

"_Okay, calm down… I'm sure that man must have left already."_ I took a small peek but he was still there, staring at me. I hid again. I'm so scared of him! What am I going to do now?

* * *

**- (Third Person Point of View)_-_**

Kakashi raised his right eye. _"Is she afraid of me? I wonder why she's afraid of me. She should thank me at least… But more mysterious, I've never seen her before. Also, what's with her clothes? I know that those kind of clothes don't even belong to any other village. Those are the weirdest clothes I have ever seen. I guess I'll ask her about it. Hmm…Well, she's not bad looking either."_ He examined her up and down.

Her hair was long and light green. It was tied in red bow. Her eyes were violet in color and she had pink lips that were normal is size - not too big or small. It was a perfect lip. Her skin color was kind of white and by that, he knew that she didn't go out into the sun that much. She wore a strangely designed light blue blouse and black pants.

"_I guess she's all right. She may be a little different than the other women that I've ever seen."_

_

* * *

_

**- Back to Aya's POV-**

"Sensei!" A voice called.

I snuck another small and quick look again and saw three kids run towards the silvered haired man.

"How dare you leave us behind! If you're going somewhere, then you should have told us!" A blonde boy pointed at him, glaring.

"Oh, I didn't leave you guys. I had to save someone's life, but it seems that she's all right now." The silvered haired man positioned back his head protector across his left eye.

"Huh? Who's that person you saved and where is she? I don't see her." The blonde boy looked around.

"She's right there," The silvered haired man pointed in the direction of the tree.

All three kids looked at where the silvered haired man was pointing at. They saw me, hiding like a little puppy.

"What's the matter with her? Why's she hiding from us?" The pinked haired girl asked.

"I have no idea. She hid as soon as she woke up." The silvered haired man scratched his head.

"She must be afraid of us." The raven hair boy answered.

"Afraid of us! Why would she be afraid of us? There's no need for her to be afraid of us! It's not like we're monsters that want to eat her! Hey, you there, come out already! We're not going to hurt you!" The blonde boy shouted at me.

I snorted. With that attitude? It sounds like you want to beat me up the minute I step out.

I shook my head. I wouldn't dare come out because I could never trust anyone in my entire life. They could be either bad guys or other. A 50 percent chance. Mm. I'd better stay away from them and not take the risk.

"Oy, please come out Miss," The silvered haired man came closer.

I gasped and turned to run, but got tripped up by the long roots. I looked up and saw he was getting closer, his hand about to touch me. I slapped his hand. "Don't touch me!" I shouted.

"Ow! You know, that really hurt. You sure have some gut to slap my hand." He rubbed his hand, his tone carrying amusement.

"Please don't hurt me! If you want money or jewelry, I don't have any! I'll give you my watch instead… but I can't give you my locket… please, just leaves me alone!" I cried as covered my head with my hands.

"Oy, hold on second! Who said that we're robbing you? We're not bad guys! We don't want your watch or anything. We wouldn't hurt you either."

"R-really? You're not here… to hurt me?" I looked up, confused.

"Hai, we promise we won't hurt you. Trust us; we're not here to harm you. Here, let me help you up." He held out his hand.

I stared at his hand and looked at him. He was smiling. Well, I wasn't sure if he was smiling, but I couldn't really tell if he was or not. I don't know if I should trust this man… Somehow, something tells me that I should. I grabbed his hand. He pulled me up and I began to walk away from the tree.

I noticed that the blonde boy was staring at me. I raised my right eyebrow, wondering why he was looking at me. He came closer and peered closely at my face. His eyes were connected to my eyes. I don't know why he was looking at me. It's kind of creepy… because no one has ever looked at me like that before. Well, maybe he never saw an ugly girl like me that's for sure. I mean, come on, who wanted to date an unattractive girl like me.

"You're pretty!" He finally answered.

"Huh?" I stared at him, puzzled. _"What did he just say?"_ I blinked. He gave me another look.

"I said you're pretty! I never saw a pretty girl like you before and you seem like a nice lady." the blonde haired boy smiled.

"Pretty?" I fell to floor, hurting my behind. I never thought of myself pretty… mainly because everyone always told me that I was ugly. The only person told me that I was pretty was my mother. I don't usually believe her because I thought my mother said that just to make me feel better. But right now, I feel... happier. Tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Ano... are you okay, Miss? Why are you crying? Did I say something wrong to make you cry? I didn't mean to make you cry!" A blonde boy started to panic.

"No… you didn't… I… I just… I just feel happy…" I started wiping my eyes. I paused realizing something. Where am I? Maybe I should to ask them; they'll know where I am.

"Excuse me for asking a silly question, but where am I? I'm kind of lost… You see, yesterday I was at the park called Cherry Blossom. I fell asleep and the next thing I knew I ended up in the forest when I woke up. I don't even know how I got there. Then, a wild boar started chasing after me and I fell off a cliff. I got fell into the river and I thought I drowned… I don't know what happened after I woke up. Could you please tell me where I am?" I asked shyly, flushing.

They looked at each other, turned back and stared at me as they thought that I was crazy.

The silvered hair man slowly said, "Um… Are you sure you didn't get drunk last night? That could the reason why you couldn't remember anything when you had gone into the forest."

"Nani! I didn't get drunk; I'm not even old enough to drink, too!"

"Sensei, do you think she's gone insane? It could be that too, because I never heard of a park called Cherry Blossom in our village before." A pinked hair girl whispered him.

I could hear her clearly. "Insane! How could you call me insane! I'm not insane! Really, I'm really not!"

"It sounds like she has been brainwashed. Someone must have use a jutsu on her, causing her to have memory lapses. I bet that's how she made up the story to try and make us believe her," The raven haired boy crossed his arms.

"Jutsu? Okay, I don't know what that means, but you've got it all wrong! I didn't get brainwashed and I sure didn't make it up either! Really, you've got to believe me!"

"R-right… We believe you all right, Miss. Heh, Heh, Heh… Nice joke," The blonde boy laughed nervously, rubbing his shoulder.

"This isn't a joke! Please believe me! I'm telling the trut-" The silvered man covered my mouth.

"Calm down, Miss! I think you need to relax, you must be feeling sick. Maybe we can get you some help or take you to the hospital."

I slapped his hand, "How can I calm down! I'm not sick! Please you've got to believe me…" I cried.

"Hey… Don't cry… It's not that I don't believe you. I'm just a bit surprised at your story. Your story was like… well, I don't know how to say it. Anyhow, let me introduce myself and my students. I am Hatake Kakashi. I'm their sensei. The girl on the left is Haruno Sakura," He pointed at the girl with pink hair, "The boy on the right is Uchiha Sasuke," He pointed at raven haired boy. "And finally, the boy on the middle is Uzumaki Naruto. As you can see, we're from the Village of Konoha (Leaf) …And we are ninja."

I stood there, stunned. Did he say ninja? Impossible! No way… can't be.… This has all got to be a joke. This has got be a trap. Yeah, it has to be. This is all just a set up directed by Kane. She's trying to make me like a fool again. Well, I'm not going to fall for it!

"I get it… You guys must have been hired by Kane and are trying to make me say something stupid. You wanted me to believe everything you guys said and I have no doubt that people recording us now. I see now. She's going to show the whole school. Show the school that I'm the world's dumbest person on video… Well, guess what? I'm not going to let you guys make a fool out of me!" I pointed at them, scowling.

"World's dumbest person on video? I don't know what that is, but we're not kidding. We really are ninjas!" Naruto grinned, giving me a thumbs up.

"Nice try. But I won't fall for it…" I crossed my arms.

"Why would we be kidding around when we really are ninja! Man, how dumb you think you are? Che!" Sasuke looked away.

"I'm not dumb! There's no way you guys are ninja! If you are a ninja, then prove it to me!"

Kakashi sighed and came closer to me. He stares at me, "Very well, if you really don't believe us. I'll prove it to you then. Watch closely."

"Huh?" I stared in confusion.

I watched Kakashi make weird positions with his hands as they were held together. His hands moved quickly, so quickly I couldn't see- it was hard to see them. I wonder what he is trying to do. After a few hand positions, he stopped and his eyes closed, "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

There was a puff of white smoke, making the air gusty. I waved my hand around. Where does the smoke come from, anyhow? I watched as the smoke finally cleared but I still saw Kakashi in the middle.

I made a face and said, "Ano… I thought you said you were going to show me something to prove that you are a ninja.. I guess you must have used a smoke bomb. I knew you had lied."

"You really think so?" I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I jumped and I whipped around, my eyes were widening. I saw another Kakashi. I stood, mouth opened in amazement. I turned back and saw Kakashi in another place, reading some orange book called Icha Icha Paradise. I slowly went back to stare at the other Kakashi that had tapped me on my shoulder from the beginning. I looked back, forward, back, and forward until...

Oh my god! It can't be real… I started to cover my mouth.

"Oy, you okay?" Kakashi looked up from the book.

I backed away. "You're… You're a…** MONSTER!**" I started running like a crazy.

I was seriously freaked out. _"What in the world is going on here! He used some strange magic and makes another clone of himself. What's the meaning of this! I don't understand this!"_

"**HEY, WATCH OUT!**"

"Huh?" I curved my head around.

**CRASH!**

I crashed into the tree. I fell down into the dirt and my head started to make circles. Woo… dizzy... Absently, the last thing I remembered before I passed out was… "Oy, you okay? Speak to us!"

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Sigh… I know this chapter sucks… I think it's pretty stupid how she meets Team 7… Gomen, about detail and description, I wasn't very good at it. I promised you that in the later chapters, it'll be more interesting. Once again, gomen nasai for updating so late! Please don't hurt me! Hope you like it and please **RR!**

**-Saki-Kun**


	3. Meet the Hokage!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. The only thing that I own is my original character.

**A/N: **Thanks to all the reviewers for the great reviews. Gomen if the characters sounds too **OOC!** Oh yeah, please read chapter two again because that chapter had been beta read and change a few things. Thanks to my new beta-reader **XoXSilverDragonXoX!** Anyways, **ENJOY!**

_Italicized sentences-_ Thoughts

* * *

"**HEY, WATCH OUT!**" 

"Huh?" I curved my head around.

**CRASH!**

I crashed into the tree. I fell down into the dirt and my head started to make circles. Woo… dizzy... Absently, the last thing I remembered before I passed out was… "Oy, you okay? Speak to us!"

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Meet the Hokage!**

Ahh… My head hurts… I wonder why my head hurts so much. It was somewhat weird when I am sleeping. My head shouldn't start to feel achy for no reason. I slowly opened my eyes as I blinked several times. Where am I? I know this isn't my house. The ceiling was entirely white; I had no doubt that this must be the hospital.

"I should have known that this was a hospital. After all, last night I slept outside and someone must have brought me here. Maybe they thought I got sick or something happen to me. Oh well, I should thank the person - whoever they are - that brought me here. Man, I had a crazy dream too… There were three kids and a man claiming to be ninjas… Then that man used some strange magic that created another clone. That freaked me out. Good thing that it was only a dream."

"What dream?" A man appeared in front of my face.

My eyes widened and I sat up quickly. I stared at him and couldn't believe this with my own eyes. It's the silvered haired man!

"Yo, you're finally awake now." He greeted calmly.

I screamed loudly, "**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" I jumped backwards and fell off the bed. I groaned as I hit the ground, hard.

I crawled backwards, and crouched against a wall as I stood up in horror. "_It can't be! That man in my dream isn't an image… So, that means he's… he's… not human at all!"_

"Hey, what's wrong with you? You okay?" Kakashi stood up from the chair.

I pointed at him, "**DON'T COME ANY CLOSER, YOU MONSTER!** If you come any closer, I'll… I'll… I'll hurt you!"

"Calm down, Miss. You need to relax now."

"Stay away… Stay away from me… I mean it!" He didn't listen. He continued to walk towards me.

I was still afraid because I didn't know what he's going to do with me. He could do anything to me. I've got to do something to defend myself. I used my left hand to grab something next to the table. It was a vase with flowers. I gripped it and threw it straight at him.

Kakashi dodged it and disappeared quickly. With grasp, I found my mouth covered by his left hand. His right hand was on my breast. I looked at him with dread; he must want to rape me. I was so scared and felt like crying. I hope he won't kill me.

"Okay Miss… Now listen carefully. I'm going to ask you a few questions when I release you, promise me that you won't scream, okay?" Kakashi asked coolly.

I nodded a bit. When Kakashi let go his hand, I screamed, "**HELP ME!** This monster trying to do something to me! **HELP!**"

Kakashi rapidly covered my mouth again. "Quiet Miss! What's the matter with you? Why are you calling me a monste-"

Suddenly the door slammed open!

Kakashi and I stared straight at the person who had entered the room. It was man with thick eyebrows. What the hell, a man with thick eyebrows! Are there's such thing a man with that kind of eyebrows! He's more a freak than this guy. However, the man had not come alone. There's also three kids that popped their heads out from the side of the door. It was the kids that I met from that silvered haired man.

"**KAKASHI!** What are you doing to that an innocent woman!" He pointed.

"Nothing, Gai. I didn't do anything. I was just trying to calm her down."

"**LIAR!** I don't believe single word you're saying! You're in deep trouble now!"

"Liar! How can I lie? I'm telling the truth! And what do you mean, 'I'm in deep trouble'? I haven't done anything wrong."

"Of course, you have! You were molesting her! I saw it with my own eyes and I know everything!" Gai pointed.

"Molesting! What the heck are you talking about? I'm not molesting her! She's the one who started it and everything! I had no choice but to keep her quiet."

"No choice…? Yeah right…" the raven haired boy rolled his eyes.

"Then w-what's with your hand?" the pink haired girl slowly pointed.

"Can you see? I'm covering her mouth." Kakashi answered.

"No, we meant your other hand." the blonde boy made a face.

"Huh?" Kakashi looked down and his one eye was widening, he yelled as he got his hand off my breast, "Holy crap! I didn't even notice!"

A man with thick eyebrows cracked his hands, "Kakashi, you're going to pay for being a pervert!"

"No, that's not what you think… I can explain, Gai!" Kakashi motioned his hands up and down, giving a signal to calm down.

I saw the man with thick eyebrows punch Kakashi's stomach. Kakashi fell to the ground. He groaned in pain and then the guy with thick eyebrows continuously beat him.

I just slid down to the floor; feeling really awful. I didn't mean for him to get hurt that badly. I have to stop that guy before Kakashi gets hurt even more.

I was about to say something, when… "Hey, are you okay, Miss?"

I turned around; saw the pinked haired girl who was worried. I believe I know her name, I think it was...Sakura. Then, the two other guys came were behind her. The blonde boy must be Naruto and raven hair boy is Sasuke.

"I-I'm fine… But more importantly, we have to stop that man… or else he'll…"

"Ah, don't worry about him! Our sensei won't die that easily! Anyway, what did Kakashi-sensei do to you? Did he hurt you or what! Tell us! So, we can tell the Hokage about it!" Naruto grinned evilly.

"Hokage? I'm sorry… but what's a Hokage? Uh…I mean… who's the Hokage?" I felt dumb for asking that question.

I saw their eyes were widening.

"You must be joking?" Sasuke raised his left eyebrow.

"Um… No… I'm not…Really… I don't really know what it is…"

"The Hokage is the person with the highest ninja rank in Konoha, and he's in charge of taking care of the village." Sakura explained.

"Oh! You mean, he's like a Mayor or President! Now, I understand what you mean."

"Mayor…President? … I don't know what that means… But you sure are an odd person." Naruto said in confusion.

"Heh… Heh… Am I really?" I laughed nervously.

"So, what are we going to do her? Are we going to take her to the Hokage and explain everything about what just happened here?" Sakura asked.

"What do you think, kids? Of course, we're going taking this nice-looking woman to the Hokage and explain everything of what Kakashi did to her! You guys are witnesses of everything." A man with thick eyebrows appeared behind them.

"Um… No, you don't need to. He didn't do anything. It was completely my faul-" I got cut short because he spoke again.

"Don't worry, my lady! I'll protect you with my strength! If you have any problem, just come to me and I'll do anything for you! Oh by the way, I'm Maito Gai. Nice to meet you, gorgeous!" Gai showed his shinning teeth.

I sweat dropped. "Heh… Heh… You too…"

"_Sigh, I'm starting to meet up with very weird people now… Where the heck am I now? And who is this Hokage?" _I sighed.

* * *

**-Walking-**

"I'm sorry… Sir… Please forgive me!" I was apologizing to Kakashi for what happened at the hospital.

Kakashi was ignoring me and seemed really mad at me. How do I know he's mad? Well, he had been giving me death glares lately. I sighed and gave up hope. I mean, what's the point of apologizing to him when he's like the other people who always ignore me and don't even care what I say? So, I'll try to forget about it.

"Hey, look! It's Iruka-sensei! Oy, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto ran to him.

I saw Naruto run up to a ramen shop called Ichiraku. I saw a man that had dark brown hair, tied up into a high pony tail. He wore the same clothes as Kakashi.

Naruto jumped onto him and hugged him. The man with spiky hair up jumped in surprise and looked at Naruto with a mouthful of ramen. He swallowed it quickly, "Naruto, don't scare me like that! I thought you were someone else that wanted to beat me up!"

"Gomen! I didn't mean to scare you! I'm very happy to see you!" Naruto smiled.

"It's all right, but don't do that again. Oh hello, Sakura, Sasuke, Gai-san and Kakashi-san. How have you been?"

They all said greetings to him except for Kakashi, who remained silent. Sasuke gave him a brief nod. I realized that the brown haired pony tail guy had been staring me for a long time, which it gives me a little nervous.

"Gomen... I was just curious... Who is this woman?" He finally asked as he continued eating ramen.

"Oh, you mean this beautiful woman! Her name is… Uh…Now that you mention it... she hasn't told us her name yet." Gai scratched his head.

"_Beautiful? Am I really that beautiful? That's so embarrassing... I never thought of myself as beautiful. I'm just a normal girl, that's all."_ I blushed.

"What's your name, Miss?" Sakura asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry that I haven't told you my name yet… I'm Misumi Aya." I looked down shyly.

I heard choked and swiftly looked up, saw that man was choking from his ramen. "Iruka-sensei, are you okay?" Naruto patted his back.

"I'm fine… Choke… Choke… Can you repeat your name again, Miss?" He looked at me.

"Misumi Aya..."

I saw his eyes were widened. I don't know why he was so surprised at my name. It's not like any one has ever heard my name before. I think it's kind of odd, "Um… Is something wrong, sir?" I asked uncertainly.

"No, nothing wrong… I just… never heard such a nice name… Heh… Heh… Oh I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Umino Iruka. Please to meet you!" Iruka stuck his hand out.

I looked at his hand. Never in my entire life, had anyone ever offered me hand to shake. I guess Iruka wasn't a bad person. He seems like a very nice person. I took his hand and shook it.

"Nice… to meet… you too…" I blushed shyly.

"So, where are you guys heading?" Iruka asked.

"We're going to take this lady to the Hokage to explain everything about what happened today." Gai said.

"Oh really? Then, I think I should come along too." Iruka said.

"What for?" Sakura asked.

"Um… No reason. I need to talk to Hokage-sama too."

"All right, let's go now."

* * *

**-Hokage's room-**

Two men presented us to the Hokage and left us. I was so nervous because I didn't know what this Hokage was like. I was also worried about what he was going to do with me.

Kakashi, Gai, and Iruka bowed before they continued, "We have brought you this lady that have been molested from Kakashi! It's unforgivable!" Gai told him.

"**HE'S WHAT!** Kakashi-san, how could you do that to Aya-chan like that!" Iruka looked at him in fury.

Boy, was I surprised to see that Iruka had an angry side… At first, I thought he was a nice person, I guess I was wrong… I never looked into his inside attitude.

"For the last time, I didn't molest her! I'm innocent, I'm telling you! **INNOCENT!**" Kakashi yelled.

"Don't lie, Kakashi! We know what you did! I have witnesses and can prove that you're guilty! Isn't it right kids?" Gai looked at them.

"Yeah, that's right! We saw it all, old man!" Naruto raised his hand up in the air.

"Don't call Hokage-sama an old man, Naruto!" Sakura smacked his head.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Naruto jumped several times, clutching his head in pain.

"Moron." Sasuke mumbled.

I began to giggle, thinking that it was so funny. I never had seen anything funny like this before; who would it thought it would be this hilarious. It was like a soap opera. I stopped giggling when I realized that everyone was staring me. I blushed and began twiddled my two index fingers against each other. However, Naruto was glaring at me.

"What are you giggling about huh! You think it's funny! Well, it isn't funny!" Naruto pointed at me.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to giggle… I thought it was kind of funny… Gomen…"

"You better be because no one laughs at Uzumaki Naruto or else I'l- **OUCH!**" Naruto got cut short because Sakura smacked him again.

"Naruto! Don't yell her like that! There's nothing wrong for her to giggle. You should learn how to respect women! Misumi-san, you don't need to apologize, its okay for you to laugh if you think it's funny." Sakura smiled.

"Um… Hai…" I watched Naruto whine as he rubbed his head.

"Now, now, please don't fight everyone. It's not polite to argue or fight around when we have a guest here. First, let's have Kakashi-san explain his side of the story. Then after that, we'll hear the lady's side of the story. Then, we'll have to compare the two, and we'll have the complete story. Now Kakashi-san, explain to me how you found her?" the Hokage asked.

Kakashi nodded and said, "I found her in the river. She was drowning, so I had to save her. When I pulled her out of the water, she was unconscious. She wasn't breathing; consequently I had to give her **CPR** and thus, I saved her life."

I blinked, _"He saved my life? Oh my god, I feel so bad at the way I misbehaved. I thought of him as bad person. I better thank him for saving my life… Wait… Did he say CPR! Oh my god! He just stole my…my… first…" _My face turned bright red.

"Kakashi gave her a **CPR!**" Iruka and Gai shouted together as they looked at me in shock.

"No wonder he was soaking wet." Sasuke said.

"Aw man, I can't believe I didn't get a chance to see his real face!" Naruto whined.

Sakura said, "Who cares about that? No one care seeing his real face."

"_Damn it! How could we miss our chance seeing his face! We'll never get another chance to see his face!"_ She thought angrily.

"Are you all right, young lady? Your face is absolutely red, do you have a fever?" Hokage asked.

I looked down shyly, "Um… No… I'm… all… right… Sir…Everything… is… fine…" He stole my first kiss!

I heard the Hokage laughed and say, "That's good to hear. Now, please tell me your name now."

I gulped and said warily, "Um… My name is… Misumi Aya…"

"Misumi Aya, right? Okay, would you please explain everything what happen after you got here?"

I nodded.

* * *

**-An hour later-**

I explained everything, including how I lost my job, my house… everything. I didn't tell him the part about my school - I don't believe that there's a need for the people here to know that.

"And… that's how it happen sir… I don't really know how I got here."

"Ah I see. Anyway, it seems like everything has been solved. There's only one thing left... It seems like you're not familiar with this world, is that right?"

I looked at him, startled, "Yes… That's right. How did you know that?" I had thought about that fact before, too... Everything seemed too different here.

The Hokage smiled, "I could tell by your eyes. Your eyes tell me everything; I know you're very confused in this place. To tell you the truth, I can tell that you don't believe in ninja's, but I'm afraid we have to tell you that we're really are ninja's"

I was stunned, "Ninja! That can't be… Are you telling me that…I've been transported to your world from my world?"

He nodded, "That's correct."

My jaws dropped, that can't be true! Is this what my mom meant that I'll get **'another chance'**?

Kakashi and everyone looked amazed to hear that I was from other world. If it's true… then how did I get here? Why did my mom bring me here to this world? Was there any kind of logical explanations! Oh god… I don't understand anything! I'm so lost!

I started rubbing my head. I didn't understand what the whole meaning of this was.

"Are you all right, Misumi-san?"

I looked up, saw everyone was staring at me with a worried faces, "I'm… fine…I'm just… confused… that's all…"

"Ah I see. Well, as I was saying, you said that you lost your job and an apartment to live in, am I correct?" He asked.

I nodded. "Hmm, in that case, I have decided to give you a job and an apartment to live in."

I stared him. That was unexpected, "Really! You really mean it! You're not just saying that, are you!"

The Hokage puffed his pipe, "Of course. I wouldn't let a lady like you live homeless with no job. You would have no place to live and die of hunger!" The Hokage looked shock to be thought of as a person who would allow such a thing.

I jumped joy, "Oh thank you so much! You don't know much how much it means to me! How can I repay you?"

The Hokage chuckled, "You don't need to repay me with anything. As long as you do a good job in your job. The job that I'm going to give you is that you're going to be a Teacher Assistant for the Ninja Academy School."

"Teacher Assistant…? What am I going to do? I don't know anything about ninja techniques..."

"Don't worry about that. Iruka-san will explain everything and you'll do what he tells you to do, all right? Iruka-san, I hope you don't mind her working with you."

"Not at all, Hokage-sama. It's my pleasure having her working with me." Iruka smiled.

I can't believe this! I got a job; this is good to be true. I'm starting to feel lucky; I wish my mom was here to hear this. Hokage-sama is very kind man who liked to help out others, I could tell. I'm going to try my best! I won't let anyone down!

But there's one thing left, something I had forgotten about, "Um… Excuse me sir…"

"Yes, what is it, Misumi-san? Is there something wrong?" the Hokage glanced at me.

"Yes, there's one thing... You haven't told me where I'm going to live."

"Ah, don't worry about it. I'll give you place to live. I'll assign you a roommate."

"Roommate…? Okay… then who's going to be my roommate?" I wondered.

"Your roommate is going to be Kakashi-san." He answered.

"What!" Kakashi and I shouted at it same time.

"**NANI! **Hold on second, Hokage-sama! I don't think that's a good idea!" Iruka raised his hands up.

"Why is that, Iruka-san? Are you saying you don't trust Kakashi-san?"

"Of course, I don't trust hi- I mean, that's not what I meant! I don't think that Aya-chan should live in a household that mixes the male and female genders together. I think she would be better off having roommate that is female." Iruka explained.

"Hmm, that's true, but I don't have anymore roommate positions that are open. The only roommate that is free is Kakashi-san. I'm afraid I can't do anything about it. Well Kakashi-san, it seems like you finally got a roommate. So, be nice to her. Misumi-san, I hope you enjoy being here." Hokage smirked.

* * *

**-Walk out from the office-**

"Kakashi, you better not do anything foolish thing to Aya-san or else I'll thrash you again like last time. You got it!" Gai pointed at him.

"Hai… Hai… This is not a good day for me…" Kakashi sighed.

Everyone waved and said good bye to us. Kakashi and I were alone. I began twiddling two index fingers against each other.

"Um… I… Uh…Well… I…" I was trying to think of something to say.

"Let's go." Kakashi walked on ahead.

I sighed and followed him. It seems like he wasn't pleased to have me as his roommate… I guess he won't forgive me at all. Hopefully, he forgives me someday and maybe we can get along… Or maybe become friends…Friends? Nah, I don't think so. No one wants to be my friend. So, there's no hope.

* * *

**-The Hokage's and Iruka's conversation-**

"Hokage-sama, how could you? Why did you assign Aya-chan as roommate with Kakashi-san? Why did you choose Kakashi-san? Why!" Iruka asked, concerned.

"The reasons why I chose Kakashi-san. It's because he's the only ninja that can protect her and I trust him too. Iruka-san, I know you're worried about her, but try to understand. We need to keep her safe before anything happens to her. You don't want anything happen to her, do you?" The Hokage asked.

"No, Hokage-sama. Of course not, I don't want anything happen to her, but I understand what you're trying to say… I'm hoping that you know what you're doing…"

"Don't worry Iruka-san, everything will be fine. Trust me. Also, you have to promise me that you won't tell her yet. I believe it's still too soon. Let's have her enjoy our village and after she gets used to it, then we'll tell her, do you understand?"

Iruka nodded. "Hai Hokage-sama…"

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

I updated this story before I go somewhere. I'm going Anime Expo with my brother, cousin, and my sister Takeshi-Chan on July 1 to July 4! My sister and I will be cosplaying in Naruto! I'll be cosplaying as Kurenai and she'll be Anko. It'll be our first time wearing it. Also, I don't think my costume turned out well, so don't expect it because it doesn't look nice; I might post some picture on Deviant Art. Who knows, if I'm going to put a picture myself cosplaying. Anyone going there? It'll be nice to meet any of you. Anyways, hope you like it! Please **RR!**

**-Saki-Kun**


	4. A talking dog and first day of work!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. The only thing that I own is my original character.

**A/N: **Gomen if any characters sound **OOC! **Thanks to all the reviewers for the great reviews. Thanks to my beta-reader **XoXSilverDragonXoX!** Anyway, **ENJOY!**

_Italicized sentences -_ Thoughts

* * *

"Don't worry Iruka-san, everything will be fine. Trust me. Also, you have to promise me that you won't tell her yet. I believe it's still too soon. Let's have her enjoy our village and after she gets used to it, then we'll tell her, do you understand?"

Iruka nodded. "Hai Hokage-sama…"

* * *

**Chapter 4 - A talking dog and first day of work!**

When we reached to his apartment, Kakashi scrambled to find the key in his pocket. Finally locating the little bugger, he slid the silver key in and unlocked the door. He slowly turned the door knob and opened the door, he turned on the light. "Come in." He offered the honors of going in first.

I walked in. I took off my shoes and walked into the living room. Kakashi closed the door silently. Then he walked in and took off his shoes as well. I want to check if there's anything good in that apartment of his… Upon entering, I frowned when I looked around.

His apartment is such a mess! His dirty clothes are everywhere in the living room. Not only that, the kitchen is very dusty and messy. It had a sink full of filthy dishes that obviously haven't been wash. There's also the smell of a trash in the air. The trash probably hadn't been taken out either. I wondered when was the last time he took out the trash. It smells bad in here. There's also junk food on the table, books, spider webs on the wall, you name it. Everything is a complete mess! It's might as well be like living in the jungle.

I looked down and saw a piece of clothing on the floor. Curiously, I picked it up and stared at it. It was a pair of boxers with little hearts all over it. Kakashi rapidly grabbed his boxers out of my hand and said, "Don't touch anything…" He blushed as he turned away.

I began to giggle. I could tell that he was embarrassed that I had seen his boxers, but hey - it isn't my fault that he left his clothes on the floor, right?

"**AH CHOO**!" I sneezed loudly and I started rubbing my nose.

Kakashi looked at me, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… It was a little sneeze, that's all."

"I think you need to take a shower since you fell into the river. I'll lend you some of my clothes. Have a seat while I look for clothes. I know this place is a mess, but I can't do anything about it - too busy nowadays... I'll be right back." Kakashi left the living room and disappeared in what I thought was his room.

I nodded and strolled over to the couch. I swiped all of the books and clothes off of the couch and sat down. I sighed, "Boy… Am I tired…"

"You're tired already? Why are you tired?"

I responded without thinking.

"What do you think? Of course, I'm tired - you should have known tha-" I stopped, _"Wait a second… Who's talking to me?"_

I looked around the living room to see if it was Kakashi talking to me. However, he isn't here. _"What the heck? I swear I heard someone talking to me. Who could it be?" _I scratched my head.

"Hey, why did you stop talking? You didn't finish your sentence, young lady!"

I heard the voice was coming on the left side; I turned around on the left and saw a brown dog wore blue cape and blue metal on his head. He was sitting down on the table, staring at me. "Huh? Was this mutt talking to me?" I stared at him.

"Of course, I was talking to you. What makes you think tha-" He got cut short because I picked him up and started studying him carefully, "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Where's the button? No, it's not there! Nope, not on the bottom. Where is it? I get it! It must be his tail that turns off!" I pulled his wagging tail.

"**YAAAOOUUCCHHH! THAT'S HURT! KAKASHI HELP ME!**" He screamed loudly.

Kakashi speedily ran out from his room and saw me pulling his tail. He walked up and smacked my head, "Itai…What was that for?" I rubbed my head as I looked up.

"What are you doing to my dog?" Kakashi asked.

"I was trying to look for the button to turn off your talking dog toy. I don't want to waste your battery."

"What makes you think that he's a toy? He's not a toy! Pakkun is a real dog!"

"**EEEHHHHH!** Liar! Dogs don't talk! You expect me to believe what you're saying? Stop joking around!"

"I'm not joking! I'm serious, he can talk! In this world, most animals can learn to talk and able talk to people!"

"No way… I can't believe your dog can talk... That's so cool! Even my world, dogs don't talk at all! This is really awesome!" I smiled happily. I never thought this world would be _that_ interesting.

"Kakashi, if you are going to bring a creepy woman into your apartment, you should of told me first and I would of have left you two alone. That way, I wouldn't bother you and let you do your business with her!" He looked at the man.

Kakashi's face turned a fiery red, "Pakkun, that's not what you think! You've got it all wrong! This girl is my roommate! She's gonna be living with us!"

"**NANI!** This girl! I don't think I'm going to like this. I don't like her at all." Pakkun whispered.

"He's so kawaii!" I hugged him tightly between my breasts.

"Oh second thought, I like her now!" He smirked.

"Pakkun!" Kakashi said angrily. You could see a vein twitching on his forehead.

"Your name is Pakkun, huh? How cute! My name is Misumi Aya! Nice to meet you!" I gave him a grin as I lowered him down onto the table.

"Yeah, you too! Hope you enjoy living with us." Pakkun smiled.

"I hope so too! I hope we can b-" I stopped at the sound of my stomach, growling from hunger. I placed my right hand on my stomach and blushed to a point where my cheeks were a crimson red. How embarrassing!

Kakashi shook his head, "By the sound of your stomach, I'm guessing you haven't ate much today. Well, I'll make something for you to eat while you take a shower, okay?"

I nodded. "Here are the clothes." Kakashi handed the clothes to me.

I stared at the clothes. He gave me black T-shirt that has a picture of a dog and title called Poochi accompanied by green pants.

I looked at him, "Poochi?"

Kakashi blushed, "Hey, I happened to like dogs all right? That's all I could find a clothes for you wear. The clothes that were clean anyway… Now go take a shower, the bathroom is over there." He pointed.

I nodded. I disappeared into the bathroom and closed the door.

* * *

**-Bathroom--**

I could hear clearly what Kakashi and Pakkun talking even though the door was closed, "Kakashi, you should have a girlfriend like her! She's so cute and sweet!" Pakkun said.

"You're crazy… I don't want a woman like her." Kakashi said.

"Why not? Is there's something that you don't like about her?"

"Well… she's extremely… troublesome." Kakashi answered.

I felt hurt when I heard what he said to me. I should have known I was a very bothersome person to him. I guess I was wrong about him... Kakashi isn't very nice person. I thought that my life would better when I came here. But no, I had to be wrong. I felt tears stream down my face, covering my cheeks. I quickly wiped the tears away from my face. No… I shouldn't cry right now. I have to be strong now. Maybe a shower will help me calm down and forget about it.

I was turning the knob into hot water. The water came out from the facet, filling the bathtub. I took off my clothes and dipped myself in.

"Ahh, this is great… I never thought this would relax me a bit." I whispered myself.

* * *

**-An hour later-**

I finished showering. I put on nice, warm clothes and wrapped a towel around my hair. I opened the door and walked out of the bathroom. I saw Kakashi, who sat on the couch reading an orange book called Icha Icha Paradise. Pakkun was sleeping on the couch next to him.

"Finished showering?" He didn't turn around.

"Um… Hai…" I replied.

"Your meal is on the table."

I nodded; I went to the kitchen and saw one bowl. It was ramen. Figures.

I asked, "Ano… Aren't you going to eat?"

"I already ate. Don't worry about me. Just start eating."

"Um… Okay…" I sat down, "Itadakimasu!" I picked up the chopsticks, and started eating ramen.

I paused, realizing something, "Ano… Hatake-san?"

"Nani?"

"Sorry that I'm asking you this stupid question… I'm very curious… Why is your eye is red and how come you have a scar?"

"…" He didn't say anything.

"Ah, gomen! I shouldn't have asked! Maybe it was a bad memory for you to remember! I didn't mean to be selfish! Gomen nasai! Forget what I just said okay!" I flushed, continuing to eat my meal.

"_How can I be so dumb? I shouldn't have asked him at all… He must be mad at me again… It's just so hard to talk to your roommate that you've never been friends with before… Stop thinking now and continue to eat!" _

I finished eating the ramen, placing my bowl in the sink. Kakashi escorted me to a room. When he opened the door and turned on the light, I walked in and looked glanced around. The wall was green and the room contained a bookshelf on the right side. There's a desk in front of the window, a closet was near the drawer and the bed was present as well. It was kind of small, but still looked good enough for me to sleep in.

"This will be your room from now on. We'll discuss the rules tomorrow. Right now, it's getting late. So, I gotta sleep now. Oyasuminasai. (Good night.)" Kakashi said.

"Oyasuminasai." I answered. He left, closing the door.

I dropped onto the bed, "Boy, it's been crazy day today… I've sure met a lot of people today, but I still don't understand why I'm here in this world… It's so weird. Ah, it doesn't matter now. I have to get some sleep because I gotta go to work tomorrow." I switched the light off and settled down. Moments after, I drifted into the sleep world.

* * *

**-Next day-**

"Wake up." I felt someone shake my shoulder.

"No… I don't want to…" I pulled the blanket up, effectively covering my entire face.

Kakashi pulled the blanket off, "You have to wake up now."

"Hm… Give me five more minutes…" I rolled over, pressing the pillow over my head.

Kakashi sighed and walked out from the room. _"Ahhh, this is nice and peaceful… Wish I could sleep like this forever…"_

**SPLASH!**

"**AHHH!**" I woke up right away. That was freaking cold! Why am I wet? Where did that water come from? I looked up and saw Kakashi, who held a bucket on his hands. He must have used that to soak me with water! "Why did you do that for! Don't you know that was cold!"

"That's why I did that. It's the only way to wake you up. It's not my fault that you didn't want to wake up. So, I had no choice but to do this. Now get ready, or you'll be late for your first day of work."

I mumbled, "Hai, Hai." I stumbled towards the bathroom.

* * *

**-30 minutes later-**

I yawned, exiting the bathroom. I saw Kakashi sitting on the couch, watching television. Kakashi turned his head and looked at me, "There's a set of clothes for you to wear. It's on your bed."

"Huh? Clothes for me?" I walked back to my room.

I saw clothes on my bed. I picked them up and stared at it. One of the clothes has long sleeves with a fishnet design, a light purple dress, gray shorts and blue sandals like the ones the people in this world wore.

"I suggest you wear them from now on." He was behind me. Who was he? Well, Kakashi of course.

"Ano, why can't I just wear my old clothes - the ones from yesterday?"

"I don't think so."

"Why not? What's wrong wearing my old clothes? I mean, there's nothing wrong with them."

"Of course there's something wrong with them. I'm not going to enjoy having the villagers ask a lot of questions about you and your clothes, saying that you're a strange person. There's no way that I am going to explain to them that you've been transported to this world from your world. And besides, they'll think you're a creepy, outlandish monster."

"Oh… My bad…" I should have thought of that. I don't really want people to think that I'm weird person or anything… I had better do what he tells me. Wait a second… if he got those clothes... then where did he get them? Don't tell me that he went shopping by himself. That mean he's… he's a… I backed away from him.

Kakashi looked at me confused, "What?"

"Don't tell me that you bought these clothes in women's shop! Did you? Or...Are you cross dresser?"

"What the heck? **NO!** I didn't buy them! Last night, I called a friend of mine to buy something for you to wear and she brought them over in the morning. Why would you think that I would do that?"

"Oh… Gomen…"

Kakashi sighed, "Man, what you were thinking? Stop thinking that silly stuff and don't think of me as a bad person now. You're making me feel like a criminal now. You've better start learning to trust people. If you don't, it's only to your disadvantage. Who knows what people would think of you? Go change now and let's get going." He walked from the room.

"…_He's right... I was thinking too much of that… After all, he was trying to be friendly… Maybe I just worry too much… Yeah, I should start to trust him - so far he haven't done anything wrong or hurt me… I'm going give it a try!"_

_

* * *

_

**-****The Ninja Academy School -**

"So, this is a school?" I looked at the building.

"It's called Ninja Academy School." Kakashi was focusing on the book in his right hand.

"Ah, I see." I was impressed that this school was so much bigger than my school. I mean, there was nothing exciting from my school when I first came in. Everyone just used me like a trash. I hope this world doesn't end up like my old world.

"Well now, I have to go now."

"Huh? Where are you going? Aren't you going to take me to the class?" I asked him.

"Nope, I think you can find that class by yourself. Anyhow, I have to go meet my students. So, I'll see you later!"

**POOF!**

I saw a puff of smoke. Waving my hand, the smoke started slowly clear out. I saw no Kakashi. He must have left. I wonder how he does that. Oh well, I've better get going before I arrive late.

I entered the two large doors Kakashi had left me at. I walked down the hall, looking for classroom #202. Of course, Hokage-sama had told me the classroom number after I had left his office. "201… Ah, here it is! 202!"

I was really nervous for my first day of my job. I wonder if I'll do well this job. I hope I do. Okay, I can do this. I can do this. I took a small deep breath. I slide the wooden door to the right, "Ohay-"

**SPLASH!**

A bucket fell over on my head and I got myself wet again. I lifted the bucket up off from my head. Now I'm starting to hate water. Wait… _despise_ it, I mean.

"Haha! We got you Iruka-sensei! You fell for our trap! I can't believe you're so easily fooled by- Wait… You're not Iruka-sensei... Who are you?" A brown spiky haired boy with goggles pointed at me.

"What's going on- **AH!** Aya-chan! What happen to you? Why are you all wet?"

I recognized that voice; it must be Iruka who was behind me. "Ohayo Umino-san…"

"Who did this!" Iruka shouted heatedly.

Everyone pointed at brown spiky haired boy.

He laughed, "Heh… Heh… Um… Hi… Iruka-sensei!" He waved.

"Konohamaru! You're in deep trouble now! I'm going to give you extra homework for punishment!"

"**EHHHH!** That's not fair!" He whined.

"No more whining. Now apologized to Aya-chan." Iruka ordered him.

"Gomen nasai." He bowed several times.

"Um… It's okay… It was an accident anyway…" I sighed. God, this reminds me of the day I came for the first day school back in my world…

"Who is she, Iruka-sensei? Is she our new sensei?" a girl asked.

"Oh, that's right! Minna, I would like you to meet my new Teacher Assistant Misumi Aya. She'll be working with me in this class. I want you guys to be nice to her since this is her first day of working. Let's give her a warm welcome!"

Everyone applauded for me. I blushed. I felt uncomfortable. I mean, sure it made me happy… but it's just too embarrassing!

For the rest of day, I watched Iruka teaching the students to use some weird magic. From what I heard it's called Jutsu's. It was amazing. I saw the students used their hands and transform into a different person like female or male. It can transform you into anything you wanted, like a rock, a box, a tree, an animal, a weapon, etc…

I never thought that it would be so cool! Well, anyway, what was I doing the whole time? Iruka gave me work like making copies of paper, do the filing, correcting papers; stuff like that. It was pretty hard because I didn't really know anything about ninja techniques and methods yet. But I learned lot things today. So, I guess it was okay work for now.

* * *

**-Lunch-**

I sat on swing with my head down. I was so hungry. I had just realized that I didn't eat breakfast in the morning because I was running a little late. Right now, I don't have lunch or money with me.

"_Sigh, this sucks…"_ I thought.

"Aya-chan."

I glanced up swiftly and saw Iruka staring at me worriedly, "What's the matter Aya-chan? Why aren't you eating lunch now?"

"Well… The thing is… I don't have any lunch with me now." I felt embarrassed for telling him.

"Ah, I see. How about I'll treat you out to eat lunch?"

"Um… No, that's okay. I could eat something when I get back home. I don't want to waste your money."

"Don't worry about it! I don't want to see you die of hunger or see you pass out in front of people. And beside, it's not healthy for you to skip meals either. Come on, let's go eat together."

"Well… If you say so." I stood.

Iruka smiled, "All right, let's go."

I nodded. We went to eat lunch.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Hope you like it! Please **RR!**

**-Saki-Kun**


	5. Conversation and forgiveness?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. The only thing that I own is my original character.

**A/N: **Thanks to all the reviewers for the great reviews. Gomen if the characters sounds too **OOC!** Thanks to my beta-reader **XoXSilverDragonXoX!** Anyways, **ENJOY!**

_Italicized sentences-_ Thoughts

**

* * *

**"Well… If you say so." I stood.

Iruka smiled, "All right, let's go."

I nodded. We went to eat lunch.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5-Conversation and forgiveness? **

Iruka and I sat on the stool at the Ichiraku Ramen stand as we ordered our meals. Iruka ordered miso pork ramen while I ordered miso chicken ramen.

I got the feeling that we would be eating ramen. How do I know? Well, I don't really know. I just do. I guess Iruka seems to _really_ love to eat ramen! I'm not saying that I don't like it or anything like that. It's cool eating ramen, but eating it again after having it already? I mean come on, I just had ramen last night! Eating the same thing a second time kind of makes you sick and/or get tired of eating it. But that's okay. I suppose I can still eat it because I'm so freaking hungry!

The chef brought our ramen and then left us alone. I stared at my ramen. I believe this is first time that I'm eating with someone. I usually go out and eat alone in the restaurant. But today is very different, I feel… so shy for some reason and I don't even know why. I guess it's normal to feel like this.. especially since I haven't eaten with anyone for a long time.

"Aya-chan, are you okay?"

"Um… Hai, I was just thinking of something."

Iruka chuckled, "I see. Anyway, I would like to get to know you better. Now, tell me about yourself."

"Tell you about myself? Like what?" I stared at him. I never had anyone who had wanted to get to know me or had asked this kind of question before. That was probably because I don't really talk to anyone nor did I have any friends.

"Well, you know, like hobbies, personal likes, dislikes, favorites, any dreams. Stuff like that. I'm sure that there are a lot of things that is fascinating about you."

"…To tell you the truth, there's nothing good to talk about myself." I looked down sadly, my bangs covering my face.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well… It's just that… I'm really a boring person and a very troublesome girl. I always screw up everything… People didn't like me much for some reason. I didn't understand why! I felt that people didn't like me because of the way I look. It felt like I didn't really exist anymore. I couldn't trust anyone. I really hate…" I broke off.

"You really hate what..?" Iruka was waiting for me to finish my sentence.

"I really hate myself..." I looked away. I couldn't meet him in the eyes.

"Aya-chan, did you really have a hard time in your life in your world?"

"…" I didn't answer him back verbally, but nodded.

"I see. You don't need to tell me. I understand. You must have been hurt all this time. People can be cruel sometimes and sometimes they probably want to make that person suffer for no reason. I guess you and Naruto are the same."

"Naruto and I are the same? What do you mean by that?" I looked at him.

Iruka shook his head, "Nothing really. Aya-chan, don't think about the negative side. I know that you didn't have a good life. But I want you to know one thing; don't think of yourself as a boring and troublesome person. I don't think that you are because I believe you have a kind heart and you are a caring person. The reasons why I told you this is because I don't want to see you hurt or see you hate yourself. You should be thankful that you're here. If you hadn't met us, who knows what would have happened to you. I'm really glad that I met you even if I just met you yesterday. I think that you're a wonderful person."

I was really surprised to hear what Iruka said to me. I never thought that I would meet a great person that really understands me. Tears streamed down my cheeks. I couldn't help myself. I was crying because I felt so alive again.

"Ah, are you okay, Aya-chan? Why are you crying?" Iruka was panicking.

I wiped the tears off my eyes, "No… Nothing really. I'm just surprised that's all." I smiled.

"That's good, you got me nervous. I thought that I did something wrong to make you cry." Iruka sighed in relief.

I giggled, "I didn't mean to make you worried. I guess you must be a kind of person that over-worries, aren't you?"

Iruka flushed, "Hai… You can say that I am, but I can't help myself!"

"Haha! I can see that," I agreed, "Well, today in the classroom I was very impressed when I watched you teaching the kids using the magi- I mean, jutsus. I wish I could learn that." I sighed.

"Oh, so you want to learn jutsus? What's stopping you?" Iruka asked in confusion.

"What's stopping me is that I don't have any powers so that I can do that. I'm not from this world either..." I trailed off.

"That doesn't mean that you can't learn it. Everyone has chakra and can learn jutsu's. You can too, even though you're different from everyone else," Iruka explained.

"Chak-ra? What's that?" I gave him a puzzled look.

"Oh that's right; you don't know what it means. Let me show you an example."

I nodded. Iruka took out the scroll from his pocket and showed it o me. It had a picture on it, "Chakra roughly translates as the energy a shinobi needs when performing a jutsu. That energy has two parts. One is the body energy- this is energy that is built into each of the billions of cells you have. And the spiritual energy is energy gained through training and other experiences. These are two parts are combined. When mixed together, they form chakra. So by bringing out and releasing this chakra, you can use a jutsu. This is done through the process of performing seals with the hands. Does that help you understand?"

I sat there, trying to process all the information that was just shot in my direction.

"I guess a little. I still don't understand some of it, but I think I got it. But how could it be that I had chakra?" I wondered, glancing at the dolphin.

"Well, I could sense that you have chakra in your body. I have no doubt that you can learn some," Iruka rolled the scroll and put it back inside his pocket.

"I do? Wow, that really amazes me, but I don't think I can. In my case... I don't really want to be a ninja because I'm not into violent stuff. I'm not a very good fighter either. The only reason I want to learn jutsus is because they look so interesting.. plus I don't have to use them for fighting, right? I mean, I don't mind learning some ninja techniques; it might be useful for me to defend myself. But still.. I don't think I'm good enough."

"Don't worry about it. If you don't want to be a ninja, it's okay. I'm sure lots of people feels that way. If you like, I could tutor you and teach you some jutsus. You can use jutsus for other things too," Iruka added.

I looked at him, surprised, "Really! You really mean it? It won't be any problem with you?"

Iruka grinned, "Sure, I'll be glad to train you."

I hugged him, "Arigatou! You're really nice to me!"

Iruka looked startled when I hugged him, "Um, yeah. Thanks… Uh, how long are you going to hug me?"

"Opps! Gomen… I didn't mean to hug you." I blushed as I began to rub my hands together.

Iruka shook his head as he laughed, "You sure like to apologize a lot when you think that you have done something wrong."

I nodded.

"That's what I thought. Anyway, how about telling me about your family? I love to know what your family is really like." Iruka asked.

"My family? Well, my mother is a wonderful person. She was always there with me whenever I need her. I'm the only child; however I never met my dad." He adopted a forlorn expression.

"Gomen for bringing up bad memories..."

"It's all right," I replied, "I.. It doesn't bother me so much anymore,"

"Do you know where your father is?" Iruka looked at me curiously.

"Not really. My mother doesn't really know where he is. She told me how amazing he is. It makes me really happy to hear about him.." I admitted happily.

"That's great to hear that. But do you know what your father's name is?"

"Well… I don't really know what his last name is, but I know his first name. His name is Kamashiro," When I told Iruka my father's name, I saw his face suddenly become sad. _"I wonder if I said something wrong."_

"Ano, are you all right, Umino-san?" I asked him.

"Huh? Oh no, nothing's wrong. I was just thinking of something else. Heh… Heh... have you ever thought of meeting him?"

I nodded, "Yeah, that's my dream! I know that one day; I'll find him and meet him in person. I hope he's out there alive because I want to tell him how much I had wanted to meet him! I hope I can still find him."

Iruka smiled, "I'm sure you will. I'll support you all the way."

"Arigatou! It really means so much to me!" I beamed.

"So, how about your mother? It would be nice meeting her if she came with you in this world."

My head went down, "…My mother died three years ago."

"Oh… I'm very sorry to hear that. I didn't mean to ask you this question. It was foolish of me. I guess I brought you some more bad memories..." Iruka glanced down and he looked like he felt really bad.

I shook my head, "No, don't worry, you didn't know that. I'm already used to it."

"If you don't mind me asking this question, how did she die? I'll understand if you don't want to tell me."

"It's okay, I'll tell you. My mother died in a car accident." I answered without thinking.

"Car accident? I'm sorry, but what does car accident mean?" Iruka looked at me confused.

"_Opps, I forgot about it! This world doesn't have a car. They only have that wagon cart to ride. Ah, damn... This is going to be a pain to explain this to him..."_

"Well Umino-san… I'll give you an example. Let's say, there's a man riding a wagon in a hurry. That person wasn't paying attention where he was going. The woman walked down the road. Without noticing, he accidentally runs her over. The woman then gets either injured badly or gets killed. People say that it was an accident because that man didn't know that she was in the way. Does that explain a bit of it to you?"

"Well, it does explain a bit. It's still kind of confusing me a bit, but I understand some of it. So, I guess your mother lived a short life." Iruka rubbed his head nervously.

"I don't think my mother deserved to die."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think it was an accident."

Iruka raised his right eyebrow, "What are you trying to say?"

I closed my eyes, "I think that my mother had been murdered."

"**MURDERED! **Why would you think of that? Are there any reasons for that?"

"No... I just do... I will always think of it as that way.. it's just something..."

"_I always have been thinking of this same question even though I don't have the provided evidence to prove to the police of how my mother had been killed. My mother didn't take a car on that day. She went walking to work. She was supposed to come home by taking a bus.. which makes it very strange. Could it be that someone was trying to kill my mother…? Or maybe a car accidentally hit her.. But then.. I don't understand any of this at all…"_ I bit my lip, trying not to cry.

"How about we talk about something else?" Iruka asked, noticing my forlorn expression.

"All right, Umino-san."

Iruka laughed, "Please don't call me that name. Call me Iruka. After all, you and I are friends."

Friends? Did he say friends? Wow, I never thought that I would have a friend already. I feel happy now, "Okay… Iruka-san." I blushed. I'm not used to calling a person with his/her first name, but I suppose I had to get used to it sooner or later.

"Tell me, do you like anyone?" Iruka asked slyly. I caught his playful look.

"Like anyone? Well…" I started to think. _"Not that I know. I used to like someone in my school, but that was two years ago. But now, I'm in this world, I don't really know that I do... I don't really know anyone either..."_

I replied, "Not really. How about you, Iruka-san? Do you have someone you like?"

"Well actually, I-" Iruka stopped.

"**IRUKA!**"

I heard a voice calling Iruka name. We turned around and saw a woman waving at him. A woman with her black hair spiked up. She was also wearing a black fishnet shirt with trench coat and a yellow skirt. She looked so awesome. One thing is that surprised me was when she drew closer to Iruka... and then... She kissed him.

I knew right away, that this must be his girlfriend! So, I guess he already has a girl he likes… Wait… Not likes... I mean... like a lover. A girl he loves, "There you are! I was looking for you! I went to visit your classroom, but they told me that you went out to eat lunch! I thought that I might find you here!" She looked at him.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to make you look for me all the way here." Iruka rubbed his head, laughing nervously.

"That's okay, but next time try to leave a note in your class an-" She stopped and seemed to finally notice that I was there, staring at them.

She examined me up and down, and then gave me a glare. I looked at her in confusion, wondering what her problem was and what was with her glaring. She stared back at Iruka and said angrily, "Iruka, who is this woman? Are you cheating on me!"

Iruka raised his hands up, "No, no, no, that's not what you think, Anko! I'm not cheating on you. I was having lunch with her."

"Lunch! That means you are on a date with her! How could you Iruka! I thought you loved me!" She cried.

I sweat dropped; I never thought that this couple would have so many problems. She jumps into conclusions without letting Iruka explain himself. I guess I would never understand love... sometimes..

"You got it all wrong! We're not on a date. I'll introduce you, this is Misumi Aya. She's my Teacher Assistant. Aya-chan, this is my girlfriend, Mitarashi Anko." Iruka introduced me and Anko.

"What, Teacher Assistant? Oh my… How childish of me! Nice to meet you, I always wanted to meet you!" She shook my hand.

"Yeah… You too. But why would you wanted to meet me so badly?" I wondered.

"Well… I wanted to see how good-looking you are. But I guess you are a cute girl. I could see why Kakashi wanted to 'molest' you!"

I was in stunned when I heard her finished her last line, "What…? Wait… How did you know about that? Who told you that?"

"Oh, Gai told me. He was the one who told his friends about what happened. Who would it thought that Kakashi would do that to you. Shame on him! If I were you, I would have beat the crap out of him!" Anko cracked her knuckles and flexed her fists.

"_Oh god… I'm so much in trouble. If Hatake-san finds out about this… He might get even madder than before. Oh man, why does this have to happen?"_ I sighed as my head hit the counter softly.

"Anyway Anko, what brings you here?" Iruka looked at her.

"Oh yeah! Iruka, are you still going tonight?"

"_Tonight? Is there something going on this evening?" _I thought.

"Of course, I'm going. I already made a promise to you that I would go."

"Great! This is going to be great! Hey Aya, if you're not doing anything tonight, do you want to go to a bar tonight?" Anko said.

"Bar? But I don't drink and I'm not old enough either." I don't really like to drink because I don't want to have bad health. Nor did I want to get drunk and make a total fool of myself.

"Ah, don't worry about it! You can drink something else instead of sake! Beside, I'm sure that our friends would really want to meet you! Come on, come tonight! We'll have lots of fun!" Anko begged me.

Well, I don't want to be rude and say that I didn't want to go. If I don't go, their friends might think that I didn't want to meet them. I guess I should go. Who knows, maybe I might even have fun. I smiled nervously, "Sure… I'll go!"

"Great, I'll see you there! Well Iruka, I gotta go now! I'll see you tonight!" Anko kissed Iruka on the cheek once again and then left.

We watched her disappear.

The rest of lunch went by without any trouble. In fact, it was quite simple.. _too_ simple..

It went as follows:

Iruka and I ate ramen quietly. Iruka paid and we left. We went back to class.

**

* * *

**

**-After school-**

"Minna, that's it for today! I would like you to study that study sheet tonight for tomorrow! So, I'll see you all tomorrow!" Iruka closed his book.

All of the students stood up, grabbed their backpack, and left the classroom - half of them were cheering. The other half was sulking because of the study sheet that was given to them. Iruka strolled up to me, "Aya-chan, arigatou for your hard work. You really did a great job as my assistant." He smiled.

I blushed as I rubbed my head, "Oh… it was nothing. I didn't really do that much."

Iruka laughed, "Anyway, here's your payment!" He handed me an envelope.

"Payment? Don't I get money at the end of the month?" I asked him in confusion, taking the envelope cautiously.

"That's not quite true. You get paid at the end of each week! But I decided to give you it earlier since you don't really have any money. And plus, I guess you worked hard enough today to have it now," he gave me a small wink, "Just don't go quitting on me."

Giving him a sheepish smile, I opened the envelope to check how much money I had made. My eyes widened, "**300,000** yen! Why do I get that much money for only one day?"

"Well actually, it was Hokage-sama's idea. I'm guessing he has a logical reason for it.. Maybe he wants you to buy the things that you need - you don't have much money anyway, am I correct?" At my nod, he continued, "He probably just wanted to make sure you have enough money."

"_Oh my god… I never thought he was the type of man would give me this much. I should thank him later." _

"As I was saying, at the end of a week, you'll get your paycheck. That's every week." He told me.

"Thanks for letting me know. So Iruka-san, when do I start learning jutsu's?"

"Well, I'll train you on every weekend. That way, we won't have anyone disturbing us. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, it's fine with me." I smiled.

"Great, then its settled! I'll see you tonight at the bar!"

"Yeah, I'll see you tonight. Ja ne, Iruka-san!" I waved at him as I left the room.

Iruka sat down as he put his both hands on his head, "Could it be that she's right about her mother? Hmm… I better let Hokage-sama know about this."

**

* * *

**

**-Walking-**

"_What should I buy? I know that I should buy clothes and things that I need. Hmm… Maybe I should get something for Hatake-san for being nice to me… I want to thank him for letting me live with him and… also for him to forgive me too. But what can I buy? I never bought anyone before. I don't know what he likes. This is going to be hard. Come Aya, think, think, think!" _I thought, scratched my head.

I stopped, an idea popped into my mind. "**I GOT IT!**"I run to the closest store.

**

* * *

**

**- (Third Person Point of View) Kakashi's POV coming home-**

Sigh, this is great. I can't believe the Hokage-sama put this girl as my roommate. Why would he do this to me? Did he do this on purpose? Naw, I don't think so. Well, I can't complain about it. Life is always unfair.

I walked up to the door. Here I am standing at the door. I wonder if she's home. Is she going to cause me any more trouble like last time? I sighed. It doesn't matter; I have to go through with it even if she did cause trouble or not.

I took out the key and slid the silver key in, unlocking the door. I slowly turned the door knob and opened the door. I walked in and took off my shoes. Then I walked into the living room, "Oy Misumi, look. I just want to say that- What the?" I paused.

I rubbed my eye, wanting to make sure that it wasn't a dream. No, it's not a dream at all. I couldn't believe what's happened to my apartment. My apartment is completely clean! There were no dirty clothes or books in the living room. The books were put in order in the shelves. I saw a basket to my left - my clothes were folded and were completely clean. The floor was mopped and spotless. No more dust balls or spider webs. It was amazing!

I looked behind the kitchen. I saw that the dishes had been clean. I smelled something good. I looked on the left and stared at the table. There was food on the table that had been cooked. It must be dinner.

"Hi Hatake-san."

I turned around and saw Aya, wearing a pink apron. She was grinning at me calmly.

**

* * *

**

-**Back to Aya's POV-**

"Um… Aren't you going to say something?" I rubbed my arm nervously.

"About what?" Kakashi looked at me, confused.

"Well… You forgot to say Tadaima (I'm home) when you walked in." I said shyly.

"Oh right… Tadaima," Kakashi said.

I smiled, "Okaeri (Welcome home) Hatake-san!"

"_I haven't said Tadaima so many years… since the day my parents pass away. I never thought that I would be saying this again." _Kakashi thought.

"Well, what do you think? I cleaned your entire apartment!" I began twiddled my two index fingers against each other.

"I can see that. I've must say that I'm really impressed that you did a good job. Where's Pakkun?" Kakashi looked around.

"Oh, he's eating right now. Hehe… Anyway, are you hungry?"

Kakashi nodded. "Well then, let's go eat!" I said.

I had made him Tonkatsu, Yakizakana, Tempura, Yudofu, and Nimono. I wasn't sure if this food is good enough for him to eat. (**_Saki- _**I'll explain what those food are at the end.)

Kakashi sat down while I filling the rice on two bowls. Handing a bowl to Kakashi, I sat back down. "Well, go ahead! Eat! You can start!"

Kakashi gave me an odd look, "Nani? Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Did you put poison in it or what? I'm a little suspicious because you want me to begin first. It's like you're _planning_ on killing me." Kakashi gave me a scornful look.

"You're so mean, Hatake-san! Why would you think that I would do that! It seems like you don't trust me! If you don't want to eat it, then don't eat it!" I made a grumpy face.

"No, it'll be wasting food. Well, I'll still eat it! Itadakimasu." He picked up the chopsticks.

When I realized that he had a mask on, I was wondering what his face really like. I watched him carefully as I saw his finger was pulling slowly. I gulped; I might get a chance to see his face.

Kakashi stopped and his head moved on the right side, "Whoa, what's that?"

"What's what?" I asked.

"I saw something behind you. Look, there it goes again!" He pointed.

"Huh?" I peered around. I looked around to see what he was pointing at, but I didn't see anything. I only saw a rice cooker and some dishes. I scratched my head, wondering what he was talking about. Well, I guess he was joking around. I turned back. I saw that Kakashi had finished eating his meal.

"Gochisosama deshita!" He clapped his hands together.

I stared at him bewildered, I never thought that he would eat that fast.

"Nani?" Kakashi noticed me gaze.

"How did you eat that fast?" I asked.

Kakashi smiled, "Se-cr-et!"

I sweat dropped, _"Secret? I don't think he even keep one. Sigh… I'll never understand him."_

"So, what did you think of my cooking?" I asked, nervously.

Kakashi pretend to think, "Hmm, it was all right. Not as good as my mother cooks. I did taste something. You must have set some dog food in this dish."

I shouted, "**NANI?** That's not true! I didn't put any dog food in dish!"

Pakkun popped up, "Ne? What's wrong with dog food?" He was promptly ignored.

"Don't lie. I know you did. You want to kill me." Kakashi crossed his arms.

I growled, "I do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"Knock it off, Hatake-san!" I shouted. By then Pakkun had already disappeared again.

Kakashi laughed loudly. "What's so funny!" I asked him angrily.

"Nnoootttthhhhiiinnnggg!" He continues to laugh.

I glared at him, _"I thought that he was a nice person, but I take back what I said."_

Kakashi stopped laughing, "Aw, come on. Don't give me that look. You should know that I was only playing around with you. I'll tell you the truth; your cooking is really great. I'm really grateful for you're hard work.. going through cooking dinner for me." He answered.

I stopped glaring at him. I smiled. I couldn't stay mad at him, even though he was just teasing me around. I didn't like that, but I was so happy that he liked my cooking! I guess it was good thing that I could cook.

"I'm glad that you could cook." Kakashi said.

I stared at him, "What do you mean? Don't tell me that you can't cook?"

Kakashi blushed, "Um… yeah… I can't cook much. I only could cook ramen and I frequently go out to eat a lot… almost everyday."

I began to giggle; I never met a guy like him that can't cook. I feel sorry for him because he must have been eating the same food and waste a lot of money too. He must be tired of eating it too.

"Anyhow, I guess I should tell you the rule. I can see that you can cook and clean the house. I'll tell you what, if you do the cooking and cleaning... you don't need to pay the rent." Kakashi said calmly.

I looked at him, surprisingly, "Really? Are you sure about that?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I think I'd rather have you do the cooking because I haven't had a meal like this for a long time. I thank you for that."

I blushed, I feel so awkward! I never thought that someone like him would tell me this. I guess I was wrong what I said of him not being nice. "Ano…"

"Nani?" Kakashi looked at me.

"Um… Can you forgive me for what I did to you yesterday?" I hope he does!

Kakashi scratched his head, "Well, I guess I could. I can't stay angry at you because I know that you didn't mean for it to happen. After all, you made this dinner. So, I'll forgive you."

"Arigatou for forgiving me!" I bowed with my head.

Kakashi said, "Yeah, yeah. Well, you should hurry up eating this dinner and get going."

"Huh? Are we going somewhere?"

"Didn't Anko invite you to the bar? She told me that you're going and I'm going too."

"Oh yeah… I forgot about that. I'm a forgettable person. How silly I am!" I stick my tongue out as I rubbed my head.

Kakashi shook his head as he put his left hand on his head, "Sometimes, you need to learn not to forget things, okay? Hurry up and eat your meal or else my friends will be mad at me for making them wait so long."

I nodded. I was wondering what his friends are really like. I was very excited about meeting them.

I finished my meal. I put the dishes on the sink. I decided to wash them when I came back. We left the house and headed towards a direction that was unknown to me.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**Hope you like it! Please **RR!**

**Tonkatsu-** is deep fried pork cutlets.

**Yakizakana-** means grilled fish. Many varieties of fish are enjoyed in this way.

**Tempura**-is seafood, vegetables, mushrooms and other pieces of food coated with tempura batter and deep fried.

**Yudofu - **are tofu pieces boiled in a clear, mild soup and dipped into a soya based sauce before being eaten.

**Nimono- **simmered vegetables.

**-Saki-Kun**


	6. Iruka san, daijoubu?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. The only thing that I own is my original character.

**A/N: **Gomen for updating so late! Gomen if any characters sound **OOC! **Thanks to all the reviewers for the great reviews. Thanks to my beta-reader **XoXSilverDragonXoX!** Anyway, **ENJOY!**

_Italicized sentences -_ Thoughts

* * *

I nodded. I was wondering what his friends are really like. I was very excited about meeting them.

I finished my meal. I put the dishes on the sink. I decided to wash them when I came back. We left the house and headed towards a direction that was unknown to me.

* * *

**Chapter 6- Iruka-san, daijoubu?**

Kakashi and I walked inside the bar. When we got in, we immediately spotted a man that had dark brown hair tied up into a high pony tail, a guy with _extremely_ thick eyebrows, and a woman with her black hair spiked up. They all sat at big table and were talking with a huge group of people.

When the woman with black hair spiked up saw us, she waved, "Oy, Kakashi! Aya! Over here!"

We went and greeted them. I glanced nervously at the five new people who were sitting and drinking cups of sake. A few of them were throwing curious peeks at me. It made me feel even more nervous.

There were three men and two women.

The man that sat beside Iruka looked a lot older. His hair was a pale black and he also wore a head band on his forehead like how Kakashi wore his, but wore it slightly differently. He was covering a part of his dark eyebrows. His eyes were black and he had a beard that seemed to run along the side of his face. I crinkled my nose up it; a cigarette was dangling out of the right side of his mouth. I really dislike smokers because I can't stand the smell of it. Not to mention that it was bad for you health anyway.

The other two were men dressed in same outfit as Iruka apart from the fact that they didn't wear any gloves.

I think that the first guy is kind of cute. He had brown hair, which went down to his lower neck. Around it, was a blue bandanna, tied in a hat-like fashion. He had brown eyes and something was dangling out of the side of his mouth… It looked like a piece of grass or… was it a toothpick?

The man that sat next to him had short black hair. He was also wearing blue bandanna, tied in same fashion as that guy. His eyes were black. It seems that the guy looked so ill because he coughed a lot. I think he must be feeling sick or something of the sort.

A woman sat next to Anko. She had black hair, which went down to lower shoulders and she had sparkling red eyes. Both her hands were wrapped up with white bandage that went up to her elbows. She also wrapped white bandages under near her legs. She had white cloth with black strips down the middle that seemed to wrap her around her body in like a dress. Then she wore red top, with a long sleeve for her right arm, but sleeveless for her left arm. She also had a head band around her hair. What an odd way to wear that outfit. Well, that doesn't matter; I think she's the most beautiful woman I ever seen.

Finally, my gaze landed on the last woman that sat next to Iruka. She was a lovely woman too. Her long hair was purple, which went down to lower from her back. Her eyes were black. She wore different kind of clothes than the others. She had on a dark black tight-fitting sleeveless shirt, dark black gloves that reached just past her elbows, and dark black pants. She also wore white cloth that covered her torso and white guards over her forearms. I wondered what kind of outfit that was.

I never thought that this world would wear some strange clothes than my world. Now, I have to wear these kinds of clothes, it's pretty uncomfortable. I'm not saying it's not good outfits, but I'm just not used to wearing this kind of clothing. I usually wear a shirt and some pants.

I don't usually wear skirts, shorts, and dress up that much. The only time was when I wore a dress at the prom… I shouldn't talk about this. So yeah, you can say that I'm pretty much like a tomboy, but now I have to wear a dress in this world.

"Where were you, Kakashi? Did you go somewhere? Let me guess, you must have been molesting another woman, right?" A bearded guy with a cigarette laughed.

I stared at Kakashi, afraid that he would be mad at me again. I was surprised to see that Kakashi didn't get mad at what that guy said. He was calm and didn't yell at him. I guess I must be safe from his anger by now.

Kakashi sighed and slowly said, "No, I didn't molest anyone. I happened to lost on the road,"

"_Lost on the road? We didn't get lost on the road…or did we?" _I thought in confusion. What was he talking about?

"Sure. Whatever you say, Kakashi." He said, puffing his cigarette between his fingers.

"So, who is this cute girl?" A brown haired guy with a bandanna chewed his toothpick and looked at me curiously. He then gave me a wink.

I blushed slightly. Is he hitting on me?

"Oh right, I'd like you all to meet my roommate Misumi Aya." Kakashi introduced me to his friends.

"Misumi Aya, huh? What a beautiful name. It suits her perfectly, like an angel." He stood up, held my hand, and kiss it softly.

I flushed as I looked down shyly. I never thought that he would say something like that, and it surprised me when he kissed my hand. That was embarrassing! I hope no one noticed that I was blushing.

I blinked and found him beside me, arm around my shoulder, "Aya-hime, how would you like me to offer you a drink?" He offered me a winning smile.

"Um…Well…I…"

I saw Anko stood up and smacked his head. The guy was on the ground, "Will you stop that, Genma! Stop flirting with her!" Anko looked at me and smiled, "Don't mind him, he always like that - trying to get a women's attention."

He rubbed his head, "I only do that because of their beauty. Just like you, Aya-hime."

I only nodded shyly; it was a bit embarrassing…Because I can't be that beautiful. I'm not like a super star or model.

"That is Shiranui Genma, the one who kissed your hand. That's Gekkou Hayate, the one sitting next to him, and that is Hayate's girlfriend Uzuki Yuugao. The one smoking is Sarutobi Asuma, and finally that's Asuma's girlfriend, Yuuhi Kurenai." Kakashi pointed to each of them.

"N-Nice to meet you all!" I responded as I bowed.

"Hey Kakashi! Who told you that Kurenai is my girlfriend? How many times do I have to tell you that she _isn't_ my girlfriend!" Asuma said in annoyance.

"If she isn't your girlfriend, then what's with the other day when I saw you guys holding hands? It seemed like you guys were a couple." Kakashi looked at him evilly.

"Well…I…I... We weren't holding hands like a couple."

"Then what was it?" Hayate said. He coughed.

"We were… just having a friendly hand holding time." Asuma said slowly.

I coughed, covering up a bubbling giggle. _"Hand holding time? What the hell is that?"_

"R-Right," Everyone said together except Kurenai, who seemed like she was blushing.

I had no doubt that they were a couple because of the way Kurenai acted. Why would she flush for? So, I guess they are trying to keep it secret.

"Hey guys, Aya and I need to go to the ladies room," Anko spoke up.

I gaped at Anko with a confused look, "I didn't say tha- Mmffm!" Anko covered my mouth.

"Sure, you do. Let's go." She dragged me to the 'ladies room.'

"I need to go too." Yuugao stood up and followed them.

"Me too. Be right back." Kurenai stood up and followed them as well.

The guys watched as the girls left and after a while, Kakashi sat down. Kakashi then realized that the guys were giving them a look, which only made him befuddled.

"What?" He finally asked.

"Nothing." They said together.

Kakashi raised his right eyebrow, "Uh okay." He started to smell something suspicious in the air… since when did they all talk in unison?

"So Kakashi, what do you think of your new roommate?" Hayate coughed.

"What do I think of her? Well, nothing really. She's just a shy girl and a person who worries too much. But the good thing about her is she can clean and cook." Kakashi answered.

"She can cook? That means you already tried her cooking, right!" Gai shouted as he slammed his fist onto the table.

"Um yeah…" Kakashi eyed him oddly, "Don't do that Gai, or we'll end up on the street like last time…"

Gai brought his hand back up, looking sheepishly at the manager who was glaring at him. Gai turned his attention back onto Kakashi.

"Oh, you are so damn lucky, Kakashi! I wish I was the one who ate her cooking! That makes you even more so my greatest rival!" Gai cried as he raised his hand up. Fire burned in his eyes and the rest of the people around him sweat dropped.

"R-right…" Kakashi was sweat dropped. "_One could see a rushing waterfall in the background,"_ he thought.

"Aya-hime is so kawaii. I never thought you would have roommate like her. You're so lucky, Kakashi. Maybe I should ask her out." Genma said happily.

"Don't even think about it, Genma-san." Iruka said.

"About what?" Genma stared at him.

"Asking her out."

"Are you saying that I can't ask her out?"

"That's right."

"Why is that? Tell me a good reason." Genma glared at Iruka.

"W-Well…" Iruka haven't thought about that and he hastily think, "Because… I don't think Aya-chan likes a guy who always flirts with women. I think she deserves to date someone else who is actually serious about a relationship,"

Genma used his left hand to rub his chin, "Hmm… ah I get it! Heh, heh!" He chuckled.

"What's with that smile?" Iruka gazed at him.

"The reason why you don't want me to go out a date with her is because you like her and want her all to yourself, isn't that it, Iruka-_sensei_?" There was a teasing emphasis on Iruka's title.

Iruka felt his face redden, "Nani! What are you talking about! I don't like her in that way!"

"Don't lie, man! I know you do. Why are you blushing then, huh?"

"Yeah Iruka, tell us why?" Asuma said.

Hayate coughed and glanced to the side, not partaking in this petty argument.

"Shut up! That's none of your business! I'm not blushing, you're just imagining things!" Iruka yelled.

Everyone laughed at him except Kakashi, "Stop laughing at me!" Iruka shouted angrily.

"_Iruka is in love with her? No way, he just barely met her yesterday. Beside, he has a girlfriend already. Maybe he's just worried about her. Yup, that might be it… Wait a second… Why would Iruka be so worried about her? Iruka hardly knows anything about her. Maybe he's concerned about Misumi's safely? Yeah, that's got to be it. After all, he's the type of person who worries about the slightest thing..." _Kakashi reasoned.

* * *

**-Restroom-**

"Ano…Anko-san, why did you haul me into the restroom?" I asked nervously, "And the rest of you followed too…"

"Well, it's because we wanted to talk you alone without the guys around." Anko replied.

"Um okay. What do you want to talk to me about?"

"You were wondering who bought those clothes that one you're wearing, right?"

I nodded. "I was the one who bought your clothes. I hope you like them." Kurenai said.

"Hai… I love them very much even though; I never dress up that much. But I like to thank you for buying them for me." I bowed a few times.

Kurenai laughed, "It was no problem. I wasn't sure what type of clothes suit you better, but I guess I got right outfit, in any case."

"So Aya, I was wondering, how do you feel being a roommate with Kakashi-senpai?" Yuugao asked with friendly grin.

"Hatake-san? I guess it was okay. I think it's weird that I'm living with a guy, but that's okay. Hatake-san is friendly, kind… even though sometimes he's scary." I rubbed my hands.

"Scary? What makes him scary? Did he do anything to do you? Did he hurt you or what! Tell me what it is and I'll beat him for you." Anko cracked her knuckles.

I raised my hands up, "No, no, no, Hatake-san didn't do anything to me… He just scared me when I saw his red eye and scar, that's all. I guess you could say he's pretty mystery too."

"All right, I was making sure. Yeah, you're right about Kakashi. Kakashi is always a known person around here but yet, nobody knows anything about him! I bet that half the girls in this village are dying to know what's under that mask of his…" Anko grinned evilly as the other women in the room looked sheepishly away, "Don't tell me you haven't thought about it! I know you all have! Anyway, nobody knows why. So, everyone says that it makes him cooler because he's so mysterious…" Anko mused.

"Really? I thought you guys knew him personally."

"Who us? Nah, we don't know anything about Kakashi even though we've asked him a bunch of questions about his life and everything. He refused to tell us. We only knew him few things about him." Kurenai scratched her hair sheepishly, "I suppose it _is_ sort of our fault too… questioning him so much and all… Anyone would get annoyed,"

"Oh I see. I guess it's going to be hard for me to get to know him."

"Tell me about it. I always wondered if Kakashi is ever going to live his life with someone he loves. It would suck if he doesn't..." Anko wondered, "Not that I like him or anything… but he's a charming person when he wants to be." She smirked, "I can tell you that if he said no, a lot of the girls in town would be downright disappointed,"

"_Anko-san is right… I wonder if he ever will…Wait... Why the heck would I think about it? That's unusual... I mean, I've known this guy for only a few days!" _I thought.

"I think we should head back, the guys must be waiting for us," Yuugao recommended.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go back," Kurenai said.

We slipped out from the restroom - earning a glare from the manager. We must've been in there longer than we thought. We then went back to everyone else. Everyone was drinking sake except me. I was drinking a glass of orange juice. We talked and laughed all night.

After that, they said good bye to Kakashi and I - they left in the opposite direction from Kakashi and I. Likewise, the silver haired Jounin and I walked back to his - no I suppose it's _our_ apartment.

Kakashi said good night before he strolled lazily to his room. I went to my room and laid on my bed. I had a pretty good time hanging out with Kakashi's friends. I hope that we'll be good friends. Yes. Friends that would've ever desert me. After a few hours, I finally fell asleep.

* * *

**-My dream-**

"Where am I?" I asked myself.

I was stood there in the middle somewhere. Somewhere? Maybe I should say nowhere... I looked around; it was dark and there was no one else but myself. It was cold… I started to feel chilly and I rubbed my arms together in an attempt to get warm. Then I realized that I was all alone.

"Mom…" I was afraid. Eyes wide, I scanned my surroundings over and over again.

At that moment, I saw a light...

I shifted up my right hand to cover my face, feeling bright rays hit my face. I saw a person standing there by the light. I couldn't see that person face, it was sheltered in dark. Funny, it was bright yet his/her face was sheltered from me.

When I heard a voice calling my name, "Aya."

I heard it was a guy's voice. It wasn't anyone I knew… wait... I had a feeling… Was it? It wasn't Kakashi... or any of his friends…I didn't know any other males… It sank in. It must be my father.

"Father, is that you?" I whispered longingly.

He didn't reply to me. He turned around and began to walk away.

"Father, wait!" I ran after him.

He didn't stop; he kept on walking further - bit by bit.

"Don't go! Father, please take me with you!" I cried as I begged him.

I finally caught up and held his arm. "Please don't leave me father!"

He stopped and slowly curved his head around to face me, "I'm not your father."

I glanced at him, bewildered, "Nani?"

* * *

**-End of my dream-**

"Nani?"

"I'm not your father."

My eyes started to clear from the vision. I saw a person standing there, staring at me. I didn't know who it was. After a few minute, the person who I was staring at was a spiky silver haired… it was Kakashi!

"Hatake-san?"

He nodded. It was a dream… I looked down and saw my both hands were clutching his left arm.

My eyes widen and I began to scream, "**AHHHH! YOU PERVERT!**" I let go his arm, threw my hands up and down, panicking.

"Who are you calling me pervert? You're the one who held my arm!" Kakashi shouted.

I stopped panicking, "Oh I did? A-Are you sure it wasn't you who make me seized your arm?"

Kakashi smacked my head, "**ITAI!**"

Kakashi gave me a glare, "Are you still dreaming? If you are, I hope that I shattered your head enough to wake you up."

I rubbed my head, "I guess so… by the way, what are you doing in my room?"

Kakashi crossed his arm, "What do you think? It's morning. You were supposed be cooking breakfast now. Since you didn't wake up, I thought I should wake you up, but all of a sudden, you just grabbed my arm and started calling me father. Does that answer your question?"

"Oh, gomen… So, it wasn't real…" I said sadly.

I can't believe it was only a dream. I thought that I finally met my real father, but it just a dream. Why does it have to be a dream? …I wish it was real… Tears dropped onto the bed.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Kakashi sat on my bed.

"The dream that I had… It was dark, I was all alone and no one was there… It was so scary… I was crying… After that, I saw my father… I thought that I could finally get to be with him and started living like a family once again, but… it was only a dream. I guess I might never meet him…" I cried as I covered my faces with my hands.

Kakashi watched me crying. He rubbed his head. I could tell that he didn't like to see me crying. It was probably making him feeling uncomfortable.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Kakashi pulled me closer to his chest and he hugged me tightly.

I blinked several times.

"Misumi, don't worry. I'm sure that you'll meet your father one day. Even if you couldn't find him yourself…I would help you search your father… I _will _help you search for your father, I promise. So, stop crying." He said softly.

His words had calmed me down. I never thought that Kakashi would say such sweet things to me. When Kakashi hugged me, I could feel my body feeling so warm. It was really warm… it was nice. It felt nice. I looked up stared at Kakashi. Kakashi was smiling at me… I think… I couldn't tell by his mask. I had no doubt that he was smiling. I was smiling as well.

Kakashi wiped the tears on my cheeks off with the edge of his thumb, "Get dressed. I need you to cook breakfast… and you should get ready for work, okay?"

I nodded. Kakashi got up and walked out of my room.

"_Hatake-san is very kind person… Thanks to him, I feel so much better. I better get ready." _I smiled.

I got up from my bed and started changing into clean clothes.

* * *

**-After class-**

The class was over. All the students got up, took their backpacks, and left the classroom. There wasn't much for me to do today. It was the same old things, nothing much new. Since my day was over, I thought that I should head home and prepare some dinner.

I was about to walked out from class until, "Aya-chan, hold a second." Iruka called to me.

"Hai?" I turned around.

Iruka handed me a paper sheet and I held it, "What's this?"

"These are your study sheets. I need you to study them. Their about hand seals. When the weekend comes, I'm going to test you and teach you the first jutsu, okay? That is… if you are ready,"

"Okay." I folded the sheets up, slipping them under my arm.

"Shall I walk you home?" He asked.

"Sure." Iruka and I walked out the classroom together.

We were walking downtown.

"So Aya-chan, how do you like living in Konoha?" Iruka asked me politely.

"I actually like it. I never thought that Konoha would be so peaceful. I really enjoy living here." I replied back.

"I'm glad to hear that. I was worried that you might not like it."

"What makes you think that?" I stared at the dolphin.

"I don't know why… I just do." He answered.

I giggled, "Iruka-san, you're silly sometimes."

Iruka scratched his hair, "Heh, heh… You think so?"

I giggled even more. I was going to say something more, however…

"**IRUKA-SENSEI!**"

I heard someone calling his name. We turned around and saw a blonde boy sitting down on the stool, waving at us. We looked closer. I knew right away, it was Naruto. Not only Naruto was there. There's also Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi sitting there as well.

"Oy, Iruka-sensei! Come over here!" He shouted.

We walked over there.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Iruka asked.

"What do you think, we're eating ramen now! I thought you would like to join us and eat with us! How about it?" Naruto said.

"If I know you very well Naruto, which I do, I rather not accept your offer. You'll probably just walk out, leaving me with the bill, which by the way is very expensive… as usual," Iruka crossed his arms.

"Hey, what makes you think that I would do that? I wouldn't do that such a thing! How dare you accuse me!" Naruto pointed at him.

"I'm only speaking the truth, Naruto."

"You're mean, Iruka-sensei!"

"A-Ano…" I finally spoke.

Naruto stared at me, "Hey, you're that girl from the other day… Uh… what was your name again?" He was trying to remember my name.

"It's Misumi Aya, dobe." Sasuke said coldly.

"Hey, I knew that! I was pretending that I don't remember. I didn't need you to tell me that!" Naruto pointed at raven haired boy.

"Psh! You said that _after_ I told you. You did 'forget'. You've become more stupid than ever." He glared at blonde boy.

"Shut up Sasuke-teme! I have not become more stupid! You're a jerk!"

"…Dobe."

"Why you… I'll kick your ass!"

"I'd like to see you try."

I stared at them arguing each other, "Are they always like that?"

Sakura heard what I had said, "Hai…Everyday."

"I see." I spotted the 'scarecrow' reading that orange book again.

I began to wonder what was so great about that book, since I saw Kakashi reading that book a lot. I even heard him chuckling. Is that book some kind of humor book or what? Or was it just a good book?

I decided ask him, "A-Ano, Hatake-san?"

"Hai?" Kakashi didn't look at me.

"I was wondering about that book you're reading… Is that book good?" I began twiddled my two index fingers against each other.

Kakashi looked up, eye curving as if he was offering me a small smile, "You really want to know?"

I nodded. Kakashi stood up and walked beside me. He put his left arm around me, "Then how would you like to read it with me?" He put the book in front of my face.

"Don't even think about it, Kakashi-san!" Iruka pushed Kakashi away from me.

"About what?" Kakashi asked.

"You know what I mean! Don't think about making her read that kind of book!"

"What makes you think that she can't read this book?"

"Well… She's too young to read an adult book!" Iruka gave him an angry look.

Kakashi turned to look at me, "Misumi, how old are you?"

I responded, "18."

"Well, she's 18 years old. She's old enough to read this kind book. So, it's okay for her to read an adult book."

"Well, for me it isn't! I don't want you to make Aya-chan become a hentai like you! So, there's no way am I going to letting her read that hentai book. So, stay away from her!" Iruka warned him.

"Hentai book?" I said. _"He's reading a hentai book? That can't be true!"_

Kakashi placed his both hands on his hips, "And how do you know this book is hentai? Have _you_ read it, _Iruka-sensei_?"

"Well…I…"

"He's got a point, Iruka-sensei." Sakura said.

"_Have_ you read it?" Naruto wondered too.

Iruka reacted, "Well no…** BUT still!** I don't want her to read that book anyway!"

Kakashi closed his book and said, "Anyhow, Misumi and I have lots of things to do together. So, I'll see you guys later! Let's go Misumi!" He held my hand.

"Chotte matte, Hatake-san! I-Ah!" Kakashi and I were suddenly running away from them.

They watched us left.

Iruka was clenched his fist furiously. "Kuso!"

"Iruka-sensei sure is mad." Naruto whispered to Sasuke and Sakura.

They nodded in agreement.

Iruka turned to look at his old students, "Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura." He said in calm tone.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura looked at their old Chuunin teacher.

"Would you like to do a mission for me?" He asked.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Haha, so I'm so evil! Leaving cliffhanger Hehe **XD** Hope you like it! Please **RR!**

**Hentai- **Pervert

**Kuso- **Damn

**Hime- **Princess

**Nani- **What

**Chotte matte- **Wait a minute

**Itai- **Ouch

**Gomen- **sorry

**Daijoubu- **Are you all right?

**Senpai- **Suffix ending for someone older than that person, usually used for politeness

**-Saki-Kun**


	7. Mission begins

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. The only thing that I own is my original character.

**A/N: **Gomen for updating late! Thanks to all the reviewers for the great reviews. Thanks to my beta-reader **XoXSilverDragonXoX!** Anyway, **ENJOY!**

_Italicized sentences -_ Thoughts

**Bold- **Team 7 talking

* * *

Iruka turned to look at his old students, "Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura." He said in calm tone.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura looked at their old Chuunin teacher.

"Would you like to do a mission for me?" He asked.

* * *

**Chapter 7-Mission begins**

It was two hours later. And it was now late evening… Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were sitting on top of a large branch.

"Hehe, Iruka-sensei sure gave us an easy mission! I can't believe this mission is going to be such a piece a cake!" Naruto said happily.

"You really think so, Naruto? I don't think this mission is going to be that simple." Sakura ran her hand through her pink hair.

"…I can't believe I'm doing this…" Sasuke mumbled.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

"Spy on them?" They said together.

Iruka nodded, "That's right. I want you three to spy on Kakashi-san and Aya-chan. I want to know if he does anything to her that's absurd or suspicious. The mission is only going to go on for 2 whole weeks. Will you accept this mission?" He asked them.

"Nah, it sounds boring!" Naruto put his both hands behind his head, pouting.

"No thanks." Sakura replied as she drowned half a glass of water.

"Pass," Sasuke answered uncaringly.

Iruka used his right hand to rub his chin, trying to think of a way to change their mind. After a few minute, an idea popped into his mind. He had a plan that would most likely change their minds.

"Well then. Let me talk to each of you alone. Naruto, come with me." Iruka ordered him to follow.

Naruto stood up and followed the Chuunin. They were soon alone in the alleyway.

"Naruto, let's make a deal." Iruka said.

"A deal? What kind a deal?" The blonde boy looked at him.

"If you take this mission, I'll buy you two whole weeks of ramen and you can eat as much as you want."

Naruto looked flabbergasted, "I could eat as much I want?"

"Yes, as much as you want."

Naruto drooled, "Ramen…"You are going to pay for it, right?" He was making sure.

Iruka nodded, _"My wallet is going to be empty…I'm going to be poor… This is going to make a huge dent in my budget…" _He sighed.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Naruto raised his right hand up into the air, grinning like mad.

"_Okay, one down, two more to go," _Iruka thought.

It was now Sasuke's turn.

The raven haired boy glanced at his old Chuunin teacher, "If you are trying to change my mind about the mission, it won't work on me." He shoved his hands inside his pockets.

"Ah, don't say that Sasuke. You know, this mission will be good for you." Iruka rubbed his head.

"Good for me?" He raised his left eyebrow.

"Yeah, it'll be good mission for you. Do you know why?" He put his left hand on his shoulder.

Sasuke stared at him, waiting for him to answer, "Well, if you take this mission, you are also training your stealth skills. Don't you think it'll help you become a better ninja?"

"_Hmm, he does have a point there. It might be a good idea." _Sasuke thought.

"So, Sasuke are you going to take this mission?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes then." Iruka said, _"Two down, one more to go."_

Finally, it was Sakura's turn. Iruka knew just the thing to turn things around.

"Let me get straight to the point. You want to be with Sasuke, right?" Iruka asked.

Sakura nodded quickly, red covering her face.

"So if you go on this mission you can be with him for 2 **WHOLE** weeks! Isn't that a great deal? So…I was thinking… you want to take the mission now?"

"**YES! YOU BET YOUR ASS I WILL!**" The pinked haired girl was grasping his collar.

"Okay, okay… Sakura, calm down." Iruka was startled from Sakura's reaction.

"Opps… gomen." Sakura let go his collar sheepishly, "I mean, yes I'll take the mission!" She began twiddling her two index fingers against each other.

"Great then." Iruka smiled, _"Three down, mission success."_

Sakura and Iruka went back to the others. They sat back down. Iruka looked at his old students, "So, will you all accept to this mission?" He asked again.

"Heck yeah!" Naruto shouted.

"Of course!" Sakura smiled.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted but obligingly nodded.

"I'm glad you guys accepted." Iruka smirked. _"Score one for me!"_

_

* * *

_

**-End of flashback-**

Naruto paused, "Hey guys, what was the mission again?" He looked at his teammates.

Sakura slapped her head, "Naruto, how could you forget? Iruka-sensei told us what the mission was 2 hours ago."

Naruto rubbed his head, "Heh… I forget easily, all right? Please tell me again, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura sighed, "The mission was to spy on them and tried to get any information about them. And to make sure that nothing 'absurd or suspicious' happens…"

"Oh yeah! Now, I remember. How could I forget that easy mission?" Naruto chuckled, "Err… I mean I was just kidding! I didn't forget… I was only _pretending_ to forget!"

"Yeah right. Dobe, you always forget everything...That's why you're an idiot ninja who can't remember anything. Che!" Sasuke looked away.

"Shut up Sasuke-teme; don't tell me that I'm an idiot ninja! What about you, I bet you forget sometimes, too!" He pointed at raven haired boy.

"Unlike you, dobe." Sasuke glared at blonde boy.

"Why you… I'll show you tem- **AHH!**" Naruto fall off the branch.

Sasuke grabbed onto his hand, "Bah, see what I mean, dobe. An idiot like you easily fell off a _tree_. You've become even _more_ stupid these days." He pulled him up.

Naruto sat onto branch again, "Shut up! No one wants to hear your opinion!" He stuck his tongue out at his rival.

"Shhh, quiet guys! You don't want Kakashi-sensei and Misumi-san to know that we're spying on them. If they find that out that we're out here, we're doomed! And plus… we fail the mission, too! We have to be quiet. Naruto, you better pay attention because you're in charge of taking the pictures if anything happens." Sakura told him.

"Hai, hai, I know! Don't worry; I've got everything under control!" He held up the camera, grinning madly.

* * *

**-Aya and Kakashi-**

After, we finished eating dinner… Well, not exactly. It was more of after_ I_ finished eating dinner. Kakashi finished his meal before me. I didn't get a chance to see his face again. He sure likes to keep his identity a secret. Sometimes, I wonder if I will ever see his face. Oh well… Anyway, right now, I was folding Kakashi's clean clothing and my clean clothing in the washing room. Where was Kakashi, by the way? I think Kakashi was in the hall or something. I didn't know what he up to.

"_So, I'm finally done folding the clothes."_ I sighed softly and placed the neatly folded clothing into a basket and stood.

I walked out with a basket of clothes from the washing room. But as I walked forward, without noticing, I stepped on something. Unexpectedly, it rolled and I tripped. The basket flew up and I was about to hit on the ground, but suddenly… I felt my hand being held and then I was pulled back upright…A hand was now on my shoulder and another hand was around my waist. I blinked. I looked up and saw that it was Kakashi who was holding me. He was the one who had caught me before I fell.

I blushed, "H-Hatake-san." I looked away, hoping that he didn't notice my blushing.

"**Whoa, what's this? Is Kakashi-sensei trying to kiss her? If he is, there's no way he could kiss her with his mask on!" Naruto snickered, camera held up and ready.**

"**That reminds me of a movie… I never thought that it would happen to them! It's so romantic! I wish it happened to me and Sasuke-kun. That means Sasuke-kun would kiss me! Oh my god! That would be a dream comes true! Waii!" Sakura was in bliss of fantasies.**

**Sasuke rolled his eyes and ignored her, "…Whatever he's doing, we have to take that picture." **

"**Right!" Naruto rapidly took a couple of pictures, snapping rapidly.**

**SNAP! Or… maybe just one.**

**SNAP! SNAP! Or not. And then…**

**SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! **

Kakashi helped me up, "You better watch out where you're going. You could have gotten hurt."

I nodded and I looked down to see what had caused me to trip. When I saw what it was, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. It was a scroll. I gradually rose my eyes and looked at Kakashi, "Hatake-san, isn't that scroll is yours?"

Kakashi scratched the scroll, "Oh yeah… I forgot that I left it on the floor. I must have been reading it and then forgot to put it away. Heh, heh."

I made a face, "Well next time when you've finished reading a scroll, put them away right after you are done, or else either of us can get hurt… Do you understand?"

"Hai, hai, I will." Kakashi walked away, giving me a quick wave with his index and middle fingers held together. Kind of like a salute.

"_Hatake-san is so irresponsible. I could tell why his apartment was so messy when I got here…It probably was always so messy. How did he live alone in such a pigsty? If I wasn't here, he might have tripped and gotten hurt because that scroll. Sometimes, he needs to learn to clean the house. Or maybe not... he probably already knows how to clean - he's just too 'lazy' to do so." _I picked all the clothes from the floor and put them back on the basket. I started folding the clothes all over again.

"Thanks a lot, Hatake-san…" I muttered.

**Next day in the evening…**

Kakashi wasn't home yet. He must be in a meeting or something. So I was watching television alone. I was watching a ninja movie. It was pretty interesting. I've never been a big fan of action movies, but I couldn't help myself and continued to watch it.

"Come on, don't give up… I know you can do it. I know you can win." I whispered it to myself, goading the actors on. Not like they could hear me or anything though.

**10 minutes later…**

"Yay! You did it; I knew you can do it!" I slammed my hand onto the coffee table.

The table shook when I slammed it and the glass of water that I was drinking wobbled. An expression of horror on my face, I watched as it tipped over in slow motion. And the worst thing was... That it spilled onto Kakashi's book!

"Oh no!" I picked up the book and opened it to see if any damage had occurred to it. Or rather, _what_ kind of damage had occurred to it, "Please be okay, please be okay!" I prayed.

"**Look what's happening! Misumi-chan is reading that book!" Naruto pointed.**

"**I can't believe it… Did Kakashi-sensei make her read that book?" Sakura was completely in shock.**

"…" **Sasuke had nothing to say.**

**SNAP! And of course…**

**SNAP! SNAP!**

**Naruto slowly put the camera down, "Iruka-sensei will be surprised to see this!" **

"What have I done? This book is ruined! The ink is running… If Hatake-san found out that I busted his book… he might be mad at me again! I don't want that to happen… What am I going to do? Wait… I know!" I grabbed my wallet and bolted from the house.

"**Where is she going?" Naruto asked in confusion.**

"**I don't know, but let's track her." Sasuke suggested.**

**They nodded and followed her.**

I was walking a few blocks after I stopped, "Here it is!" I walked inside the store that I stood in front of.

**The sneaking trio stopped and hid in the alleyway. They took a small peek and their eyes widened**.

"**What the?" Naruto said.**

"**It can't be…" Sakura couldn't believe her eyes.**

"…**Don't tell me that's…" Sasuke made a face.**

"**A Bookstore…" They said together.**

"**Why did she go to the bookstore for?" Sakura asked.**

"**AHH! Misumi-chan has become a hentai like Kakashi-sensei! She's going to buy another book and then go back home and read that book! Or maybe, it isn't even for her, it might be for Kakashi-sensei. Ahh! I'm so confused!" Naruto rubbed a look of insanity on his face.**

"**Nani? Is that what she came here for? It can't be…All this time, I always thought of her as such a nice person. But now…I don't really know." Sakura said in disbelief.**

"…**Dobe shut up and take that picture." Sasuke crossed his arms.**

"**Shut up, Sasuke-teme! I know that! I don't need for you to tell me!" **

**SNAP! Only one this time.**

After I ran back home, I quickly took out the new book from the bag and I placed it on the table. Then I heard the door opened, "Tadaima." I sighed in relief.

I had made it on time! "Okaeri Hatake-san."

The Jounin walked in and stared at me, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing…" I pretended to yawn, "Boy, am I tired… I think I'll go to bed now." I walked passed him.

"Matte Misumi." I winced.

"Hai?" I didn't turn around.

"Don't you think my book is brand new?" He asked as he picked up his book.

I laughed nervously, "Don't be silly! It can't be new! I'm sure you're imaging things! Well, I got to go to sleep now! Oyasuminasai!" I ran to my room and shut the door quickly.

Kakashi was completely wordless, "What's with her?"

I sighed, "That was really close… I never thought that a book like that was so costly! Now, I have less money now. I guess I'll have to wait until my next paycheck."

**Another day passed…**

I was washing the dishes after we finished eating dinner. Kakashi was at the couch, reading his hentai book or whatever it is. I wasn't sure if that book was hentai or not because I haven't read it. I've been thinking of Iruka lately. Iruka was acting weird today. When I came to work, he was asking me bunch of questions and he was worried too. I wondered what was wrong with him. It was so strange… Then I heard a yelp.

"Kuso!"

I turned around to see what happened. I saw Kakashi was looking at his hand. I swiftly wiped my hands by a towel close to the refrigerator and I walked over towards him.

I kneeled down, "What's wrong?"

"Iie, it is nothing." Kakashi tried to hide his hand.

"Don't say it is nothing to me. There's something wrong. Let me see it."

Kakashi sighed and showed me his hand. I saw that Kakashi's finger was bleeding. He had a shallow cut, "How did you cut yourself?"

"When I was turning the page, I actually cut myself. Don't worry, it's nothing serio-" I didn't let Kakashi finish his sentence and I put his finger inside my mouth.

I couldn't stand staring at his finger bleed anymore. I'm sure if I get rid of some of the blood, it might stop. Kakashi stared at me blankly.

"**What the heck is Misumi-chan doing?" Naruto scratched the back of his neck.**

"**Oh my god! I can't believe what I'm seeing!" Sakura rubbed her eyes in horror.**

"…_why has this mission become a full hentai movie now…?"_** Sasuke was feeling annoyed. **

"**Sakura-chan, could you tell me what she's doin-" Naruto stopped because Sakura spoke again.**

"**Never mind that! Naruto, you better take that picture now!" Sakura pulled his shirt.**

"**H-Hai!" Naruto was getting scared of Sakura's urgency.**

**SNAP!**

After few minutes, I pulled his finger out from my mouth. When I stared at Kakashi's finger, his finger stopped bleeding.

Kakashi looked at me unexpectedly and flushed, "Um…Arigatou… Ano... You could've just used a piece of cloth."

I looked down shyly, "It was nothing…I have to go back washing dishes." I went back. I could've used a piece of cloth! Why didn't I do that!

"_That was the most embarrassing thing I ever did... This is the first time that I did that to a guy. I hope he isn't mad at me for doing that."_

"…_That was something that I didn't mean to happen… or maybe... I do." _Kakashi thought.

**The Fourth day… **

I was cleaning Kakashi's room. Presently, I was vacuuming his room. I paused and saw a book under his bed. I turned off the vacuum. I knelt down and picked up the book. I stared at the title: 'Album'. I opened it, and look at the pictures. I began to giggle.

Kakashi walked in and asked, "What are you giggling about?"

I tried to cover my giggling, but I couldn't help myself, "Hatake-san, is that you when you were a baby?" I pointed the picture, there was a baby boy wore a mask, sitting on the sandbox. He wasn't wearing anything except a diaper.

His eyes widened and he slowly said, "Um…"

"So it is you! It's so kawaii! I never thought you would be kawaii in this picture and you still have your mask on too!" I giggled even more.

"Give me that album!" He ordered me.

"No, I want to look at them!" I hugged the book tightly.

"There's nothing good to look at. Now give it to me!"

"Yatta!" I run around the room.

"Hey, come back with that book!" He chased after me.

"**Aw man, I can't see it! Stupid curtain, why do you have be in the way!" Naruto shouted.**

"**Hey you guys, do you hear that? Listen." Sakura spoke in a hushed tone.**

"**OW!** What are you doing? You're hurting me!" I screamed.

"…**What the hell?" Sasuke said.**

"That's what you deserve!" Kakashi shouted.

"**Deserve?" They said together, confusedly.**

"**What does he mean by 'deserve'?" Naruto raised his left eyebrow.**

"Let go of me!"

"No, I'm not letting you go!"

"_Don't tell me that he's…he's…Oh no..." _They thought together, except Naruto who still doesn't know what's going on.

"Stop it! You're hurting me even more! Ahh!" I screamed loudly.

"**Ano, what do you think they're doing now?" Naruto looked at his teammate.**

"…**I'm going home now." Sasuke jumped off the branch and landed to the ground softly. He walked away,** _"I'll pretend that I didn't hear that…"_

"…**I'll go home too!" Sakura jumped off too, "Wait for me, Sasuke-kun!" She followed him.**

"**Hey, where are you guys going? Wait! Don't leave me behind!" Naruto also jumped off and followed them as well.**

"When are you going to let go of my hand? It hurts you know! Let me go!" I looked at him painfully.

Kakashi was holding my hand tightly and I couldn't get my hand free.

"Not until you give me that book. Now, hand it over." Kakashi said calmly, holding his left hand out.

"Okay, okay…" I handed him the book and Kakashi freed my hand.

I was grasping my hand softly. It still hurt; he must've wanted to break my bone or something. I never thought Kakashi was really _that_ strong. He must be like the incredible hulk!

Pakkun laughed noisily, "I can't believe Aya saw your baby picture, Kakashi. It must be really embarrassing… And it was funny for me, too."

"Be quiet, Pakkun!" Kakashi glared at his dog.

"What's this?" I said.

"What's what?" Pakkun stared at me.

I picked up a picture on the floor and stared it. I was smiling, "Pakkun, is that you when you were a puppy?"

Pakkun froze, "Give me that picture!" He shouted.

"Yatta!" I run out from the room.

"Hey, come back here!" Pakkun chased after me.

"That was worth it..." Kakashi whispered softly. No one knew what he meant about that comment - heck _he_ himself didn't even know!

**Fifth day…**

I was in my room, practicing the jutsu that Iruka had taught me. I was practicing the jutsu that allowed me to transform. Today, I made lots of mistakes. I can't even transform into a person correctly. So I wasn't improving, but I had to train harder to get it right. I heard the door open. I stopped and saw a brown dog walked in, "Pakkun, what's up?"

"Hey Aya, I need you to do me a favor."

I sat on my bed, "Sure, what is it?"

"Can you scratch my back? It's been really itchy lately." He jumped and sat on my lap.

"Uh okay." I scratched his back.

"**Great, now we can't see what Misumi-san doing in her room." Sakura placed her right hand on her cheek.**

"**Yeah…It's all because that stupid curtain! That curtain had become my enemy!" Naruto yelled angrily.**

"…**I'm hearing something." Sasuke said.**

"**Nani? What did you hea-" They gaped. **

"Oh yeah… That feels so good!"

"**What the hell?" **

"Now, do it lower."

"Where? Here?" I asked.

"No, no, no, not there. Right here."

"Here?"

"Oh baby…. Yeah, that's right! Right there! Continue that! Yeah! Oh yes! Yes! Yes! Oh man, this is heaven!" He shouted happily.

**Sakura and Sasuke were completely disgusted from this noise. **

"**Ne, why is Kakashi-sensei saying all that stuff? Is something making him feel good that Misumi-chan did?"**

**Sasuke couldn't stand any longer, "…That's it! I'm out of here!" He jumped off the tree and ran off, **_"Damn it! Why does this mission have to be this way! Kuso!"_

"**What's his problem? Ah, who cares. Anyway, Do you know what they're doing, Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked at pink haired girl.**

"**I don't know! I don't know what they're doing? STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS!" Sakura jumped off too and ran away crazily, **_"I gotta get this image and that noise out of my mind!"_

"**Hey, what's the matter with you? Come back!" Naruto also jumped off and followed her, "SAKURA-CHAN, WAIT FOR ME!"**

"Thanks for scratching for me." Pakkun thanked me.

"It was nothing. I'm glad to help you." I pat his head.

"I wanted you keep this a secret from Kakashi. I don't want him to know what you did for me because it'll embarrass me, okay?"

I giggled, "Sure, I won't tell. I promise."

* * *

**-Two weeks past-**

Iruka was waiting for his old students at the Ichiraku Ramen stand. Later on, he saw them coming and he greeted them. However, only Naruto said hi to him. Sasuke and Sakura remained quiet. They sat down and Naruto ordered a miso pork ramen enthusiastically. Sasuke and Sakura didn't order anything. After the chef brought the ramen, Naruto began eating noisily.

"Are you all right, Sasuke and Sakura?" Iruka noticed that the two genins seemed like they didn't get enough sleep. Even so, there was a disturbed look in their eyes.

They shook their heads and Iruka knew that they were definitely _not_ okay.

"Naruto, what's the matter with them?" He asked the blonde boy.

"I don't know! They were like that when we were on the mission." Naruto said through a mouthful of ramen.

"Could you tell me what's wrong, Sasuke and Sakura?"

"…I rather not say it…" Sakura hit her head slowly on the counter table.

Sasuke stayed silent and didn't seem to have anything to tell Iruka.

"Uh okay. Let me see the pictures that you took."

Naruto handed the envelope to Iruka. Iruka opened the envelope. He then took out the pictures and looked at them. His jaw dropped, "It can't be… Is this what he did to her? Is this what Kakashi-san taught her? What's going on? Tell me now!" Iruka shouted.

"Okay, okay, we'll tell you, but you have to calm down first." Naruto was alarmed.

"**I AM CALM! NOW TELL ME!**" His eyes were on flame as if he was about to explode like a volcano.

Naruto gulped, terrified. Sasuke and Sakura were surprised to see Iruka's reaction. They never saw Iruka act this way before.

An hour later, after Naruto explained to Iruka about what happened, Iruka glared at the ground.

"Kuso!" Iruka slammed his fist onto the counter angrily, "I won't forgive him! I won't!" He mumbled.

"Ano…Iruka-sensei… are you okay?" Naruto was afraid if he shouted again.

Iruka quieted down and slowly smiled at them, "Sure, I'm fine. I'm just in shock, that's all. Thanks for taking this mission. You guys did a great job! I must go now! Ja!" He got up and walked away.

They watched him left.

"Iruka-sensei is scaring me… I'll never want to take a mission like that again!" Naruto whispered to Sasuke and Sakura.

They nodded in agreement.

* * *

**-Kakashi and Aya-**

"What time will you come home for dinner?" I asked.

"It'll be same time as always." Kakashi shoved his hands inside his pockets.

"Okay, I was making sure. By the way, thanks for walking with me to the Academy School."

"No problem. It's the only thing I could do for you in return for all the things you do for me."

"Are you sure you won't be late meeting your students?" I was worried that he would get in trouble for being late.

Kakashi chuckled, "Don't worry about that. My students wouldn't mind me being late."

"All right, I was just making sure."

As we got closer to the Academy school, we stopped and saw Iruka leaning against the Academy's wall. It seems like he had been waiting for us. When he saw us, he walked towards us.

"Ohayo Aya-chan." The dolphin smirked and then he glared at the scarecrow, "...and…Kakashi-san."

Kakashi raised his right eyebrow, wondering what was with his glaring. Iruka was a person that was always mild-tempered. What had Kakashi done now?

"Ohayo Iruka-san. I hope I didn't keep you waiting." I said.

"Not at all. I just got here. So, are you ready to show me that jutsu that I just taught you? You had been practicing right?"

"Hai, I have. I've been practicing every night. I wasn't sure if I did it right, but I'm ready to show you."

"Good. Aya-chan, would you wait inside the classroom? I need to talk to Kakashi-san alone."

"Um... okay. I'll be waiting there. I'll see you at home, Hatake-san." I waved and walked ahead, glancing back curiously before walking through the large double doors.

"Yeah, see you at home." Kakashi waved back at me.

Iruka and Kakashi were alone. Kakashi looked at Iruka, "So, what do you want to tal-" He got cut short because Iruka spoke.

"You haven't done anything, have you?" Chuunin asked speedily.

"Nani? What do you mean?" The Jounin was very confused.

"I've been watching you for whole two weeks!"

"Huh?" Kakashi had question mark floating around his head - wait scratch that. He had _numerous_ question marks floating around his head, _"What's he talking about?"_

"Have you or have you not!"

"Uh…"

"Answer my question!" The dolphin grabbed his collar.

"How am I supposed to answer your question, if I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Grrr!" Iruka let go of his collar and walked away furiously.

"What's his problem? Did I do something to make him mad?" Kakashi scratched his silver hair.

* * *

**-After training-**

Throughout thee whole day, I was training Henge no jutsu (Transforming Technique). I was supposed to be transforming into Iruka. But when I transformed, I made a mistake. Iruka explained what I did wrong and how I should it correctly. I listened carefully to make sure that I wouldn't make the same error again. He told me to try it again. I nodded. I presented the hands seals then transformed.

I heard Iruka's voice, "You've done it, Aya-chan!"

Then I transformed back to the way I was. I was happy. It was already late afternoon. He told me that's it for today.

I grinned slightly, "Finally!"

He told me to continue to practice that and also study the sheet he had given me... I nodded and I walked out the classroom. I was walking downtown. I was thinking about how Iruka was acting weird today when he returned to the classroom. He was furious. How do I know? I could tell by his expression. He was mumbling something about that he 'won't forgive him'. I mean, who is this person that made him so mad? If only I had asked him, but I didn't have the courage to do that... I was afraid of making Iruka angry at _me._

I guess I shouldn't ask him because this might be something personal.

I had also asked Iruka if he could teach me another jutsu during the training, but he said no. I asked him why but he didn't tell me any reason. I sighed. I guess I won't learn any new jutsu's until I've practically mastered that first one. That kind of sucks. I mean, come on, won't you be bored using the same jutsu over and over again when you want to learn something new?

Oh well, I really wanted to learn a new jutsu so badly, something that I could use defend myself. I wondered if anyone could teach me… I turned to the left and I bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" He shouted.

I blinked, "Naruto-san?"

The blonde boy gawked up and saw me, "Oh it's you! What's up, Misumi-chan?"

"Nothing really. What are you doing now? Aren't you with your friends and Hatake-san?"

"We just finished our mission and Kakashi-sensei told us that's it for today. I have nothing else to do right now. Too bad it isn't dinner yet. So, what are you doing now?"

"Me? Nothing, I was walking around and thinking that's all."

"Thinking about what?" He asked me curiously.

"Well, I was thinking if anyone could teach me a new jutsu because I want to learn something new. I was hoping that I could learn a new jutsu that I could use to help me to defend myself."

Naruto raised his eyebrow, "Wait… Did you say you wanted to learn a new jutsu?"

"Hai, that's right."

"Any jutsu?"

"Hai."

Naruto was laughing evilly and I was looking at him in confusion. What was with his laugh? He sure was creeping me out. Then he stopped laughing and cleared his throat, "If you want, I could teach you a new jutsu."

I gazed at him in amazement, "Really? You will teach me a new jutsu?"

"Of course! As you can see, I'm the best ninja in the whole world and I have the greatest jutsu that can beat anyone! No one has ever beat my powerful jutsu!" Naruto pounded his chest, "Well... except that stupid _Sasuke.._." he muttered softly. I pretended I didn't hear the last part - I don't think it was meant for my ears...

"Wow, it must be powerful jutsu! I really want to learn! Please teach me!" I begged.

"Sure. I will, but in one condition."

"Condition? What is it?" I asked.

He smiled, "You have to buy me 30 ramen bowls a day and it'll be everyday!"

"30 ramen bowls a day? Everyday? I don't really have that much money! But I could buy you 2 bowls of ramen a day... " I mused.

"Make it 5 bowls." he bartered.

Man, I can't believe he raised it up. 5 bowls of ramen is very expensive, but it's better than 30 bowls. I had no choice because I really wanted to learn a new jutsu.

I sighed, "Fine." Greedy little pig!

"It'll have to be everyday, you got it?"

"Hai, hai…"

"Good, we've got ourselves a deal. Let's go to the forest and I'll teach you my jutsu." I nodded. Naruto and I went to the forest. I wonder what kind of jutsu it was?

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Hope you like it and please **RR!**

**-Saki-Kun**


	8. New Jutsu!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. The only thing that I own is my original character.

**A/N: **Gomen for updating so late! Thanks to all the reviewers for the great reviews. Thanks to my beta-reader **XoXSilverDragonXoX!** Anyway, **ENJOY!**

_Italicized sentences -_ Thoughts

**

* * *

**

"It'll have to be everyday, you got it?"

"Hai, hai…"

"Good, we've got ourselves a deal. Let's go to the forest and I'll teach you my jutsu." I nodded. Naruto and I went to the forest. I wonder what kind of jutsu it is?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 - New Jutsu!**

When we got there to the forest, Naruto turned to face at me, "Okay Misumi-chan, the jutsu that I'm going to teach you is the most powerful and it can defeat anyone. The jutsu called…"

I was waiting for him to finish his sentence. It might be an awesome name. I wonder what it could be. Impatiently, I waited.

"Sexy No Jutsu." He finished the sentence.

I raised my eyebrow, "Sexy No Jutsu?" What in the name is that? What _kind _of name is that, by the way?

"Yup, that's right. You heard me; it's called Sexy No Jutsu."

"Uh… Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"What does that jutsu do? If you don't mind, answering that question, that is," I added quickly.

Naruto snickered, "You'll see. You'll be surprised after you mastered it." He snickered even harder. He had a sly look on his face and I backed up a step. I wouldn't want to be the target of this guy's pranks'.

I was sweat dropped. I was a little freaked out from his laughing. I had never met anyone that laughed like that before… I think he's scarier than Kakashi.

"Here read this basic stuff first." Naruto handed me a piece of paper.

I held it and began to read the basic information. All it was were the hand seals. Raising an eyebrow, I scanned the basic of hand seals to make sure that I could use the jutsu correctly. Then, I folded the paper and shoved it inside my pocket.

"Okay, it seems that you got it. Are you ready to training?" He asked.

I nodded. I've been waiting for this! Come on, let's get started! I wanted to know what this jutsu really did.

"Before I begin… I need you transform into a guy."

"Huh? Transform into a guy? Why?" I asked, confused. Why wouldn't a girl suffice?

"Because this is the part of the training, do it now." Naruto grinned slightly. I nodded and started a few of the seals, then stopped. Naruto cocked his head at me, "What now?"

"Uh… I don't know who transform to." I said sheepishly.

"Just think! Think of someone that you already know! It can be anyone!"

I placed my finger on my lip, and started thinking. After a minute, I finally had a basic idea of someone, "Okay, I got one."

"Okay, then show me!"

I nodded. I presented the hands seals before transforming, "Henge no jutsu!"

I had transformed into the Hokage. A cloud was flowing around my body. I felt weird. Embarrassed, even. Why? Because I somehow knew that I wasn't wearing anything.

Naruto stared at me, a look of complete dread covering his features. His eyes bugged out. Covering his mouth, he bolted for the closest tree. He started barfing out. I paled slightly. What had I done wrong?

Letting the jutsu drop, I was completely confused as to why Naruto was puking his guts out. Did he get sick or something? Or did he eat something that make his stomach hurt? Or drank something?

After a few minutes, the sounds of retching stopped. He walked over, glared at me, and then smacked my head, "Itai! What was that for?" I rubbed my head.

"Why the heck did you transformed into an old man!" He yelled at me.

"…I don't know... The idea just suddenly popped out. I thought he might be the best one." I rubbed my hands.

"I can't believe you chose him. You don't know how disgusting to see that body! Oh god, I'm going to have nightmares!" Naruto rubbed his hair madly.

"Huh? What do you mean, 'disgusting to see that body'?"

"Never mind! Just don't transform into old men again and now think of someone young!"

"Young?" I started to think, _"Someone young? Like who? I don't know anyone young. Hmm…Wait, I got it!"_

"Okay, I got one."

"Okay, this better be good. Come on, show me!" He crossed his arms, tapping his foot.

I nodded, "Henge no jutsu!" I transformed into Sasuke.

After that, I transformed back to myself. I saw Naruto's head drip down and both of his fists were clenched. His head whipped up and his glare was even stonier. Uh oh, what did I do now?

"You really want me to kill you, do you?"

I backed away, terrified, "Um no… Did I do something wrong?"

Naruto pointed at me, "Of course you did! You should know that I hate Sasuke-teme! **I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TRANSFORMED INTO HIM!** This is just pissing me off!"

"Gomen nasai… I didn't mean to upset you. Really, I never thought that this would bother you! Gomen!" I bowed several times.

Naruto growled, "Grrr! Now that's the second worst nightmare! You are really stupid, you know! You don't even understand what I meant by young, do you! What I meant by young is someone kind of like you! Someone with their age around 20!"

"Oh… My bad…" I felt really stupid. I should think carefully before I show him the jutsu... Okay, this time, I _won't_ make a mistake. I _won't_.

"Okay, then I'll think of one and show you again."

Naruto raised his both hands up, moving up and down, "No, no, no! Don't show me! I'd rather not see what it is. You might make a mistake again. It might be more awful than the other two. Okay, listen carefully; your homework is that you have to think of a guy. Think of a guy with a nice body and a cute face!"

"A guy with a nice body and a cute face? What do you mean by 'nice body'?"

"You know, a guy with nice body."

"Huh?"

"You know, whatever you girls think… I can't describe it because I'm a guy! My only interest is in girls... Don't think that I'm gay, all right? You'll find out what I mean. That's your homework! That's it for today and we'll continue this training tomorrow! Meet me here in this same place, okay? Well, see ya later!" Naruto walked away.

I watched him left. I still don't understand what he means by that. Well, I guess I'll have to find out myself. I headed in the opposite direction that Naruto had left in.

**

* * *

**

**- Next morning - **

The alarm clock rang loudly in my ears. I reached for the clock and slammed on the sleepy button, effectively turning it off. Curling back on my bed, I went back to sleep. Then I heard another alarm clock ring loudly. I reached it and turned it off again. I sat up, stretching and yawing. I was still sleepy and I really wanted to go back to sleep, but I couldn't because I had to cook breakfast. It was good thing that I had bought two clocks to help me wake up. I didn't want Kakashi to wake me up all the time. So, I think it's best for me to learn to wake up myself.

"Time for another day." I said to myself. I stumbled towards the bathroom.

**An hour later…**

I was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. I was still thinking about the homework that Naruto gave me. I still hadn't thought of whom to transform into. I never thought that this kind of homework would be so hard! I mean, seriously. Who else did I know who had nice body? Ahem, a _guy_, that was. Not a girl! I had met a lot of people already, too. Yet, I really couldn't think of anyone. Oh man, if I don't hurry up, Naruto might not teach me that jutsu! I'd better think fast. Mmmmmm...

Anyhow, I cooked miso soup with tofu and green onions. Alongside was grilled fish, pickles, and fried eggs. I set the food on the table. I also filled two bowls of rice and then placed them carefully onto the table. After that, I went to fill the dog dish for Pakkun. I lowered his bowl onto the floor.

I clapped my hands, "All right, breakfast is ready!" When no one arrived, I checked my watch, "Hmm, Hatake-san should be awake now. I guess he isn't. Maybe I should wake him up." I walked to his room.

I knocked on his door, "Hatake-san, breakfast is ready!"

I waited for him to reply back, but no response came. I knocked again, "Hatake-san? Breakfast!"

Once again, I heard no response. I sighed. I slowly pushed opened the door; I walked into his room. I saw Kakashi still on his bed, sleeping. His blanket was covering his entire body. Man, how could he still be asleep even when I had knocked on his door so loudly? Maybe he didn't hear it. I guess I have to wake him up. I walked closer to his bed.

I stopped. The one thing that stunned me, was that he wasn't wearing his headband. I had never seen him without his headband. This was my first time, seeing him like that. I frowned when I spotted that Kakashi was still wearing his mask. How could he sleep like that with a mask on? I would not be able to breathe at all. He sure is weird and mysterious.

I was about to shake Kakashi's shoulder to wake him up…When suddenly, I was pulled and resulted in me being closer to him. His arms had enclosed me into an embrace.

I blinked, _"What the heck? Hatake-san is hugging me? Is he doing this on purpose?"_

I looked up to see if he was awake but it appeared that he was still asleep. That meant he was dreaming of something that would make him hug... I suppose.

"_I have to get out of here fast!" _I struggled in his grip to try to get loose, but I couldn't. He was too strong. Damn, why does he have to be so strong!

I tried again to get his arms off of me. This time, I slide down slowly. It took me a long to get his arm out. Until, I finally got out of his arms. I crawled backward in few short movements.

I stopped and sighed, _"Finally… I got out of it. It was hard for me to get his arms off of me..." _

I stared at him. My eyes widened and my face turned a really interesting shade of bright red. Kakashi isn't wearing any kind of top, but at least he had his pants on. My eyes drifted down to his chest. I can't believe he's not wearing a shirt. But… he sure has nice six pack. I never thought that he would have a nice chest. It made me think that I… Wait… What am I talking about! I slapped my cheek. Stop looking at him! I shouldn't think of anything like that. Bad Aya!

Oh god… I can't help myself! He had such a sex-… No, no no, bad girl! Stop it! Stop staring at his chest. Damn it, I can't!

I hastily clamped my hand over my eyes, "**OH MY GOD! THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!**"

Kakashi heard a shriek, _"What the heck is that noise?" _He sat up in surprise, and saw me sitting on the ground, covering my eyes. He sat there, utterly confused and blinking several times. He was staring at me.

"_Huh? Misumi is in my room? What's she doing in here? More strangely, why is she covering her eyes?" _

"Oy Misumi." He finally answered.

"Hai, Hatake-san?" I was still covering my eyes.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"…I was here to tell you… um… breakfast is ready."

"Oh, okay. I'll get ready. Thanks for letting me know."

I gulped, "Um… you're welcome… Okay then… I'll go eat first." I put my hands down and had my eyes closed. I started crawling backward, trying to find a way out of here.

Kakashi was looking at me, confusedly, "Matte Misumi."

I paused, "Hai?"

"Why are you crawling backward with your eye closed? Is something wrong with your eyes?"

I shook my head, "Nothing wrong! Really! I'm just training with my eyes close, heh, heh. Well, see you at the table!" I quickly got up, still eyes closed. I run to the door, but… all the sudden, I crashed the wall.

"**ITAI!**" I was rubbing my nose.

Kakashi stood up, "Oy, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

I waved at him, "Perfectly fine! Nothing seriously. Well, I'm out!" I walked out and slammed his door.

Kakashi was sweat dropped, "What's the matter with her? She was acting weird today."

I slid down, and sat down against his door, "Oh god… I can't get this image out of my mind… That really hurt my nose." I continually was rubbing my nose.

**

* * *

**

**- The rest of the day -**

Kakashi walked me to Ninja Academy School that day. I was quiet the whole time; I couldn't even look at him. Why? Because when I looked at him, I pictured him with no shirt. It really drove me crazy! I doubt that my face was _still_ ruby after what I saw. Kakashi had been staring at me lately, most likely wondering what on earth was wrong with me. He knew that I didn't eat much in breakfast - maybe he could use that as a reason for me acting so weird.

After he dropped me off, he left to meet his students. I walked inside the classroom. The whole day had been terrible so far. I couldn't concentrate on working at all. I made lots of mistakes, too.

For example, when Iruka told me to correct the student's homework, my mind was still thinking about Kakashi and his chest. When I returned all of the student's works, the students started complaining. Iruka asked what was wrong with everyone. Everyone were telling him that I did something wrong on the papers. When he took one of his student papers, he looked at it. He stared at me; I had marked the wrong answer. Face faming, I slapped my forehead. How could I be so careless?

I messed up so badly, I couldn't even make a copy of papers and I didn't put the paper into correct files. Iruka sighed, most likely thinking that I should take a rest of the day off. He probably thought that I was a little too tired. True to my thoughts, Iruka did just that and I nodded silently… I exited the classroom.

I began to walk downtown. Baka Kakashi. This is all his fault… I couldn't work at all… And even worse, I embarrassed myself in front all of the students. Ahh, why can't I stop thinking about his chest! I scratched my head madly.

"**AYA!**" I heard my name calling, when my head curved around. I saw Kurenai waving at me.

"Kurena-" Without noticing, I crashed headfirst into a pole, "**ITAI!**"

"Aya, are you okay?" She knelt down.

I was rubbing my forehead painfully. Just how stupid of was I to not watch where I was going like that? I should have paid attention to where I was going, "I'm okay… What's this red stuff?" I stared at my hand, confused.

"Oh my god, that's blood! Aya, you're bleeding!"

The blood on my forehead started to bleed more, "Oh my…"

"Let's go to the hospital now." Kurenai dragged me to the hospital quickly.

**At the hospital…**

"There you go. We're done. It's not that serious. Just watch where you're going next time, okay?" The doctor informed me.

I nodded. Kurenai and I walked out from the hospital. I had bandages around my forehead. I kind of looked stupid, didn't I? Oh well, I can't do anything about it. Kurenai invited me to eat lunch with her. We went to the restaurant. The waiter came by. Kurenai ordered rice cake with a tea and I ordered a strawberry dumpling since it was my favorite food. He wrote it down and walked away.

"Aya, what's happened to you? You sure are quiet today. Is something wrong?" Kurenai looked at me worriedly.

I stared at my hands, "…Nothing…"

Kurenai placed her right hand on her cheek, "Something _is_ wrong. Your eyes are telling me that, Aya. There's definitely something wrong."

"Nothing really..."

"Well, you know that I'm not going to let you go until you tell me."

"…Kurenai-san… It's going to be embarrassing if I tell you!" I looked away.

"Come on, Aya! You can tell me anything! I'm sure it's nothing embarrassing. You can trust me!"

"…Promise that you won't tell anyone."

"I promise. Now tell me already!"

I nodded.

**Two hours past…**

"Haha, you saw Kakashi's chest! Haha, I can't believe it!" She laughed loudly as she banged on the table.

"Kurenai-san…Keep it down… I don't want people hear this." Blushing, I attempted to hush her.

"Gomen, gomen, it was so funny that you had never seen a guy without a shirt on. I never knew you would still thinking about that... " She gave me a look, "You're more perverted that you let on!"

I glared at her, "Am not! And hai… I never thought it would be in my mind all day. I couldn't get the image out of my mind… and I'm not perverted!"

"Who would've thought that you would get a chance to see him with no shirt. It would be better if you saw him without his mask."

"_True... It would have been better if I did see him without his mask. I would've preferred that I saw his face instead his chest, but no... It had to be his chest." _I sighed. It would be interesting to see what Kakashi looked like, too.

"That means that you really liked looking at his chest. He's pretty sexy isn't he?" She stared me evilly.

I responded without thinking, "Yeah, I've never thought he would be so sex-" I stopped, "**NANI!** I mean, no! I don't like looking at his chest!"

"Don't lie, I know you like it! You must want to touch his nice six pack huh? Isn't that right, Aya?" Kurenai was teasing me.

My face turned really crimsoned, "No, I don't! Stop saying that silly things. I really don't! Seriously… I don't…" I can't believe she's teasing me. I shouldn't have told her.

She giggled, "You're funny when you're so worried, and that's probably why you're so shy. Don't worry Aya. You don't need to embarrassed; I'll tell you the truth - that's happened to me before."

I looked at her, "Oh really? How did you react?"

"Same as you. When I told my friends about what happened. All of my girlfriends laughed. They started to make fun of me and teased me all the time. It was embarrassing, but I guess it is pretty funny. But don't worry, it will eventually go away, trust me. It'll take time."

I feel relieved to hear someone that had same problem as me, I'm really glad that I wasn't the only one. It really calmed me down. The waiter brought our orders. We started eating, talking, and laughed together. I think that Kurenai had become my closest friend here. I'm really glad for that.

After the lunch, Kurenai said bye to me and left. I went to meet Naruto at the forest. I saw Naruto was lying on the grass, looking up at the clouds.

Once he saw me that I walked closer, he stood up and said, "Hey, what happened to your forehead? Did something happen to you?"

"Nothing, I've just accidentally bumped into a pole." I laughed nervously.

"Oh, okay then. So, have you thought of who to transform into?"

I nodded. I know who to transform into now, "Okay, then show me!"

"Henge no jutsu!" I transformed.

Naruto stared me and his face was amazing to see the guy that I transformed. After a few second, I transformed back to the way I was.

"Wow that was great! I never thought you got the perfect guy to transform into! Even though I could tell that's your hair color. Great job!"

"Domo." I looked down, kicking the dirty softly.

"By the way, who's that guy with the spiky haired that you transformed into? Is it someone I know?" Naruto asked.

"Well… Actually, it'-" I was interpreted when Naruto spoke again.

"You know what? I'd rather not know who it is. Keep it yourself. Anyway, let's get this training started!"

"Hai!"

**

* * *

**

**- A month or two later -**

"Yes, that's right! You did a great job! It usually takes some students do this correctly. Aya-chan, how did you learned to mastered the transforming that fast?" Iruka asked, remarkable.

"Um…You know I was training it everyday." Thank to Naruto's training. It helped me improve my transforming.

"I see. I'm really proud of you. I'll teach you to defend yourself now… I don't think we need to continue that jutsu. Let's start training by throwing shuriken and kunai, okay?"

I nodded, "Hai!"

All day, I was practicing throwing shuriken at the target. Of course, I missed many times. I couldn't get the shuriken into the target. It always hit the tree and sometimes always hit the ground. I was very frustrated of this training. I never thought that this would be so hard. I guess it's going to take forever me to master this.

Iruka dismissed me today. He told me just keep on practicing what I did today. So after that, I went to meet Naruto at Ichiraku Ramen shop. Of course, I have to treat him to eat ramen since that's part of deal. I watched him eat ramen. It really sickening me watching him eat ramen so fast. Won't he choke himself or something? I wondered, doesn't he get tired of eating ramen all the time? Because I would be… Oh well, I suppose he and I are different.

A little while later, Naruto finished eating ramen so I paid the bill and we left. We went straight to the forest. Naruto continued to train me to be able to perform the devastating _Sexy No jutsu_.

**Evening…**

I came home exhausted. I plodded onto the sofa, and sighed loudly. My goodness… When was I the last time that I took a break? Oh well, it doesn't matter… All I want to is rest. I closed my eyes, feeling myself drift off. Ahh…So quiet and peaceful…

Then I heard the door open, "Tadaima."

I sighed, so much for resting, "Okaeri Hatake-san." I sat up.

"Dinner is not ready?" Kakashi walked toward me.

"No… Dinner is not ready yet. I just got back."

"I see. You know, Misumi. You've been looking really tired lately." He sat down.

I rubbed head, "Well you know… I've been training a lot lately..."

"Yes, but you shouldn't overdo too. That reminds me, why are you always in your room all the time?"

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"You know what I mean. For last two weeks, when you aren't cooking or cleaning the house - _or_ out doing something, you've been in your room doing something." Kakashi gave me a look.

"Oh… You mean that… Heh, heh…"

**

* * *

**

**- Flashback –**

"Misumi, isn't time for you to cook dinner yet?" Kakashi knocked on the door.

"Um… Yeah…I will. Just let me finished this stuff and I'll be right there."

Kakashi got curiously, "What are you doing in your room? What is that you need to finish?"

"…Stuff…"

"What kind of stuff?"

"Um… Hatake-san, it's something personal, all right?"

"Something personal that you need to do this everyday in your room?"

"Hai."

"Stuff that you're doing… also including locking the door?"

"…Hai, that's right."

"Can I see what it is?"

"**NO!** You can't! I mean, no."

"Why not?"

"Because… I said so… Now would you please leave me alone?"

"Okay." He walked away from my room.

"Something suspicious is going on in there." He muttered himself.

I sighed, "That was close… I don't want him to know that I was training Sexy No Jutsu. Good thing that I locked the door." I paused, "Not that the door would keep him out anyway..." I muttered.

**

* * *

**

**-End of flashback -**

"Yes, that. What were you doing in your room?" He stared at me closely.

I gulped, "I was…Uh… Studying the study sheet that Iruka-san gave me for homework."

Kakashi raised his right eyebrow, "What kind of study sheet?"

I was sweating a lot, "Um… Well… Hey, look at the time! It's getting late; I should start cooking dinner now." I quickly stood up and headed to the kitchen.

"_Something's really suspicious going on here? She's definitely hiding something from me. I wonder what it could be." _Kakashi thought as he was rubbing his chin.

I started chopping the vegetable. I can't tell him that I was practicing the jutsu that I learned from Naruto. Naruto told me not to tell anyone because this jutsu was forbidden. He says if I used it, he might get punished for that. So, I have to keep it a secret. I didn't want him to get in trouble because of me. So, I've better do what he told me.

"So Misumi, I heard tomorrow is your day off right?" Kakashi asked.

"Hai, that's right. Iruka-san thought that I should take a bit of time off since I've been working hard these past few days." I finished cutting the vegetables, lowered them into a basket, and began to wash them with cold water.

"Do you have any plans about what you are going to do tomorrow?"

"Not really. Maybe I might take a break... sleep or something… Unless…"

"Unless what?"

I turned around, ran towards him, and knelt down, "What?" He stared me.

"Hatake-san, can I go with you tomorrow?"

"Huh? What do you mean? What are you talking about?" He was confused.

"I want to go with you on the mission with your students."

"Mission? …I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because…" Kakashi scratched his hair, "You might get bored… and you might get in the way."

"No, I won't! I promise I won't! Please let me come! All I want is watch you guys do or let me do at least one mission. Please, pretty please!" I begged him.

Kakashi stared at my eyes, which I was making puppy eyes. He slapped his forehead, "Fine, fine! You can come. If you want to sleep early, you've better cook dinner fast."

"Hai, I will." I went back to the kitchen. This is going to be cool! I'm going to see them what they do on the mission and a get chance to do what a ninja does! This is great! I smiled happily.

**

* * *

**

**- The next day -**

"**NANI!** That mission…** NO THANKS!**" Naruto gave the Hokage a 'no way' sign.

Everyone was sweat dropped; I was pretty surprised that Naruto acted like that. I mean, is it really that bad walking the dogs, painting a house, or anything like that? After I heard him say that it was boring mission, I began to sweat. What if this team got another boring mission? Then I would be stuck with it! I mean… planting flowers isn't what a ninja _really_ does, is it? Man this is confusing.

Iruka slapped his head, "Naruto, stop complaining and just do this mission."

"No way! I don't want to! Don't you understand what No means? It's means **NO! N.O!**" He whined.

"Bah, dobe doesn't know when to shut up." Sasuke mumbled to himself.

"Gomen, Hokage-sama. Naruto didn't mean that." Kakashi scratched his silver hair.

"Of course, I mean it, old man! Who would want to do that lame mission?"

"Be quiet, Naruto! Don't called Hokage-sama name like that!" Sakura smacked his head.

Naruto was down on the ground as I was watching him rubbing his head, "Naruto-san, why can you just accept this mission? It isn't that bad." I asked him.

Naruto glared at me, "Easy for you to say that! You don't know how boring it is! If you were a ninja, you would know what it feels like!"

"Heh, heh…" I guess he had a good point there.

"Naruto let it go. Just do what Hokage-sama says beside, we can't do high rank a mission." Kakashi said.

"Why not? Tell me a good reason!" He looked at him.

"Because Naruto… Misumi isn't a ninja and she can't fight either. I think we should start some easy mission."

"That won't be a problem! All you have to do is protect her and let me handle the bad guys, simple as that!"

"Naruto, that's not the point." Kakashi sighed.

He answered, "Come on, Hokage-sama. Give us another mission like that C-mission again. Just like last time!"

"_C-mission? What is that?" _I thought.

Hokage sighed, "Very well then…"

Naruto and everyone looked at the Hokage. I looked at him as well, "If you really want to do C- mission, then I'll give you one."

Naruto jumped happily, "Yay! That's more like it!"

"Chotte matte, Hokage-sama, you can't be serious. Aya-chan can't do the missio-" Iruka stopped because Hokage held up his hand, palm facing out.

"Here we go again." Kakashi shook his head.

"Stupid Naruto, he doesn't know when to shut up." I heard Sakura whisper.

"You're mission is to protect a person,"

"Hn." Sasuke said.

Man, all I heard from Sasuke said 'Hn.' Doesn't he have something else to say instead of that? Sometimes, I don't even know what he means.

"Who are we guarding? Who, who, who!"

The Hokage snuffed on his pipe, "One second Naruto, I'll introduce you that person now." He said in louder voice, "You can come in now."

Everyone glanced at once towards at the door. The door slowly opened, and our jaws dropped when we saw the person walk in…

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Gomen for rushing everything… I just want to get to a good part. Hope you aren't mad. Anyway, hope you like it and please **RR!**

A little side note from me, the beta-reader: Lol, you probably don't want to hear from me… but don't blame Saki-Kun because of the late chapter! It was all my fault... :( I had to beta it, but I'm really tight for my schedule now... and that's why the chapter's late. I hope you all had a great summer and hope you will have a good year!** - XoXSilverDragonXoX**

**-Saki-Kun**


	9. Having fun?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. The only thing that I own is my original character.

**A/N: **Gomen for updating late! Thanks to all the reviewers for the great reviews. Thanks to my beta-reader **XoXSilverDragonXoX!** Anyway, **ENJOY!**

_Italicized sentences -_ Thoughts

**

* * *

**

The Hokage snuffed on his pipe, "One second Naruto, I'll introduce you that person now." He said in louder voice, "You can come in now."

Everyone glanced at once towards at the door. The door slowly opened, and our jaws dropped when we saw the person walk in…

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9-Having fun?**

The person had walked in… My first impression was…

"Oh my god! You mean we have to protect this fat woman!" Naruto pointed.

(**Saki: **I'm sorry if I offended anyone about the fat part. I'm very sorry. Please don't get mad of what I wrote. I'm only trying to write a good story. Please forgive me!)

I sighed. Does Naruto have to say that out loud? That wasn't very nice. He sure doesn't know how to respected people. He needs to learn some manners. As I was saying, well …You heard what Naruto said. Yes, this woman is indeed, fat.

I studied her. Her hair color was brown and it was tied into a bun. Her eyes were black. She wore a red dress and high black boots. The part that grossed me out was watching her chew on a piece of chicken. It only made her already greasy hands greasier.

Sakura smacked his head and Naruto hit the ground head first, "Naruto no Baka! How dare you say that to a lady! Are you trying to get us all in trouble?" She screamed furiously, grabbing his collar.

"But… But… that was the truth! I'm only trying to be honest!"

"Well, keep it to yourself! No one wants hear it!" She smacked his head again.

"But Sakura-chan, you always told me to be honest to people even if it's bad or good." He rubbed the spot on his head that was in pain. He winced slightly, giving Sakura a watery-eyed look.

"Well I didn't mean say whatever the heck you want to! You also have to keep some of this stuff to yourself, baka!"

"That dobe doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut. He must be becoming stupider and stupider. Idiot," Sasuke snorted coldly.

"I heard that, Sasuke-teme! Stop saying that I'm stupid! I'm not stupid! I'm smarter than you are!" The blonde boy pointed at the raven haired boy.

"Smart? Yeah right… A dobe like you would try to say something smart but end up making himself look even stupider..." He crossed his arms.

"Why you teme! That's why I hate you!" Naruto scowled, clenching his fists.

"Silence, _all_ of you!" The Hokage exploded.

Everyone froze and stared at him. Everyone, including me. I was watching him nervously as well.

He cleared his throat, "As I was saying, this is Tenesan Kuromai, the richest woman in the town. She was here in this village for a vacation. She's been here for more than a month and she needed someone to take her back to her village. Many teams had quit this mission for some reason - which I don't know why. I hope you guys don't quit on this mission because she really does need to go back. Anyway, Miss Kuromai, I'd like you to meet Team 7." He introduced us to her.

"Hello, I hope all of you will help me get back to my village because I have my two kids waiting for me back there! Nice to meet you all." Kuromai took another bite from the chicken, chewing furiously.

**

* * *

**

**-Time to take off-**

"Aya-chan, you don't have to take this mission if you don't want to." Iruka told me.

"Iruka-san, I actually want to take this mission because I want to see what ninja's really do. And besides, I also want to see what's outside of this world. I haven't been here very long…but I want to know what kind of world I have to live in now..." I murmured.

"Demo… Aya-chan."

"I'm really grateful and thankful that someone here is worried about me, but please don't worry about it! I'll be fine, I promise."

"Yo Misumi-chan! We have to go now! If you don't hurry up, we'll leave you behind!" Naruto shouted.

"Hai, I'm coming. I'll see you later, Iruka-san!" I waved at the dolphin and joined the team.

The gate opened and Team 7 walked out, stepping out of the giant walls of Konoha.

"Yosh, let's go!" Naruto raised his right hand up into the air.

Behind us, Iruka and the Hokage watched us leave.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Besides, Kakashi-san is there to protect her." The Hokage patted the dolphin on the back.

"…I hope so." Iruka was worried, _"Aya-chan, please come back safely."_

**An hour later…**

"I'm hungry," Kuromai spoke suddenly. At that exact moment, her stomach growled, enabling anyone within 10 feet to hear it.

"Again! You just ate 20 minutes ago!" Naruto looked at her with a look of annoyance.

"Hey, what do you expect? I'm always getting hungry easily…can we eat now?"

"No way! We're not going to stop now! I'm so sick and tired that we have to stop and watch you eat while we wait! We're going to keep going on and that's final! Isn't that right, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi sighed, he obviously didn't want to get involved with the argument, "Well if Miss Kuromai says she's hungry, we'll have to stop and allow her to eat."

I saw his point. She _was_ our client after all, wasn't she the one paying?

"Arigatou, Kakashi-san!" She hugged Kakashi tightly.

"Argh!" His face was turning blue.

I was trying to cover my laugh because Kakashi looked like he was suffocating from her hug. I could only imagine how tight she had him in her grip. I felt sorry for him, but it was a hilarious sight!

After she released her hug, she took out her meal from her bag. She began to eat it quickly. Kakashi was inhaling air into his lungs, allowing his face to turn back to its original color.

"_God… This woman is killing me." _Kakashi thought.

"Stupid woman, I bet that's why all of Teams quit on her because she eats too much." Naruto mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Kuromai looked at him, her mouth full of food.

"Nope, I didn't say anything!"

Naruto… Please be quiet for now and start no more trouble. I sighed. Well, Kakashi was on the grass, sitting down. He took his orange book out and began to read it. I stood there, watching Naruto and Sakura.

Naruto was asking Sakura out on the date and Sakura continued to say no. Of course, she always smacked Naruto whenever he asked her. I wonder why she was being so mean to him even when he didn't do anything. Did he do anything to deserve that kind of treatment? I didn't understand why Naruto liked her either. I mean, really? What does he see in her? I might never know.

Well, Sasuke was also over there, leaning against the tree. His eyes were closed; it seemed like he was asleep or maybe thinking of something.

I went and sat down on the rock, waiting for Kuromai to finish eating. I really have nothing else to do, but to sit here. I guess this mission was a little boring - especially if all we do is walk and take her back to her village. I thought that there would be something interesting going on. I guess not.

After 30 minutes, Kuromai was done eating. We continued our walk. So far, we didn't do much, but just kept on walking. Then stop, then eat, then walk, then stop, and then eat. Same old things… Really, it was so damn boring!

"Okay, now for the shortcut. We have to cross the forest." Kakashi was looking at the map.

They nodded. "Hey, what's that?" Sasuke asked.

"What's what?" Naruto was confused.

"That?" He pointed at the forest.

Something was coming out from the forest, speeding straight for us. It was bats!

"**AHHHH BATS!**" Sakura ran and hid behind Sasuke.

"**I HATE BATS!**" Kuromai ran to Kakashi and burrowed her face against him.

The bats flew away from the forest and veered around us, disappearing off into another clump of trees.

"It's all right now. They're gone." Kakashi patted Kuromai's back awkwardly.

"Really? Thanks goodness! I can't stand them!" She sighed in relief.

"_I can see that."_ Sasuke thought dully.

"Aw, Sakura-chan, don't be afraid! It was only a bat." Naruto patted her back.

"…It was scary." Sakura said, rubbing her arms together.

"It wasn't that scary either." Kakashi said.

"What are you talking about! Of course it was! They're bats, you know! They have fangs and ugly eyes! What would've happened if they bit me? I might die!"

"You're not going to die as long as you don't do anything to them. Besides, I don't see why you fear bats. It was only a bat."

"_Only_ a bat! I'm scared of them and I hate bats!"

"Yes, I heard that. Sakura, why can you be like Misumi?" Kakashi pointed at me, "Look, she didn't get frightened or screamed."

"Hey Misumi-chan, aren't you afraid of bat?" Naruto asked.

"There was a bat?" I stood up.

"Nani? Don't tell me, you didn't know?"

"No, I didn't know."

"Didn't you see the bats were flying around?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"No."

"What were you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, I was looking at this beautiful blue flower near by the tree. It was so beautiful! You should see it, its reall-**ITAI!**" I got cut short because Kakashi smacked my head.

"Look what you've done! You embarrassed me in front my students and client here!" Kakashi hissed.

Sakura made a face, "So, are you telling that I should act like an idiot like her?"

"No! I don't mean that… Thanks a lot Misumi; I'll never use you as an example again."

I rubbed my head. It isn't my fault that I embarrassed him. It was his fault for selecting me as an example.

"Okay fine, Sakura. You got your point. Why can't you be like…" Kakashi was pointing at Sasuke.

He paused and thought that Sasuke wasn't the right choice because he was too cold hearted, then he pointed at Naruto. He stopped, realizing that Naruto wasn't the right choice either because he was a loud mouth and very often enough got into a load of trouble.

Kakashi rubbed his head, "Like me! I'm the only one who isn't scare of anything. So, you should act like me."

Everyone sweat dropped except for Kuromai and me, "Right…"

"_There's no way that I'm going to be late everyday, read books and become a hentai like him." _Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura thought together.

"Anyway, let's continue our walk."

We were going to walk across the forest. After a few yards, something fell off from a tree and it landed on my shoulder. I felt something moving and crawling. When I curved my head to look at my shoulder, my face started turns blue.

"**AHHHHHHHH!**" I ran and climbed up a tree.

Everyone was staring at me as I was hugging the tree with all my might.

"What's the matter with you?" Sakura asked.

"I'm scared!"

"Scared of what?" Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"T-that thing that scared me!"

"What thing?"

I didn't answer them back because I was too scared. If I told them what it is, they'll laugh at me for sure.

"Forget that! Stop acting like a baby and get your ass down here!" Sasuke ordered me.

"Yatta! I don't want to! I'm too scared!" I shook my head.

"Is this what you're afraid of?" Kakashi knelt down onto the branch and showed me something from his hand.

I froze, "**AHHHHH!**" I let go of the tree.

Sasuke and Sakura saw me fall. They quickly ran in separate ways. Naruto stood there, watching me fall. He was trying to run around, but it was too late! I was already crashing on top of Naruto. I stood up swiftly. I dashed to Sakura and hid behind her.

"Ow… That really hurt." Naruto was grasping his back in pain, whining loudly.

Kakashi jumped off from the branch, slowly landing on the ground, "Aw come on, Misumi. It isn't that scary. Come take a look." He was walking closer.

I held Sakura's shirt tightly, "No, no! Stay away from me! I don't wanna look!"

"Okay. Well, at least touch it." He was getting closer.

"**NOOO! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!**" I ran and hid behind the tree.

Kakashi laughed, "My, my, I never knew you're afraid of this. That was funny!" He shook his head as he placed his left hand on his head, laughing.

"What is she terrified of?" They asked. _They_ meaning Team 7. Damn kids.

"This." Kakashi showed them.

Everyone gather around and gazed at Kakashi's hand. They frowned; staring at me, "A caterpillar?"

"You're scared of a caterpillar?" Sakura asked me, a slow grin creeping onto her face.

I glared at her.

"…Not only caterpillar… I hate any kind of bugs!" I was twiddling my two index fingers against each other.

"You're so lame." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"This caterpillar isn't going to bite you, you know. It's really kind of friendly." Naruto said.

"I don't care if it's friendly or not! I don't like bugs! Get that bug away from me now!"

Kakashi pretend to think, "Hmm, maybe I should take this caterpillar with us because I don't want to leave this fellow alone."

"No, no! Don't! Please don't! I can't stand bugs!" I begged him.

"Knock it off, Kakashi-sensei! Just let the caterpillar go." Sakura told Kakashi.

"Fine, fine."

Later on, Kakashi released the caterpillar. The caterpillar climbed onto the tree. We continued our walking. I was still panicking, afraid that there would be more bugs coming out of nowhere. So, I walked behind Sakura and placed both my hands onto her shoulders.

"Hey, don't use me as shield." Sakura whispered.

"Gomen… I can't help myself! I'm really frightened of them!"

Sakura sighed, _"I can't believe this. Why does this have to turn out this way?"_

**

* * *

**

**-Camping-**

We were sat by the fire. We were all drinking hot soup except for Naruto, who was eating his cup of ramen. I was looking around to make sure there wasn't any insects around me.

"There's a grasshopper next to you." Kakashi pointed.

I stood up rapidly as I dropped the bowl on the floor, "Where!" I looked around.

"Oh look, there's a ladybug on your back!"

"Ahh! Get it off! Get it off!" I was shaking my shirt crazily.

Kakashi was laughing hard as he placed his both hands on his stomach, "Oh man, I just love doing that. I would never get tired doing this."

"Stop teasing me, Hatake-san! It isn't funny!" I glared at him.

"Hey, you have to admit that it was funny! I can't believe you're such a scaredy cat! Haha!"

"Haha, Kakashi-sensei is right! That was funny!" Naruto was also laughing as he rolled around on the ground.

Kuromai whispered to Sakura, "Are they always like this?"

Sakura waved at her, "No, not really."

"_Kakashi-sensei, stop teasing her! You have frightened her enough!" _Sakura slapped her forehead.

"_Bah, this girl is annoying. She's scared of everything. If she were a ninja, everyone would know her weakness immediately." _Sasuke was feeling annoyed.

Naruto thought, _"Sounds fun! I wanna do it too!" _

"Hey Misumi-chan, look! There's a bat!" Naruto pointed.

**Silence…**

Everyone was staring at Naruto. I was staring at him as well.

Naruto noticed us, staring our looks, "What?"

"Naruto…A bat is not a bug." Sakura looked at him.

"Yes, they are! They're bugs!"

"No, they're not… dobe. How can they be bugs?" Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Oh man, are you dumb! Look at them, they have wings! All bugs have wings! So, they're bugs!"

"Psh, you are stupid. Bats aren't bugs you idiot. They're mammals like us."

"No, they're not! They're bugs and you know it's true! I bet Kakashi-sensei agrees with me, right sensei?" Naruto stared the silvered haired man.

"Um…actually Naruto, Sasuke is right. Bats are mammals, not bugs."

"Nani! That can't be right! There must be a mistake somewhere in this world!" Naruto grinned, "And I'm here to correct it! Hahaha!"

"Look likes the dead-last has become even stupider than before." Sasuke rested his head on his hands, unmoving.

"Shut up, you jerk! For the last time, I'm not a dead-last!"

"…Dobe."

"Jackass!"

"Baka."

"Jerk!"

"Hn..."

I shook my head; I never knew that Naruto didn't know about bats. But the good thing is, he learned something new today… Good thing, I'm not afraid of bats, either.

"Misumi, there's firefly flying in your hair." Kakashi pointed.

"Ahh! Leave me alone!" I screamed and duck my head down.

"Haha…Oh man, Misumi, I can't believe you believe everything I say. You're so easily fooled by me." He laughed even harder.

I glared at him and I didn't answer him. I ignored Kakashi's laugh, turning around angrily. I can't believe he's still making fun of me. Maybe I shouldn't have come on this mission at all. I should have stayed home and rested, but no... I was stupid enough to come here.

"Oy, are you mad at me? Come on, don't be angry. I was only kidding around." Kakashi placed his right hand on my shoulder.

I slapped his hand, "I'm going to sleep now!" I walked to my sleeping bag, diving in and covering the blanket in my entire body, hoping that I forget everything that has happened today after a good night's sleep.

"Kakashi-sensei, look what you have done! Now she's mad at you. You better apologize to her tomorrow or else she'll be mad at you even more." Sakura murmured.

"Hai, hai, don't worry. I'll do that."

**Next morning…**

I heard a noise. It sounded like an animal. I sat up and I saw something was standing in front of me. I couldn't see what it is. I rubbed my eyes, my eyes starting to clear from the sleep still clogging up my vision. After a few minutes, I saw that that something was brown. When my eyes were finally able to see what it is, I saw that it was a monkey standing there, staring at me. I raised my eyebrow, what was this monkey doing here?

I paused after I noticed that monkey was holding something in his hand. It was something gold. My jaws dropped after I knew what it is. It was my gold locket! Then the monkey jumped up into the tree and ran.

I screamed out loud. I started chasing after the monkey.

Everyone woke up. Sasuke bolted up and took out his kunai; he probably thought that there was ninja around. It appeared that there wasn't any. Sakura just woke up, panicking. She thought there was someone in danger or something going on. Naruto rubbed his eyes, having no idea what was going on. Kuromai was still asleep.

Kakashi stood up and saw me running, _"Where is she going? Why is she chasing after the monkey?"_

"Who was screaming?" Sakura looked around.

"Where's that girl going?" Sasuke noticed me running.

"What's going on? Why's Misumi-chan running away from us?" Naruto asked as he yawning.

"You three stay here and protect Kuromai! I'll go after Misumi!" Kakashi disappeared.

**

* * *

**

**-Chasing the monkey-**

"Come back here! Give me back my locket!" I yelled at the monkey who was jumping through each of the trees.

"_I got to think of something to stop that monkey! But how? Wait…That's right!" _I took a shuriken out from my bag.

I knew I wasn't good at throwing, but I had to at least try! I hope it will stop him. I threw the shuriken at him. The monkey saw the shuriken coming at him. He didn't stop, but the shuriken just hit the tree! It missed. I saw the monkey freak out as he leaned against the tree, starting to make a shrill and high pitched sound.

When I stared in horror, I saw the monkey's hand had let go of the locket and it fell. I ran to find my locket. I stopped, I spotted my locket's location on a rock, but the worst part was that it was in the middle of a river and it was _very_ far away from me.

I have to get that locket no matter what! I stepped into the water, I began to walk. A wave was continuously splashing against my face. I won't let that stop me. I was getting closer; my hand almost reached my locket. Just a little more, then I finally got my locket.

"Yes, I got it!" I shouted happily.

I saw shadow was in front of me, when I turned around, I saw big wave was coming at me. It splashed on me. I was in deep water. I tried to swim off, but my ankle got stuck from something underwater…seaweed. I'm losing air, my eyes started to see black. I began to panic, thrashing wildly in the water... was this the end? I didn't want to die yet! It…I…was...

**Then…**

I heard a voice, "Oy, wake up!" I felt a slap on my cheek.

I slowly opened my eyes, "What?"

I saw a person staring at me worriedly. I couldn't tell who it is. After few seconds, I was able to see who it is…I saw a silvered haired man, "Hatake-san?"

Kakashi sighed, "Thank god, I thought you were dead. Good thing I saved you on time."

"Dead? Saved me on time? What do you mean?" I was confused.

"You know, you almost drowned yourself again and I had to save you. After that, I got you out from the water and I had to give you **CPR **again."

"**CPR**…?" My eyes widened, I bolted up, "**NANI!** What did you say!" I stared at him.

"Huh? I said that I gave you **CPR **again."

My face turned bright red; he just stole my second kiss! Nooo!

"Baka, baka, baka!" I started hitting Kakashi's head.

"Ow, ow, ow, what's matter you? Why are you hitting me?" Kakashi covered his head with his hands

"You baka! How dare you!"

Kakashi grasped my hand, "How dare I what? What did I do now?"

"You stole…stole…my kiss!"

"Kiss? What kiss? What are you talking about?" He stared at me, confused.

"The one that you just gave me **CPR! **How could you! You had to steal my second kiss!"

Kakashi let go my hands, "Wait…You said that…that was your second kiss?"

I blushed, looking away, "Ha, I see now. So, that means the first time we met- when I saved you from the river, it was your first kiss too, right? Aren't you lucky?" He smirked.

I glared him and began to hit him again, "Ow, ow, ow! Quit it!"

"No! It's your fault! I'm not supposed to have my kiss taken by someone that I don't love! I want my first kiss back! Give me back my kiss!"

Once again, Kakashi got my hands, "Hey, it isn't my fault that you got your kiss stolen when you drowned. This time, it was your fault, too. Who told you to go and drown yourself? Also, you can't get your first kiss back... what do you want me to do? Kiss you again to give it back?"

I looked down sadly. He was right. I can't get my first kiss - it already happened. Of course, it was my fault for being so careless…I'm such baka.

"Anyhow, what were you doing in the water? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"I was trying to get my locket from the rock." I showed him my locket.

"That's it! You just risk your life, just to save for a silly locket!"

"It's not a silly locket…It was very important to me." I hugged my locket tightly.

"Important?"

"Hai…"

"…It was on my 15th birthday that my mother gave me this locket when she died. When my mother died…I couldn't pay any for her funeral and didn't have any money. I had to sell the house, everything…to earn money for my mother's funeral. I didn't have anything left except this locket. It's the most valuable treasure to me. That's why…I…I…" I tried not to cry.

Kakashi noticed my expression, _"That's why. Now I understand why she was chasing after the monkey. Oh no, she's going to cry. God, I don't like seeing her like this again. I gotta do something!"_

"Misumi, listen. If this locket is that important to you - next time, if your locket is stolen again, please let me know…I'll do whatever it takes to get it back."

I stared at him, I couldn't believe what he had just said.

"Hey, don't get any idea like that. I was only doing this to keep you…um…I…I want you to be happy and not be sad again, all right?"

"Hatake-san…Arigatou." I hugged him.

Kakashi was surprised to see me hugged him, "Yeah, okay. That's enough." He pushed me away from the hug, "Okay, let's go back. I'm sure my students are waiting for us." He stood up.

"Hai."

We walked back together.

**

* * *

**

**-Almost there-**

We walked out from the forest. This was getting rather repetitive - I yawned, covering it up when I saw Kakashi glance at me. Grinning at him sheepishly, I shrugged indifferently and he turned his attention to something else.

"Ne Kakashi-sensei, are we almost there yet?" Naruto asked.

"I believe we'll get there in 2 more days." Kakashi answered.

"Great! I can't wait because I want to sleep on comfy bed!"

"And take a shower!" Sakura added.

"Get something to eat." Sasuke said.

"Ho, ho, ho, I can't wait to see my precious children!" Kuromai said happily.

You're not the only who wanted do all of that. I guess I do want to reach the village soon because my feet is killing me.

Kakashi stopped. We stopped as well.

"What's wrong, Hatake-san?" I asked.

"Someones here."

"Who?"

The Team 7 knew what Kakashi meant for they quickly took out their kunai and guarded Kuromai. Kakashi stood in front of me, it seemed like he was protecting me.

I saw people come out from the tree line and stood in front of us. The people that were standing there in front us were ninjas. I could tell from the way they dressed. So many of them… and we were now surrounded. This didn't look good.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Whew, that was a lot of writing. Well, I guess I was too late for Kakashi's birthday. His birthday was Sep. 15! Happy Belated Birthday Kakashi! Anyhow, hope you like it and please **RR!**

Gomen ne, gomen ne for being so late! I got this about a week ago... but I never found the time to beta-it. I feel guilty - it's like, 15 days away from Kakashi's birthday, lol. Hope you enjoy Saki-kun's chapter! **-XoXSilverDragonXoX**

**-Saki-Kun**


	10. Attacks!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. The only thing that I own is my original character.

**A/N: **Gomen for updating so late! Thanks to all the reviewers for the great reviews. I'm letting you know that I'm not that great at writing battle scenes. Don't expect too much.

Thanks to my beta-reader **XoXSilverDragonXoX!** Anyway, **ENJOY!**

_Italicized sentences -_ Thoughts

**

* * *

**

The Team 7 knew what Kakashi meant for they quickly took out their kunai and guarded Kuromai. Kakashi stood in front of me, it seemed like he was protecting me.

I saw people come out from the tree line and stood in front of us. The people that were standing there in front us were ninjas. I could tell from the way they dressed. So many of them… and we were now surrounded. This didn't look good.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 - Attacks!**

I gulped. I never knew it would turn out this way. My body was shaking and I was deathly afraid of what was going to happen to us.

"Who are you guys? What do you want from us?" Kakashi had finally spoken. Amazingly, his voice didn't hold a hint of fear in it. How was he so calm?

One of them stepped in. I guess that person must be the leader. I couldn't tell if it was a guy or girl because he/she had a hood on. My jaw dropped when I spotted a brown animal that was sitting on that person's shoulder. It was that monkey who had tried to steal my locket!

"Ah, it's that _monkey_!" I pointed at him.

"Yes, this monkey is my pet." The person answered.

I knew right away that person's tone was a female's voice. I heard giggling from the other ninjas who were surrounded us. From the feminine tone, I was guessing that they were _all _females.

"As you can see, we are the bandits and we're here to kidnap Kuromai since she's know for being the richest woman! And having her, we could have all the riches we want! If you don't want to get to hurt, you've better hand that woman over and we'll let you go." She grinned.

That really explained a lot why. Now I know why monkey is with that woman. It must be that owner gave him an order to steal jewelry or money. He must of have saw my locket when I was sleeping. That monkey stole my locket because he wanted to take my locket to its owner. Why that stupid monkey, just wait till I get my hands on him.

"What do you say, Jounin?"

Kakashi snorted, "Do you think that we would hand Kuromai over that easy? Sorry, but I'm afraid I can't do that."

The boss dropped her smile, "So you prefer to fight us then? Well then, you've better prepare yourself! Attack!"

The ninjas darted towards us.

"Sakura, guard Kuromai and don't let anything to her, understood?" Kakashi gave orders to Sakura and he looked at me, "Misumi, stay here. Don't go anywhere, understood?"

I nodded as Kakashi called out the last orders, "Naruto and Sasuke, let's go!"

They nodded and went towards them. Will Kakashi be okay? He won't get hurt, will he? I hope he doesn't get hurt. I wonder if it's okay for Naruto and Sasuke to fight this battle because… Well you know, they're kids. I wasn't sure if they're strong enough to beat them. I hope nothing happens to them.

So, Kakashi made his move. He swept forward and took down one of the ninja. The others attacked him. Kakashi punched and kicked each of the ninjas. A few of them were already on the ground, unmoving. Behind Kakashi, a ninja slid a kunai out swiftly and attempted to stab him at the rear, but Kakashi disappeared briefly before reappearing behind the shocked ninja. Swiftly striking, Kakashi pressed the back of her neck. She passed out. Another one on the left, raised her sword out and swung it towards the silver haired man. He jumped back to the position he was in earlier. Then he managed to slam a fist into her midsection. Down she goes. I watched in amazement as Kakashi easily handled the rest of the ninjas.

"_So cool… Hatake-san fights very well. I never knew he could be so cool, especially since he was so mysterious. Is this really the Hatake-san that I used to know?" _I was admiring his fighting. He was like a whole new person...

"Sasuke-kun, you're doing great!" Sakura cheered.

At that time, I was starting to wonder about how good Sasuke was since Sakura was cheering him. But then again, Sakura _always_ cheers for him... I decided to check it out myself.

One ninja took out a couple of shuriken, jumped up, and aimed at Sasuke. Unfortunately, Sasuke dodged it. The ninja dashed full speed towards at raven haired boy and try to kick him, but Sasuke blocked the kick. Then she jumped a few step and then try to punch him, but Sasuke was fast move and she missed it. Sasuke grabbed her hand, spun around like a whirlwind, and threw her down on the ground, head first. He stood up quickly, and then he started attacking other ninjas.

"Waii! Sasuke-kun, you're so cool! Don't give up!" Sakura raised her right hand up into the air.

It was really impressive to see how Sasuke fought. I had always known that he was a good fighter, but I suppose I had never seen him fight with my very own eyes… I could see why Sakura liked him. However, I'm not sure if she likes him for his skills or his looks... Whatever it is, he's a very good fighter - not as good as Kakashi though.

A ninja was attacking Naruto with dozens of shuriken. Naruto carefully dodged them all and jumped up. Somehow, someone was behind him.

"Naruto-san, watch out!" I shouted.

Naruto twisted his head, an intent look directed at something behind his back. The ninja kicked him and he hit the ground hard. There was big hole and I saw Naruto's body lying there, unmoving. The ninja walked closer and I saw her laugh at Naruto. Naruto _still _wasn't moving.

I covered my mouth, _"Oh my god! Is…Is Naruto-san all right? I can't believe it! Poor Naruto-san, he got defeated by that ninja!" _

Then…Poof!

I saw the smoke that had appeared out of nowhere start to clear out and I found that Naruto wasn't there. I was confused, where was Naruto? The ninja was in shock and was now looking around frantically. I then saw Naruto right behind her; he threw a blow right towards her face. She was knocked backwards immediately.

"_How did he- or where does he come from? Did he use a teleport jutsu or what?"_

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto performed hand seals and made replications of himself.

"Whoa! So many Narutos!" I was amazed. I was getting a firsthand experience of what being a ninja meant.

I saw five or eight Naruto (s). It must be one of the clone jutsus or something. I remembered that time when I first met Team 7. Kakashi used the jutsu to create a clone out of himself to prove to me that they were ninja. Man, that was silly back then. Anyhow, I had no doubt that it must be that jutsu. I think it was the same… it sounded the same anyway.

Naruto (s) attacked the three ninjas and kicked them. He sent them flying into a tree with blood coming out of their mouths.

Naruto fights pretty good. I never knew his clones would be _so_ useful. Sometimes, it makes me want to learn that jutsu. But it'll probably take a million years for me to learn that. I sighed.

Naruto placed both hands on his hips, laughing, "Haha, I'm so cool! They're so weak! They can't even defeat me! Nobody can't beat me because I am Uzumaki Narut-"

Nearby, I saw Sasuke using hands seals before he shouted, "Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu!" He took a large amount of chakra and exhaled a great mass of flames, which he was trying to burn the enemies with.

Whoa, that was a big flame! Who would have thought that Sasuke would have that kind of jutsu? He's definitely different than Naruto. I don't know if I could learn that jutsu, _ever_. I heard a yelp. I turned to the left side and saw that Naruto was on fire, his bright orange jacket ablaze.

"**AHHH! IT'S HOT!**" Naruto screamed as he ran around and rolled on the floor to get rid of the fire.

Naruto finally got the fire from his jacket out and glared at Sasuke, "**YOU BASTARD! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE AIMING THAT THING! YOU ALMOST BURNED ME ALIVE!**"

"You're the one who's being stupid enough to get in the way and get yourself burn. And next time, keep your jacket out of the way of my jutsu." Sasuke said coldly.

"Why you! I'm going to kill you!" Naruto was getting pissed off.

"Hn, I'd like to see you try." He replied.

"I _will_ then! **JUST YOU WATCH!**"

"You two, save your argument later! Remember, we're not here to fight each other, don't forget about teamwork!" Kakashi told them.

Naruto growled, "Grrr! Sasuke, I'll get you next time!"

"Whatever…"

They continued their battle.

"I can't believe they fought so well in this battle." Kuromai was completely flabbergasted.

"Of course they are! Kakashi-sensei was famous in Konoha for being known as the Copy Ninja, he's great the fighter and also copied 1000 jutsus! And Sasuke-kun is the natural genius offspring of the powerful Uchiha Clan, and also he has his sharingan that can beat anyone! Waii, Sasuke-kun is the greatest," Sakura giggled.

"_Copy Ninja? Is that some kind of a nickname that they gave to Hatake-san or what? And, what's sha-rin-gan? Or however they say it. Man, I don't know any of this stuff. Ah, I should have asked Iruka-san to teach me some history of ninjas..." _I was rubbing my hair crazily.

"Really? Then what about that blonde boy?" Kuromai asked.

The pink haired girl stopped giggling and her face was adorning an annoyed looks, "Naruto is nothing but annoying! He is naturally impetuous and tends to rush into combat without thinking, and is very hyperactive. He always surprises enemies when he appears in front of them. He always says that he comes to help, but he's only making the situation worse. He shouldn't do that! Grrr, it just makes me so mad!" She was cracking her knuckles.

"_Boy, is Naruto-san really that bad? To me, he seems like a good fighter, but I don't think he's annoying either. Well maybe, I wasn't here that long enough to know..."_

"I see. Do you think they'll win?"

"Don't worry, Madam Kuromai. My team isn't going to lose that easily! Trust me!" Sakura gave her two thumbs up.

"Then I won't have to worry about that..." Kuromai murmured.

"_I don't know if you should stop worrying because I have bad feeling that someone is right behind us now." _I thought.

Suddenly, I felt my hair pulled back and I screamed, "Oww! What the-!" I looked behind and saw that it was the leader who was pulling my hair down harshly.

I heard a scream from Sakura and Kuromai. I looked back towards my front and my eyes widened as soon as I saw Sakura and Kuromai tied down by ropes. They had been caught also!

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto heard the screams in the direction of Sakura, Kuromai, and I. They turned around and saw us being caught.

"Misumi!" Kakashi yelled as he ran towards us.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto followed, and Sasuke was running as he tagged along beside the blonde boy.

"Let go my hair!" I used my hand to get her fingers off my long light green hair.

"Shut up bitch! Talk anymore and I'll cut you!" She held a kunai in front of my face.

I gulped. I did what she said and kept my mouth shut.

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto stopped when they saw the boss placing her kunai on my throat, "Don't come any closer or I'll kill this girl!" She shouted.

"Not this again…" Sasuke mumbled, _"This always happened whenever people are in danger."_

"Sensei, save us!" Sakura shouted for help.

"Quiet big-forehead!" The ninja held her neck tightly.

Sakura cried, "Hey, stop that! How dare you hurt my precious Sakura-chan! No one picks on my beautiful Sakura-chan!" Naruto pointed at the ninjas.

"Since when I was your precious? First of all, I am not **YOURS, BAKA! **I would never be yours anyway!" Sakura gave Naruto an angry look.

"But Sakura-chan, I was worried about you!" The blonde boy gave her puppy eyes.

"Well, I don't need for you to worry about me!"

"**QUIET YOU TWO!** One more word coming from your mouths and I'll definitely kill this girl!" She drew the kunai closer to my throat.

"_Kuso! Now how am I going to save them? If I save Misumi, Naruto and Sasuke have to beat those ninjas… but that leader might kill Kuromai and Sakura right after I save her. I don't think I would make it on time to save them or not even Sasuke and Naruto too… What am I going to do now?" _Kakashi thought.

"Sensei, what are we going to do now?" Naruto whispered to the silver haired man.

"I'll think of something." He responded back.

"That's right Jounin, don't you dare come any closer or I'll hurt your little sweetheart girlfriend!" She laughed.

"…Girlfriend? Wait, I'm not exactly his girlfriend… I'm just his frien-" I got cut short because she spoke again.

"Shut up, I didn't tell you to talk!" She pulled my hair even harder.

"Ahh!" I screamed loudly.

She stared at my locket, "Hmm, what a lovely locket you there. Maybe I should take it. It might look good on me… Oh yes, I think I would." She gave the monkey a look, meaning for it to take the locket.

The monkey nodded and did the order. He took my locket, climbed back, and sat down the way he was before.

"Hey, that's my locket! Give me back my locket!" I shouted.

"Shut up you stupid girl! This isn't yours anymore! Now it's mine!" She kicked my knee.

Kakashi used his left hand to try to get a kunai out from his bag, but…

"Don't even think about it, mask man."

He paused.

"If you take out any weapon, I'll slice her throat." She pressed the weapon closer towards my neck.

This time, I felt a blood dripping on my neck. I was terrified now. She wasn't kidding at all!

He frowned and his hands were clenching into fists.

This isn't supposed to happen; I don't want to die yet. I have to do something before she hurts me even worse, but what? I don't have any special fighting skills like those guys and I don't know a good jutsu… Only the one Henge technique I learned from Iruka and Naruto... Ah, why can't he teach me something that I could defend myself with? Too bad that I don't have second juts- I paused, wait… there _was_ another jutsu! It's the Sexy No Jutsu! I remembered what Naruto told me during our training...

**

* * *

**

**-Flashback-**

"Only use this jutsu when there's women surrounding me?" I repeated what Naruto said.

Naruto nodded, "Yup, that's right! Use that jutsu whenever you're in danger! Nothing else, no men! Just girls!"

"…But why girls? Are there a reason?"

Naruto snickered, "You'll see… You'll see why!" He snickered even harder.

I can't believe Naruto _still_ has that sly look on his face every time I asked him this same question. He'll always laugh evilly and I might never know why.

"…Will it work? Will this jutsu really beat them?" I wondered.

"Heh, heh… Trust me, it will! Hehe!" He chuckled even harder.

"Yeah… Okay, I have to go home now. I'll see you later!" I walked away.

"Don't forget what I said! Use that jutsu whenever women are attacking you!" Naruto shouted as he waved at me.

**

* * *

**

**-End of flashback-**

"_Can what Naruto-san told me be true? Can this jutsu beat them? Well, what's to lose? Let's do it!" _I thought.

I presented the hands seals.

Kakashi noticed that I was performing the jutsu, _"Nani? Misumi is going to use a jutsu? That jutsu, I don't recognize it. What kind of jutsu it is?" _

I closed my eyes and said, "Henge no jutsu!"

**

* * *

**

-** (Third Person Point of View)_-_**

"What the!" Sasuke was in stunned.

Kakashi's eye widened, "That's my…!"

Aya had transformed into her a 'guys' form. He had spiky light green hair and his eyes were colored were violet. The guy form had a six pack and of course his muscles were irresistible. A cloud was flowing around the body.

The girls stared and all had a nosebleed even including Sakura and Kuromai. All of them fall down onto the soft grass, now unconscious.

"…_She learned that jutsu from that dobe. Now she's become even stupider like Naruto. I have two idiots now to deal with!" _Sasuke made an angry look.

The silver haired man slapped his forehead, "I can't believe this… This isn't supposed to happen." He mumbled.

Naruto covered his mouth with his hands, trying not to laugh, but he couldn't help it. He laughed out loud.

**

* * *

**

**-Aya's POV-**

After that, I transformed back to myself. I glanced around, confused.

"_Why are the females unconscious now? Did this jutsu really work? …It seems like it. I didn't know this jutsu was this powerful. Lucky! I saved the day!"_ I smiled.

I spotted Sakura and Kuromai passed out. Did something happen to them before I used this jutsu? Wait… Maybe those nins must have knock them out! Yeah, that got to be it. I hope they're okay…

I turned around. I saw Sasuke's face had a disturbing look on it… Well it looked like he was glaring at me now. What's his problem? Did I do something wrong now? He sure likes to glare at people a lot. Ah, I have nothing to say to him even if I asked him what's wrong, he won't reply back, so I don't bother to ask what was wrong. I noticed that behind him, I could see Naruto laughing as he was rolling on the floor.

I raised my right eyebrow, wondering why Naruto was laughing so hard. Did he see something funny or what? What's going on? Did I miss something? I might never know.

Naruto stopped laughing, "Hey Misumi-chan, great job! You did it! You beat them all! I'm proud of you!"

I flushed, "Oh… It was nothing. I'm glad I could help." I was really embarrassing.

I saw a shadow in front of me, I turned around, and I saw Kakashi's eye twitching at me. I gulped and back away from him.

"Misumi… May I have a word with you?" He closed his eyes.

"Um…"

"Alone." He said angrily.

His tone sounds so serious… I nodded slowly, "Come with me then." He ordered me to follow him.

I followed him, but he stopped and I stopped as well. His head curved around and said, "Naruto, Sasuke tie those ninjas and also help untie Sakura and Kuromai too. We'll be right back."

Naruto shouted, "**OKAY!**"

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"Oy, Misumi-chan!" Naruto threw something at me and I caught it.

I looked what it was, it was my gold locket. I stared back at Naruto, Naruto was holding the monkey's tail and he was whining out loud. I'm glad my locket is all right. I turned around and we walked away.

**Forest…**

Kakashi stopped and turned to face me, "Misumi, what jutsu is that? And where did you learn that?"

I looked down shyly, "Um… I can't tell you what it is or where I learned it."

I had promised Naruto that I wouldn't tell anyone about this jutsu. Not even Kakashi or anyone. I hoped he would let this question go.

"Misumi."

I looked up and saw his eye twitched at me. I guzzled, "…It's called Sexy No Jutsu. Naruto-san taught me that jutsu."

"…Naruto, I should have known it!" He yelled.

"…" I backed away from a few steps, alarmed. I'm more afraid of him than ever.

Kakashi calmed himself, "Misumi, that guy you transformed, wasn't it my body?"

Oh crap… He knows it!

I was rubbing my hands, "…So, you can tell it was yours then?"

"Of course, I could tell! You think that I won't notice my looks and my body! And what makes you think that I- Oh never mind! Answer this question! Why in the world did you choose my body! Why!" He was angrier than ever.

"…Do I have to answer that question?"

"Of course, you have to! You think that I would let you go without knowing it? I don't think so. Now tell me now!"

My face was bright red, "…Well, Naruto-san told me to choose a guy that has nice body and cute face. I couldn't think of anyone that has nice body and a cute face... After that day, when I entered your room, I saw you had a nice…" I paused, I can't believe I'm going to say this, "You had a nice six pack…So; I thought that you should be the one because you do have nice body."

Kakashi placed his hand on his chin as if he was thinking, "Yeah, that's true. I do have a nice body and I always will be. Of course tha- Wait... What am I talking about? Argh! So, that's why you chose me? I can't believe this!"

"…" I didn't reply back, I'm too scared to talk back.

"Tell me one thing; you didn't see my face, did you?" He glared at me.

"Huh? Why would I? You know that I can't see your face even though, I transformed in you and you still have your mask on."

He sighed for relieve, "Okay good then."

"_So, she hasn't seen it, that's good. Well…Not exactly. Sakura and Miss Kuromai saw it. Not only them…Even Naruto and Sasuke too. Damn it! This is not good!" _Kakashi shook his head.

I wondered what he is thinking now.

"Misumi, next time, when you use that jutsu, don't use my body!"

"Eh, why?"

"Because it's my body and I don't want anyone to see it, understood?"

"But… but I need use it, Hatake-san. What happen if we're in attack again? Who would I transform to?"

"There's bunch of guys that you could transform to, you know that?"

"…I don't know anyone though."

"It could be anyone, like my friends that you already met."

"Your friends? …Like Maito-san?" I looked at him.

"Gai?" Kakashi raised his right eyebrow, _"Transform into Gai?" _He started to imagine that image...

**

* * *

**

**-Imagination-**

She closed her eyes and said, "Henge no jutsu!"

She transformed into Gai form. A guy with the fuzzy eyebrows and mushroom hair cut. His six pack and his muscles arm as he placed one hand on his hip like if it was going to shake his butt. A cloud was flowing around the body. And then he was showing his shiny teeth.

"Yo!" He smiled, giving a thump up.

**

* * *

**

**-End of imagination-**

Kakashi started turn blue, "Oh god…" He felt like barfing.

"Hatake-san, are you okay? You don't look so goo-**ITAI!**" He smacked my head.

"Forget it! Just don't ever use that jutsu again!" He walked away furiously.

I rubbed my head. This time, he seems really mad at me now. Ah, I can't believe this jutsu that Naruto taught me really makes him so angry. I'm in so much trouble now!

**Walking…**

We continued our walking, leaving those ninjas tied to a tree. Sakura and Kuromai didn't remember anything after they had passed out. Sakura helped me wrapped a bandage around my neck after I got cut from that leader. It wasn't that serious. I looked at Kakashi. He took out his orange book and began to read. He was hiding his face. I could tell that he was _still_ mad at me because he hasn't talked to me for the whole day after we left the deep forest.

"You know, I had this dream about this guy. He was naked. He was so hot and sexy." Sakura murmured.

I gulped, oh no. They're talking about Kakashi! I looked at Kakashi. His eye was twitching and his hand was clenching his book tighter. God, this isn't good!

"Really? Me too! I had that dream too! I saw that he had a nice body with nice six pack and a great body!" Kuromai looked like she was ready to drool.

"Yes, same here! I saw his face… His face was… It was the most handsome face I'd ever seen!" Sakura said dreamily.

"What was his face likes?" She asked.

"Well, his face was lik-" I interpreted them.

"Hey, you guys! Maybe we should talk about something else! I don't think it's a good idea to talk about your dream in front of the guys, right? You should keep it in private someplace else when there are no guys around you." I prayed, hoping that they talk something else.

"Yeah, you're right. We should talk about it privately..." Sakura said.

Kuromai agreed, "Yeah, so true."

I sighed, thank god that I had managed to change the subject.

"_Wait… Did they say that they saw his face? Could it be Hatake-san's…? Don't tell me that I transformed into him_ _without the mask? Is he really that handsome? Nah, I don't think so, they must be talking something else… Or what if it isn't?"_ I thought.

In camping, I was making hot soup. Everyone was consuming soup together except Kakashi, who took his bowl and left us. Everyone wondered why he left. To me, I think that he wanted to be alone or maybe he wanted to eat in private so that no one could look at his face. Thinking that I should go apologize to him, I went to look for Kakashi and saw him. He was sitting on a branch in a tree.

I had already apologized a billion times when we have been traveling, but he hadn't said anything. And even as I apologized once again, he didn't reply back and ignored me. I sighed and decided to give up for tonight. I walked back to the camp and found that everyone was either asleep or resting quietly - but still awake. I curled up into my sleeping bag; I couldn't sleep because I had been still thinking about Kakashi. I feel awful after what I did today. This time I blew it - I had made him angrier than ever before. I wonder how am I going to make him forgive me… I don't think he'll forgive me for a long time. I guess maybe I should leave him alone or maybe try apologize again later on when he has cooled down a bit.

The next day, we continued our journey. Three hours later, we finally made it to the village.

"Look, there's the village! We made it!" Naruto shouted happily.

"Arigatou everyone, you don't know how it means to me to get back home. Say, it would only be polite if I asked you to stay at my home for a night. Since you guys did a wonderful job, I want to repay you back!" Kuromai asked.

Team 7 looked at Kakashi even include me. Kakashi was trying not to sounds heated, "That is very generous of you... We could use a break."

"Great, then let's go to my house now!" Kuromai took us to her house.

**Her house…**

"Madam Kuromai, welcome home! Young Miki and Hiro were worried about you." The butler bowed.

"Ho, ho, ho, are they? Sorry to make them worried, are they home?" Kuromai asked.

"Hai, they're home. They're in the living room."

"Really? Then I'll go surprise them. Oh, these people are the one who brought me back home. So, they'll be staying here for couple of days. Please take their bags to their rooms." She gave the order to the butler.

"As you wish." He bowed.

He took our bags and walked away quietly.

"Come with me, you must meet my children!" Kuromai marched forwards and we followed her.

We were in the living room. I saw two children sitting on the couch, watching television. I guessed that the girl must be Miki and the boy must be Hiro. I think that the girl must be ten years old and other boy must be about eight years old.

The girl had long brown hair drawn back into a high ponytail and her eyes were black like her mother's eyes. She wore a pink dress that had a picture of a bunny. The boy had brown hair and his eyes were green, I guess his eyes must be from his father's eyes. He was wearing a yellow T-shirt and purple shorts. When they saw Kuromai, they ran to her mother and hugged her tightly.

"Mom, you're home!" Hiro shouted.

"We missed you!" Miki said.

"I missed you too; did my little angels behave well while I was away?"

They nodded.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that."

"Mommy, who are those people behind you?" Miki pointed at us.

"Oh, that's right. These people are ninjas; they're the one who brought me back home safety." She explained her children.

"Cool! I always wanted to meet ninjas!" Hiro smiled.

"Right. Anyway, Kakashi-san, why don't you and your students go take a warm shower? We have a hot spring outside that you could take a bath in, it'll help you relax. When you guys are done, we'll have a wonderful dinner together. What do you say?"

Kakashi scratched his silver hair, "I'm not in the mood for the hot spring. I'll just going to take a nap. So, I'll pass."

"Oh, I see. How about you kids?"

"Sounds good to me! I want to take a warm shower!" Sakura was the first to say it.

"Yeah, count me in!" Naruto raised his hand up.

"Hn." Sasuke gave a nod.

"And you?" Kuromai looked at me.

"Um… Yeah, sure. I'd love to."

"All right. Maid." She called out.

The maid walked in, "Please take these people to the hot springs," She pointed at us, "and take him to his room." She pointed at Kakashi.

The maid nodded and bowed before she leave, "Right this way everyone." She showed us the way.

We're going to take nice warm hot spring without Kakashi. I finally get some relaxing time now...

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Man that must be boring chapter. I'm almost reaching to 100 reviews and hope you can help me get 100. Anyway, hope you like it and please **RR!**

**-Saki-Kun**


	11. Hentai!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. The only thing that I own is my original character.

**A/N: **Gomen for updating late! Thanks to all the reviewers for the great reviews. Thanks to my beta-reader **XoXSilverDragonXoX!** Anyway, **ENJOY!**

_Italicized sentences -_ Thoughts

**

* * *

**

The maid nodded and bowed before she leave, "Right this way everyone." She showed us the way.

We're going to take nice warm hot spring without Kakashi. I finally get some relaxing time now...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11 - Hentai!**

Sakura and I got our clean clothes and we walked in the women's hot spring. Naruto and Sasuke also went and walked into men's hot springs right next door.

Sakura and I tied our long hair into a bun so that we don't get our hair wet. We wrapped the towel around our body. We slid the door open and walked out from dressing room.

We were standing in front of hot spring. We took off our towels right after we dipped ourselves into murky water. Sakura leaned against the rock, allowing her head to rest on its warm surface.

"Ahh, this is great! This is what I need - time to relax! Don't you agree, Misumi-san?" Sakura looked at me.

"Um… Yeah, it is." I answered.

I wasn't thinking about relaxing. I was still thinking about Kakashi and wondering if he was really taking a nap. I knew that he was still mad at me. I had hoped that I could get him to forgive me, but right now, I shouldn't be thinking of that. I need to calm down and forget what happened yesterday.

"Misumi-san, are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"Huh? Of course, I'm okay. Why do you ask?" I stared at her.

"Well, it's just that you were sad last night and I thought something was wrong..."

"…No, nothing happened. I'm okay, really."

"All right then. I'm glad to hear that. I was wondering… What did you and Kakashi-sensei do when you guys were at the forest?"

How does she know that? She was unconscious after we came back, "Sakura-san, how did you know that we were in the forest?"

"Oh, Naruto told me. I thought that I found it strange that Sensei wanted talk to you in private and it had me curious. So anyway, tell me what you guys did?"

"…Nothing really. He was just asking me a few questions, that's all."

"Can you tell me what it is?"

"Um … No, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because… it's kind of personal stuff, I don't think it's good to tell anyone." I couldn't tell her what happened. There's no way that I'm going to tell her that it was because I used the Sexy No Jutsu that I made him angry.

"Oh, okay. I understand. I'm sure it must be personal." She smiled.

_**Inner Sakura: **"Damn it, she won't tell me! Something definitely is going on between those two! They must be having an affair with each other. I'm sure of it! What if they were kissing each other? If they did, that means that she saw Kakashi-sensei's face. And she doesn't want us to know about it! Yes, that must it! Kuso, I really want to know!"_

"Sakura-san, are you all right? You looked mad?" I looked at her expression.

"Huh? No, I wasn't mad. I was…was thinking…Uh…" Sakura quickly think and said, "I was thinking that I haven't forgotten how you are so scared of just a bug. It was so funny! I can't believe you're afraid of bugs!" She laughed.

"Oh great, you're still laughing of that. I can't believe you're still thinking of that." My head sank down, feeling extremely embarrassed.

"It was so hilarious - especially because you're older than me. Why are you afraid of bugs?"

"...I don't know. I just am."

I wasn't going to tell her anyway because I didn't want her to know why I was afraid of them. I'm sure that she'll laugh at me even more if I did told her, or maybe she might do the same thing Kakashi did to me… that was not fun. It was mean how he scared me again!

"Well okay. You know what? I never thought that tonight will be so peaceful. I'm sure we'll have a quiet evening." Sakura said happily.

"Yeah, you're right."

**

* * *

**

**-Naruto and Sasuke-**

"Yahoo! Hot spring, here I come!" Naruto was running to the hot spring.

"Don't jump you idio-" Sasuke yelled.

**SPLASH!**

Too late! Naruto had already jumped into the hot spring. Sasuke's hair was soaked and dripping. He gave Naruto a death glare.

"_That idiot… I'm going to kill him!" _Sasuke thought heatedly.

Naruto began to swim around crazily. The water was splashing all over Sasuke's face, which made him even angrier.

Naruto growled, "Look at me! I'm a shark!" He swam like a shark.

"Shark, my ass!" Sasuke shouted.

**SMACK!**

"Ow! Sasuke-teme! Why did you hit me?" He rubbed his head, glaring at raven haired boy.

"For being stupid! Now stop acting like a little fool, sit down and stay still!" Sasuke crossed his arms.

"That'll be boring for me to not do anything!"

"Well, I don't care! I want silence!"

"Who cares about the silence! We need to do something fun!"

"Not me, I want to sit down and _you_ are going to stay quiet."

"Man, you're so boring! No wonder you're no fun."

"Whatever, I don't care what you say. You've always ended up being such an idiot, dobe."

"Stop calling me dobe, teme!" The blonde boy pointed at him.

"Hn… I can call you whatever I want, dobe."

"Idiot!"

"Blockhead."

"Jerk!"

"Moron."

"Shut up!"

"No, _you_ shut up."

**

* * *

**

**-Back to Sakura and Aya-**

"Forget it! It's not so quiet and peaceful anymore! Stupid Naruto…Why does he have to make all that noise? He always fights with Sasuke-kun and never leaves him alone. Why can't he be quiet once in a while?" Sakura said angrily.

I laughed nervously, "Heh, heh…" Yup, she had a point there.

Naruto was loud and had never stopped talking while we were traveling. It made me think about how much energy he must have... or does he ever get tired?

Sasuke too… I mean, how can he _not_ get tired of arguing with Naruto? It seems like he likes to make him angry or something. Now I know why they're rivals.

"So, what's your relationship with Kakashi-sensei?" She was trying to ignore Naruto's 'loudness.'

"Huh? Relationship with Hatake-san? What do you mean?"

Sakura reacted, "Um… Nothing! I didn't say anything." She looked away, _"How stupid of me for asking that question. Of course, she wouldn't tell me because maybe they're trying to keep it secret from us."_

"Um, okay." I raised my eyebrow, _"Why would she ask me that question? I don't understand what she means. I guess sometimes she can be odd girl like… Well like Naruto. He always has the same sly look every time I ask him this same question about the Sexy No Jutsu... And also he laughs evilly too. But Sakura-san isn't that bad. At least, she seems normal."_

We stay quiet for the next the few hours, just sitting there and relaxing. I heard the boys walk out since the door was slightly ajar. Afterward, Sakura had finished She said she was going out and asked me if I was done. I told her that I was going to stay here a little while longer. She nodded and left.

I looked up and stared at all the stars. It was so beautiful. It had been a while since I've seen stars… especially since I was too busy once I was at work. I hardly had any free time for myself and I don't get much time to relax. Tonight, I was _really_ getting relaxed.

"_Mother, are you watching me? You know, I never thought that I would have a good life. I mean, I made some friends and those people are kind. I learned lots of things in this world. I learned how to use jutsus and everything is different in this world. Everything is great... Well not exactly. Yesterday, I made a huge mistake. I made Hatake-san mad at me because I used that jutsu… Well, I'm sure you saw everything. Mother, how did you make a person to forgive you? I wish you were here to tell me that." _I sighed.

I felt something touch me lightly on my shoulder. When I turned around, my eyes widened… After I saw something that…

**

* * *

**

**- (Third Person Point of View)** **-**

Kakashi walked out from his room and began walking, _"Kuso! I couldn't get any sleep at all! This is all Misumi's fault for making me imagine about Gai transforming into that silly jutsu. Damn her, using that jutsu and my body. I can't believe it… It was the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to me… Why does she has to be dumber than Naruto? I'll never forgive her!" _He shook his head as he placed his both hands on his head.

"**AHHHHHHH!**"

Kakashi stopped and heard a scream, "That voice came from hot spring."

He heard another scream, "That was Misumi's voice! Don't tell me something happen to her? She must be in danger!" He ran to the women's room.

He ran to the door and quickly slide the door to right, "Misumi, are you oka-" He paused, his eye was widened.

He was staring at Aya was standing there naked behind her back as she was holding the towel in front of her that was cover her top to her knee, but the problem is the towel wasn't wrapping around her body. So, he saw her half naked.

**

* * *

**

**-Aya's POV-**

I looked at the person who called my name. I was in half shocked and half embarrassed, the person was in front of me was Kakashi! His face began to turn into a deep crimson shade even though I can't tell with his mask on, but I know he is! We stood there for about 10 seconds…

"Um…" He said.

I screamed, "**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" I sank my body into the hot spring.

"Wait, I can explain!" Kakashi shouted as he raised his hands up and down, panicking.

I didn't let Kakashi explain so; I grabbed the soap bars close by and threw it at him with all of my strength, "Get out of here!"

Kakashi dodged the soap, and then I grabbed the bucket that was filled with water and threw at him. However, he ducked again, he stood up. He didn't notice there was shampoo was coming at him and it hit his face.

"Ow!" Kakashi fell down and rubbed his face, "Ah crap!" He quickly ran to the room and slammed the door shut.

My face was bright red, _"I can't believe what's happening here… Hatake-san… Hatake-san saw me…me…"_

"**WHY DOES IT HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME?**" I screamed top of my lungs.

**15 minutes past…**

I finished dressing up again. I had never been so embarrassed in my life. I walked out from the room and saw that Kakashi was outside, waiting for me. He was leaning against the wall; I could see that he had a visiblered mark where I threw the shampoo at him.

I glared him. I've never been so mad in my life, "You pervert Hatake-san! How dare you!"

"Hey, I didn't do it on purpose! I thought you were in danger!" Kakashi stared at me.

"Don't lie! You pervert, pervert, pervert!" I repeated this many times as I jumped up and down, pointing at him accusingly.

Kakashi was covering his ears, "Quit calling me that! I'm not pervert!"

"Yes you are! I bet you wanted to get revenge on me because of what I did to you. That's why you wanted to see me naked!"

"Give me a break! Why would I want to get revenge on you? Also, why would I want to see you naked?"

"Maybe because you're a pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert!"

"Yes, you are! You already saw me naked! That makes you more pervert!"

Kakashi gave me a bored looks, "Looks who's talking? I think you're more perverted than me."

"Why am I pervert! I'm not pervert! I didn't see you naked."

"Oh yes, you did! You just saw me when you entered my room! And you were looking at my chest! That's why your mind couldn't stop thinking about it and no wonder you started using my body for that silly jutsu."

"…"

"See, I'm right." He crossed his arms.

"No, you're not! You were not completely naked! I only saw your chest! It wasn't my fault that I saw it! It was your fault that you didn't put any shirt on when you slept! So, I'm not pervert!"

"Hey, it's not my fault! I was feeling hot and was also sweating a lot. So, I had no choice but to take it off!"

"Baka, you don't need to take off your shirt! You could of opened the window to get some air or maybe you should wear muscle shirt!"

"Well, I don't want to. Maybe I don't want to open the window because I don't want to catch a cold and also, I don't like to wear muscle shirt when I go to sleep okay? Why should I listen to you? I could do whatever I want."

"Whatever you want to do, meaning that you want to peek at me." I mumbled to myself.

I noticed that Kakashi didn't say anything back. I saw his eye looking down. I raised my eyebrow, wondering what he is staring at. While I looked down, thinking that I had some dirt on my clothes or something, but I saw that there was none. I paused, that's when I realized that he staring at my body. Don't tell me he's imaging me naked again! Why that pervert!

"Stop staring at me!" I covered my chest with my arms.

"Huh? What?" He stared at me in confusion.

"You know what I mean! You hentai! You still thinking of that, aren't you! Or are you imagining me naked again!" I pointed at him as I covered my chest with one arm.

"I wasn't looking at you. I have no idea what you're talking about." His head turned away.

"Liar! Don't give me that look, you pervert! I know you did and don't lie!"

"I wasn't lying and stop calling me pervert!" He glared at me.

"What do you want me to call you huh? You want me to call you a molester?"

"No! I don't like that either!"

"Yeah, like first, you stole my kiss, then you saw me naked! I can't believe this… I might never get married because I may never forget this or move on my life." I covered my face with my hands worriedly.

"Oh geez, like anyone would marry you." Kakashi said, rubbing his silver hair.

I glared at him furiously, "What about you? Who would want to marry a guy like you who is a hentai?"

His eye twitched, "Well at least I won't marry a girl like you who is a troublemaker!"

"Nani! I'm not a troublemake- Oh forget it… I don't want to argue you anymore. I bet now you must be happy that you saw me naked… you hentai!" I crossed my arms.

"Yeah right, I ever look at you again! My eyes are blinded... What's good there to look at your body? It isn't sexy at all. Your body looks like a stick anyway."

"Stick! What do you mean by that! My body doesn't look like a stick!"

"Say all you want. I say it is and I know that your body will always be a stick no matter no what. I've seen lots of women that have better bodies than yours. It must be that you're gaining some weight." He looked away as he crossed his arms.

"What? I have not! I'm not that fat!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"I have no time for this. Tell me one thing, why are you screaming all of the sudden?" He asked.

I paused. Oh crap… I forgot about that. I really don't want to answer that question. Maybe I should leave, "…Nothing… There's nothing wrong… I have to go now." I was trying to get away from that question, but he grabbed my arm.

"Don't give me that nothing. I know there's something going on and I will not let you go until you tell me. Now, tell me the truth, Misumi."

I sighed, I finally been defeat, "…I screamed because there was a flying cockroach and it was landed on my shoulder."

**Silence…**

"That's it! You just screamed of that. God, I can't believe I wasted my time worrying about you for nothing." He let go my arm as he slapped his forehead.

"It was scary! It was flying around and it landed on my shoulder! What do you want me to do?" I twiddled my two index fingers against each other.

"You could have kill it!"

"I can't kill it! I'm scared of bugs!"

"God, you really are scaredy cat!"

"Of course, I am! Bugs are the scariest thing in the world!"

"Yeah, yeah, I can tell. Maybe next time, you should bring bug spray whenever you go out or shower. That way, I wouldn't hear you scream and I don't have to check on you again."

"I don't need for you to tell me that!" I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Uh huh." He rolled his eye.

I paused; I realized something... Kakashi is talking to me now. Does that mean he forgives me now? Is everything okay now?

"... so… not mad anymore..?" I asked, hopefully.

"…" Kakashi knew what I was talking about; he didn't say anything but he walked away.

I guess that's a no then. I couldn't blame him. Of course it was my fault that I was one who started this mess. I was supposed to be mad at him that he saw me naked, but I couldn't. I'm not the type who gets mad easily or even stay angry too. Actually, this is my first time that I had argued with a guy. It wasn't good…I don't really like arguing.

That evening, we had dinner. Nothing much was going on, only when Kuromai was telling her story to her children about what she did all on her vacation. Naruto and Sasuke were competing against each other about who could eat the most amount of food. There's no need to compete with each other. Both of them always ended up barfing all the food out anyway.

Sakura would always tell them to stop eating if they were going to keep on barfing again. I agreed with her. For one, don't eat if you're going to waste all of the food. Eating a lot isn't good either. I ate quietly. Kakashi… well, he finished his meals quickly as always and left the room.

After that, we went to our room to sleep. Of course, we had our own room to sleep in. I was lying on my bed, still thinking about Kakashi. I was wondering how I was going to make up with him. Well tomorrow, I'll think of something.

**

* * *

**

**-Next day-**

Sakura knocked on the door, "Misumi-san." She was waiting for Aya to reply back.

No response.

She knocked again, "Misumi-san, wake up, its morning!"

Still no answer, she sighed. She opened the door and saw that Aya wasn't there since the bed is empty. Sakura went downstairs. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke were down there, waiting.

"Where's Misumi?" Kakashi asked.

"She isn't in her room." Sakura said.

"Nani? Where could she gone?"

Naruto saw the butler, "Hey old man!"

"Yes, what is it, young man?" He asked politely.

"Have you seen Misumi-chan?"

"Misumi-chan? Ah yes, I saw her."

"Do you know where she is?" Sasuke asked.

"Hai, Miss Aya woke up early and she said she's going for a walk. I believe... she went downtown in the village."

"She went by herself?" The silver haired man shouted.

"Yes, that's right, sir."

"_Why that girl! She's not supposed to go out by herself without my permission!" _Kakashi thought.

"Come on, we have to look for her." Kakashi told his students. They walked out from the house.

**Downtown…**

I was walking around since I was bored. Also, I thought that I should buy something before I go back to Konoha. I started looking around the shop and I accidentally bumped into someone since I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.

"Gomen nasai." I looked up and saw two people.

One person was wearing a black clothes and the other wore purple clothes. They had a hood on and with masks on. I couldn't see their face. I guess they must be ninja. I saw a person who wore purple clothing was staring at me. His eyes were yellow and his eyes were gazing into my eyes. I ignored them and walked pass by them.

I continued to walk. That was freaky. I had a bad feeling about that guy. I don't know why, but I could feel it. It must be my imagination. I should forget about it and continue shopping.

"What's the matter?" The black masked person asked.

"That girl…" The purple masked person said slowly.

"What about that girl?"

"...Bring me that girl."

**Meanwhile, Team 7…**

They had spilt up to look for Aya and then they came back together not finding anything.

"Did you find her?" Kakashi asked.

They shook their head, "Okay. Continue to search for her. If you find her, use the wireless transmitter settings, understood?" They nodded.

They spilt up.

"_Where could she be? Don't tell me something happen to her? Damn it! I hope not! I've better find her fast!_" Kakashi thought, running on top of the roof.

**

* * *

**

**-Aya's walking-**

"Hmm, what should I buy?" I placed my finger on my lips as I was thinking.

"Maybe I should buy a cookbook. Yup, I should because there must be lots of different kind of foods here that I haven't learned. It might be good idea for me to learn to cook something new."

I stopped and saw that there was the bookstore in front of me. I walked inside.

The man spoke, "Ohayo and welcome to my store!"

"Um Ohayo." I bowed.

"What brought you here, cute girl? Are you here to buy a book?"

"Um hai…I'm looking for cookbook. Do you know any good books?" I asked politely.

"Of course, Madam. Go straight, and then to your right, you'll see great books there!" He pointed in the direction.

I nodded, "Arigatou." I went in his directions as told.

I took out a book. I opened the book and began to look at it. Of course, there was some recipe that I haven't learned. I found another book that was interesting to me. This book had lots of great food here. The problem was that I didn't know which one I wanted. I wish that I could buy them both, but it's better to buy one. Hmm… What should I do?

"Find anything you like?" A voice was speaking behind my back.

I turned around and it was the owner who owns the store.

"Um hai. I don't know which one I'll buy."

"Oh I see. Maybe you should think about it some more or look at them again before you buy one of them."

"Hai, I will." I continued to check the book once again before I decided.

I saw something flowing around. I saw there were feathers flowing everywhere. That's strange, why would there be feathers everywhere? I kind of feel sleepy. Why am I feeling sleepy? I mean, I don't feel tired after I slept long enough. I rubbed my eyes and I couldn't seem to keep my eyes open. I was starting to fall asleep.

A guy caught me and he carried me, "I got her, sir." He transform back to himself as the male with black clothes.

"Good job. Now we should head back." The guy who wore purple clothes walked out from the shadows.

**

* * *

**

**- (Third Person Point of View)_-_**

Kakashi stopped and turned around, _"Is that Misumi's charka? I could sense it, but not only that. I feel like someone was close to her. There are two of them. The first one had stronger chakra than her. The second one was even stronger than the first one and even mine. Who could it be?_ _I sensed it coming from that store." _ He looked down and saw the bookstore.

"_I have to check it out." _He jumped down and ran to the store.

Kakashi walked inside and spotted two guys. He saw one guy carrying Aya with his arms. Kakashi thought that he must have hit her to knock her out.

"What the heck are you doing to her?" Kakashi yelled.

They turned around, "It's..."

"Hai, I know who he is." The man with purple mask on said.

"Release her." Kakashi took out a kunai from his bag and walked closer to them.

"What if we say no?" The guy with black clothes said.

"Then I'll kill you." He said in serious tone.

"Run." The guy with purple clothes whispered. He nodded. They began to run.

"No, you don't!" Kakashi threw shuriken at them. However, they dodged them easily.

The guy with purple mask on kicked the wall and it broke down into pieces. They escaped there. They started dash up to get away from the silver haired man.

"_What a kick! That guy isn't normal. He's pretty strong. What do they want from Misumi? Damn them, I won't let them escape!" _Kakashi chased after them.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Gomen about this chapter, I'm sure that you'll think this chapter was boring and sorry about it. If you want me to reply you back on your review or not? Please let me know! Hope you like it and please **RR!**

**-Saki-Kun**


	12. Everything is okay?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. The only thing that I own is my original character.

**A/N: **Gomen for updating so late! Thanks to all the reviewers for the great reviews. I'm letting you know that I'm not that great at writing battle scenes. Don't expect too much.

Merry Christmas Minna! May all your wishes come true!

Thanks to my beta-reader **XoXSilverDragonXoX!** Anyway, **ENJOY!**

_Italicized sentences -_ Thoughts

**

* * *

**

The guy with purple mask on kicked the wall and it broke down into pieces. They escaped there. They started dash up to get away from the silver haired man.

"_What a kick! That guy isn't normal. He's pretty strong. What do they want from Misumi? Damn them, I won't let them escape!"_ Kakashi chased after them.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12 -Everything is okay?**

They were on the run in the middle of a place containing a bunch of rocks everywhere. The guy with black mask on looked behind and saw that Kakashi was still chasing after them.

"Looks like he won't give up."

"Seem like it." The guy with the purple mask on replied.

They stopped suddenly and saw that Kakashi was in front of them. They turned their head around to look at the backs. There was another Kakashi behind them. At that point, they finally figured out that one of them was a clone.

"Now release her." Kakashi said coldly.

They smiled. The guy with black mask threw a smoke ball. The white smoke was everywhere, making the air gusty. They escaped once again.

They thought they had lost the scarecrow, but they were wrong. Kakashi caught up right behind them. The male with purple mask had enough of Kakashi chasing after them. So, he jumped onto a rock and flew backward to go straight at Kakashi. He was about to punch him. Kakashi had his arms ready for a block, but the enemy disappeared.

"Nani?" Kakashi's eyes widened in shock.

The guy appeared behind him and threw a blow right towards Kakashi's face. Kakashi was knocked backwards immediately and he landed against the rocks painfully.

"Ahhh…" Kakashi groaned, feeling his side throb with pain.

The enemy grinned and walked closer to him.

Kakashi stood up rapidly and tried to knock him out. However, the guy moved away. The silver haired man heard him coming towards him and he swung around to kick the enemy, but the enemy was gone. The guy appeared behind him and threw two kunai at Kakashi. It missed Kakashi when he dodged them.

Kakashi saw the man was grinning at him and Kakashi heard him said, "Boom."

The kunai blew up sending Kakashi flying backwards into a rock. The enemy remained there, smirking.

Kakashi was shaken that the guy had caught him off guard. He stood up slowly and quickly used his hand seals. His right hand started to glow.

"Chidori! (Lightning Edge!)" He ran towards the enemy.

The man frowned. Kakashi was getting nearer him. At that time, there was a loud explosion. The smoke cleared out.

Kakashi had damaged rock, it was now demolished. He had missed him,_ "Kuso! That guy dodged it!"_

Kakashi glanced around to look for the guy. He sensed that the guy was above and looked up. The guy was coming down, ready to attack Kakashi.

Suddenly…

"Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu!" The guy saw that flame was aimed at him.

"_Sasuke? Then that means Naruto and Sakura are here as well."_

The enemy did a back flip quickly. Then he saw the pink haired girl take five shuriken out from her bag and threw at him. He wasn't stupid enough to get hit, so he blocked them by throwing his kunai against them. Without noticing, the raven haired boy suddenly appeared in front of him. The enemy's eyes widened in shock when he saw the raven haired boy had his eyes changed into different color. It was red.

"Sharingan…" He mumbled.

Sasuke decided to play a little fair by pulling out a kunai from his pouch. He sprung around as he stabbed for the enemy's gut, and planted the kunai on the enemy's head.

Sasuke grinned.

And then... **POOF!**

A smoke clear out and Sasuke saw that it was a log. The enemy had used a replacement jutsu.

"_Kuso, I got fooled by that guy." _Sasuke thought angrily.

The guy with black mask on sensed that someone was behind him and his eyes moved left and back. He saw that the blonde boy was about to attack him.

"Eat this, bastard!" Naruto shouted.

In his arms, he was carrying Aya, so he used his right hand to block the attack, "Idiot."

The guy with the black mask on saw something was flying in his direction. He stared. It looked like a weapon. It was Throwing Star! The male couldn't think any other way to defend himself. He had no choice but to do this. He threw Aya towards Naruto. Naruto flew backwards and the light green haired girl landed by him.

The male ducked down. He used his speed jutsu to go try to kill the blonde boy. However, a silver haired man appeared in front of him with Chidori flashing.

Kakashi hit him. Once again ...**POOF! **A log appeared.

"Replacement…" Kakashi mumbled.

"Sensei! Look!" Sakura pointed.

Everyone turned around and saw two males that stood on a high cliff.

"We'll meet again, Copy Ninja!" The guy with purple laughed evilly and they both slowly disappeared.

The Windmill Shuriken was sent back to Sasuke. Sasuke caught it, "It seems that they have escape."

"Yeah, they did."

"Hey you guys, can you help get Misumi-chan off of me! She's pretty heavy!" Naruto tried to push Aya off of him.

Kakashi lifted Aya up and put her down softly on dirt floor. Naruto grunted in dismay and lifted himself off of the ground.

Kakashi took a look at Aya to see if she was hurt.

"Kakashi-sensei, is she all right?" Sakura asked worriedly.

Kakashi sighed, "She's all right. She was only asleep. Seems like those guys were using a sleep jutsu to make her fall asleep."

"Sensei, what do those guys want from her?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, we have to be more careful so that Misumi isn't captured again."

"_Those cowards left without a fight, what a losers… Next time we meet, I'll be sure to kill you off!" _Sasuke thought furiously.

**The two guys on the run…**

"Forgive me for leaving that girl behind." The guy with the black mask looked at his leader.

"It doesn't matter. We'll get that girl later." He replied coldly.

"Are you sure it's okay to retreat?"

"It'll be fine."

"Why are you so interested in that girl?"

"That girl is someone I know… She wasn't supposed to be a-" He stopped.

"Wasn't supposed to be what?"

"Never mind... But all I can tell you that she has something I need to take."

"Something to take? What could it be?"

"You'll find out later. Right now, I have someone who has me interested. That girl can wait. We should head back and think of a plan." He smiled evilly.

**Back to Team 7…**

Kakashi was rubbing his cheek where he had received a punch from the guy with purple clothes, _"Damn, it still hurts. That guy sure got me good… He's really strong. But one thing I don't understand is what do they want from her? They said they'll meet us again. This is really serious problem now."_

"Kakashi-sensei, are you okay? Did that punch really hurt?" Naruto looked at his sensei.

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine. It wasn't that serious." Kakashi lied.

"_He's lying." _Sasuke could tell by the look on his sensei's face.

"We should head back to the Kuromai Mansion since there's no point of staying here." Sakura suggested.

"Yeah, we should. Let's go back." Kakashi picked up Aya. He carried her piggy back style.

Kakashi could hear Aya was sleep talking in her dream, "Father…"

"_She must be having a dream about her father. This girl never stops thinking of him. I wonder what she is dreaming now."_

**

* * *

**

**-Flashback-**

At five years old, I was in kindergarten. I was standing there, looking at the kids playing sandbox. I walked towards them and said, "Hi everyone…"

All the kids turned around and gave me unpleasant looks, "…Can I play with you guys?" I looked down shyly.

A girl stood up and said, "Sorry, but you can't play with us."

"…Why not?" I stared at her.

The girl placed her hands on her hips, "Because my mom told me not to play with a kid who doesn't have a dad. So, you don't have a dad."

I bit my lip softly, "…That's not true! I have a daddy!"

"Really? Where is he? I don't see him." She pretend to look around as she glancing left and right, hand shading the sun.

"…" I didn't reply back.

The kids laughed at me and whispered with each other, saying that I was a fool who didn't know where my father was.

"See, you don't have a dad!" She crossed her arms.

Then another boy stood up, "I can see why your dad left you in the first place."

"My daddy left me?"

"Yeah, that's right! Your dad left you because of your hair." The girl pointed at my hair.

I touched my hair, "What's wrong with my hair?"

She rolled her eyes, "Boy, are you stupid? In case you don't know, your dad left you because of that nasty hair color!"

"Nasty hair color?"

"Yeah, that's why he left you and he thinks that he's never seen such an ugly girl with green hair!"

"But… It's not green… My hair color is light green. So, it can't be the same."

"It is the same, you baka! Don't you know that the color of green is the most grossest thing that you ever seen? It looks like someone barfed on it. That's why he hates you and everyone else hates you too!"

The other kids laughed really hard and agreed with her.

I stood there, looking down sadly. Sure it hurt a lot, but what's that got to do with them not being my friends?

"…How come you guys don't want to be my friends?"

"You, be our friends?" She laughed, "Don't be a baka; no one wants to be your friend because of your haircut."

"My haircut? What's wrong with my haircut?"

"Yes, your haircut! When I looked at your hair, you looked like a boy! That's why no one wants to be your friend because you looked like a boy! Boys' only like girls with long hair and you don't have it. No one is going to like you because of that hair."

I was hurt. I felt like my heart had been broken into a thousand pieces.

"Come on you guys; let's go back and play!" They nodded and turned back.

They left me alone. No one wants to play with me. I went to sit on a bench, sitting alone. They didn't care how I felt or what I did. I didn't talk anyone that day.

After school, all of the parents came to pick their children. I was still in school, waiting for my mother to pick me up. My mother always comes a little late since she was working so hard at her job.

Later on, a long blue haired woman came, "Hey sweetie, sorry to keep you waiting. Let's go home." My mother stuck her hand out.

I held my mother's hand tightly. We walked together slowly. My mother stared at me when she saw my expression and knew that there was something wrong.

She stopped, bent down and glanced at my face, "Honey, what's wrong? You seem awfully quiet."

My mother saw tears dropped on the ground, "Mommy… Did my daddy left me because of my hair?"

"Because of your hair? What do you mean?"

"…All of the kids told me that my daddy left me because he thinks that I'm an ugly girl with my light green hair. Is it true?"

My mother put her hands on my shoulder and said in sweet tone, "Oh angel, that's not true. Your father didn't leave you because of that."

"…Then why he left us…? I want to see my daddy now!" I cried even harder.

My mother wiped the tears off from my cheeks with her handkerchief, "I know you want to see your father, but he's on a business trip."

"You always tell me that, mommy… He's been gone too long. I feel that daddy doesn't love us." I looked down.

She lifted my chin to make me look at her, "Oh Aya, what's make you think of that? Your father loves us very much! When you were born, your father was very happy to have you. You might not know that, but your father always wanted to have a daughter."

"Really? My daddy said that?" I stared at her surprisingly.

She touched my nose with her finger, "You silly, of course he said that. You think that I would lie? He was very proud to have you. So, don't think that your father doesn't love you. He loves you with all his heart. I'm sure right now; he must be thinking about you and wishing that he was there with you all the time."

I suddenly began to smile, "Mommy, will I meet my daddy?"

My mother smiled, "I'm sure you will. I'm not sure when, but it might be a long time."

"I don't care if it's a long time! I can wait!"

"Well honey, if you say so. Then all you need to do is be good girl."

"Okay, I will be a good girl!" I jumped happily.

"That's my girl. Your father will be happy to hear that." She stood up and held my hand, "Well then, let's go home. But before we go, are you hungry?"

"Hai!"

"Then what do you want to eat?"

"Strawberry dumpling!"

She laughed softly, "I should have known, since it's your favorite food."

"Hehehe!" I giggled.

"All right, strawberry dumplings it is! Let's go!"

"Hai!" We continue to walk and I paused when I realized I forgot to ask my mother a question, "Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie?" She looked at me.

I opened my mouth, but I closed it, "No, nothing!"

I was going to ask my mother if it was true that guys were interested in girls with long hair, but I decided not to ask. I had already made my decision. I decided to let my hair grow and have long hair just like my mother. I hope that someday that I'll meet my father.

**

* * *

**

**-End of flashback-**

Why do I have to remember that? More importantly, why did I dream that? It was such a bad memory too… But then again, of course you can't forget. It'll always stay in your mind forever. _Sigh_. It always sucks to remember it.

"Man, how long is she going to sleep?"

I heard someone talking.

"Shhh! Quiet, don't talk so loud baka!"

"But, but… She slept too long! You don't know how long we've been waiting for her to wake up! I wish that she would wake up already!"

"Shut up, dobe. You're starting to get annoying."

"Teme, don't call me annoying! You're the one who pisses me off most of the time!"

"You two, be quiet now! You should know that teammates should get along each other, not become enemies."

"Hai, hai…"

"A dobe like him was never my teammate."

I can't take this anymore… With all the people talking, I couldn't sleep anymore.

My eyes opened and I saw that someone was staring at me. I knew who it was; it was Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. I saw that Sakura was sitting in the chair and Naruto was behind her, standing there and watching me. Sasuke was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. I spotted Kakashi, who was sitting near the window and also staring at me.

"She's awake now! Finally!" Naruto shouted loudly.

I sat up and looked around, "Misumi-san, thank god, you're okay! I thought that you might never wake up." Sakura sighed in relief.

"What's going on?" I asked in confusion.

Sasuke snorted, "You sure got us into lots of trouble."

I was still confused; having no idea what Sasuke meant. I wonder what they're doing in my room. Don't tell me they were watching me sleeping the whole time, because that's embarrassing. I saw Kakashi walk closer and sit on the bed, still staring at me.

I blinked several times, and at that moment… "Itai!"

Kakashi was pulling my cheek, "You are one little troublemaker! Don't you know that you were kidnapped by those guys?" He let go my cheek.

I was rubbing my cheek, "I was kidnapped?"

"Yes, you were! You don't know how much we were fighting those guys! In case you don't know, they could have done something to do while you were asleep. But the good thing, nothing happened to you." He chastised me.

"How was I kidnapped? I don't remember."

"Of course you don't remember! Those guys used a sleep jutsu to make you fall asleep. It is called Feather Sleep Jutsu."

"A Feather sleep jutsu?" I tried to remember and an image popped up, "Oh! I remember! That was a feather sleep jutsu?"

Kakashi shook his head, "It seems that Iruka hasn't taught you or told you about it, has he?"

I didn't reply back. He was right. Iruka hasn't taught me that jutsu or told me about it either. I was a slow learner, what do you expect? It's not like I was fast learner like Kakashi.

"Misumi, why did you go out by yourself and not ask any of my students to go with you?"

"…Because I don't want to wake them. I thought that I should go out by myself without any trouble. I never knew it cause a lot of trouble…"

"It doesn't matter! You should know better than that! You weren't supposed to go out by yourself! Misumi, you must know that every mission we take isn't safe! What do you think this world was like since you came here? You think it's the same as your world? This is not a game; you could have gotten yourself killed by those guys."

I deadpanned.

"I have nothing else to say now. You should think over what you did today. We're leaving tomorrow morning. Right now, we have to eat dinner." Kakashi stood up and walked out from the room.

I kind of feel bad. I never knew that I would cause this mess. I guess Kakashi was right what he said to me last night that I was troublemaker… I was a troublemaker, and even though I didn't want to believe it, but it was true.

Sakura patted my shoulder, "Don't worry Misumi-san, Kakashi-sensei was only saying that because he was worried about your safety. I'm sure you learned your mistakes."

"Um…Hai…" I replied sadly.

After that, we went down to eat dinner. Sakura was talking to Miki happily. Naruto and Sasuke… Well, you know same old things. Arguing and calling each other names. Hiro was asking Kakashi about ninjas. Of course, Kakashi would then answer his question. I didn't talk at all because I still felt bad after what had happened.

We left the mansion early in the morning. Kakashi didn't talk to me at all. I stayed quiet the whole time. I was still thinking about everything. Everything I did had messed up this mission badly. I guess Kakashi really thought that I was very troublesome.

After we arrived in Konoha, Kakashi dismissed his students. His students left. I left without a word. I decided that I should go back to the apartment and be alone for a while.

**

* * *

**

**- (Third Person Point of View)_-_**

**Ichiraku Ramen stand…**

Naruto and Iruka were sitting on the stool, eating ramen. Naruto was telling his story about the mission.

Iruka coughed from his ramen, "**AYA-CHAN DID WHAT?**"

"You heard me; Misumi-chan defeated the women by using Sexy No Jutsu! Isn't that great! I was the one who taught her that jutsu and she did a great job! Wait till I teach her one of my next jutsus, it's called Harem no Jutsu!" Naruto pounded his chest proudly.

"**STOP TEACHING AYA-CHAN THAT STUPD JUTSU!**" Iruka yelled as he slammed the counter.

Naruto jumped in surprised as he looked at Iruka, frightened.

"_Oh my god! Aya-chan learned that terrible jutsu from Naruto! I can't believe this! She's going to become dumber like him! God, this really explains why she improved in that transforming jutsu. Oh Kami-sama, why did you make this happened!" _Iruka's head hit the counter and he sighed softly.

**Kakashi meeting his friends…**

"So my rival, it's about time you came back! I was waiting for our next match! But that can wait. So, how was the mission with Aya-san?" Gai placed his hand on his rival's shoulder.

"Yeah, tell us your story! We want to know everything!" Asuma puffed his cigarette.

"I have nothing to say of this mission. All I can say it was the most awful mission that I have ever had." Kakashi looked away.

"It is? How bad?" Hayate asked, coughing.

Kakashi didn't say anything.

"Come on, we're your friends. I'm sure it isn't that bad. Please tell us, Kakashi-san," Genma shook Kakashi's shoulder.

Kakashi found it annoying when his friends wouldn't leave him alone. He had no choice but to tell his friends.

**An hour later…**

Some of his friends spit drinks out from their mouths that they had been drinking, and began to laugh, "Hahaha, Aya did that? I can't believe what I'm hearing!" Asuma slapped his forehead.

"Aya-hime sure is interesting girl, but who would of thought that she would do that!" Genma placed his hands on his stomach, laughing really hard.

Hayate laughed and coughed at same time. Gai just laughed crazily as he banged the table several times.

Kakashi was blushing when he told them the story about Aya using Sexy No Jutsu that was based on his body, but he hadn't told them whose body it was. There was no way that he was going to tell them that she had used his body.

"That doesn't sound so bad, Kakashi." Hayate coughed.

"It is bad to me."

"Are you sure?" Genma gave him a look.

Kakashi thought it over when he remembered that Aya got scared from the bug and he had teased her. He had saved her from the river, gave her CPR, and then he had seen her naked at the hot springs.

His face began to flush, which his friends didn't know because he had his mask on, "Okay, maybe it wasn't that bad."

"Well at least she won't do missions with you again! Hey, maybe I should take her on a mission with my team next time! This will be great! We're going to have lots of conversations and she'll be impressed by how I fought all the bad guys when I show her my strength. Then she'll fall in love with me!" Gai cried he raised his hand up in the air.

Everyone sweat dropped, "R-right." They ignored his stupid comments and imagination.

"_Like you think she would go with you…Yeah right, in your dream. I guess the mission wasn't that bad at all, but then again, I kind of made her sad because we didn't talk at all for a whole day. And also because I yelled her for being a troublemaker. I was little harsh on her. Maybe I should talk to her tonight." _Kakashi thought.

**

* * *

**

**-Evening-**

"Misumi?" Kakashi knocked on my door.

No reply.

Kakashi sighed and opened the door. He walked in and the light was off. Kakashi turned on the light, he saw me lying on the bed. I was facing at the wall, but not looking at him.

Kakashi walked towards me and sat on the bed, "Misumi, I know you're awake. I need to talk to you."

I sat up and looked down, "About the mission that we did … I…" Kakashi paused as he was thinking of what to say.

"It's okay… You don't need to say it."

"Huh?"

"I understand. I really messed up the mission these past couple of days and it was my fault that I caused you and your students so much trouble. You were right that I was troublemaker… I never really admitted that I was. Now I know why everyone hates me. And… I'm really sorry, Hatake-san! I'm really am! I… I ….I guess you won't forgive me for what I did…" I began to cry, covering my face with my hands.

Kakashi watched me cry and was shocked to hear what I had said, "Misumi, please don't cry."

I sniffed and my tears continued to flow, "I didn't mean to yell at you or hurt you. It just that… well, I was worried about you. It really scared me when I saw those guys had kidnapped you and it made me… made me…"

"Made you what?" I asked.

"…No, never mind. All I want to tell you is that I don't hate you at all. It isn't your fault since it was your first mission. I'm sure everyone deserves a second chance. I forgive you." Kakashi looked away nervously.

"Hatake-san…" I wiped the tears off with the back of my hands.

"Well anyway, I'm going to bed now." Kakashi stood up, "So, I'll see you in the morning."

"Hai!" I nodded, happily.

Kakashi marched to the door, he stopped, "Oh yeah, I heard this story."

"Huh? What story?"

"I heard there was a girl who got eaten by a creature."

"What kind of creature?" I asked curiously.

Kakashi was rubbing his silver hair, "Well, they said that it was green and had big yellow eyes like an alien. It had long stringy ears and a mouth that was moving around like a crab."

"What a weird creature…"

"It's not a weird creature though. They said that the creature looked like a human bug."

My face turned blue, "A human bug?"

"Yup, that's right. You heard me, a human bug! The head was a grasshopper and the body was human like ours. They said they'll only eat girls because they're tasty."

Now, I'm starting to freak out! I don't want get eaten by a bug!

"It only eats you when you're asleep." Kakashi said in scary tone.

"**NANI?**"

"Oh well, I'm off to bed." He was about to walk out, but I grabbed his arm.

"Hatake-san, can I sleep with you tonight?" I gave him puppy eyes.

"Don't tell me you're afraid, are you?"

I shook my head, "No, of course not!"

"Then, there's no problem." He smiled, "Oyasuminasai! Don't let the bed bugs bite!" He closed the door.

"Bed bugs bite?" I stared at my bed, "Ahhh! **I'M SCARED NOW!**"

Kakashi placed his ear on the door and began to chuckle, "Kakashi, what did you do to Aya?" Pakkun asked.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to tell her some story, that's all. I'm sure she's going to have a good nights sleep tonight." He snickered.

Pakkun was confused by what Kakashi meant by that.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

In the next chapter will have Christmas, but it's going to be a little late right after. I know that the battle scene was bad and I couldn't think any better way, but I hope you like this chapter. Anyway, please **RR!**

**-Saki-Kun**


	13. Misunderstanding!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. The only thing that I own is my original character.

**A/N: **Gomen for updating late! Thanks to all the reviewers for the great reviews. Thanks to my beta-reader **XoXSilverDragonXoX!** Anyway, **ENJOY!**

_Italicized sentences -_ Thoughts

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13- Misunderstanding!**

I came out from the grocery store while carrying two brown bags in my hands. I have bought lots of food today, but it doesn't matter. I'm sure there would be enough food to eat - for both myself _and _my friends. Oh yeah, in case you don't know, my friends are coming over for dinner since I invited them.

Well, not exactly… They decided to come because they didn't want me to eat dinner alone. Why? Because Kakashi went on another mission with his students and this time, I didn't go. Don't ask me why I didn't go because you should know why. There's no way that I'm going on another mission and get teased by Kakashi again! If I did go, he would go and scare me off with that bug again and probably wouldn't leave me alone, that's for sure! I'll never forget what he did to me…

Anyhow, he will be gone for a week and I haven't heard from him in a while. I wondered if he was okay. What am I talking about? I'm sure he's fine! After all, he is a famous ninja… although I'm still worried about him. I hope he's all right.

Right now, I was about head back to the apartment. I paused when I heard someone playing music. It sounded like a harmonica.

"_This music, I recognized it…It sounds so... so familiar. Who is this person playing?" _I followed the song with my ears.

I walked for a few blocks. I stopped in front of the gate. I was standing in front of The Ninja Academy School. Someone was playing music here? Who could it be? I entered the two large doors and walked down the hall, still following the song.

When I halted, the tune stopped. Someone had stopped playing the harmonica. I heard someone sigh. Glancing in the direction of the sound, I looked at room number; it said room #205. Was someone there? I wondered who it could be.

I slide the door open a little and took a small peek and I saw someone standing near the window, looking sad. It was a man that had dark brown hair, tied up into a high pony tail. That was…

"Iruka-san?" I spoke as I slide the door to the right.

Iruka jumped in surprise and turned around. He stared at me for a few seconds.

"Aya-chan? W-what brought you here? You should know that there's no practice today since I gave you the day off. Is there something wrong?" Iruka asked.

I shook my head, "No, nothings wrong… Well actually, there's something that I want to ask you."

Iruka walked towards me, "Oh, what is it?"

"Well, you see… I was wondering if you've seen anyone was playing a harmonica?"

"A harmonica?"

"Hai, I heard someone playing this song that I recognized. It was so familiar... I think my father used to play it when I was young."

"Someone was playing the same song as your father had?"

I nodded.

"How did you know someone play the song as your father had? I thought that you didn't remember much of your childhood."

"My father recorded it on a tape-recorder…. I always goes to bed and play the tape-recorder to listen to it. My mother told me that he had played that song since I was a baby. She told me that he always plays it to help me sleep peacefully and it was my favorite song too. That's how I know this song."

"Really… I never knew that. Why do you want to meet this person?"

"…No reason. I want to know where he/she learned or heard that music. But I guess that person must have left after I got here. Well anyway, I should get going… Since I need to prepare for dinner. You're still coming for dinner right?"

"Of course, I will come. It would be rude for me to refuse your invitation." Iruka smiled.

"Great! Then I'll see you there." I was about to head out, I stopped, "Oh yeah, Iruka-san."

"Hai?"

"If you know anyone who plays the harmonica, please let me know, because I would like to meet this person, all right?"

"Um… Yeah sure, I'll let you know."

"Arigatou Iruka-san… I'll see you tonight!" I walked out of the room.

Iruka looked out through the window and took out something from his pocket. He was looking at something that was colored in red and silver, "Harmonica, huh?" He closed his eyes and gripped it.

After I left the classroom, I headed home. When I saw a little girl and woman standing together, hands linked, I overheard their conversation.

"Ne, ne, Kaa-san, do you think Tou-san would buy me that pretty box?"

The woman giggled, "You mean that music box right? I'm sure he would, after all, he did promise you."

"Yay, I can't wait to hear them again!" She hopped on one foot, grinning.

"Hehe, you silly girl." They walked passed me.

I stopped. Music box, huh? That reminded me, I was going to buy a music box. But for some reason, I walked by the store and I didn't buy it. Why? Maybe I should tell you what happened two week ago.

**

* * *

**

**-Flashback-**

"Hey you there, madam!"

I turned around and saw an old man was calling me, "Me?" I pointed myself.

"Yes, you! How would you like to look around my shop? I have lots of good things to sell!" He pushed me inside his store.

"Take your time and look around!"

I sighed, I didn't want to buy anything at all, but I guess looking around won't be bad. I began wandering around, glancing around for anything good. So far, nothing much. Everything he was selling seemed to be junk. At that time, I paused when I saw a small brown box. I picked it up and slowly opened the box.

It began to play a song. Wait…this song. No…it can't... couldn't it be…It's the same song my father used to play! I closed my eyes, listening to the tune. The song was so calm and relaxing, it made you forget all your problems. It made me think that my father was at my side the whole time. I felt like I wasn't alone anymore when I heard this song. It was so weird that the music box would coincidentally have the same song my father used to play for me.

Then the song had ended.

I opened my eyes, _"…Father." _I closed the case.

"Like the melody?"

I stared at the man at the counter, "Um yeah…"

"Haha, that's what I thought. You'd better buy that before someone does."

"Someone does? Are you saying this is…"

He knew what I was going to say, "Hai, that's the last one. It's the most popular one… I hate to tell you this, but there won't be anymore later."

I bit my lip; maybe I should buy it since I really want it. Once I checked the price tag, my jaw dropped. It was so expensive! I checked my purse to see if I have enough money, but it appeared that I didn't have enough money. I sighed; it was all Naruto's fault!

You know the deal that we agreed on? I had to offer Naruto some ramen before he teaches me a new jutsu. I'd sure spent lots money on ramen, it wasn't cheap either. But now, we don't train anymore since Iruka forbid Naruto to teach me. After seeing Iruka's furious looks which frightened Naruto, I decided not to persuade Naruto any longer. My head drooped in disappointment, I didn't have enough money.

I lowered the music box back onto the shelf. I walked out from the store, looked back and stared at that music box one last time. I continued to walk, hoping that no one would buy it until I had earned the sufficient amount of money.

**

* * *

**

**-End of flashback-**

"Please wait for me…" I whispered, continuing to walk.

I walked inside the apartment and I placed the food on the table. I began putting the food inside the refrigerator. After I was done, I was thinking of taking a shower since I felt like it. Plus, Iruka and the others will be here in an hour, so that'll give me enough time to shower. I marched to my room, opening my drawer. I took out clean clothes and hung a towel over my arm.

I went to the bathroom. As soon as I turned the door knob and opened the door, I was about to walk in but I froze, dropping my clothes in shock. My face began to redden when I saw Kakashi in the bathroom, a towel around his neck. He was casually wiping his hair as he stared intently into the mirror. He had just finished showering - I can tell because his hair was wet, but he had his pant on. That was lucky; otherwise I would have been seeing him naked. Obviously, he had his mask on except that he didn't have any shirt on again…

Kakashi turned around and stared at me with a startled look, "I…I….**GOMEN NASAI!**" I closed the door rapidly.

"_Oh my god… Hatake-san is home! Why didn't I know that he was home? This can't be happening! I saw him without… without…"_ I blushed even more.

I heard the door open, "I should be the one screaming, not you." He said in amusement.

I replied, not looking at him, "…You should lock the door while you shower."

"Well, you should knock on the door before entering."

"I didn't know that you were home, okay? It was accident."

"R-right, Misumi. An accident that you intended for, you tried to peek at me while I shower. You're a perverted girl."

"What did you say? I'm not a perverted girl!" I turned to face at him angrily… He wasn't wearing his shirt, "You baka!" I threw a towel at his face.

"What did I do?" He pulled the towel down.

"You know what I mean! Go put on your shirt!" I turned around, not look at him.

"Oh right, I forgot about that. You don't have to be bad-mannered."

"I can't help myself! I can't stand staring at you without shirt on. What are you waiting for, go put on your shirt!"

"Could it be that you're thinking of hentai again?"

"No, I'm not! Why would you think I would?" I'm not going to tell him that I was thinking about it.

"_She definitely is. I could tell the way she acts. That girl sure doesn't want to admit it. Hmm…Maybe I should tease her a bit, just to see her reaction. Hehe, this is going to be fun." _Kakashi chuckled.

I felt both hands on my shoulder; he leaned closer and whispered my ear, "Maybe next time, you can join me taking a shower together."

"Taking a shower together…?" My face turned bright red, "**BAKA!**" I pushed him, "Don't be ridiculous! There's no way that I would take a bath with a guy!" I walked away from him.

I can't believe this! How dare he say that to me? Even worse, he's teasing me again! Why does he have to tease me all the time! That wasn't funny at all! No wonder he's a hentai!

"Oy, Misumi! I was only kidding around!" He grabbed my arm, "Don't be angry."

"Let go my arm!" I tried to pull my arm from his hand.

I took another step and stepped on a ball. It rolled up and I fell down which caused Kakashi to be brought down with me. I blinked several times; Kakashi was on top of my body. My hands were touched on his chest which made me feel embarrassed.

Kakashi stared at me… His face was centimeters from my face. I flushed slightly as I felt my heart beating faster… I wasn't sure if Kakashi was embarrassed of this since I couldn't tell because of his mask.

"Oh my god!"

Our head move to the left when we saw our friends who stood by the door. They were completely speechless or maybe in shock. Apparently they had decided to see themselves in.

"Sorry, did we come at a bad time?" Hayate coughed.

"I guess we did yet it is a little early… I didn't know that Kakashi-senpai and Aya are really lovers…" Yuugao covered her mouth.

"It seems that I was right about Kakashi. He can't keep his hands off from Aya." Anko crossed her arms.

"Seems like it. We didn't know that he was back from Konoha too. That's pretty odd... Kakashi sure keeps a lot of secrets from us." Kurenai placed her finger on her lip.

Asuma placed his right hand on his forehead, "You two get a room. Next time, lock the door too."

"Ah, I can't believe what I'm seeing! Kakashi is finally going to do it with Aya-san! He's so damn lucky! That's what makes you my greatest rival!" Gai shouted, impressed as he raised his fist in air.

"**WOO! **Way a go Kakashi! You're the man!" Genma cheered, moving his fist up and down.

Kakashi and I looked at each other; our faces flushed, and then realized what they were talking about. The Jounin quickly got off of me and I sat up.

"No, no, you got it wrong… minna! This isn't what you're thinking! We just…Um…" I stammered.

"You don't need to be shy, Aya-hime. We understand. We didn't mean to disturb you two." Genma winked.

I stood up, "No! You got it all wrong! Shiranui-san, there's nothing going on between him and me!"

"Oh? Are you sure?" He gave me sly looks.

"Yes! I'm sure!" God…I can't believe they don't believe what I'm saying even though I was telling the truth.

"Kakashi-san…" An angry tone called.

Uh oh, I know who that voice is from. The only person would be mad at him is …I saw Iruka's head drooped and his hands were clenched heatedly. Then he glared at the scarecrow.

"What in the heck are you doing to Aya-chan?" He walked towards him and pointed at him angrily.

"We weren't doing anything! Honest! We tripped and-" Kakashi interpreted.

"And what! Explain this! Why are you not wearing your top shirt! Are you trying to teach Aya-chan something!"

"No Iruka, I wouldn't do that! I just got out from the shower and-"

"You **WHAT!**" That wasn't a good explanation Kakashi…This time; you've made Iruka angrier than ever.

"How do you like that? Kakashi and Aya really did it. Everything is solved." Asuma took out cigarette, put it on his mouth, and lit it. He began smoking.

"No, no, no, it was all misunderstanding!" I yelled, "Everyone please listen to me!"

Everybody wasn't listening what I was saying.

Iruka was arguing Kakashi, telling him that he wouldn't forgive him after what happened. Kakashi was trying to explain to Iruka but he didn't want to hear it. I hate to admit but Iruka does have bad tempers sometimes.

Genma was behind Kakashi and kept on asking Kakashi how long we have been together. My goodness…How could he think that I would be with him? I mean, I only been living with him for like two months. There's no way that I would fall in love with him that easily and of course, there's no way that I would date him either.

Anko and Kurenai talked each other about 'knowing' that it was going to happen to us one of these days. Do girls always talk about this stuff? Like how guys and girls hook up together? I'd never talk about it before. Gai was sad as he stood over in the corner, I don't know why… Hayate and Yuugao were in another spot, not wanting to be involved with this situation. Asuma was behind them, smoking casually.

Everything goes on for an hour. I sighed, what a horrible disordered evening.

**

* * *

**

**-Dinner-**

The men sat down on the couch, watching television. Anko, Kurenai, Yuugao, and I were in kitchen, preparing food since we were going to eat sukiyaki.

"Aya, it looks like you enjoy touching Kakashi's chest." Kurenai giggled.

"…No, I don't…" My both sides cheek are turning pink.

"Sure you do. I know you like it."

"No! I don't! It was Hatake-san's fault for not putting his shirt on!"

"Sure whatever you say, Aya. You don't have to hide from us because everything we seen makes it clear that you two are together now." Kurenai giggled all the more.

"I'm not going to talk about this…" I was chopping the vegetables.

"Looks like Aya is too shy to talk about this." Yuugao whispered Kurenai.

"I have no doubt that she is. Well, it doesn't matter; she isn't old enough like us."

Yuugao and Kurenai looked at Anko who haven't said anything. Anko was supposed to set the plates on the table, but she was too busy looking at her boyfriend Iruka, who was glaring at Kakashi.

"Anko-senpai, what's the matter?"

"Huh? Nothing… What are you talking about? Everything is fine here!" Anko started setting the plates on the table.

Their friends could tell that there was something wrong with Anko. Anko isn't the type of person who would go and tell her friends about her problem. She would always keep her problem to herself. So, it's going to be hard for them to make her talk about it. They wondered what really happen to her.

**Boys…**

"Kakashi, are you sure you two didn't do anything?" Asuma asked casually.

"Positive! Nothing happened okay!" Kakashi was tired of repeating it again. This time, he wore his top shirt.

"You don't have to lie to us. You can tell us anything after all, we're your friends. I promised I won't tell anyone. Now, what was it like?" Genma was smiling at him.

"I already told you, nothing happened okay? And wipe that smile off of your face, Genma. I know what you're thinking."

"What smile? I wasn't thinking at all!" Genma was trying to act innocent.

"Don't give me that innocent looks! You know what I mean. Don't ask again."

"Okay, okay, I won't ask again." Genma glanced away, "How did it really happen?" He smirked.

"_That guy…never will drop that subject." _Kakashi felt a vein twitching.

"Oy Iruka, you're awfully quiet." Hayate coughed and noticed dolphin who was glaring at the scarecrow all of the sudden.

"Ah, you can tell that he's still mad at Kakashi after what happened." Gai crossed his arms.

"_Iruka is really mad…I never seen him act like this." _Kakashi thought.

"Iruka, if you have something to say to me, just say it."

"Not now, Kakashi-san. I will not have an argument here when Aya-chan is around. We'll talk about this some other time. I will act nice for tonight, but I won't forgive you! So, I'll deal this later. Do you understand?" Iruka said in angry tone.

"Um…Okay…"

"You guys, dinner is ready!" Yuugao called them.

"Hai!" Everyone stood up and marched there. Everyone sat down and we began to eat sukiyaki.

"Wow, this is good, I never like sukiyaki this much, but now I do!" Gai took a bite of slice of meat.

"I'm glad you like it, Maito-san." I add more slice meat into the cooking.

"I never knew that you could cook, Aya. Did your mother teach you to cook?" Kurenai drank half of glass of water.

"No…not really. My mother can't cook at all. So, I learned it myself."

"Really? I'm amazed. You must have read from a cookbook am I correct?"

"Hai, that's right."

"Boy…It sure is getting cold in here since it is December. I'm sure that anytime soon, it's going to snow here! God, I hate snow so much!" Anko was rubbing her hands.

"I like snow." Yuugao said.

"Are you serious?" The woman with black spiky ponytail looked at purple haired girl.

She nodded, "Hai, I like snow because I can hug my sweetheart Hayate. That way, I can be warmer, isn't that right dear?" She wrapped her hands around his arm, smiling at him.

Hayate blushed slightly and was rubbing his head.

"Now I see why my best friend visits his girlfriend every winter. He must have been hugging her day and night. He must be enjoying it." Genma grinned.

"That's not true! I mean, it is true that I enjoyed being hug, but it doesn't mean that I visit her just because of that. I was trying to…" He coughed as he trying to think of a word to say.

"Trying to what? Are you trying to make a move with your lover?" Genma was teasing his best friend.

Hayate's face turned really bright red, "Shut up, Genma! Stop thinking of that stuff!" He coughed after he finished his sentence.

"What stuff? I have no idea what you're talking about?" Genma was looking around, pretending that he didn't know anything.

"Yeah Hayate, what do you mean by that?" Kakashi would like to know too.

Hayate didn't reply back. Everyone was laughing at him.

I giggled. Poor Hayate, he always gets tease from his best friend. But hey, it's cute to see that he had feeling from Yuugao. I wish I have a boyfriend like that.

"Aya-chan." Iruka called my name.

"Hai?" I looked at the dolphin.

"I never ask you this question before. I'm very curious, when is your birthday?"

"…"

"Yeah, that's true! You haven't told us your birthday yet. So, when is your birthday?" Kurenai was curious too.

Everyone began to look at me.

I looked down, "December 8…"

"Hey, isn't it your birthday tomorrow?" Asuma asked.

I nodded slowly, "Why didn't you tell us sooner!" Anko slapped my back since she sat next to me.

"Itai!" I was rubbing my back, softly, "Anko-san, you don't need to slap my back that hard."

"Gomen, gomen, I always do that to my friends and even Iruka whenever I hear something exciting or shocking."

I doubt it…I'm sure that everyone must have felt the pain whenever she slapped their back. God…That really hurt. I wonder how strong she is. I was still rubbing my back.

"Kakashi, how come you didn't tell us that Aya-san's birthday is coming up?" Gai pointed at his rival.

Kakashi held his hands up, "I didn't know! I never asked her when her birthday before! And she didn't tell me either."

"Is that true, Aya-hime?" Genma asked, politely.

I nodded once again.

"It's a good thing that Iruka-senpai asked you." Yuugao smiled.

"Yeah, it is. Hey, I know why don't we have a birthday party for Aya?" Kurenai suggested.

"That's a great idea! Let's throw a party and have everyone join us!" Anko clapped her hands.

"Yeah, after that we shoul-" Asuma was interpreted.

"**NO, DON'T!**" I shouted as I slammed the table.

Everyone looked at me, unpredictably.

I brought my hands back, looking ashamed, "I mean…I meant to say that I don't want to have a birthday party…"

"Why not, Misumi? Is there a reason?" Kakashi asked.

I rubbed my hands, thinking of a reason why I didn't want to have a birthday party.

"Could it be that you don't like party?" Hayate said, coughing.

"Umm…Yeah, you can say that! I really don't like party at all! Partying isn't my type, you know! I don't like balloons, cake, and making the house a mess! So, there's no need to have a party anyway!" I said nervously and laughed same time.

Genma cleared his throat, "If Aya-hime says so, then we shouldn't have party."

"Seems we have to." Anko said.

"Gomen, I'm really am. Please forgive me." I felt guilty.

"Don't worry, there always next time." Iruka smiled.

"That's right! We could have party anytime we want!" Gai yelled.

"Hai…Thank you for understand! Hey, do you guys want dessert now? Let me get some dessert out!" I got up and went to get dessert in the refrigerator.

**After dinner…**

"Thanks for dinner, it was really great, Aya." Kurenai smiled.

"Not at all, we can have dinner again sometimes!" I smiled back.

"Sure, maybe you can come over my place and I'll cook my special recipe!" Yuugao held my hands as she gave me a kind smile.

"I'd like that."

"We'll see you tomorrow!" Everyone walked out from the house and I closed the door.

"Isn't it great that our friends enjoyed eating dinner with us, Hatake-san?" I stared at him.

Kakashi gave me a looks and I raised my right eyebrow. Why is he looking at me like that?

"Misumi…Is there's something wrong?"

"About what?"

Kakashi opened his mouth, but he closed it, "No…Never mind. Have a good night sleep." He walked to his room and closed the door.

"_Is Hatake-san trying to ask me that question again?" _I wondered.

I wasn't sure if anyone fell for my excuse because of the way they gave me a look, it seems that they didn't fall for it. I really don't want to tell them my real reason. It's good thing that they let me go. I hope no one would mention it again.

**

* * *

**

**- (Third Person Point of View)_-_**

"I think she's lying." Hayate assumed and coughed while walking.

"Yeah, we could tell." Anko noticed.

"But why would Aya-hime would lie to us?" Genma was rubbing his chin.

"Who knows. Maybe she has a reason or has a problem." Asuma threw his cigarette on the floor and step on it.

"Whatever is her problem, I hope she's okay." Iruka said.

"Don't worry! I'm sure Kakashi-senpai will talk to her!" Yuugao clapped her hands.

Iruka screamed, "Nani! **ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?** There's no way that I'm going to let hi-" Asuma and Genma covered Iruka's mouth.

Asuma whispered Iruka's ear, "Iruka, calm down. You don't want to get in trouble by waking up the entire neighborhood."

Iruka calmed himself and they uncovered his mouth, "Why does it have to be Kakashi-san after what happened today?"

"Actually, we don't know, but we know that Kakashi is the only one who understands her more than we do." Kurenai answered.

"Demo…"

"Iruka, just trust Kakashi. I'm sure he'll find out what's wrong with her."

Iruka sighed, _"I guess I have to."_

"Let's not talk about this. Let's prepare for the party for her." Anko said.

"But I thought we're not doing it."

"We know, but we're still doing it because she's our friend after all. So, let's think of a plan. Where we should do the party at?"

"I know! How about strip club?" Genma came up with an idea.

Everyone sweat dropped.

Kurenai and Anko gave him a dirty look and smacked his head, "**BAKA!**"

"Ow…"

"Genma, never pick a place again." Hayate shook his head.

**

* * *

**

**- Kakashi's POV_-_**

I opened the door slowly and saw that Aya was asleep. I tiptoe silently, not wanting to wake her up. I sat on her bed softly, staring at her. She was sleeping peacefully. I touched her light green hair, thinking about what happened at the dinner.

"_Misumi...What's wrong with you? Are there a reason why that you don't want to celebrate your birthday? It seems that you're hiding something…That's what I wanted to say to you." _He stared at Aya.

"I wish you could tell me…" He whispered.

**TBC **

**

* * *

**

So, what's the real reason that Aya doesn't want to celebrate her birthday? You guys can take a guess and let's see who got it right. Hope you like it and please **RR!**

**Sukiyaki- **A Japanese dish of sliced meat, bean curd, and vegetables seasoned and fried together or thin beef strips (or chicken or pork) cooked briefly at the table with onions and greens and soy sauce.

**-Saki-Kun**


	14. The reason

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. The only thing that I own is my original character.

**A/N: **Gomen for updating late! Thanks to all the reviewers for the great reviews. Thanks to my beta-reader **XoXSilverDragonXoX!** Anyway, **ENJOY!**

_Italicized sentences -_ Thoughts

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14-The reason**

The next day, Kakashi woke up early in the morning. He marched to the bathroom and took a quick shower. After that, he got out and dressed in his usual outfit. Today is Aya's birthday. He decided to take Aya to go meet with his students' instead staying home doing nothing since Iruka had given her the day off.

He still remembered what had happened last night - the way Aya had acted showed that she wasn't being herself. He knew there something was wrong, and he wondered if this something had anything to do her past. How would he know? He didn't but he could already tell by looking into her eyes that she was sad. But right now, it wasn't the time to think of that.

He looked at the time and knew that Aya wasn't awake yet since she hadn't made breakfast yet. He wondered why she wasn't awake yet. He was going to find out right now.

Kakashi went to Aya's room and he opened the door, "Misumi, its morning! How long are you going to slee-huh?" He saw that Aya wasn't in her room. It was completely empty.

"Where did she go?" He looked around her room to see if she had left any note. However, there was no note.

Kakashi rushed to the phone and dialed a number. While waiting for the phone to pick up, Kakashi tapped his foot impatiently before someone picked up.

"Moushi, Moushi, Yuuhi's residence."

"Kurenai, it's me, Kakashi!"

"Kakashi? What brought you to calling me this early morning?"

"Is Misumi with you?"

"Aya? No, she's not here. Why do you ask?"

"What! Then where is she? Is she with anyone this morning?"

"Not that I know… Did she go to work today?"

"No! She doesn't have work today! I don't know where she is now!"

"…This is bad, Kakashi! Don't you know that we're planning a surprise party for her!"

"Surprise party? I thought you guys said that you won't-"

"Never mind that! You have to go find her before Iruka finds out. He'll get mad if he hears this!"

"Right! Just don't tell anyone, okay?"

"I won't, now go look for her!"

"Right! Oh, that's right; can you take care of my students?"

"Sure, no problem. Oh yeah… if you're going out, is it okay to do the party at your place?"

"Sure, sure, whatever you want! I have to go now! Ja!"

After Kakashi hung up the phone and quickly slipped his black shoes on. He left his apartment.

**

* * *

**

**-Looking for Aya-**

The Jounin searched Aya for the whole day. Kakashi had been checking each of the stores, but there was still no sign of Aya. It likes she had disappeared. It was almost sunset if he didn't find her fast. The snow is going to come, she could get cold. He stopped at one shop that he hadn't check yet. It was the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

The bell rang when Kakashi opened the door, "Welcome!" A girl shouted happily.

He walked in and saw a blonde girl with long ponytail who was at the counter table, looking at him with a wide smile.

"Hey, aren't you Hatake Kakashi? Sasuke-kun's sensei?" She asked.

"Yeah, I am." He answered.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yamanaka Ino. What brought you here? Are you here to buy flowers?" She said in a sweet tone.

"No, I'm not here to buy flowers. I came here to ask you if you seen a light green haired girl come to your store?"

"A light green haired girl…" She tried to remember, her image popped up, "oh! That girl! Hai, I've seen that girl and she did come here."

"She did? Do you know where she is?" Kakashi asked.

"No, not really. She was acting weird when she came in."

"Acting weird?"

"Yeah, this is how it happened." Ino began to tell her story.

**

* * *

**

**-Flashback-**

The doorbell rang when it's opened, "Welcome!" Ino shouted happily.

Ino saw a light green haired girl walk in who looked very shy and began look around. She spotted a white flower, kneeled down, and stared at that flower for awhile.

"May I help you?" She looked up and saw Ino behind her.

"Um…I…" She said bit by bit.

"Are you here to buy flowers? It seems like you are. You've been staring at that daffodil for so long. Would you like to buy it?"

Ino noticed that girl had a sad expression on her face, _"Did I say something wrong?"_

"Hey… are you okay?"

The girl broke the thought, "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm all right… heh, heh… Gomen, I'm just here to look around, that's all. I'll come back next time." She walked out from the store.

"Arigatou, come back again!" Ino bowed, _"I wonder what's wrong with her? She looks really sad."_

**

* * *

**

**-End of flashback-**

"That's how it happened. I don't know why she looked so sad, but it seems like she was hurt or something," Ino finished telling her story.

"_She does have a point there, but I don't know what she was hurt from. Of course, it had something to do with her birthday too. But why she was staring at a daffodil? That doesn't make any sense…"_ Kakashi thought.

Then bell rang once again, of course meaning another customer was coming in, "Welcome-Oh hi, Tou-san! Okaeri!" Ino said cheerfully.

Kakashi gazed at the blonde man with a long ponytail just like Ino, "Tadaima, Ino. Oh hi, Kakashi!" He greeted the silver haired man.

"Hi Inoichi."

"What are you doing here? Are you here to deliver a message?" Inoichi asked.

"No, it's not that. I'm just here to ask your daughter if she's seen a light green haired girl that's all. But it seems that I'm out of luck. I don't know where to find her."

"A light green haired girl? Oh that's right, I did see that girl."

"Really? Where! What have you seen her?" Kakashi began to shake Inoichi's shoulder crazily.

"Calm down, I just saw her sitting on the bridge alone. It's kind of snowing right now and-" Kakashi didn't let Inoichi finish his sentence and quickly ran out from the shop.

"What's with him?" He raised his right eyebrow.

"Oh, I don't know Tou-san… maybe love?" Ino giggled.

Inoichi raised his eyebrow, "Kakashi in love? That's very unusual."

"_I should have asked Kakashi about that girl… she does look-nah, it can't be. There's no way… It's just my imagination." _Inoichi thought.

**

* * *

**

**-Aya's POV-**

It was evening; I was sitting down on bridge, looking down at the river carefully. It had turned into an ice because of the cold weather. The wind breezed by, which left me feeling a bit chilly. I guess I should go back home. I stood up and then I heard a shout.

"Misumi!"

Which it frightened me and I slipped, I was falling, "**AHHHHH!**" I felt a hand grab by my ankle and I was covering my dress, trying not to show my panties.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked while holding me.

"Don't look, don't look, don't look!"

"I'm not looking!" Kakashi looked away.

"You'd better not or I won't forgive you!" I pointed at him while my other held my dress.

"Don't you trust me?"

"Forget that! Pull me up, pull me up!"

Kakashi pulled me up, "Boy, you are clumsy to slip like that."

"Hmph!" I looked away crossly.

"Oy, what's with that look?"

"It was your fault that you made me slip and because of that, you saw my panties!"

"I told you I didn't see it!"

"…Are you sure?" I gave him a look as my eyebrow raise.

"Hey, it's not like I'd never seen teddy bears panties before." His head moved to the left.

I smacked his head, "Ow!" He cried out, "What did I do now?" He was rubbing his head.

"You baka, how could you look at my panties! You told me that you didn't see! You are the worst liar I've ever met!"

"N-Nani? Are you saying it was really teddy bears?"

"…"

"Wow, I was only guessing too. Hmm, I didn't know a girl like you would wear that. Aren't you too old to wear that?" Kakashi chuckled.

I glared at him angrily. There he go again, he's teasing me! That's it, I'm out of here! I got up quickly and ran away from him, "Hey, where are you going! Come back here!"

Kakashi was chasing after me, "Leave me alone!" I shouted.

"I will not leave you alone!"

"Why are you chasing after me?"

"Because you're running away from me! Now come here!"

"Nooo, leave me alone!"

"No way!"

I ignored Kakashi's yelling; I continued to run without noticing where I was going... until I crashed into big sign, "Itai!" I rubbed my face painfully.

Kakashi stood there, staring at me, "Hahaha, I can't believe you crushed that sign! Naruto may be bad, but you're even worse than Naruto!" His right hand covered his stomach and other hand was pointing at me while he laughed at me.

My face turned bright red. Ah, I can't believe I crashed into that! It was so not cool! Why does it always have to happen to me! I embarrassed myself again... God, I need to get out of here!

I was about to run, but Kakashi grabbed my wrist, "Don't even try to run. You know that I'm a faster runner than you Misumi. We need to talk right now."

"There's nothing to talk about! Now, let me go!" I used my hand to get his hand off of my wrist.

"No."

"Let go!"

"I said no."

"Please let me go, Hatake-san…" I begged him.

"No, not until we talk. Why didn't you want to celebrate your birthday?" He asked.

I didn't reply back to him. I lowered my head, still trying to free my wrist from his hand.

"Misumi, answer my question!"

Still no reply.

He used his hand to lift my head to forced my eyes to meet his one eye, "Misumi, stop being selfish an-"

Kakashi was shocked when he saw me crying.

I dropped my knee to the ground, still crying as I covered my face with my hands. Kakashi kneeled down as well and he wrapped his arms around me. He let me cry into his shoulder and for that I was grateful.

**At the park…**

It took me awhile to stop crying. I can't believe I cried in front of him. One thing that surprised me was that he had hugged me. I don't know why he even did that - he probably didn't know why I cried either… I guess he was trying to calm me down.

At this moment, we were sitting on a bench; my head lowered and not wanting to meet his eyes, "Misumi, why did you hide from us? Don't you know that our friends were doing something special for your birthday?" Kakashi asked.

I knew it… they were up to something. Making a party and everything. They didn't fall for my excuse. I should have known it!

"I know there's something wrong. You know it's your birthday and you were against it. Tell me why you didn't want to celebrate your birthday?"

No reply.

Then I felt a hand touch my hand and I looked up, "Please Misumi?" He asked politely.

I bit my lip softly, should I tell him?

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll help you feel better once you tell me everything. Please tell me." Kakashi offered me help.

I sighed; I guess there's no escaping. My eyes lowered, "…Today is the anniversary of my mother's death…"

Kakashi looked at me in shock, "…It all began when I was 15 years old, my mother was about to head to work…" I started softly.

**

* * *

**

**-Flashback-**

"Aya, I'm going to work now! I'll be home at 8' o clock, okay?" My mother slipped her shoes on.

"Umm mom…"

"Hai, sweetie?"

"Aren't you forgetting what today is?" I was rubbing my hands nervously.

"Hmm, I don't know. Am I missing something?" She placed her finger on her cheek, pretending to forget.

I gaped at her in shock, "Mom!"

"Just kidding, just kidding!" She waved, "I know, today is your birthday. Happy Birthday Aya." She smiled.

"Arigatou, but don't scare me like that again, mom!"

"Hehe, I just love to tease you, sweetie. But don't worry - once I come back from work, we'll go celebrate your birthday, okay?"

"All right."

"Oh no! I'm late to work! I should go! Gomen Aya, I have to go, I'll give you your present once I come back okay?" She grabbed her suitcase.

"Okay! Have a nice day!" I bowed.

My mother walked out from the house.

**7:30p.m. at night…**

I was watching the news to see how the weather was, "Boy, it sure is bad weather this evening." I stared out the window.

It was raining hard outside now and that was weird. It shouldn't be raining now. It should have been snowing since it was December. But why was it raining then? I don't get it.

**RING, RING, RING!**

I rushed to the kitchen and picked up the phone, "Moushi, Moushi, Misumi's residence."

"Aya, it's me!"

"Mom? What's up?"

"I'm just letting you know that I'll be home in 30 minutes."

"Really, that early? It's only 7:30. Aren't you going to get in trouble for leaving early?"

"Don't worry, the boss released me early. I'll be home soon; I need to wait for the bus. So, be ready when I get there okay?"

"Okay, mom!"

"Oh one more thing, sweetie… I have to tell you something."

"Something? About what?"

"I can't explain everything. I'll tell you when I get there." My mother said in serious tone.

"Um… all right. I'll wait until you get here." Why did my mother sound so serious?

"I'll see you in a bit."

"Hai, see ya later!"

"Aya?"

"Hm?"

"I love you Angel…" She said softly.

"I love you too, mom." I hung up the phone, "I wonder what my mom is going to tell me? Is it really important? Must be… I need to get ready now!"

**Two hours later…**

"How strange, my mom should be here already. Why is she so late?" I looked at my watch, began to worry.

I got the bad feeling that something happen to my mother.

**RING, RING, RING!**

I picked up the phone and then answered, "Moushi, Moushi, Misumi's residence."

"Hello, I'm looking for Misumi Aya."

"Hai, this is she."

"Miss Misumi, I have bad news…"

"Bad news? What kind of bad news?" I asked curiously.

"It's about your mother…"

"My mom? Is something wrong with her?"

"Well, she's…"

I dropped the phone in shock after I heard the news and I ran out of the house. I ran through the rain blindly. Tell me it wasn't true! No! My mother is…is… Please, tell me this wasn't happen!

After I got to the hospital, I ran to the counter and asked one of the nurses for the room number. The nurse told me and I quickly took the elevator. When the elevator opened, I was running down the hallway, looking for the room number.

Once I found it, I opened the door and saw the doctor and nurses around my mother. My mother was on the bed… They told me that my mother had gotten into a car accident. She was badly injured. My mother was wrapped in many bandages.

I walked in slowly, "Mom…"

The doctor walked towards me and asked, "You are…?"

"I'm Misumi Aya, her daughter. Is my mom going to be all right?" I prayed internally.

He looked away which me the notion that something bad was going to happen. I stared at him, stunned, "No… Don't tell me…"

He didn't say anything.

"No! It can't be true, Doctor! You're lying, right?" I yelled.

The doctor shook his head, "Gomen nasai… We tried our best… but she's gone… Gomen…"

"Nooo! Mom! Please don't leave me! Wake up! Please wake up! Open your eyes… I beg you… Mom… Please…" I screamed as held her hand firmly.

"Miss Misumi… She's gone… Please… It's time, you have to say good bye to your mother…" the doctor slowly whispered, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I cried loudly, "Mom… you promised that you wouldn't leave me alone… You said you wouldn't die… Why Mom, Why mom!"

The nurse covered my mother's body with a blanket. Pretty soon, they took my mom. I continued to cry in the empty hallway. I could hear my very own cries echoing in the dark hallway.

**An hour past…**

I was still in the hospital, I was too scared to go back home - I would be alone. There was no need to go back home now… The house would be empty without my mother.

This is the worse birthday of my life. I can't believe my mother died… She promised that she wouldn't leave me alone or die until we meet my father together, but now she's dead. I lost my mother… I have no one else to live for. Why does this have to happen? I clenched my fist tightly together. God, I hate my life!

"Miss Misumi?" A voice called.

I looked up to see who was calling me; it was a nurse, "I'm very sorry about your mother. But we found something on her purse." She took it out from her pocket.

It was small box that was wrapped in red. She handed it to me, "I think your mother wanted to give you this."

She bowed and walked away.

I stared at the present; it had a card that was tape on it. I held onto the card momentarily, tore it, and began to read. It said:

**Happy Birthday, my sweet Aya! Please treasure them; it's very important to me.**

**P.S. - Never forget that I'll always love you. **

**Love always,**

**Your mother**

I quickly ripped the wrapping and opened it. I took it out; it was gold locket. I checked the inside the locket and saw the picture of my mother when she was younger. My mother looked so young in this picture; I wonder how old she was in this picture? I saw a ruby ring beside the locket.

"Mom…" I hugged the locket tightly, my tears starting anew…

**

* * *

**

**-End of flashback—**

"That how it happened…" I finished telling him my story.

"Misumi…"

"…I'm so mad… Why did it have to happen? My mom was about to tell me something important! Who knows what my mom was going to tell me… I'll never know what she was going to tell me." I was clenching fists on my dress, feeling angry and I wanted to cry too.

A hand touched my hand and of course, it was Kakashi.

I stared at him, knowing that my eyes were filled with tears, "Misumi, I'm sorry to hear about your mother's death. I didn't know that she died on your birthday. It must've been a really hard life for you. I could see why you didn't want to celebrate your birthday."

I nodded. That was my reason why I didn't want to celebrate. I guess you could say that it brought bad memories back.

"But it doesn't mean you can't celebrate it."

I looked him in surprise, "I don't think that your mother would like to see you crying on your birthday because of her. I'm sure it probably would make her sad if you don't do anything special on your birthday."

"I don't care. I don't want to do anything on my birthday." I said grimly.

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't!"

"Misumi, I already know that you do care and don't think that I don't understand how you feel. Losing someone is really painful."

"How do you know? It's not like you've lost someone before. You don't know how it feels like losing someone you love! I'm sure your family must have been there on your birthday every year."

"Who said they're alive?"

I gave him a surprised looks, "Don't tell me they're-"

Kakashi didn't bother me to finish my sentence, "The people who I love are dead." He gave me a slow eye smile.

I felt really bad, "Gomen nasai…"

"Don't worry, we're not very lucky people, but it doesn't mean we've lost our hope. You should know that you're not alone because you still have friends." He looked up to stare at the stars.

I gazed at Kakashi, now I understood why. He seems to want to let me know that I'm not alone. I guess there are lots of people who have lost their dear ones. I remember one time; Iruka told me that he had lost his parents since he was young. He had to live painfully through life and had been alone. But not anymore, after having friends. He was happy and continued to enjoy his life.

Look at me, I'm very selfish and stubborn, I hadn't cared about anything except myself. Of course, I had been alone _all_ my life. My mother was a very kind person and was always there for me. But now, she was gone. All the time, I think of giving up on my life.

But I didn't and after coming here to this world, I made lots of new friends. I never knew that things had changed so much since I've been here; I was able to open my heart and able to tell people about my problems. Maybe Kakashi was the only one who had changed me, not only had he was always there all the time, he was quite an enjoyable guy to be around. I guess it was weird.

I mean, I always thought of him as a jerk and a hentai too. But I think I understand him a little bit, he truly is a nice person. After hearing him saying that his family is dead, I knew he was in the same pain as me. That's why he understands me.

"Can I ask you one last question?"

"Hai?"

"This girl from Yamanaka Flower Shop told me that you were looking at a daffodil for so long. Why is that?"

Tears dropped on my hand after Kakashi reminded me of that flower, "Ah, I mean. You don't have to answer that question, if you don't want to." Kakashi panicked after seeing me cry again.

"No, it's okay..." I wiped the tears off with the back of my hands, "The truth is those were my mom's favorite flowers. When I looked at the daffodil, it brought memories of my mom. It was good to remember, but was also bad too. It made me sad; I miss my mom so much."

"I'm sure you do." Kakashi slid his arm around my shoulder to make me feel better.

"Arigatou… Thanks for listening to me. You really made me feel better." I stood up.

He stood up as well, handing me a blue handkerchief, "You're welcome. Wipe your tears; I don't like seeing you cry. It's kind of making me feel uncomfortable."

I wiped my tears, "Gomen, I didn't mean to cry."

"It's okay. Let's forget about it. Let's go home now but before we do that, I have something to give you." He said.

"What is it?"

"A present."

"_Present? What could it be?" _I wondered.

Kakashi was scratching his ear; close to the edge of his mask. Oh my god, don't tell me that he's…

"You're going to show me your face!" I asked excitedly.

"Um, no. You wish." Kakashi chuckled.

I was very disappointed. Bummer, I thought he was going to show it, but noooo, I was wrong! That sucks, he must like to be mysterious person.

"Here." He handed me a small box that was neatly wrapped in light blue wrapping paper.

I tore off the light blue paper. I was surprised; the gift that Kakashi bought me was a small brown music box.

Kakashi smiled at me, "I know that you always wanted to get that music box. Happy Birthday, Misumi."

"How did you know that I wanted it?" I asked.

"Um… actually, I didn't know. Maybe I was only guessing. Yeah, that's it, heh, heh…" He laughed nervously.

"Could it be that you were spying on me?" I looked at him suspicious.

"Nooo… what makes you think that I would do that?" Kakashi pretended to act innocent.

He's lying, I could tell. He _did_ spy on me! Well, that doesn't matter, Kakashi did buy me present. It was a wonderful gift. I'll treasure it forever.

"Arigatou, Hatake-san."

He smiled, "Let's go home now."

We went back to our apartment.

**Apartment…**

When Kakashi opened the door, it was dark inside. I already knew that they were going to surprise me once the light was on. Of course, I walked inside and turned on the light.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted.

I pretended that I was in shock, "Ohhhh!" Everyone was there even including Kakashi's students.

"Happy birthday, Aya. I know you must be mad that we planned this even though you didn't want to celebrate your birthday, but we still wanted to do-" I interrupted Kurenai.

"It's okay, I'm not mad. I'm very grateful for your generous ideas."

"You're not mad?"

I shook my head, "Of course not. Why would I be mad? You guys wanted to me enjoy the party. I'd really appreciative it. Thank you, minna!"

"Now that everything is settled, **LET'S PARTY!**" Gai raised a cup into the air.

Everyone agreed.

The party began and everyone started to party. You know what party is like: dancing, drinking, singing, and etc…

I had a great time; I guess Kakashi was right. I should enjoy my life. I'll never forget about this. This will be the best memories of being with my new friends I've ever had.

**Presents time…**

I already opened many presents. Most of the gifts were good and some were bad. How bad? For example, Naruto gave me a box of ramen. Sakura smacked him for not giving me a better one. She had shouted at him for being inconsiderate.

But I didn't mind. Naruto did try his best, I'm sure he'd never bought a present before. It wasn't that bad. Not as bad like Gai… he gave me a worse one. Do you want to know? You asked for it, it was a pink outfit that was the same as his. He told me that I should wear it sometime. I just nodded slowly. Everyone knows that I wouldn't want to wear it.

Everyone else gave me books, earrings, a sweater, roses, a bracelet, gloves, etc…

The only two presents left were Iruka's and Genma's.

First, I opened Iruka's gift. When I tore the paper and opened it, it was purple butterfly hair clip.

"Arigatou, Iruka-san." I gave him a smile.

"You're welcome." Iruka smiled.

The last one was Genma's, I wondered what could it be, "You're going to love it." Genma said.

I giggled, after I opened it. My face turned blue, "Aya-hime, are you okay?"

Kakashi stared the present and realized, "Oh no…"

Even Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura stared at the present as well, "Here we go again."

"**AHHHHHH!**" I screamed loudly as I dropped the present. I jumped off the couch and hugged Kakashi tightly around his neck.

"What's wrong with her?" Anko asked.

"I don't know. She just screamed all the sudden." Asuma said.

"Is something wrong?" Hayate coughed.

Kakashi waved, "Don't worry. Misumi just got scared that's all."

"What do you mean?" Gai asked.

"Yeah, what do you mean?" Kurenai asked too.

"Well…"

"Hehe, Misumi-san is scared of that present." Sakura answered it.

"Scared?" Everyone said together except for Sasuke and Naruto.

"Yeah, that present." Naruto pointed at the present.

Everyone looked at the present; it was stuffed doll ladybug. Everyone stared at me as I was still hugging Kakashi.

"Could it be that Aya is afraid of bugs?" Yuugao asked.

Sasuke snorted as he crossed his arms, "Duh."

Genma picked up the doll, "Aya-hime, this isn't a real bug. It's just a stuffed doll."

"Stuffed doll? Are you sure it's not real?" I asked nervously.

"Hai, I didn't know you're afraid of bugs. But I could tell why you went after Kakashi. You must be enjoying hugging him." He gave me a sly look.

I blushed and quickly let go of him, "No, I don't… Are you sure it's not alive?"

"It's not alive. Come on and touch it."

I stared at that ladybug, it wasn't moving, but it looked like it was alive. I gulped, getting closer to touch it. After I touch it, I found it was really soft. I guess I was silly. Why would I think it was a real bug? How stupid of me. Suddenly…

"Oh no, Misumi! What have you done!" Kakashi shouted.

"Nani, nani! What did I do?" Still, touching the ladybug doll.

"I can't believe what you did. Now you've done it!" He touched his forehead with his hand.

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"Because you touched that ladybug, it's going to be brought back alive!"

"Nani? That can't be true!" I took a step backward.

"It's true! It's going to be awake any second!"

"What am I going to do, what am I going to do now?" I panicked and bit my nails as well.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"It's even worse that you touched it. Look at your hand now!"

"What's wrong with my hand?" I stared at my hand.

Kakashi leaned closer to my ears and whispered, "In case you don't know, if you touch the ladybug, you're going to be cursed."

"I'm going to be cursed…"

"Hai, that's right. The curse you're getting is that you're going to be turned into a bug."

This time, my face was completely blue. My head began to feel dizzy and I passed out.

"Aya-chan!" Iruka kneeled down and checked on me. Even Kurenai and Yuugao checked me as well.

"Oops… did I go too far?" Kakashi rubbed his silver haired while laughing nervously.

"Of course, you did! It's even worse that she fainted!" Sakura and Naruto shouted at their sensei as they pointed at him.

"That girl is stupid. How could she fall for it? Idiot…" Sasuke mumbled.

There you have it, the first time of my life that I had a fun on my birthday, except well… you know.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Boy that was long chapter! Today is my birthday March 15, it was all right. I didn't do much, but the sad things is that my brother and my father didn't remember my birthday. I was expecting them to say Happy Birthday to me, but they didn't. Well, it made me sad, but hey it happened. However my sisters and my mom remembered, so it cheers me up!

The winner who got the right answer is **The Rebel Goddess!** Your prize would be homemade oatmeal raisin cookies, but too bad, it's only invisible. Everyone else gets a candy! Hope you like it and please **RR!**

**-Saki-Kun**


	15. Gah! Situation overload!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. The only thing that I own is my original character.

**A/N: **Gomen for updating late! Thanks for saying Happy birthday to me in last chapter, it really me happy! Thanks to all the reviewers for the great reviews. Thanks to my beta-reader **XoXSilverDragonXoX!** Anyway, **ENJOY!**

_Italicized sentences -_ Thoughts

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15 - Gah! Situation overload!**

It's been four months since I have lived in Konoha. Being a roommate with Kakashi, we got along very well. Of course, he teased me all the time. He never stops scaring me about the bugs' part. God, don't you hate when people try to scare you and make you look like a fool? I mean, he likes to torture me a lot. Sakura told me one time not to believe him or listen to him. Even if I tried to do that, I still can't help myself! I really am a scaredy cat.

If only there was a way to get rid of the fear…

Anyway right now, I was at the Academy School. I was walking down the hall when I saw a bundle of students coming out of a class.

What's going on? Why the students are coming out? Shouldn't they be in class? Maybe I should go ask one of the students.

"Ah, Aya-sensei! Ohayo!" A brown spiky haired boy with goggles waved at me happily. He headed in my direction, tailed by his friends. They murmured a sleepy good morning to me as well - to which I responded with a quick nod.

It was Konohamaru and his friends, Moegi and Udon. You probably remember Konohamaru; he was the one who got me wet by setting up a trap with bucket of water. He was trying to get Iruka wet, but instead I was the one to fall for his trap. Aren't I just so lucky?

I don't know much about his friends, but I _do _know that Moegi and Udon hang out with Konohamaru a lot. They always seem to be somewhere nears the boy anyway.

"Ohayo Konohamaru-san, Moegi-san, and Udon-san. What's going on? Why is everyone not in the class?"

"We don't have class today because Iruka-sensei told us that he had a meeting."

"_Meeting? Iruka-san never told me there was meeting today. That's weird…" _I thought.

"Ne, ne, Aya-sensei!" Konohamaru jumped up and down, trying to get me attention.

"Hai?"

"We wanna ask you something!"

"What is it?"

"Do you know what's wrong-" Moegi pushed Konohamaru behind her.

"We were wondering if you know what's wrong with Iruka-sensei?" Moegi piped, finishing the sentence for Konohamaru.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"Well you see, when we walked into class we saw Iruka-sensei looking very sad. When we asked him what was wrong, he wouldn't tell us. So we decided to ask you. Do you know what's wrong with him?" Udon asked, making a quick swipe at his running nose with his sleeve.

Iruka was sad? That didn't sound like him. What was meaning of this? Something was going on; I needed to go talk to him!

"Don't worry; you guys can leave everything to me. If I find out anything, I'll let you know."

"Hai, Aya-sensei!" They said together.

I walked passed them entered the class. I saw Iruka packing his books inside his bag. He stopped when he spotted me.

Iruka gave me smile, "Ohayo Aya-chan. Gomen, but there was no classes today. You see, I have meeting today. So you're going to get a day off."

I walked towards Iruka, "Iruka-san, is everything all right?"

"Eh? What do you mean by that?" He asked - to me he seemed to be confused.

"Konohamaru and his friends were worried about you because they told me you weren't... er... feeling well. Did something happen that you would like to talk about?"

Noticing that Iruka suddenly adorned a sad expression, my eyebrows creased in concern. Iruka closed his eyes and let out a slow sigh. Then he opened his eyes and looked at me, "Don't worry, nothing happened. Everything is under the control." He patted my shoulder and gave me a smile - but I could've sworn the smile was fake.

I waited for him to say something more, but nothing was said. We stood there in few seconds; I wanted to ask him another question before he left. I opened my mouth and was about to say something when Iruka finally broke the silence with a blunt reply, "…I have to go now. I'll see you around. Ja." He lifted his bag and walked out of the class.

What does Iruka mean by 'Everything is under the control?' I had the feeling that something had happened to him, but what? I needed to go ask Anko. Maybe she would know what was wrong with him. After all, she was his girlfriend. I needed to know what was causing him to be like this.

**

* * *

**

**-Girls-**

I found Anko at restaurant called Dango. She was sitting there eating one of the special and she wasn't alone. Kurenai was with her too. How did I know where to find her? Well, I had asked a passing Jounin - I think his name was Ibiki. I didn't know much about him since I didn't talk to him much. Plus, it was hard for me to look at him because of the nasty scar on his face. There were times when I wanted to inquire about that scar - anyone would get curious. But I knew that painful memories weren't something people wanted to remember - I know, I have them myself.

"Anko-san!" I ran towards her.

Anko turned her head and saw me, "Anko-san, I need to talk to you-" I started.

I jolted when I realized that Anko was giving me a death glare. I nervously raised my right eyebrow. What was with Anko? Or rather, what did _I_ do to anger her?

Anko stood up and her glare turned even stonier. I gulped and took a step backward. I was starting to get scared of Anko now. After a few seconds, she walked away without saying anything. I was speechless - what had just happened? Did I do something to make her mad?

"Aya…"

I glanced at Kurenai, "Have a seat." Kurenai patted the seat beside her.

I nodded and did as she asked of me, "You're here because of Iruka, right?" Hesitantly, I nodded slowly.

She sighed, "That's what I thought... To tell you the truth, a lot of things have occurred between Iruka and Anko lately..."

"_Something happened between them? What could it be?" _I wondered silently. I absently cracked my knuckles, waiting for the explanation.

Kurenai bit her lip softly and said slowly, "Anko broke up with Iruka." I stared.

I couldn't believe my own ears, "N-nani? Did I hear it right?" This was some shocking news! I thought the two were fine together...!

"Yes, you heard me right, she dumped him." Kurenai repeated.

Iruka got dumped? Was that why Iruka was so sad today? It was... because of Anko?

"I don't know what to say…" I didn't want to believe it either, "Why did they-"

"Why did they break up?" Kurenai asked wryly.

I nodded once again.

Kurenai rubbed the back of her neck and let out a sigh, "Well... The truth is that I'm not supposed to tell anyone about this..." She bit her lip, "But then again, I can't lie to you either. I think you deserve to know the truth. I'll tell you what happened..."

**

* * *

**

**-Flashback-**

**Last two weeks ago…**

Iruka and Anko were on the date - they came out from the Monjia-yaki restaurant. Anko was curled up against Iruka's side as they walked.

"So Iruka, what do you want to do next? Do you want to go watch a movie or do you want to come to my apartment?" Anko asked.

Iruka wasn't paying attention to his girlfriend. He was too busy thinking of something until…

"Iruka!" Anko said the Academy school teacher's name louder.

Iruka snapped out of his thoughts, "Huh? Hai, you called me?"

"You weren't listening what I was saying!"

"Of course I was listening." Iruka protested automatically.

"Then what did I say?"

"Um… well, you said… um…" Iruka tried to remember what she just said. Unfortunately, he didn't remember. Oh, should we say he didn't listen? Uh oh, now he was in deep trouble.

"You didn't listen… you were thinking of something else, weren't you!"

Iruka gulped, "Um, no… well yes, I did… but it's nothing that important... really…"

"What were you thinking!" Anko's black eyes stared solidly at Iruka, looking like she was determined to get an answer out of him.

"Nothing really. All I was thinking of was-" Iruka stopped as Anko held up her hand, palm facing out.

"You were thinking of Aya, weren't you?"

"Huh?"

"Weren't you?"

"N-no, of course not! W-why would I think of her?"

"Don't lie to me, Iruka! The way you're acting is telling me that you're lying. Now, look into my eyes and tell me the truth!"

Her eyes were connected to his eyes, daring him to try and lie.

Iruka bit his lip softly. He knew that he couldn't lie to his girlfriend because he's wasn't the type of person who would do that - who _could_ do that.

He looked away and didn't meet her eyes, "I knew it… you always think of her instead of me!" Anko's head dipped down and both of her fists were clenched.

"That's not true, Anko!"

"Then what! Why do you always talk about her when we're on the date? All I hear you saying is Aya this and Aya that. She's in every kind of conversation we have! Everything! I'm tired of this! You care more about her than your own girlfriend!"

"That's not true; I care about you too… I'm sorry, but I couldn't help myself. It just that I…I…" Iruka tried to think of something else to say.

"I've had enough of this! I need a straight answer now! Who's more important: me or her?"

"What!"

"I said, who's more important to you, is it me or her?" She growled in an angry tone.

"But I…"

"Don't make me repeat it again, Iruka."

"Anko… please don't make me choose."

"Choose now!" She shouted angrily.

Iruka thought it over. It was hard to choose. He had to choose either the woman he loved or Aya, the girl who he was always concerned about. But he couldn't choose any of them. In the end, he couldn't give her an answer. What was Iruka going to do now?

Anko's eyes seemed to sadden a bit, "I see… you love her more than me…" She gritted her teeth, "Sayounaru, Umino Iruka." She walked away.

Once he heard that, Iruka panicked, "Anko matte!" He grabbed her wrist, but Anko shook his hand off.

She never thought that Iruka would do this to her. She thought that he would choose her right away, but he didn't. It really hurt her... and she had never thought that this would happen between them. It was over! She didn't want to see or be with him anymore! She ran away - far away so that he couldn't catch her... Couldn't find her...

Even though Iruka tried to run after her; he couldn't because Anko was a lot quicker than he was. She was a high level Special Jounin; there was no way that the Chuunin could catch up to her speed limit.

"Anko…" His fists were clenched; he couldn't believe this is happening to him, "Kuso!"

**

* * *

**

**-End of flashback-**

After hearing the entire story, I was completely speechless, "That means… everything was my fault…"

"Oh Aya, don't think like that. You didn't do anything wrong. It's just that Iruka was an idiot and he didn't give Anko an answer. That idiot…" Kurenai snorted angrily.

Of course, I didn't blame her for being mad.

"Demo… why would Iruka-san worry for me?" I asked, feeling sad and guilty at the same time.

"I don't know Aya. I wish I knew. Nobody knows why he does. Iruka _is_ a 'worrier' type of person, but then again I never thought he would worry about you so much. I mean... he's know Anko a lot longer than he's known you! Heck, he's know the entire village longer than he's known you! However, I can understand why Anko broke up with him. If it were me, I would have done the same. Poor Anko…"

"I guess I can see why Anko-san is so mad… she must hate me now."

"Probably."

"…Does Anko-san still love Iruka-san?"

"That woman… she never stops talking about him. She was talking to me on the phone the other day; saying that Iruka was a baka and saying how she wished that she had never met him. I don't think she means that, really. I could tell that she wanted to cry, but I know she wouldn't cry on the phone or in front of me because she's just that kind of person. She doesn't want anyone to pity her. But from what I can see, she still loves him. I don't doubt that Iruka feels the same. He's trying his best to get Anko back. They love each other so much... why else would they have been together for so long?" Kurenai shook her head, as if remember the first time the two had become a couple.

"Iruka-san too?"

"Hai, Anko told me that Iruka been calling her house every night and she would hang up on him. And still, Iruka visits her apartment, saying that 'he was sorry and telling her he still loves her.' Anko ignores it all and slams the door in his face every time. Buying her gifts wouldn't work either because Anko doesn't like much gifts or anything - unless it's dango. So it's going be hard for Iruka to get her back. I don't know if he _can_ get her back because he's lost Anko's trust. Somehow, I still feel sorry for him."

That's why Iruka had canceled class today. He probably wanted to make a plan to get Anko back. I felt sorry for him. I could tell that he was trying his best to get Anko even if it would kill him to do so. This is what love was like. He must be a strong person. I wish there was a way for me to help him, but I couldn't. All I could do was pray for him and wish him luck!

"Aya, you're not having an affair with Iruka, are you?"

"No! Never! I wouldn't do that! I only think of Iruka-san as a good friend."

Kurenai smiled, "That's good, I was beginning to get worried, but its okay now, I guess. Aya, you need to stay away from Anko for a while. It'll be bad if you get near her since she's mad at you. She'll probably get into a horrid argument with you… Or not… maybe kill you too." She chuckled.

Heh, heh… Why am I laughing? It wasn't funny at all. I knew it wasn't funny. I didn't like the last sentence, but let's hope it didn't mean anything or else I'd be in grave danger.

"Let's leave her alone until she feels better, ne?"

"Hai, I understand." I agreed.

"Good then. Now I need to get going. But don't tell Anko that I told you all of this."

"I won't." I placed my hand across my heart.

"I'll see you around. Ja ne!" Kurenai left me alone.

I sighed, I should get going too. I left as well.

**Heading to the apartment…**

If Iruka really loved Anko so much, then why didn't he choose her? It shouldn't be that hard to choose right? Right? Ah… who am I kidding? There was no way I could get an answer out of it.

"_Wait… now that I think about it... Iruka-san gets mad easily whenever Hatake-san comes near me? I wonder why? Does he hate him or what? I don't think Iruka hates him. Or what if he's jealous? No, that's not it… there's no way that he would be jealous of Hatake-san. But what if he is? What if Anko-san was right about Iruka-san being in love with me? …No, it can't be! Sou na! But can't it be? …Ah, I don't understand this! I wonder what's on his mind! Can anyone explain it to me?" _I rubbed my light green hair frantically while walking.

Since I didn't pay attention to where I was walking, I crashed into someone. I was about to fall, but someone caught me in time before I get hit the ground.

"Are you okay, Misumi?"

I looked up and saw that it was Kakashi.

"H-Hatake-san!" I got up quickly, "I'm fine… w-what are you doing here? Aren't you with your students? It's only noon."

Kakashi made a face and poke my forehead "Itai!"

"I was about to ask you same thing. What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in class? Don't tell me you're skipping work?" Kakashi asked, giving me suspicious look.

Rubbing my forehead, I retorted, "Don't be silly, why I would skip work? I wouldn't leave Iruka-san all alone to do all of those tasks. Beside, Iruka-san had a meeting today. He gave me a day off. I was just heading home."

"I see. To answer your question, we finished our mission early and I dismissed my students for the day. I was heading home as well when I bumped into you."

"Really? That's good."

"Is something wrong Misumi?"

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"You seemed worried about something. Is something wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"Actually, there is… I don't know how to say this… It's about Iruka-" I was interrupted

"Ah, I get it! You've been thinking of me the whole day, ne?"

"Huh?"

"My, I can't believe there's someone who would miss me already. You can't keep your mind off of me." Kakashi winked at me.

I blushed, "Miss you? Who would want to miss you?" I looked away.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"_Man, what makes him think that I would miss him, that baka." _I thought, crossing my arms and glaring at him.

Kakashi was now standing in front of me, "Aw, you don't have to be shy."

"I'm not!" Now, this was getting annoying, he was teasing me again. I will not fall for it this time!

"Are you sure?" He asked once again.

"Yes, I'm sure." I rolled my eyes. Come on, when was he going to drop this subject?

"To tell you the truth, I've been thinking of you."

"Huh?" I stared at him in shock and he was giving me a sad expression. To me, this was still part of his little game. I knew it and I was not going to let this happen, "Yeah right, you're joking around. Don't think that giving me that look will work on me, pal." I laughed nervously.

All of a sudden, I felt a hand around my waist and he closed the gap between us, cupping my chin with his hand, "Misumi, I wasn't kidding. I really did think of you. I have been thinking of you all day and I've missed you this much." He said seriously.

I flushed slightly. Did he really mean what he said?

"Would you like a kiss?"

What? Did he say a kiss? I must have misheard him.

Kakashi leaned closer to my face. I stared in surprise as his index finger hooked around his mask. My eyes widened even more. His face was mere centimeters from my lips. Don't tell me he was really going to take off his mask… Oh crap, he wasn't kidding! He was going to kiss me!

I gulped, "C-chotte m-matte, H-hatake-san…I…I…" I felt my heart beating faster, _"Is he really going to kiss me?"_

**Ba-bump **

**Ba-bump**

**Ba-bump**

He let go of me, "Just kidding." He patted my head.

"Eh?" I was dumbfounded.

"I can't believe you fell for it! You thought that I was going to kiss you huh? That's not going to happen. I'm not going to let anyone see my face. Now, that was a funny expression you had there." He snickered and patted my shoulder.

My face turned bright red, "Baka Hatake-san! Who said I fell for it?" I lied, "Like hell I would let you give me a kiss! Who would want to kiss you anyway? I'm not giving you my third kiss!" This time, I'm pissed off!

I turned around, crossing my arms angrily. I didn't want to look at him. I didn't find it hilarious because it was sort of mean. It really made me happy when I heard him say that. I don't know why, but I just did. But now I felt kind of sad.

Kakashi was standing in front me, "Oy, chill Misumi! I was only kidding. Gomen, I didn't mean to make you mad. Please forgive me, please, pretty please?" He gave me one of his cute puppy's eye as he clasped his hands together.

I sighed, _"I can't stay mad at him. After all, he did apologize."_

"Oh all right…"

"Good." He smiled, "So what's the problem?" He asked.

"Oh, that's right! As I was saying, something happened with Iruka-"

"Hey, Kakashi-kun." I was interrupted again. Who was it this time?

We turned around and saw a woman waving at him. I had never seen this woman before. A woman that had her long orange hair tied in a French braid. She was also wearing a long yellow blouse with a green vest like the one Kakashi wore. She wore blue sandals and had a forehead protector that was tied around her waist.

"Hey, long time no see." Kakashi greeted her.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I've seen you. How have you been?" She asked.

"I'm doing fine. How about you?"

"Same as always. You can say that I've been busy from many missions lately..."

Kakashi laughed softly, "That's true, but I'm glad you're all right. I thought something happened to you on your last mission."

"You thought that I was killed, huh? Ha, I wouldn't get myself killed that easily. Haven't you forgotten that I used to be ANBU? There's no way that I would die that fast."

He rubbed his silver hair, "That's true. I forgot about that."

She giggled, "…I forgot to ask you, Kakashi-kun… who's this girl? Is she your girlfriend?" She glanced at me briefly.

"No, she's not my girlfriend. She's just a roommate."

I looked down sadly, _"Just a roommate…?" _For some reason I felt a small pang when I heard him say that.

She slapped her forehead, "Of course! How silly of me! There's no way you would fall for this girl. I know she isn't your type either."

Isn't his type? What was that supposed to mean? That was kind of rude too.

"Aren't you going to introduce me your roommate?"

"Oh right, this is Misumi Aya, my roommate. Misumi, I'd like you to meet my friend, Yoshikuni Chiaki." Kakashi introduced me and her.

"Hi, nice to meet you." I bowed.

"I'm glad to meet you as well" She smiled.

"_She seems like a nice person." _I thought.

"So, what brings you here Chiaki?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh that's right; I'm here to deliver you a message from Hokage-sama. He needs to see you right away." Chiaki said.

"Oh thanks for letting me know. Misumi, gomen about this, but I have to go see Hokage-sama. You'll have to walk back by yourself, but I should be home for dinner." Kakashi said.

"Okay, I'll see you at the apartment."

"All right, I'll be right back." Kakashi jumped onto the roof and began to run rapidly. Within seconds, he had disappeared.

Chiaki and I were alone. When I glanced at Chiaki, she gave me a glare. My right eyebrow rose. She walked towards me and whispered something as she passed me. I froze.

She continued to walk away.

I stood there in surprise. Why would she tell me that?

**

* * *

**

**-Evening-**

I was in the kitchen, cooking dinner. Kakashi hadn't come home yet. It was already seven o'clock.

I had been thinking of what Chiaki had said to me that afternoon...

**

* * *

**

**-Flashback-**

"You listen carefully, little girl. You may be his roommate, but let me tell you one thing; Kakashi-kun has no interest in you."

**

* * *

**

**-End of flashback-**

"_Hatake-san has no interest in me…? What does she mean by that? Does she hate me or something? I don't understand her at all. She is a strange girl."_

"Oy Aya!"

I snapped my thought, "Huh? Nani, Pakkun?" I was looking at brown dog.

"Aren't you burning something?"

I sniffed and noticed when I saw the black smoke coming out of the pot.

"**OH NO, THE STEW! **How can I be so dumb! I should have paid attention- Ah, Oh no! **FIRE!**" I screamed, grabbing a bucket and turning the kitchen tap on full blast. Before the bucket was filled, I dumped the water onto the fire.

The fire was off and I coughed as I waved my hand around to clear the smoke. I check inside the pot. The stew didn't look very tasty now... Great… I really did burn the beef stew for dinner. Ah, just great! How could I be so careless? I was such an idiot for thinking for not paying attention! Now, what am I going to do? I didn't have any time to whip something up really quick.

**RING, RING, RING! **

The phone rang. I rushed to answer the phone, "Moushi, Moushi, Hatake's residence."

"Hey Misumi, it's me." A voice spoke.

"Hatake-san?"

"Yeah, I'm calling you to tell you that I won't be coming home for dinner. The thing is that Chiaki invited me dinner. And I haven't seen her awhile; I thought it'll be good time for me to catch up with her."

"Oh… I see."

"I hope you weren't cooking anything for me."

"O-of course not! I haven't started cooking yet, heh, heh!" I lied.

"Great, well, I have to go now. Bye!"

"Yeah, bye." I hung up the phone. I sighed, feeling kind of disappointed. I had cooked for nothing - but it didn't really matter since I had burnt the food anyway.

"Was that Kakashi?" Pakkun asked.

"Yeah, it is. Hatake-san won't be coming home for dinner. I guess I have to feed you."

"What are you going to eat?"

"I guess I'll go out and eat. Here, let me give you food." I went to kitchen to get bag of dog food.

I filled the dog dish for Pakkun and I lowered his bowl onto the floor. Pakkun came and ate his food, "All right Pakkun, I'll be back soon." I slipped on my shoes and walked out of the apartment.

**

* * *

**

**-Downtown-**

"Where should I eat?" I looked around at the different restaurants.

I spotted at Ichiraku Ramen stand, "Well, I guess I'll eat here."

I sat on the stool and then spotted a blonde boy next to me. He was eating ramen, "Naruto-san?"

Naruto stopped, "Oh hey Misumi-chan! What's up?" He said through a mouthful of ramen.

"Nothing much. Just here to eat."

"Good evening, what would you like to eat?" The waitress asked, politely as she lowered a glass of water in front of me.

"Um… I'll have miso beef ramen."

"Hai, coming right up! Otou-san, one miso beef ramen!" She called her father.

"Hai!" The chef started cooking.

"What brings you here? Aren't you eating dinner with Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto lifted the bowl and drank all the soup, "Ahh that was great! Another miso pork ramen, Ojiisan!" He ordered another ramen.

"Coming right up!"

Man, how many is he going to eat? Looking at the stack of bowls next to him, he must have eaten more than ten bowls, I'll bet. It made me wonder how a kid like him could eat so much... I wonder if he eats anything else beside ramen.

"Um… Hatake-san went to eat dinner with a friend." I drank half the cup of water.

"Oh really? With who?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I already told you, his friend."

"Yeah, I know that, but is it a boy or a girl?"

"A girl."

"Don't tell me pervert Kakashi had a girlfriend already! Wait, I get it! He's cheating on you! No wonder he's hiding it from you! How could he do this to you! Shame on him!" Naruto pointed at me in shock.

"Baka Naruto-san, we're not together… that girl he went out was just an old friend."

Naruto was embarrassing me in front of the chef and that waitress. They were staring at me with interest. He shouts so loud too. I felt like sliding down and crawling away - to escape from all the embarrassing things that Naruto did to me.

"Are you sure it was just an old friend?"

"I'm sure."

"Really, really, really sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Very, very, very sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you really positive-"

"Naruto-san!" I was annoyed.

"Okay, okay, I was making sure. It could be his girlfriend."

"Stop repeating that girlfriend stuff. If Hatake-san really has a girlfriend, he would have told me instead saying an old friend."

"Hai, here are your meals! Thanks for waiting!" The waitress brought our meals.

I began to eat my ramen.

"To me, they don't seem to be friends."

"What do you mean by that?" I picked up a piece of beef and ate it.

"Because that girl is holding onto Kakashi's arm."

I choked, "W-what? What are you talking about? You must be imagining things… you haven't even seen the girl!"

"I'm not! Look!" Naruto pointed.

I turned around and my eyes were widened when I spotted Kakashi and Chiaki walking together. What Naruto said is true. Chiaki had her hands wrapped around Kakashi's arm, smiling at him. Kakashi was seemed to be grinning back.

I touched my chest, I felt hurt for some reason. I didn't know why. It hurt me when I saw them together. Why am I feeling like this? Why did I feel so hurt? I've never felt like this before.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Hope you like it and please **RR!**

**Monjia-yaki:** A pan-fried pancake of mixed vegetables and meat, similar to okonomiyaki, only without the egg.

**-Saki-Kun**


	16. Realization

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. The only thing that I own is my original character.

**A/N: **Gomen for updating late! Thanks to all the reviewers for the great reviews. Thanks to my beta-reader **XoXSilverDragonXoX!!!** Anyway, **ENJOY!**

_Italicized sentences -_ Thoughts

* * *

I touched my chest, I felt hurt for some reason. I didn't know why. It hurt me when I saw them together. Why am I feeling like this? Why did I feel so hurt? I've never felt like this before.

* * *

**Chapter 16 -Realization**

It was late at night and I was in my room, lying on my bed. I couldn't sleep because I had been thinking about a lot of things lately. I stared at the white ceiling with my hands behind my head, carefully mulling over what had happened that one fateful night.

An image came to my mind about Kakashi and Chiaki being together. Her hands were wrapped around his arm and she was smiling at him. In turn, Kakashi was grinning right back.

I snapped my mind out of it, _"Why did I think of that? It shouldn't bother me. I mean, Hatake-san and Chiaki-san are only friends... right? But then again, seeing them together made me think that they were more than… just friends." _I sat up with my right hand was on my left chest where the heart is, _"Somehow it hurt me when I think of them together. B-but… why does it hurt? I don't get it."_

Could Naruto be right about them being couple? No... It can't be. I'm sure it was all misunderstanding. But then again, Kakashi had been hanging out with Chiaki a lot this week since she had returned from the mission. Kakashi had stopped walking me to work. A lot of things had change. I don't know what to think now…

God, why did it make me feel so depressed? It reminded of me of the high school prom where Kane and Yuki were together… just like Kakashi and Chiaki. What am I talking about? There's no way this could be like that. I mean, I'm not in love with Kakashi. Kakashi is my friend. Like he said… I'm just his roommate… Just like how Kakashi told Chiaki.

Remembering him say that made me sad, _"Roommate huh? Is that how Hatake-san thinks of me?" _I brought my knees up and wrapped my arms around them, _"That's all I am to him?"_

I guess that doesn't make any difference. After all, I just came to my world. I didn't know why I was here. Was I here for another chance of life? Or was I just looking for some answer? I wish my mother had told me why I was here.

* * *

**-The next day—**

I went to work that day and basically do the exact same thing I did everyday at work - meaning following Iruka's requests and assignments. Except that Iruka was having his own problems with Anko so the day didn't go as smoothly as it always did. However, I _do_ support him.

We don't talk to each other as much as before, either. I don't blame him. He was probably afraid that Anko will get the wrong idea if he and I were close to each other. Especially after that little incident and Anko's 'question.' I understand him. I hope they get back together soon. It just isn't the same...

Leaving work, I immediately headed to meet Kurenai at Tao's Sushi Restaurant. Why was I going there? Simply because I had something very important to discuss with her. A girl has to have talks, you know?

When I got there, I immediately began telling Kurenai about the situation - the problem. I told her about Kakashi and Chiaki and that night that I had witnessed them being together.

"Yeah…" I contemplated slowly, "It's just... it hurts, you know? I don't know if... if I'm just feeling jealous or if I just don't..." I scrunched up my face in concentration, "It was weird! I don't know why, but I feel sad when I saw them together. I've never felt this way before. Do you have any ideas?" I asked, tapping a piece of anago sushi with my chopsticks.

Kurenai rested her head on her hands, not moving and gazing at me with a small smile on her lips, "Hehe!" She giggled.

I gave her a strange look, "What's so funny?"

"Hehe...oh, nothing." She giggled again and let out a small sigh, popping another piece of sushi into her mouth.

"No, really. What's so funny?"

Kurenai stopped chuckling, swallowing and pointed her chopsticks at me, "Your problem isn't that hard to solve. I believe I know what your problem is." She lifted her head and began sipping her cup of green tea.

"Really?! What is it? Tell me!" She knew what it was? That was great news!

She lowered her cup, smirking at me. "Three words. You're in love." She let out a small squeal, "You're in love!!!"

I froze, blinking at Kurenai's face, "I…I-I'm sorry… what?" I must have misheard.

Kurenai gave me an incredulous look, as if I had grown another head.

"I said, you're in love!"

**Silence**

Did I hear it right? No way, I think I'm going deaf.

I stuck my pinky into my ear and moved it in a cleaning motion. Maybe I had earwax in my ear or something, "…I'm sorry… Could you repeat what you just said?" I wanted to make sure that I heard it right.

"In love! **L-O-V-E!**" She sighed dramatically, "My little Aya's growing up!"

Yup, I had heard right.

"**I'M WHAT!**" I screeched, jumping to my feet.

Kurenai immediately pulled me down, apologizing to the owner. Most of the restaurant was staring at us now. Face red, I stared at my hands.

"Love." Kurenai grinned.

I deadpanned, "…you're kidding, right?"

She shook her head. No. She was no kidding.

"…W-why do you think that?" I demanded, "You could be wrong you know! I could just think of Hatake-san as a brother and I'm just jealous he's spending more time with her! That could be the problem, too!"

Kurenai snorted, "Why I think that? It's because you've been talking about Kakashi whenever you're around me. It can either be bad or good. You may hate his attitude but get this: you still forgive him every time he teases you. You even seem to be enjoying being with him! And you also say you can't stop thinking about that one night. It's obviously bothering you a lot. And don't say you think of him as a brother, because trust me, you don't think of siblings _that_ much. Come on girl, think about it!!" She exclaimed.

I nodded, "Yes… but what's that got to do with me in love?" I still didn't understand what she was trying to say to me.

Kurenai placed her right hand on her forehead, shaking her head in disappointment.

"Aya, Aya, you still don't get it do you? I guess you _are_ still are young, so I'll tell you. First, you're jealous that Chiaki gets to be with Kakashi. Second, you have been thinking of him _all_ the time. Third, is the fact that you feel something for him! You know what you feelings are about him, don't you?"

"My feelings?"

"Yes, your feelings are the most important, too."

"What do you mean? What's my feelings have to do with this? I know that I don't _hate _him, but still... Wait, explain it one more time, I don't understand."

"You'll know what I mean when the time is right. Your heart will tell you."

I still don't get it. Kurenai don't mean any sense.

"That is why you're in love."

"…B…B-but that doesn't mean that I am in love! You're making no sense, Kurenai-san!"

"Sure it does! There are lots of women who had problems like this. What other options could you make feel like this? None. Love is the only one that can make you feel this confused. Trust me, I know this because I had this-" She stopped that sentence.

"You had this what?"

"I mean, my friend had this problem too. Heh, heh… yeah, that's what I'm trying to say." Kurenai laughed nervously while rubbing her head casually. She quickly turned her attention back to the sushi on her plate.

I sweat dropped.

I could've sworn that she was going to say that she had the same problem as me. But she didn't. Maybe she didn't want to reveal her secret relationship with Asuma yet. But there was no point of hiding it since everyone already knew!

"Aya, are you going to confess?"

"Eh? Confess to what? More importantly, confess to _whom??_"

Kurenai rolled her eyes, "Confess your feeling to Kakashi, you silly! What else would I be talking about? You know that you're in love with Kakashi. Are you going to tell him?"

"Whoa, whoa wait! I never confessed to being in love for him! That was what _you_ told _me_!" I protested, holding up my hands in a surrendering gesture.

Kurenai sighed, "Aya, you came to me and said that you felt hurt that Kakashi wasn't paying attention to you. That he was _with_ another _girl_. If you don't call that love, call it a crush, but either way, you still _like _him!"

I stared down at my hands. She had a point. But still... Me? _Confess_? But I didn't know anything about him. Kakashi is a _very_ mysterious person. I didn't know all that much, which was funny considering all the time I've spent with him already. But hey... he has a nice body. I flushed as I imagined his chest.

Was it really love?

No… that's impossible!

I mean, I still didn't believe it!

There's must be mistake. I mean, sure I did think of him, but that doesn't have to do with me in love. Maybe I'm worried of him or there might another explanation.

What if …Wait… could it be that Kurenai was fooling with me? Yeah, that had to be it. I get it; she was playing around with me just like last time. She was trying to make me look like a fool and besides, she _does_ like to joke a lot. Boy, how silly could I be?

I laughed kindly and Kurenai sat there, blinking at me, "Good one, Kurenai-san. You really got me big time." I patted her shoulder.

"Huh? What are you talking-"

"Haha, don't give me that look. You know what I mean!"

I looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall, "Oh my! Look at the time! I should get going! It was nice talking to you, Kurenai-san! Let's do this again some other time too, okay!?" I took cash notes out of my pocket to pay half my bill and placed them on the table.

She looked at me, dumbfounded. She was acting like she didn't know what I was talking about. But I was sure that she was just playing along.

"Ja ne, Kurenai-san!"

I rapidly left the restaurant, _"Me in love? That's ridiculous. There's no way that I could be in love with him. I'm sure that it's got nothing to do with me being jealous either. There's nothing to be worry about. I'm sure it's something else. I just don't know what it is. I'm sure I'll find the right answer."_

_Soon._

* * *

**Later that evening…**

I was in the kitchen, washing the dishes. Kakashi was sitting on the couch to my left (in the living room) as Pakkun sat on his lap. Once in a while Kakashi would pat the dog's head, causing Pakkun to wag his tail slightly.

"_Everything seems normal - like the way it was before. And silly Kurenai-san thinks I'm in love with him. She was wrong all along." _I grinned as I wiped the dish ware dry one by one with a white towel.

I reached out for another plate to wipe and somehow it slipped between my fingers as I was drawing it back towards me. It hit the ground with a sickening crash and I automatically cringed. Err...opps.

Kakashi heard the crash and his head spun around. Who was I kidding? I was in a ninja world! I bet the whole neighborhood had heard the impact! The only one's who wouldn't be able to hear was Naruto... maybe.

I stood there, staring down on the floor. The many pieces of china were all over in the kitchen floor.

"…" I crouched down, sighing softly.

Kakashi was immediately by my side, staring at the ground carefully. "Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?"

"…Um… no, I didn't get myself cut. I just accidentally dropped the plate onto the floor. I guess it just slipped... Heh…heh…" I rubbed my head nervously.

Kakashi sighed, "Just be careful next time, okay? I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Hai… I will. I'll clean it up." I started picking up the big pieces one at a time, placing them carefully into my other hand.

"Here, let me help you as well." Kakashi kneels down beside me, beginning to pick up a few pieces of glass as well.

Feeling butterflies dance through my belly at his closeness, I swallowed hard, _"Why am I so nervous? There's nothing to be nervous about. It's only Hatake-san." _

As you can see, I'm not exactly a 'man'-magnet either. I'm not used in the close proximity of men. I don't think Kakashi noticed that.

All of a sudden, my eyes riveted to stare unblinkingly at Kakashi's face. As usually, he still had his black mask covering the lower side of his face and his forehead protector covering his left eye. His silver (or white, if you prefer) hair was still as spiky as before.

I blinked in surprise. I hadn't realized that his eye color was so dark. Truth to be told, his eyes were stunning. I still remember that I had seen his left eye as well, which was red and had a scar running vertically through it. It _did_ scare me when I first saw it, but it wasn't as scary as when I first met Gai.

Not that I have against Gai or his looks but he is just _weird_. I mean, what kind of person has a pose like that? That shiny teeth and crazy thumbs up... I shuddered. It was just too weird!

My eyes were still focused on Kakashi. Why couldn't I stop staring at him? Why did I feel like I haven't seen him in so long? I felt like I had missed him. He was such a handsome guy... Wait… what the heck did I just say? Handsome?! Did I call him handsome?! No, I didn't say that… or did I? But how can he be handsome when he has a mask on? Or was it his mask that made him so attractive? Am I insane or what? What was I talking about again? Argh…I'm so lost now. Now I'm rambling...

Without realizing, Kakashi had begun to watch me carefully.

"Misumi… Yo, Misumi?" Kakashi waved a hand in front of my face but I didn't even notice, beginning to fall deeper into the inner monologue of mine.

**SNAP!**

"Huh? What?" Kakashi had snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Misumi, what are you thinking?"

"Uh... nothing really." I couldn't tell him that I was thinking of him. He might think that I was a stalker or something... Or some perverted girl.

"Are you sure?" His face was _alarmingly _close to mine.

I flushed, "Y-yes!"

Why do you have to be so close to my face?

"Hmm, your face is red. Do you have a fever? Let me check on you." He placed a hand on my forehead.

My whole face was red like a tomato when I saw that his face was merely a few inches away from my own. Abruptly, my heart began beating faster. I did what any other girl would've done in that kind of situation.

I pushed him away hard, which caused Kakashi to fall backwards, his head smacking onto the stove. There was loud crash and Kakashi was down on the floor with big pot on his head. No, there was no food in the pot. It was clean pot. He was lucky...

At least, I did was I _think_ every other girl in my situation would've done.

"Oh my god… what have I done?" I covered my mouth in shock.

"What the heck was that for!?" Kakashi yelled, removing the pot from on top of his head as he got up, staring deep into my violet eyes.

Holy crap! I was in trouble, "… Um…I…. uh…" I didn't know what to say.

I couldn't look at him in his eyes. But he was still waiting for me to reply.

"… I… I need to go to bed now!" I ran past through him and rushed into my room, shutting the door loudly.

Leaning against the door, I slid down, _"What was that? Why did I do that? I really didn't mean to push him. Why does my heart beat like this? ...What's the meaning of this?"_ I placed my hand on my chest.

My heartbeat was still as erratic as ever.

I covered my entire face with my hands. What the hell was wrong with me!?

* * *

**-The next morning-**

I woke up early in the morning and took an early shower. About 10 minutes later, I stepped out of the bathroom; I wasn't able to sleep last night because of what I had done to Kakashi. He must be mad at me. Seriously, why did I push him?

Maybe I should apologize to him... I feel so awful. But how would I make him forgive me? Hmm… I'll make him something to eat as an apology! That might help him forgive me after what had happened last night. Yeah, I'll do that!

I dashed into the kitchen.

Rubbing my hands together, I managed a small grin. Time to get to work!

**A little while later...**

I had cooked Rice in an Egg Omelette with tomato sauce as a topping. I set the food on the table along with two glass of orange juice. Afterwards, I went to fill dog dish for Pakkun. I lowered his dish onto the floor.

"Yosh, breakfast is ready!" I smiled myself, even though no one is here yet. "I guess I should go wake him up."

I stood in front of his door and took deep breath, beginning to feel nervous. "_Okay, I can do this. I can do this."_ I repeated it on my mind, taking another deep breath.

Then I knocked on his door, "Hatake-san, its morning! It's time for breakfast!" I called through his door.

I waited for him to reply back, but there were none. I repeated the knock and call once more, but there was still no reply. Boy, I suppose he was _really_ mad. I guess I couldn't blame him.

"Hatake-san, if you're mad about last night. I-I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to do that." I said quietly through his door.

Still no reply.

I sighed, _"I guess I should check on him." _I turned the door knob, slowly pushing the door open. The door creaked slightly and I took a peek into his room. I found out that Kakashi wasn't even there. It was a dead giveaway, given that the bed _and_ room was empty.

"Where did he go?" I entered.

Noticing a piece of paper on the desk - it was right between the closet and the bookshelves - I picked up the piece of paper and read it. It said:

_Yo Misumi..._

_I left early to meet Chiaki. After that I'll be on my way to meet my students. You'll have to walk to work by yourself today. I won't be coming back home for dinner either. So don't cook me anything tonight. _

_Kakashi_

"_I see… Hatake-san left early." _I was disappointed, "I guess he didn't want to see me since I did something like _that_ last night." I sighed, "Oh well, I'll be eating breakfast alone since Pakkun isn't here either." Pakkun always slept under the bed or sometimes on top of the bed - in Kakashi's room. And since Kakashi's room was empty, Pakkun wasn't home either.

I walked out of his room, sat down at the table and began to eat slowly. It didn't taste as great eating it alone. Once done, I put the other portion of food away in the refrigerator since I didn't want to waste the food. I guess I could have that for supper when I came home that night. I hastily washed my plate, grabbed my bento on the counter, and stepped outside. I headed to work.

* * *

**-Lunch time-**

Every lunch hour, I usually sat at the bench behind the school playground. I usually ate lunch with Iruka as well, but this time I didn't ask because I didn't want to cause him anymore trouble with Anko and everything. I'd be fine - I was used to eating alone back in my world. I opened my bento box; it was some of the Kashiwa-mochi that I had made this morning.

"Itadakimasu…" I whispered as I picked it up a pair of chopsticks.

I was about to eat a piece of the Kashiwa-mochi when I paused. I bit my lip softly. I placed it back on my bento and covered it with a green handkerchief. I set the bento beside me. I wasn't hungry at all. I stared at my shoes, feeling well…depressed, you could say. I guess the guilt of what I had done last night was eating away at me. And plus, Kakashi wasn't going to be home for dinner again either. I'm going to be alone.

I sighed as I leaned back against the bench.

This was bad day for me.

Then I felt hands cover my eyes, "Guess who it is, hime?" A voice whispered into my ear.

I recognized the voice and I know of only one person would say hime to _any_ woman.

"Konnichiwa, Shiranui-san." I greeted, removing his hands from over my eyes.

Genma chuckled, sitting down beside me, "Konnichiwa yourself, Aya-hime, how have you been?"

"I'm fine, thank you. How about you?"

"Mmm... rather well actually. Boy, I was surprised to see you eating here alone. Don't you usually eat with Iruka? Why aren't you eating with him?"

"Let's just say that Iruka-san has something important to do instead of eating lunch with me today."

"Is it because of Anko?"

I nodded.

"Ah, I see." Genma probably understood what I was trying to do, "Iruka is tough guy and I know he'll get her back."

"I feel the same too. By the way, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I _was_ and I'm on break right now anyway. I thought I should come by and see you how you doing."

"That's very sweet of you. It must be bothersome for you to walk all the way here to see me."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all. I thought it'd be a good time to talk to you without Kakashi around, too."

When Genma mention Kakashi name, it reminded me about last night. I know I shouldn't be so negative, but I couldn't help myself.

Genma noticed my sad aura, "I'm sorry. Was it something I said?"

I shook my head, "No! It was nothing, really!" I lied, trying to hide my emotions underneath a small smile.

"That's good. You know Aya-hime; you're so cute when you smile."

Both sides of my cheeks slightly flush, "…stop it, Shiranui-san, you're embarrassing me!" I gave him soft punch on his shoulder.

He snickered at me. I guess he was trying to make me feel better.

It was quiet. I don't know what to talk next. I'm not good at starting conversations.

"So, how about a date?"

I looked at Genma with in surprise looks, "I'm sorry… W-what?"

"A date with me! How about tonight?" Genma gave me a grin.

Is he serious? A date with me?

"Are you serious?"

"Of course, I'm serious! What do you say?"

"Um… I don't think so." I wasn't in the mood for going on a date. I'd probably ruin it.

"Why is that? Are you busy tonight?"

"No, it's not that… it's just..."

"Oh, I get it. You have plans with Kakashi. Boy, what a lucky guy." Genma sighed, his foot kicking the dirt on the floor. He offered me another grin, "But that's okay I guess."

"No! I don't have any plans with him!"

"Then you're free tonight?" His smile was back, it was like he hadn't even mentioned Kakashi.

"Yes, I am - but still, I don't-" He cut me off.

"Great then! I'll pick you up at seven o'clock. See ya tonight!" Genma disappeared immediately, not waiting for me to respond.

"Matte, Shiranui-san! I-…he's gone. Man, why do ninjas disappeared so quickly?" I guess there was no need to reject his date anyway.

I paused.

Oh crap! I just realized something! This would be my first date!

* * *

**-In the Evening-**

I turned to the mirror on my wall, staring at my reflection.

I wore a purple dress, which reached a little above my knees and my light green hair was tied into a casual ponytail. I couldn't find any other dress that looked dressy enough for a date, but I hoped that Genma didn't mind. I applied light make-up onto my face.

"Yeah, this will do."

Then I heard the door open. I stopped and saw a brown dog walked in, "Okaeri, Pakkun!"

"Tadaima. Hey, what are you dressed up for?" Pakkun sat down, noticing my purple dress.

I sat on my bed, "Actually, I'm going on a date."

Pakkun's eyes widened a bit, "A date? With who? Is it Kakashi?"

"No, it's not him. It's someone else."

"Oh, if it's not him, then who is it?"

"It's Shiranui-san."

"Wait… Did you say Shiranui?"

"Hai."

"Is that Genma?"

"Hai."

"Dear god, why are you going with him? You do know that he flirts with every single women alive, right?"

"Um… I already knew that."

"You knew? Then why are you going out with him?"

"Because… I don't think Shiranui-san is that bad. Sure, he does flirt and pay attention to every women, but that doesn't mean he's a bad person."

"That's true, but are you sure you'll be all right? I'm afraid that you'll just get hurt." Pakkun asked in worried tone.

"Pakkun, I'll be all right. Trust me."

"All right, I believe you. I was so sure that it would be Kakashi. Now that I mention him, where is he?"

"Hatake-san isn't coming home for dinner."

"He's not? Then where is he going to be this evening?"

"I have no idea. He didn't tell me why he wasn't coming home for dinner. Maybe he had important plans tonight."

"Yeah, that does sound like Kakashi all right. That means I'll be alone tonight. It'll be nice a quiet."

"Yeah, I doubt that you'll get to do lots of things." Like eating popcorn and watching a movie. I could picture him doing that. I giggled slightly.

Pakkun stood there, staring at me with a strange look.

There was a knock at a door, "He's here!" I stood up and turned to the mirror to check myself one more time.

I picked up my black purse and I quickly slung the bag on my shoulder, "All right, Pakkun! Now be a good boy and don't make a mess of this place okay?"

"Why are you treating like I'm your child when I'm a dog." he deadpanned.

I giggled, "I felt like it."

"You're a crazy woman. Well whatever. Have fun and stay safe."

"Thanks, I will." I stepped out of my room.

I took a deep breath and strolled over to the front door before opening it.

Genma stood there with a bouquet of flowers. He was still in his ninja outfit except that he wasn't wearing his green vest. His forehead banana protector was tied around in a hat-like fashion and as usually, a toothpick dangled out of the side of his mouth.

"Konbanwa Shiranui-san."

"Hello, Aya-hime. Don't you look lovely tonight?"

"Thank you…"

"I brought you flowers." He handed me the bouquet.

I held the flowers - they were lily flowers... "Arigatou! They're very beautiful…" I took a deep whiff of them.

"Not as beautiful as you." He was trying to be charming, I could tell. And to tell you the truth... it was working.

It made blush me a bit. Genma took one lily from the bouquet, and he placed it behind my ear, "Now you're even more beautiful. Just like a goddess."

Wow, Genma really is romantic guy. I didn't know what to say next. He does make me a nervous. I gave him a small smile and left the rest of the bouquet on the kitchen counter, calling to Pakkun to put them in a vase. I heard an answering bark and I turned back to Genma.

He asked, "Shall we go?" he placed a secure hand around my waist.

"H-hai…" Calm down… Everything will be okay. Okay... deep breaths...

"Let's go then." He led me through the front door and closed the door behind us.

**Later on this soon-to-be-amusing date...**

We were at a fancy restaurant. It was a really, really_, really_ fancy restaurant... or should I say a really, really, _really__expensive_ restaurant?

We were led to a candle-lit table for two next to a window that over looked a small garden with a water fountain. We sat there and when I opened the menu, all the food I saw were so expensive. I didn't recognized any of the food either.

When the waiter came by, Genma ordered his meal and I ordered the special, hoping it was something I could recognize… The waiter scribbled onto a notepad and he bowed, walked away.

The wait for the food went by quite quickly, since Genma started the conversation, mainly steering the conversation towards learning more about each other - our likes, dislikes, hobbies... you get the point.

When the waiter brought our meal, Genma's meal was the night Roast. It had Ginger-Glazed Pork tenderloin, sweet carrots, and rice. Mine was Raspberry-barbeque Chicken, sautéed Squash and Zucchini. We ate dinner quietly. It was a great meal and I was oddly satisfied. After we finished eating, Genma gave me a wink and paid the bill as we left the restaurant.

"Thanks for dinner, Shiranui-san. It was great." I gave him a small smile.

Genma held my hand with his other hand shoved inside his pocket, "It was my pleasure, hime." He replied, giving me an amused smile.

"I'm sorry if the date wasn't good because I was boring you." I added sheepishly. I don't know if I did, but hey, it's a possibility, right?

"Oh no, no one would ever bore me on a date. Dates are what makes life interesting!" There went that saucy wink again.

"So you're telling me that you've been on many dates before?"

"Well, yes. You can say that."

Chuckling, I turned, "I could see how you're experienced in this area, then."

"Why thank you very much." Genma glanced at his watch, pausing for a few seconds. "It is still early. How would you like to go to a bar?"

"A bar? You know that I don't drink." I saw incredulously. Was he kidding? I wouldn't touch alcohol with a ten-foot pole!

"Don't worry about it. You can drink a juice spritzer or something like that. Beside, I want to get to know you more."

"Oh, I guess that's okay. All right, let's go."

"Great!"

* * *

**-Bar-**

We entered inside the bar and I blinked nervously. It was dimly lit and it was already pretty crowded.

"Why don't you find a seat to sit? I'll go get something for us to drink."

I nodded. Genma went to bar counter to order a drink.

I spotted a couple of seats open that was between the restrooms and the window. I sat there.

The evening had been wonderful, really. Genma was being a real gentleman and he did show me a good time. I was glad that he had asked me out.

I glanced around curiously. I saw many couples, some talking, some just holding hands... And some just making out. Of course, there were people hanging out with their friends as well.

It must be nice being with someone you like so much... I wish I had a boyfriend too. Just like that couple, a silver haired man with a woman that had her long orange hair tied in a French braid.

Weren't they just so cute?

Wait…! That… that…silver haired man is… is… Kakashi! And the woman he was talking to was Chiaki! Chiaki was giggling. Kakashi must have said something to make her laugh.

As I saw them laughing together, my brain went blank and my body froze. My heart felt like it was being torn to shreds. I bit my lip; I knew I wouldn't be able to stand it. I had... had to...

I need to… I need to… to get out of here! I stood up and rushed through the crowd.

Genma was just coming back with our drinks and I ran past him, "Aya-hime! Where are you going?" He called. I didn't bother answering, intent on getting to the exit.

"What's going on?" He asked in puzzlement.

I ran out of the bar.

I kept running. Just... running and running until I was out of breath. I tripped over on a rock and I stumbled, falling down. I sat up, glancing down my dress. My dress was full of dirt everywhere. I had a cut on my hand and it had begun bleeding slowly.

I was breathing heavily, _"What the hell was wrong with me? Why did I run away? Why did I feel so hurt? I don't understand!" _

An image about Kakashi and Chiaki laughing together flashed through my mind.

Why did it always keep on appearing on my mind? Why?

Why was I acting like this?!

Tell me why!

What was the meaning of this!?

Once more, an image came to my mind about Kakashi. This time, he was alone. It was when Kakashi had came to pick me up after work. He had waited for me outside as he leaned against the wall with his book open, reading. He looked up from his book and smiled, waving at me, "Yo Misumi."

Tears rolled down my cheeks and I touched the tears with my hand, "A tear? Why am I crying? What's going on?"

My eyes were wide and I gasped, covering hands on my mouth.

Oh my god…

Is this…

Yes…yes, it is.

Now, I see…

So, this is what Kurenai meant when the feelings... I understand now. In the height of emotions, truth can always be revealed. I think I've realized why I was crying.

"I'm in love with Hatake-san…" I whispered.

**TBC**

* * *

Aya is in love with Kakashi. What will Aya do now? Will she confess her feelings to Kakashi before it's too late? Hope you like it and please **RR!**

**Kashiwa-mochi - **rice cake wrapped in oak leaf

**-Saki-Kun**


	17. Unexpected

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. The only thing that I own is my original character.

**A/N: **I have no excuse. Gomen for updating late! Thanks to all the reviewers for the great reviews. Thanks to my beta-reader **XoXSilverDragonXoX!!!** Anyway, **ENJOY!**

_Italicized sentences -_ Thoughts

* * *

So, this is what Kurenai meant with the feelings... I understand now. In the height of emotions, the truth can always be revealed. I think I've now realized why I've been crying. 

"I'm in love with Hatake-san…" I whispered.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 17-Unexpected**

I sat on my bed quiet, drawing my legs in and wrapping my arms around them. I still had on my light purple dress (which was still covered with dirt, mind you). The fact that I was in love with Kakashi kept running around in circles in my head. This wasn't possible! It… it was… I never thought that I would fall for him. I never thought that I would fall for _anyone_ in this world. Now how was I going to face him?

"Tadaima!" My ears perked up. The voice had come from the living room.

My heart suddenly started beating fast when I realized that that could only be one person. _"He's home…"_

I could hear fairly clearly when Kakashi and Pakkun began talking loudly – even though my bedroom door was closed, "Okaeri. Oy, Kakashi, where have you been?" Pakkun drawled slowly.

"I had some business to take care of. Have you eaten already?"

"Hai."

"That's good." Kakashi answered quietly.

"Kakashi, something's been bothering me."

"What is it?"

"It's about Aya. When she came home, she had the strangest aura around her. She went straight to her room and hasn't come out since." Pakkun paused. "I tried to speak with her but she refuses to answer. Do you have any idea why?"

"Mmm..." Kakashi mused. "That's strange. I'll go talk to her now. Maybe she'll tell me what's wrong."

Oh… shucks. I can't tell him that I'm in love with him yet! I still don't know how to confess. What am I going to do now?!

Then an idea popped into my head. Well, the backup plan most people tend to use, anyway. Pretend that nothing was wrong! And hope that he wouldn't be able to see through my disguise…

Before Kakashi could enter my room I dragged my unwilling body towards the door and jerked it open roughly. Not to my surprise, Kakashi was already standing outside the door, hand reached out. Apparently I had gotten up in time – he had just been about to open the door.

"Good evening, Hatake-san! You're home late today! Is anything the matter?" I plastered a fake smile on my face.

"Um… Nothing's wrong. I've heard a few things about you though… Is everything all right?" His hand lowered.

"What are you talking about?" I disguised my tone in astonishment.

"Pakkun told me that something was bothering you. Is there something wrong?"

I gave soft laugh, "Of course not. Daijoubu, daijoubu! Everything is perfectly okay, silly!"

"Are you sure? We could talk about-"

"No, no, no! I'm all right! Really, I am! Like I said, everything is okay!"

"Um…okay…" Kakashi probably thought that I was crazy from the way I was acting. But hey, what could I do about it? Tell him that I realized that I was suddenly in 'love' with him? Not until hell freezes over!

"Eh… sumimasen… Could you move out of the way? I need to take a shower."

"Uh… oh - right." Kakashi moved aside, allowing me to squeeze past him.

I had just brushed passed him when his hand shot out, catching my arm neatly. "Wait."

I stopped, _"What does he want right now?"_

"Misumi, what happened to your hand?" He tilted my palm up, showing a bloody cut.

"_Oh, that's right…I forgot about that."_

"Nothing… I just tripped and must've injured myself somehow…" I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly, "Silly me!"

"Do you need me to wrap it for you?"

"Daijoubu. I can do it myself." I didn't want to cause anymore problems for him. I had caused enough already.

Kakashi released my wrist, "Just be careful, okay?" He poked my forehead playfully with his index finger.

"Itai!" I rubbed the spot he had taken the liberty of 'injuring,' "I will…" I rushed to the bathing room and shut the door. I leaned against the door._ "I can't even look at him now…what am I going to do now?"_

* * *

**-At the Restaurant-**

After giving Kurenai a quick call, I found myself waiting patiently in line for food. I had asked her if she wanted to have lunch with me… and I suppose it escalated into a serious 'girl talk' kind of outing. She had agreed to come after her mission over. I had told her to meet me at the _Takoyaki_ restaurant. Which was why I was standing there waiting in line as well as for her. As expected, a few minutes later she came strolling up. In order to get to a quiet place to talk, we ordered two boxes of takoyaki as soon as we reached the front.

I watched lazily as the server speared takoyaki before placing them within two boxes. He then handed each of us a box of takoyaki. After paying, we sat down in a somewhat secluded part of the restaurant.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Kurenai asked – even though she probably already knew what it was I was going to say.

I offered a sheepish laugh, "Who said anything about talking?" She gave me a look.

This was going to be embarrassing but I didn't think I could keep it to myself. I wasn't that strong mentally. Besides, this was _Kurenai_ we were talking about. She was going to pry it out of me sooner or later. I prefer sooner rather than later. That way there was no 'angry-because-I-didn't-tell-her-sooner' Kurenai rant to deal with. Well, here goes nothing. I took a deep breath and started off slowly, "Kurenai-san… you were right."

"Ohhh? What am I right about exactly?" she droned, raising one slim eyebrow.

"You know…"

"No, I don't know. Come on, tell me!"

I slowly poked at the octopus balls, "…I'm in love with Hatake-san…" I said in a harsh tone.

She raised her hand next to her ear, evidently pretending that she hadn't heard me, "What? I didn't hear you."

Was she making fun of me?

"I'm in love with Hatake-san." I said a little louder. I gave her a scowl, watching as her eyes glittered with mischievousness.

"What? What was that? I didn't catch that." This time, I got annoyed.

"**I SAID I'M IN LOVE WITH HATAKE-SAN!**" I shouted loudly, which caused a few customers who were in line to stare blankly at me.

I flushed in embarrassment. Self, great going.

"You don't have to say it _that_ loud unless you want the whole village to know." She gave me an evils look. Evil. Very evil, I tell you!

"No! I don't want that…"

Kurenai giggled, "Very cute! See! What did I tell you!? Told you I was right!"

"Yeah…you are right."

"So, have you confessed your feelings to him yet?"

"Um… I haven't yet."

"And why not?"

"Because… I don't know how to confess…" I admitted.

Kurenai looked surprised and said, "Really? I thought you confessed to someone before."

"No, I didn't… I never have before…that's why I came here to ask for your help. Will you help me?"

"Hmm… well, I'm not that good with dealing with problems like these, but why don't we ask one of young girls? They probably have more experience than me."

"Like who?"

"Hmm…" Kurenai hummed, her eyebrow creasing in thought.

**A minute later…**

"Let me get this straight… you want me to help you confess your feelings to Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, casually popping on ball of takoyaki into her mouth. Kurenai and I nodded our heads in unison.

"Sure, why not? This sounds interesting! I'd love to help out!"

I whispered into Kurenai's ear, "Kurenai-san, why did you choose Sakura-san?"

"I thought that it'd be a good idea to ask her since she has a crush on that Uchiha boy. She may have more experience than I do." She whispered back. I blinked at her.

"Good point."

"So Sakura, how would you confess your feelings to a boy you like?" Kurenai asked.

Sakura flushed a bit as she placed both hands on her sides of her cheeks, "Confess my feelings to the boy I like? Hmm… I wouldn't say that I've confessed successfully already…"

"But, I thought that you've already confessed your feelings to Sasuke-san?"

"I did… but he rejected me many times…" Sakura said sadly.

I felt sorry for her.

"But someday, I'll make Sasuke-kun fall in love with me!"

This wasn't helping me at all… how was I going to confess my feelings to Kakashi? This was waaaaaay too troublesome. I sighed.

"There you are, Sakura_-chan_!"

It was Naruto who had called her and Sasuke was beside him with his hands inside his pockets.

"Ah! Misumi-chan and Kurenai-sensei are here too!!" Naruto greeted us and Sasuke gave us a brief nod.

I managed a small smile and Kurenai merely carelessly waved one hand as a greeting.

Sasuke stared at me and snorted, "Scaredy bug."

"Eh, Scaredy bug?" I blinked again. What kind of name was _scaredy bug?_ If he wanted to call me a scaredy cat… he had picked the wrong word.

"Yes… Scaredy bug."

"Why are you calling me that?"

"… I don't need to explain. You should know why."

"It's because you're afraid of bugs." Sakura told me.

"Oh." That explained it, but it was kind of rude, "Sasuke-san… show some respect to an adult."

"Then why don't you learn how to stop being afraid of bugs?" Sasuke glared at me.

He got me there. I sighed, _"Like you think I can anyway."_

"What are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked her two teammates.

"We were looking for you since you didn't come to the bridge." Sasuke answered bluntly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I guess we should get going before Kakashi gets there. Not that he's ever on time anyway."

"Ah, don't worry about it! Kakashi-sensei came, but he gave us the rest of the day off. He had some kind of important business to take care of."

"Ah, soudesuka? That's good."

"I wonder what kind of things he's up to..." Naruto mused.

"Maybe he's probably gone to buy the new version of that book of his!" Sakura guessed.

"Yeah, that's gotta be it! Ah, no wonder he always makes lame excuses! That damn hentai sensei! Lazy bum." Naruto grumbled, crossing his arms.

It did sound like what Kakashi would do, but I don't know about the hentai part since I haven't read the book. Maybe I should give it a try?

"Why didn't you come to the meeting?"

"Well, you see. I kinda bumped into Kurenai-sensei and Misumi-san. They said they needed my help, so here am I, helping with Misumi-san's problem."

"Really? What kind of problem?" Naruto blinked blankly at me.

"We are trying to help Misumi-san confess her feelings." Sakura told them.

"Sakura-san!" I yelped.

"Don't worry! Naruto and Sasuke-kun are not going to tell anybody."

"**EEEHHH!!** Misumi-chan likes someone!? That's so cool! Who's the lucky guy?"

"Hatake-san."

…

"Come again?" Naruto blinked several times.

"Hatake-san." I repeated and Naruto's jaw dropped in shock.

"**WHAT!?! YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH KAKASHI-**"Sasuke grabbed my takoyaki from my box and stuffed then into Naruto's mouth.

"Shut up, dobe! You don't need to repeat what she said." Sasuke hissed.

Naruto swallowed, coughing and hacking. Sakura patted his back to help him get the food down.

"Hey, that was mine!" I protested.

"Do you want people to hear what dobe would've said?"

"Uh… No."

"Then shut up."

I sighed. I just can't argue with this kid. This guy never shows respect to people. To _anyone_.

Naruto was back to normal, "So, you like Kakashi-sensei?" He said in a quiet tone.

"Hai…"

"Che, about time you finally realized it." Sasuke spoke.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"That you're in love with him."

"What? You knew?

"Of course, I did."

"How? When?"

"Since the last mission we took together. It was obvious that you were close to him. Man, what a dumb girl you are."

"I knew that too!" Sakura said.

"You too?"

"Yup, I knew that since we were in hot springs. I knew you had feelings for Kakashi-sensei! I can't believe that I was right! Waiiii!!!"

"… Then why were you so surprised earlier?" I demanded. Sakura flushed. "Erm… well, okay. So I didn't know for sure. But I at least suspected it!"

"Eh, you guys knew that Misumi-chan likes him? Why didn't you guys tell me?!" Naruto glared at his teammates angrily.

"A dobe like you can't keep a secret."

"I can too!"

"Oh yeah? What about the rumors that you passed on about Kakashi-sensei cheating on this Scaredy bug." Sasuke smirked.

**Silence…**

…

…

"**NANI?!** You told them!?"

"Heh, heh… um yeah, I did! I thought it would be interesting to hear what others thought about you and Kakashi-sensei!"

"You do know that he didn't cheat on me! And we're not together either!"

"You were upset seeing Kakashi with someone else though!"

"But it doesn't mean you have to go tell your friends about it! Why couldn't you keep a secret-ohhh, forget it! At least, you only told Sakura-san and Sasuke-san, but that's okay. Just don't tell anyone else!"

"Um… about that. I did tell some other people."

"Nani?! Who did you tell?"

"Hmm… let's see. I told my friends; Ojiisan (the owner from Ramen Shop), Ayame-Onee-chan, and few other people. That's about it." Naruto counted them off of his fingers.

I stood there, stunned. Naruto told that many?! That means that the rumor will pass on and the whole village will know! This was a really big problem!

"How could you do that to me, Naruto!?"

"What? I didn't know that it was supposed to be secret!"

"Oh my god… my life is ruined." I muttered, covering my face with my hands.

"There, there, Aya, everything will be all right!" Kurenai gave me a pat to make me feel better, but it didn't work.

"Now, let's get back to the subject, Aya." I nodded, "There are two things that you need to know. Firstly, is to find a place where you two can be alone without anyone disturbing you. Secondly, you confess your feelings. See? It's as simple as that!"

I didn't find it simple, "Where's a place that I can confess to him?"

"It could be anywhere."

"Like where?"

"Oh, that question is easy! Why don't you ask Kakashi-sensei to go out to eat? After that, go to the park and then you can tell him your feelings!"

Everyone was quiet.

"Nani?" Naruto raised his right eyebrow in confusion.

"Naruto, for the first time you gave a good answer." Sakura said in surprise tone.

"Hey, what's that suppose to be mean? Are you saying that I'm dumb!?"

"Of course, dobe. You are the number one idiot."

"Shut up, teme! I'm much smarter than you."

"Yeah, yeah…say all you want, dobe." Sasuke rolled his eyes and ignored him.

"But I don't know if that'll work."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm scared that he'll reject me." I know that I think too negatively, but I couldn't help myself. Besides, everyone thinks of rejection when you're about to confess something.

"Don't say that! You don't know once you've tried."

"But what about Chiaki-san? Hatake-san seems to like her." My mind flashed back to seeing those two together. Stupid Chiaki.

Sasuke smacked my head, "Ow! What was that for?!" I rubbed my head, all the while glaring at him.

"You really are an idiot."

"What?"

"Let me give you some advice. It's better to confess your feelings to him before it's too late. If you don't tell him soon, someone else will take him away from you."

I sat there, growing pale. Sasuke was right. If I didn't tell him soon, I would lose him. Time doesn't wait for anyone.

"Sasuke, I didn't know you had a romantic side." Naruto nudged him with an elbow, grinning.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Sure, you do. I always thought that you were gay, but as it turned out, I was proven wrong."

"What did you say, dobe?" I saw Sasuke's eye twitched and I laughed sheepishly, trying to get Naruto to stop teasing the boy.

Naruto doesn't get subtle hints thought. Drat. Looks like he's going to have to learn it the hard way.

"You heard me right! And I'll say it again! You are-**OW!**" Naruto yelped, cut short because Sakura had smacked his head.

"Who are you calling Sasuke-kun gay?! Sasuke-kun is not gay!" Sakura gave Naruto a furious looks.

"But Sakura-chan, he doesn't seem interested in girl-**OW!**" Once again, she smacked him.

"Shut up, Naruto! I know Sasuke-kun is interested in girls. _Right, Sasuke-kun?"_ Sakura said offered a bright smile.

Sasuke ignored it, "Bunch of morons." He muttered to himself.

It made me smile a bit, _"Thanks to Sasuke-san, I think I have courage to tell him now." _

"Oh yeah, Aya. I had something to ask you. It's about Genma." Kurenai realized suddenly.

"Huh? Shiranui-san? What about him?"

Why was she mentioning him? Is there something wrong-Oh no! I forgot about him! I forgot that we had our date last night! Oh no, what if he heard the rumors? I have to see him!

"Kurenai-san, I have to go now! I'll see you later!" I rushed out, frantic in my search for Genma.

"What's with her? Oh well, I'll never understand her."**  
**

* * *

**-Hokage's palace—**

Hayate had told me that Genma was at the Hokage's palace. When I got there, I spotted Genma talking to two guys.

I called his name, "Shiranui-san!" I waved at him while running towards him.

Genma turned and saw me and I caught the attention of the rest of the people present as well.

Genma smiled, "Good afternoon, Aya-hime."

"Genma, you sure know how to get a girl." The short guy whispered him.

"Of course, I do. After all, I know how to treat a lady." Genma winked at them.

"I never saw this girl before. Who is she?" A tall guy asked.

"I'd like you to meet Misumi Aya. Aya-hime, these are Hagane Kotetsu and Kamizuki Izumo." Genma slowly pointed each of them.

Kotetsu had dark shaggy hair. He's was taller than me. His forehead protector around his forehead and on his nose he had a strip of cloth on both sides of his cheeks.

Izumo is kind of cute. He's shorter than Genma and Kotetsu, but he was still a bit taller than me. He had dark hair with dark eyes. He wore a bandanna wrapped with his forehead protector over his hair and his bangs covered one eye.

"Misumi Aya? So, this is the girl that everyone was talking about, right Izumo?" Kotetsu crossed his arms.

Everyone? Don't tell me that they had heard the rumors? I began sweating.

"Yeah, I heard it from the Hokage. She's the girl who came to our village and is now working as a Teacher Assistant with Iruka. She's also living as Hatake Kakashi's roommate. I never thought that we would meet her in this place." Izumo said.

I sighed in relief. And here I thought that they heard about Kakashi and me. That would be a problem if they ask me bunch of questions.

"It's very nice to meet you." Kotetsu and Izumo each gave me a hand shake.

"Same here."

"What can I do for you?" Genma asked.

"Um… I need to talk to you alone. It's really private." I said nervously.

"Sure, would you guys excuse us?" Genma put his arm around my shoulder and began to lead me away.

"Oh yeah, you want to be alone with her. He's going to do naughty things to her." Izumo said.

"Of course, he does. This is Genma we're talking about." Kotetsu snickered.

Once we were outside from the palace, Genma turned to me.

"What would you like to talk to me about?"

"Shiranui-san, about last night…I'm really sorry that I left without telling you. It's just that…a lot of things have happened. I don't know how to explain this, but…"

"You don't have to explain. I already knew."

I stared at him, "You do?"

"Of course, you were upset because Kakashi was cheating on you."

My jaw dropped as I took a several steps backward, "Oh my god…you heard the rumors!" I pointed at him.

"I sure did. I was only pretending that I didn't know. I knew you were here to tell me that. My, my, you poor girl." Genma smirked.

"Wait Shiranui-san, I can explain! You see, it was all mis-" My hands moved up and down rapidly.

"Whoa! Calm down, Aya-hime. You don't need to panic. Before you say anymore, answer my question first. Are you in love with Kakashi?"

I blushed and looked away in embarrassment, "I thought so."

"I'm sorry…" I felt guilty. Genma was a nice person and I did like him, but somehow it didn't work. It wouldn't work. I'm not saying it's impossible to fall in love with two people; it just didn't work in my case.

"You don't have to apologize, Aya-hime. If you're ashamed about our date, you shouldn't. I only asked you out on the date because you were depressed. I thought that taking you out would help you get your mind off of Kakashi. I guess it didn't help."

I shook my head, "No Shiranui-san, you've got it all wrong! It really did help me. I really appreciate what you did. It shows how much you cared about me. I'm happy that you did. I hope we'll still be friends." I offered him a timid smile.

"Of course!" He grinned at me, "Now that's what I like to see - a woman's smile."

"I'm sure you'll be a great boyfriend once you find a girl you like."

"Actually, there is."

What? Genma had someone he liked?

"The girl I like isn't here anymore. She's somewhere out there traveling, that woman. It's been many years… I wonder what she is doing now... But I know that she'll come back one of these days."

Whoa, what a story. So behind the flirty playboy was a sensible man, "Shiranui-san, you still love her?"

He smiled, "Yes, I do. That's why I'm waiting for her. I don't care how many years I have to wait. I'll be waiting for her no matter what. Aya-hime, good luck with everything."**  
**

* * *

I'm really surprised. I never thought that Genma would actually keep his heart for one person and that's it. Somehow, I find it was romantic but foolish. What if she never came back? Love's like that, I suppose. I hope the girl he likes comes back soon, so that they can meet. 

I saw telltale figure of Kakashi, walking ahead and reading his orange book. My heart was beating fast. This was my chance to tell him my feelings.

I decided to call his name, "Hatake-" A hand cover my mouth.

I was dragged into an alleyway.

**SLAM!**

I was shoved against the wall. I looked at the person and my eyes widened, "Chiaki-san?"

Chiaki was in front of me and had on a furious face. This is the second time I'm face to face with Chiaki.

"You were going to tell him, weren't you?"

"Eh, what are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't know! You know what I mean! You're in love with him, aren't you?"

I gulped, "Um…I…uh…I…" I couldn't bring any words out. I wanted to tell her, yes, I am in love with him. But I couldn't. I was scared of her.

Chiaki grabbed the collar of my shirt, "You listen carefully. Didn't I warn you that Kakashi-kun has no interest in a girl like you? I'll tell you again, stay away from him because he's mine!" She pushed me against the wall, "You don't know anything about him! I've loved Kakashi-kun since the day we met! I suggest you stay the hell out of our way before you'll regret it, you got that?!" She left me alone in the alley.

I dropped to my knees. Chiaki was really in love with Kakashi. What was I going to do now? I have a rival…I don't think I have a chance. Maybe I should let it go.

But…

"**Let me give you some advice. It's better confess your feelings to him before it's too late. If you don't tell him soon, someone else will take him away from you."**

Yes, that was right. I shouldn't give up so soon. It's not too late; I still have a chance.

**The next morning…**

I heard something. I mumbled something but decided to ignore it. It must be my imagination. Then I heard it again. That sounded like someone was looking for something. My eyes opened and I saw that someone was at my desk, holding something in his hand.

My eyes widened and I screamed, "**AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!** **THIEF** Burglar!"

When he turned and saw me, he motioned his hands up and down, giving me a signal to calm down, "Wait! I'm not-" I threw my pillow at that person's face. Calm down my butt! What kind of person would calm down at the fact that there was a burglar in their room?!

"Help me! There's burglar in my room!"

"Would you calm down, Misumi!?"

Huh? That voice was familiar. Don't tell me it's…

I stared at that person. It was Kakashi who was holding my pillow, "Hatake-san!"

"Yes, it's me." Kakashi threw my pillow back at me, glaring, "Burglar huh? Do I look like one?"

"Well... sort of." I began twiddled my two index fingers against each other.

"Sort of? How do I look like one? Was I that scary?"

"Yes…you scared me with your mask on." Plus the fact that I'm not fully awake yet… but I'm not about to tell _you_ that.

Kakashi sweat dropped. He made a face, "What the heck? You do realize that I've had my mask on since the day I met you, baka. And now you're telling me that I'm that scary?"

"Yeah! I mean…no! Right now, you're not that scary."

"Man, I can't believe it. This is the first time I've heard someone tell me that."

"…W-what are you doing in my room?"

"Me? Well…I…I'm here to wake you up." Kakashi was acting very nervous. I glared at him suspiciously.

"Oh really?" I noticed that Kakashi was holding my gold locket. Wait, what is he doing with my locket? "What are you doing with my locket?" I asked him bluntly.

"Oh, this? Nothing! It was on the floor and I picked it up. I was going to put it back on top of your desk, and then, you know the rest!" He laughed nervously.

That's weird. I remembered that I had placed it inside my desk drawer to keep it safe. Or… not. Maybe I forgot and left it on the desk. What was even weirder was the way Kakashi was acting. That gave me creeps. Oh well, it doesn't matter. "Can I have it back?"

"Yes, of course! It _is_ yours." He handed me my locket.

I held it. "You must really care about your mother." He commented offhandedly.

"Hai, my mother was very important person to me."

Kakashi stayed quiet. His face started to looks serious.

"Is something wrong?" I noticed his expression.

"No, nothing's wrong. Anyhow, you've better start making breakfast before you go work. You don't need to cook me anything, all right?" Kakashi was about to walk out my room, but I stopped him but reaching out and grabbing a hold of his shirt.

Kakashi turned as I held his shirt, "Gomen nasai."

"For what?"

"For pushing you... and today…"

"Oh, that? Just forget about it. It already happened. I thought you pushed me is because you had PMS."

"I do not have PMS! I just did it for a reason." I released his shirt.

"What reason?"

I blushed. There's no way I could tell him the reason. He might think I was some kind of pervert, "…I have no reason to tell you."

"Fine, be that way."

I bit my lip softly. I was pretty curious of what Kakashi thought of Chiaki. Maybe I should ask… It was worth a try, right?

"Ne Hatake-san?"

"Hm?" He turned his head to face at me.

"That girl that you introduced to me…what kind of friend is Chiaki-san?"

"Oh, Chiaki?" Kakashi paused, "Let's see… you can say that she's…"

"Uh huh?" I waited for him to finish his sentence.

"An old friend."

I sweat dropped, "I know that!"

"What? You asked me a question and I gave you an answer."

"I don't mean that! What I meant to say is what kind person is Chiaki-san?"

"Why didn't you tell me that question in the beginning?" Kakashi gave me a look, "All I can tell you is that she is a nice person, likes to get attention, and an outgoing person."

"Oh…? Where and how did you meet her?" I asked curiously.

"I met her when I joined the ANBU. We were in the same group. You can say that we've been on lots of missions together and we became really good friends. Then we started hanging out together as friends. But lately we didn't get to see each other often since she's been on so many missions. That's probably why you never got to meet her when you first came here."

"Oh…I see. Do you like Chiaki-san?" I cursed myself. Ah, I can't believe I asked him that question! Why did I ask him? I'm such a baka!

"Why are you asking me that question? Could it be that you're… jealous?" He raised his right eyebrow.

I shook my head, "O-of course not! Why would I be jealous? I'm only curious, that's all." Of course, I was jealous. I just don't want to admit to you.

Kakashi chuckled, "The truth is that I only think of Chiaki as a little sister to me. Nothing more."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

I felt relieved to hear that. I might actually have a chance.

"Say Misumi, are you doing anything tonight?"

"No, I don't have any plans. Why do you ask?"

"How would you like to go out and eat dinner? I thought that it would be best if you take a break from cooking. What do you say?"

"Sure, I'd love to!" This was a great chance for me to be alone with him.

"Great then, where do you want to eat at?"

"Anything is fine."

"How about at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop?"

"Sure."

"All right then, meet me at seven O'clock at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop, okay?"

"Hai."

Kakashi was about to walk out, but he paused, "Hey Misumi, there's something I wanted to ask you."

"Hai?"

Kakashi was about to say something, but he seemed to change his mind. "No, never mind. I'll see you tonight." He closed the door softly.

I wonder what Kakashi was going to ask me. Oh well. It doesn't matter now. Tonight was more important. I must be prepared.

**That evening…**

I wore a long sleeved shirt with a fishnet design, a light purple dress, gray shorts and blue sandals. It was time to meet Kakashi. I was pretty nervous. All that was going through my head was '_I'm going to do it, I'm really going to do it.' _My hands couldn't even stop shaking.

I stepped out of the apartment and began the walk towards the Ichiraku Ramen Shop.**  
**

* * *

Kakashi was waiting for Aya to come when he spotted Chiaki walking towards him, "Hey Chiaki, what's up?" 

"Ano… Kakashi-kun! I'm here to tell you that Aya is at the park."

"She is?" Kakashi thought, _"That's funny. I don't remember her telling me to meet me at the park. Why would she tell Chiaki?"_

"Yup, she told me to tell you to meet her at the park. Come on! Let's go! I'll take you to her."

"All right." He followed Chiaki; still find it suspicious, but he decided to play along.**  
**

* * *

Once I got there, I didn't see Kakashi anywhere. I asked the owner from the Ramen Shop, "Excuse me? Have you seen Hatake-san?" I asked him. 

"Yeah, I did. He was here a few minutes ago, but after that, he left for somewhere."

"He did? Thank you very much!" I left and went to look for Kakashi.**  
**

* * *

Kakashi and Chiaki were at the park. Kakashi looked around and frowned when he didn't find Aya anywhere. 

"Where is Misumi?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh my, I know she was here. Maybe she left." Chiaki lied.

"Chiaki, are you lying to me?"

"Me? Lying? Why would I do that?" She pretended to act innocent.

"Chiaki, I will ask you again. Are you lying to me?" Kakashi asked in serious tone.

Chiaki looked down, "Yes, I am."

"Why?"

She didn't reply.

"If you're not going answer my question, that's fine. But lying to me is worse. I don't know what you're up to. You shouldn't be doing this."

"I know…"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you alone…it's very important." Chiaki said nervously.

"Chiaki, can we talk about this later? I have to go meet Misumi right now." Kakashi was about to leave, but he was stopped.

Kakashi glanced over to his side, Chiaki was holding onto his shirt.

"Please… it's very important."

Kakashi sighed, looking at his watch. He's already five minutes late, _"I'll have to come up with an excuse for being late."_

"All right, what is this thing that's so important about?"**  
**

* * *

I walked around the park and I spotted Kakashi. I was about to call his name, but I stopped. Chiaki is there too. What was she doing here? This got me curious and I hid behind the tree and decided to eavesdrop on their conversation. 

"Um…I…"

"Yes?"

Chiaki bit her lip softly and said, "Kakashi-kun, I've known you since we were ANBU. You are a great person and I really admire you. But that's not what I'm here to tell you. I'm here to tell you that I'm in love with you!"

I heard what Chiaki said. She confessed her feelings to Kakashi before me.

"Chiaki, I-"

She interrupted, "I know you think of me as a little sister, but I don't want to be your little sister. I want to be more than your sister. Kakashi-kun, please go out a date with me?" Chiaki threw her arms around Kakashi.

Kakashi stood there in shock as his eye closed, thinking for a minute before he response. Then finally, his mind made up, "Chiaki…I-"

I began to feel nervous; I wonder what Kakashi's answer was going to be. But then again, I knew what his answer is going to be. He was going to reject her anyways. He was the one who had told me that he treated her like a little sister, right?

"I love you too."

My heart felt heartbroken. This was not what I had expected him to say.

He had lied to me…

I had no reason stay and hear the rest of the conversation. I ran.**  
**

* * *

Chiaki felt her heart fill with joy. 

"…As a sister."

Chiaki's heart had stopped, "I'm sorry, Chiaki. I can't love you. I still think of you as a sister. Nothing more." Kakashi pushed Chiaki away from him.

Tears rolled down Chiaki's cheeks and she covered her face with her hands. She cried loudly.

"I'm very sorry… I hope you understand. There's someone out there better than me for you. I'm sure that person would make you happier than me."

Chiaki wiped her tears off with her hands, "I understand Kakashi-kun…"

Kakashi felt guilty, but he had no other choice, "I have to go now." He turned to walk.

"Wait, Kakashi-kun?"

He stopped, but didn't turn.

"Before you go, can I ask you one last question?"

He nodded.

"Are you in love with Misumi Aya?"**  
**

* * *

I was still on the run as I tried to get away from the village. I reached the forest. I stopped and sat down, leaning against the tree. 

"That does it… Hatake-san is in love with Chiaki-san… I have no chance with him." I cried.

**Chiaki is like a sister to me, nothing more.**

"_You liar…"_

I hate it! I hate it! I hate it! Why did it happen again!? It happened again - the same thing as in my world. Just like that…I'm such of fool. I always have to feel this pain…I hate this pain! Why does this pain have to hurt me so much!?

I wrapped my arms around with my leg, "God… I don't want to be here anymore… maybe I'm better off going back to my world than being here."

I heard something. I thought I heard something crack. I stood up and looked around to see if it was a person or an animal, but there was no one. Nothing.

"_I feel that I'm being watched."_ I didn't have any weapons with me. What bad luck I had, _"Whoever is there…I have to be careful." _

Suddenly, a swift shuriken sped towards me.

I ducked down and it hit the tree. I crawled away and stood up to see who had thrown that shuriken at me. I didn't see anyone.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned. I felt something strike the back of my neck. I fell down onto the dirt grass. I stared up and saw a person, looking at me. I couldn't see his/her face since it was too dark. And it just got darker from there... **  
**

* * *

Kakashi ran to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. He looked around – there was no sign of Aya. "Hey, did Misumi come here?" He asked the owner of the Ramen Shop. 

"Yeah, she did come. I told her you were just here and she left. I think she went to look for you."

"She did? Okay, thanks!" Kakashi left. So Aya went elsewhere…

Kakashi ran to search around the village, but he couldn't find Aya anywhere, "No, she's not anywhere. Where could she be? Wait! Maybe she's back in apartment!" He went back home.

Kakashi rushed inside the apartment, "Misumi! Are you here?"

Aya wasn't in the living room, so Kakashi went to check her room, "Misumi?" He slammed the door open.

Aya wasn't in her room either, "She's not here…"

He rushed out of the house and went straight to the Hokage's palace.

**In the office…**

"Here's the file, Iruka-san." The Hokage handed him the file.

"Thank you."

"Iruka-san, are you still worried about that?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama… I still think that Naruto and others shouldn't take Chuunin Exam so soon."

"I know how you feel Iruka-san, but you can't do anything. This is the decision of their Sensei."

"I know."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine."

Then the door slammed open. It was Kakashi, who was breathing ghastly.

"Kakashi-san? What is the matter?" The Hokage said.

"Hokage-sama! Misumi is… is… is…"

"What happened to her?"

"She's missing… I can't find her anywhere in this village!"

Iruka dropped his file in shock, "She's what!?"**  
**

* * *

**-Aya's POV—**

I was lying on something cold as I opened my eyes to see that I was in a room with concrete walls. Sitting up, I groaned as I felt my neck crack in pain.

It felt like someone had struck me with a baseball bat. It really hurt. Wait, where was I? I didn't recognize the place.

I examined the room. It was a medium-sized square room with stone floors, stone walls, and whaddaya know? A stone ceiling! There were no windows, and the only way out/in was through one door.

Who would bring me to this place?

I froze, hearing something in behind of me.

I looked behind me slowly, and stared into yellow eyes.

"Why are you still alive, Misssuummi?" He hissed.

**TBC**

* * *

Merry Christmas and Happy New Years! Hope you like it and please **RR!**

**-Saki-Kun**


	18. There’s no escaping!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. The only thing that I own is my original character.

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating for a very long time. You see, I had writer's block and I didn't really have time to update. I also had busy things to do in my life. All I can tell you is that I will not be updating soon, but I promise you that I will continue to write this story whenever I have the time.

I hope you will continue to read this story. Thanks to all the reviewers for the great reviews. Thanks to my beta-reader **XoXSilverDragonXoX!!!** Anyway, **ENJOY!**

_Italicized sentences -_ Thoughts

* * *

I froze, hearing something behind me. 

Turning around slowly, I found myself staring into suspicious looking yellow eyes.

"Why are you still alive, Misssuummi?" Came a slow hiss.

* * *

**Chapter 18-There's no escaping!**

I gaped at the figure in horror. Some creepy jerk was grinning at me. Yelping, I scooted backwards, gasping when I hit the wall behind me. I was scared of this guy just by his looks alone!

He had long black hair that fell to his lower back. His face was pale and he had a creepy long purple tongue that would swoop out now and then – kind of like a snake. His outfit… was strange, to say in the least. It consisted of black sleeves and a white body that was reached by his knee. There was also a big purple bow that was tied around his waist. Talk about not growing out of childhood memories.

He repeated, "Why are you still alive, Misssuummi?"

Who is he? Better yet, why and _how_ does he know my last name?

I wanted to ask him why he knows my last name. But my voice didn't seem to work.

"Why won't you answer me, Misumi?" He gave me a look that told me he didn't like waiting.

I gulped, finally finding my voice. "W-what do you mean by that?"

"Don't act like you don't know! You _know_ what I'm talking about!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I protested, "And I've never met you before in my life! Who are you?!"

"Don't be foolish! You've met me! You _know_ who I am!"

"I don't know you!"

This guy was insane! Why did he keep saying that I had met him when I've never seen him in my life?

"Orochimaru-sama, this girl doesn't seem to know you. Are you sure that you know this woman?" Another voice spoke.

A young man stepped out from the shadows, sliding easily into position behind the weird-guy-who-claimed-he-knew-me.

This other man had long silver hair that was tied into a ponytail. I was startled when I saw him push up spectacles that sat on his nose. You rarely saw ninjas that wore glasses. Well except for Ebisu… but those were really sunglasses more than anything. I don't really talk to him much; however I did saw him few times in Hokage's palace. Anyway, this man wore approximately the same purple and white outfit the first guy did – who I know knew was Orochimaru… simply because this other guy said his name. The only thing different was that he wore long black gloves that ran up his arms.

Orochimaru hissed, "Of course I know this woman! She's pretending not to know me!"

The unknown man lifted his glasses up with his middle finger a second time, "If she was faking it, wouldn't she be afraid of you by now?"

"Kabuto, humans aren't as simplistic as that, you know. She could easily be hiding it. Tricks like that won't work on me! This time she's not getting away from me!"

"From the way you described her, she doesn't seem like a tough person. She's nothing more than a scaredy cat." Kabuto stated in amusement.

"Hey, I'm not a scared-" I broke off, unable to come up with anything good as a comeback.

Okay, I admit that I was a scaredy cat. Maybe more like a scaredy _bug,_ like what Sasuke had called me. I can't argue that.

"That may be true, but I know this is a part of her plan." He responded.

Plan? What plan is he talking about!? This is not part of my plan. I don't _have_ a plan in the first place! If it was my plan, I would have included a way to escape from these creeps! First of all, why would I want to pretend not being afraid of them? When someone gets kidnapped, the first thing they do is inquire about why they were kidnapped. The result is rape, ransom or murder. I still don't know which one for my case.

God, this is getting scary.

And while we're on the topic of 'scary,' this Orochimaru fellow reminds me of the girl from a movie I saw so long ago; The Grudge.

God, that was scary…but that's not important! What I really want to know is why I'm here in the first place. This was getting really confusing. I'd really don't know what they want from me.

"Now, I will ask you again! Why are you still alive, Misumi?" Orochimaru asked again.

"I already told you! I had no idea what you're talking about!" I said angrily. The same question over and over a bit aggravating

"You dare to say that again! Stop lying to me!"

"I'm not lying to you! I think you're insane and you need help!"

Silence.

"So, you won't admit it? I have no choice but to teach you a lesson." He gave me a look.

"A lesson?" I said, confused.

What was he going to do to me? Was he going to hurt me? Time to skedaddle, I suppose.

When I tried to make a move, however…

I froze.

Not 'I' froze, but rather, my body froze. I couldn't move.

My body was frozen… I couldn't even lift my finger up.

Why can't I move? Wait…don't tell me he used a jutsu on me?

"Don't even think about it." His eyes were staring at me. They looked so much like snake eyes…

My eyes widened when I realized that I hadn't made eye contact with him until then.

* * *

**-Flash-**

A sword came out from his mouth and he rushed towards me. He viciously stabbed a sword into my chest. Blood spluttered out of my mouth and my chest, staining my body. Blood splattered across the wall behind me and on the floor in front of me.

Orochimaru grinned.

* * *

**-End of the flash-**

I screamed, frightened. Gasping, I clutched my chest instinctively.

I stared at my chest. No stab wound. No nothing.

What was that? No…Was that an illusion? A jutsu?

Suddenly I quickly covered my mouth with one hand, coughing heavily. When I pulled my hand away, it was bright red.

"_Blood…? So, that means…it wasn't an illusion." _I stared up at him in horror, watching him smirk.

He stood there, his smirk telling me that this was real. _"Oh my god…He's going to kill me! I'm going to die!" _I felt tears collect at the corner of my eyes, rolling down my cheeks.

Screaming in fear, I made a run for it – right past them. Kabuto didn't bother to stop me when I past him. I was about to reach for the door knob when Orochimaru appeared in front of me, halting my footsteps.

I gasped in shock. _"He's fast!" _

He threw a punch on my stomach and I curled up at the blow, flying backwards. I slammed painfully into the back wall. I slide down, clutching my stomach and gasping in pain.

I groaned. It was very hard to breath, _"It hurts so much…"_

Kabuto crouched down, "It wasn't a good idea to try to escape from Orochimaru-sama. He's not the type person who would let you go easily even if you tried to escape. I suggest you don't even try. No matter how many times you try to escape, he'll always find a way to get you back. After all, he is a legendary Sanin." He whispered into my ear.

"Legendy… S-sanin…" I whispered to myself. I didn't know what Sanin meant, but all it probably was something along the lines of 'powerful.'

Orochimaru was now in front of me. He grabbed my light green hair and pulled me up, so my feet didn't touch the ground.

"_Ow, ow, ow!" _

Orochimaru hissed in pleasure, "Now answer my question! Why are you alive?"

I couldn't talk at all! I was too scared.

"If you don't answer me, I will kill you, Misumi _Yumiko_."

The name had caught me in attention, _"Did he say 'Yumiko? I must have misheard it."_

"W-what did you say?" I stammered. What did he say?

Orochimaru repeated his question, "If you don't answer me, I will kill you, Misumi _Yumiko_".

Yup, I had heard it right the first time. He had said Yumiko. I stared at him, flabbergasted.

"Well?"

"W-wait…I-I'm not Yumiko…"

This time, Orochimaru grabbed by my neck with his left hand, releasing my hair, "Don't think that you can fool me! You are Yumiko!"

"M-my name is n-not Yumiko!" I held his hands, trying hard not to choke.

He slammed my body into the wall, "Dare you try to lie to me again?"

"I'm not lying! W-why do you know my mother's name?" My voice trembled horribly.

His right eyebrow was raised, "What did you say?"

I gulped, "W-why do you know my mother's name?"

He released my neck and I dropped on the ground. Coughing the trying to catch some air, I dimly saw him turn his head. "So, that's it. That'd really explain it."

Kabuto asked, "Orochimaru-sama, don't tell me this girl is…"

"Yes, Kabuto. This girl is the daughter of that woman. I should have known. There's no way that she would be alive. Ku, ku, ku." He laughed.

"What are you talking about?" I was confused. What were they talking about?

Orochimaru looked behind me, "What I'm trying to say is that there's no way your mother would be alive, seeing as I'm the one who killed her." He smirked.

I stared at him in shock, "Y-you killed my mother?!? How can that be? My mother died in the car accident!"

He chuckled, "Killed by car accident? No such thing ever happened. She was easy to kill, being so weak. That foolish woman wouldn't give me what I wanted. She refused."

Orochimaru gritted his teeth, eyes slitting up in anger, "I had no choice but to killed her. She risked her life for nothing. It wasn't even within her possessions!"

He glanced at me. "I decided to use a jutsu to memory wipe everyone and make them think that there was a car accident in your world. Time was short." He paused, licking his pale lips. "After meeting you… I thought you were _her_. But I was wrong. Now… everything makes sense."

I was astounded. I didn't know what to say or think. All I could think was that this was the man who had killed my mother.

So, did that mean that my mother came to this world before I was born? Is that why my mother brought me here? To find out the truth about her death? I didn't know what to think anymore. I didn't know what truth was and what was false.

"Orochimaru-sama, you don't think she-" Kabuto pointed at me, breaking off in the middle of his sentence.

"Yes, that's right. This girl has it. There's no one else that the woman would give it to but her only daughter. Now tell me, what is your name?" He directed this question at me.

Was he crazy? Why would I want to tell him my name? I wasn't some kind of idiot who would go and tell a stranger my name after almost being killed. I would refuse to tell him my name even if I had to die (though I probably didn't mean it…). Nonetheless, I kept my mouth shut.

"So, you won't tell me your name huh? That's too bad."

Serves you right! Now, what are you going to do about it?

"Her name is Misumi Aya. She is 19 years old and she worked in Teacher Assistant at the Ninja Academy School. She lives in an apartment with her roommate Hatake Kakashi. Her favorite food is Strawberry Dumplings, her dislikes includes bugs, and her hobby is housework." Kabuto announced smugly.

I was stunned, "Wait…how did you know-"

Kabuto flipped out an orange card, positioned precariously between two fingers and smirked. "That's right, let me introduce myself. I am Orochimaru-sama's assistant Yakushi Kabuto. As you can see, I was able to collect data from you while I was undercover in Konoha."

This guy was a spy…I couldn't believe it.

"Who would have thought a girl like you would be in love with Kakashi." Kabuto whispered into my ear.

I blushed a little. He noticed my feelings for him. Damn it…

Orochimaru assumed, "So, your name is Aya huh? Well, now I know your name. Now you listen carefully, if you don't want me to hurt you, just do what I tell you. I promise I'll spare your life."

I bit my lip softly, _"Can I really trust him? What if he lies to me? But then again, it's better than dying right this second."_

I agreed, "All right…what is it you want from me?"

Orochimaru smirked, "I want you to give me the _ring_."

"Ring?"

"Yes…the ring with the ruby gem. That's all I want."

I looked at my gold heart locket. I knew the ring was inside. I held my locket tightly. It was gift from my mother before she died. I didn't want to give it to him because it was very important to me. But on the other hand, I didn't want to die either. I had no choice, really.

I removed the gold locket from around my neck and handed it to him.

He held it, "The ring is inside, right?"

I nodded.

"Very well." Orochimaru opened the locket, but he frowned immediately, "What is this?! Is this some kind of joke!?"

"What? What do you mean?"

Orochimaru scowled, "There's nothing in here! Are you trying to make me like a fool?! Or are you just playing with me?!" He threw the locket at me and it bounced off my forehead.

The locket landed on the ground and I spotted that, indeed, there was no photo of my mother and _definitely_, no ruby ring.

"That's impossible! Why isn't there-" Orochimaru grabbed my neck once again and slammed me against the wall, hard.

"That's what I want to know! Where is the ring? Where have you been hiding it?!"

"I don't know!" He tightened my grip around my neck, more so than before.

"You must know! You must have given someone to protect it! Didn't you?!?"

"I wouldn't do such things! Why would I-" I paused by short sentence and suddenly remembered something, _"Wait...could it be…"_

* * *

**-Flashback—**

"Oh really?" I noticed that Kakashi was holding my gold locket. Wait, what was he doing with my locket? "What are you doing with my locket?" I asked him bluntly.

"Oh, this? Nothing! It was on the floor and I picked it up. I was going to put it back on top of your desk, and then, you know the rest!" He laughed nervously.

That's weird. I remembered that I had placed it inside my desk drawer to keep it safe. Or… not. Maybe I forgot and left it on the desk. What was even weirder was the way Kakashi was acting. That gave me the creeps. Oh well, it didn't matter. "Can I have it back?"

"Yes, of course! It _is_ yours." He handed me my locket.

* * *

**-End of Flashback—**

"_It can't be…did he switch my locket before I woke up?"_

"Hatake-san." I said it without realizing.

"Hatake-san?" Orochimaru raised his eyebrow.

"I think she's talking about Kakashi. He might be the one who has it." Kabuto gave an answer to Orochimaru.

"So, Kakashi-kun has it." Orochimaru dropped me down.

I coughed again, gasping heavily.

Orochimaru laughed evilly, "That means sensei knows about my plan. I get it. Well, there's no other choice. Kabuto!"

Kabuto answered as he lowered himself onto one knee, "Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

"Let's go Konoha and join the Chuunin Exam."

"I understand, but what are we going about this woman?" Kabuto gave me a pointed look.

"Leave her here. She will be used as a hostage once I meet Kakashi-kun."

Kabuto obeyed, "As you wish."

I sat up, "W-wait, what are you going to do with Hatake-san? You're not going to hurt him…"

Orochimaru grinned, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe I don't want to hurt him. Maybe I want to play around with him."

I stood up. He's going to kill Kakashi, "No…don't tell me that you're going to kill him?! Please don't kill him! I'll-" Orochimaru punched my stomach sharply before the side of his shin caught my face.

I hit the ground. Breathing ghastly, my hands instinctively covered my stomach because of the pain. Blood was dripping from my mouth. The punch and the kick had really hurt a lot.

"Kabuto, cut her hair. The hair will prove to Kakashi-kun that I have her hostage."

Kabuto nodded. When he came to close to me; he grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back. Immediately pressure told me he had his foot on my arm.

"_Ow, ow, ow!"_ I struggled wildly in an attempt to escape from his foot, but it'd hurt when I tried to move. He's was too strong!

He pulled my light long green hair back, taking his kunai out from his bag. Slowly, his kunai sliced through my long green hair.

After that, he removed his foot, pushing me to the ground and walked away, "I got her hair."

"Excellent."

I sat up and touched my hair. My hair really did get cut off. I didn't want to believe it, but it did happen. My hair was short. I felt my tears slowly sliding down my cheeks again.

My hair had been important part of my life.

"Let's go." Orochimaru said, turning towards at the door before disappearing through it. Kabuto followed him closely from behind.

Orochimaru stopped and gazed back, "Oh yeah, before I go. Let me give you a nice gift, something for you to remember your mother by." He smirked at me, beginning to form hand seals.

"What?" I said in confusion.

He stopped and muttered to himself.

* * *

**-Flash-**

"Huh? Where is this?" I asked myself.

I was stood there in the middle of nowhere. I looked around, it was dark and there was no one else but myself.

"Hello!? Anyone here?" I shouted. It echoed around, but no response came.

"_I'm all alone. What should I do?" _I rubbed my hands.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Aya."

Huh? That voice sounds familiar. Could it be? No, it couldn't be.

I slowly turned my head around to face the person who had called me. My eyes widened in shock when I saw the person. I didn't want to believe this. This person is…is…

"Mom?" I whispered.

The young beautiful woman with long blue hair was my mother, wearing a white dress; she smiled and gave me a nod.

"Mom!" I hugged tightly and cried recently, "I missed you so much! I wanted to see you…oh mom…"

My mother hugged me back and gave me a pat on my head. It felt so much better to be able to see her again.

"Aya."

"Yes, mom." I looked up and smiled at her.

My smile dropped when I saw something horrific. I saw that my mother's face was starting to melt, like a marshmallow.

"Aya, I love you." She smiled at me as her left eyeball fell out.

I screamed, frightened as I pushed her away from me.

Her face is now have skeleton, "What's wrong? Why are you staring at me like that? Aren't you happy to seeee me?" Her once warm tone had changed, now seeming more frightening than ever.

My eyes filled in tears as I covered my mouth with my hands, "No…stay away from me!"

When I took several steps, the ground began shaking like earthquake and the land started to split. I fell down into a big hole and screamed in fear as soon as I saw there was big volcano underground.

"_No…I'm going to die!" _I screamed in my mind.

"**NOOOOOOOOOO!!!**" My body hit the scorching heat and I began to sink.

* * *

**-Orochimaru-**

Aya cried, "No…" Her body was curled around like a ball and she hugged herself self-consciously.

"So, you used an illusion jutsu on her."

"She deserves a nice gift to remember her precious mother. She'll be like that for a while. Let's go Kabuto." Orochimaru walked out, Kabuto following him.

They shut the door.

"…Help me…somebody…" Aya was shivering, crying.

Alone.

**TBC**

* * *

Sorry if Orochimaru sounds little OOC. That's life. -- Wow, I never thought that this chapter would be so short since I didn't know what to write next. Anyhow, hope you like it and please **R/R!**

**-Saki-Kun**


	19. The truth!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. The only thing that I own is my original character.

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating for a very long time. You see, I had writer's block and I didn't really have time to update. I also had busy things to do in my life. All I can tell you is that I will not be updating soon, but I promise you that I will continue to write this story whenever I have the time.

I hope you will continue to read this story. Thanks to all the reviewers for the great reviews. Thanks to my beta-reader **XoXSilverDragonXoX!!!** Anyway, **ENJOY!**

_Italicized sentences -_ Thoughts

* * *

"So, you used an illusion jutsu on her." 

"She deserves a nice gift to remember her precious mother. She'll be like that for a while. Let's go Kabuto." Orochimaru walked out, Kabuto following him.

They shut the door.

"…Help me…somebody…" Aya was shivering, crying.

Alone.

* * *

**Chapter 19-The truth!**

The illusion continued to haunt Aya. She was trapped within a jutsu that she couldn't get out of. She was alone in the stone walled room, crying silently. Flashes, images –nightmares about her mother continued to plague her.

* * *

**-Flash—**

There was somebody lying on the ground. I couldn't see who it is since I was a bit far away. I took several steps to get a closer look as to who it was. After I got there, I froze when I saw who it was. It was my mother, lying there with her eyes opened, gazing lifelessly up. I screamed out, seeing the blood that covered her body. It was… it was that day, the day my mother died. On my birthday, no less.

I panicked and frightened, "…Mom!" Then suddenly, I heard a voice calling my name.

"Aya."

I turned around. My mother was looking at me disappointedly.

"Aya, it's your fault. I died because of you!" Aya's mother pointed at me accusingly.

"M-mom…but I-" She cut me off immediately.

"I don't want to hear it!" My mother turned around and said in low tone, "If only you weren't born, then I wouldn't have died! It would've been better if you never existed!"

I felt a stab of hurt when I heard those cruel words. How… how could she say things like that? To her own daughter? Why?

"I don't ever want to see you again!" My mother began walking away from me.

I cried, "Mom! Wait! Don't leave me!" I chased after her, hand stretched out, but never reaching.

When I felt like I had almost reached her, she vanished right in front of my very eyes.

I fell onto my knees, my palms slapping against the ground. "Mom… forgive me…I didn't mean for you to die… I'm sorry…" I sobbed.

An ominous laugh came behind me, "Seems like your mother hates you. I guess she doesn't want you. Why don't you just accept it?"

I twisted my head to look back, my eyes still blurred with unshed tears. It was Orochimaru.

"If your mother doesn't want you to live, then I'll make her wishes come true!" Orochimaru snarled, clapping his hands together to immediately form hand seals.

I stumbled to my feet, terrified. What was he going to do with me?

He began to shouted, "Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu!"

I saw the flame coming out from his mouth. I screamed loudly when I felt the large flame slam into my upper torso. I tumbled to the ground, watching in horror as I continued to burn.

Orochimaru kept laughing evilly.

Please…

Somebody…

Help me…

Then I heard a voice shout, "Kai!"

* * *

**-Back to reality—**

"Oy, Aya! Are you all right?" Aya felt a hand shaking her shoulders. Her head lolled back and forth as a result.

"Aya-hime! Speak to us!"

Aya's eyes began to open slowly, her vision still blurred. She blinked several times until her eyes finally started to clear.

The people she recognized was Genma, who was holding her. Behind him was Kurenai who had a worried look on her face and the other two were Asuma and Kakashi.

"_What? Is this another Illusion? It might be…"_

"Aya, thank god you're all right. We thought you'd never wake up." Kurenai sighed in relief.

"_No…I don't want to have another horrific nightmare!"_

"Its good thing we got you out of that jutsu. Who knows what would have happened to you next." Asuma rubbed the side of his face tiredly.

"_Stop it! This is another trap! It might be worse than the one I had!"_

"It's best we leave this place before someone comes." Kakashi said finally. His eyes continually shifted back and forth, probably on the lookout for 'company.'

"_No…please don't! No more! I beg you! I've had enough!"_

"You're right, let's get going!" Genma tried to pick Aya up, but she slapped his hand away, "Aya-hime?" He said in confusion.

"No…stay away from me!" Aya shook her head, covering her head with her hands, shielding the others from view.

"_I'm scared!" _

"Aya, what's wrong?"

"Nooo!! Leave me alone!" Aya backed away from them, "Don't… don't come any closer!"

"_This is another illusion! I will not fall for it!"_

"Hey, what's the matter with you?! Stop acting so strange and let's get going!" Asuma grabbed a portion of Aya's arm, as if to shake her out of it.

"Nooo! **LET GO OF ME! YOU'RE NOT REAL!**" Aya began shaking her arm and slapping at Asuma's hand to get out of his grip.

Asuma gripped her arm tightly, not willing to let go, "Not real? What are you talking about?!"

"I will not fall for it! You impostor!?"

"Impostor? What's wrong with her? Is she crazy or what?"

"Could it be that she still thinks that we're an illusion?" Kurenai asked suddenly.

"_She's still terrified the illusion. She probably thinks that we're going to hurt her. This is bad." _Kakashi thought.

"Aya-hime, calm down! It's us!" Genma tried to calm her down.

But Aya refused to calm, crying "**NOOOO! NO MORE! LEAVE ME ALONE!**"

"Asuma, leave this to me." Kakashi said suddenly, motioning for him to back off.

Asuma nodded, releasing her arm and backed away. Kakashi grasped Aya's chin with his right hand and forced her look at him, "Please don't…I beg you…" Her eyes were full of tears and shifting from the each of them in turn.

Kakashi pushed up his forehead protector and looked straight at her, "Rest."

The last thing Aya remembering was seeing his Sharingan swirl, the red color burning itself into her memory.

* * *

**-Aya's POV—**

I opened my eyes. I blinked in confusion. Where am I? What is this place? All I see is white. Is this a hospital?

"Ah, you're finally awake!" A voice shouted.

I turned my head to look at the person; it was a female who stood by the door. A woman with short black hair and her black eyes. She was dressed in dark black kimono (well, sort of.) that reached in her knees. As my gaze drifted further downwards, I saw sharp black heels upon her feet.

Who was she? I've never met her before.

She came towards me with a blue clipboard in hand, "You've been sleeping for a week. Well, it doesn't matter; no one can blame you. Especially after what happened to you."

I was asleep for a week? What happened to me? Did something happen while I was asleep?

She then touched my forehead with her hand, "Hmm." She removed her hand on my forehead and then took out a black pen and began writing on the clipboard, "You seem to be doing okay! It's good thing that you weren't injured all that much. Just don't overdo it, okay?"

I was injured? Why didn't I remember that? What was going on?

I tried to get myself to sit up. However, my body didn't cooperate and I started to topple over. However the 'nurse' caught me before I hit the ground, _"I feel so weak."_

"You shouldn't move so soon! Your body hasn't recovered yet because you haven't eaten lately. I think you should take it easy. Lay down for now." She helped me lay back on the bed.

"Shizune! There's a phone call for you from the Hokage!" One of the nurses poked her head into the room.

"Hai, I'll be right there!" She called back.

So, her name is Shizune.

"I'm sorry, Aya-san. I have to go! I have to go inform Tsunade-sama about your condition! I'll be right back!" Shizune walked out of the room.

Who is Tsunade? And how did she know my name?

I glanced out through the window, staring at birds who were chirping at each other and fluttering about. If I was asleep for a week, then that means that the dream I had was not real? If I recall, I dreamt that I had been kidnapped by Orochimaru. Then they did something bad to me. It was horrible.

Does that mean everything wasn't real?

I forced myself to get up and was able to at least sit up without falling over. I leaned heavily against the left bed railing. Had it all really been just a dream? It sure didn't feel like it. It felt more real, _too_ real.

…Ah, what am I saying? I'm thinking waaaay too much.

I sighed, _"I've better stop thinking too much or else I'll worry-"_ I froze. Hesitantly, I shook my head once. It felt too light. Bringing my hand up, I was met with short hair. Well, not my usual length of hair anyway.

"_Wait? Why does my hair feel short?"_ I continued to paw at my hair to make sure that I wasn't just imagining things. _"Something's not right…where's the mirror?"_

I glanced around the room for the mirror and found it that was hanging on the wall directly in front of the bed, about 2 meters away. I took a carefully look.

…

Short hair. Short light green hair. Gaping at the mirror, I also noticed a few other things as well.

I saw that there was a bruise on my neck, reminiscent of finger marks. It looked as if someone had tried to strangle me.

I touched my neck lightly where the bruise were and winced. It was still sore. Eyes widening, I slid my shirt up slowly to check my stomach. My eyes widened when I saw blood-stained bandages around my midriff. I yanked my shirt back down in one quick movement.

My mind came back to when Orochimaru dealt a harsh blow to me on my stomach when I tried to escape. And Kabuto had lopped off all my hair with a kunai as well.

"So… it wasn't a dream." I said in disbelief and dawning horror, _"That's right; Shizune-san did say that I was injured…my god, I never thought this damage would be from that awful man. I can't believe it… it was real."_ I gradually laid back down, feeling scared and worried.

"_What if he comes back for me again? …I might not survive." _I could hear his evil cackle that seemed to continually echo in my ears, _"Oh god, I'm scared!" _Starting to feel an unnatural chill seep through me, I wrapped my arms around my body. It was an instinctive reaction. Everything seemed to close in on me. _"I'm too young to die!"_

"Ah, there she is! Misumi-chan is awake!" A loud boy shouted. I jumped, startled as the darkness blinked away.

I looked up and found Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura by the now slightly ajar door.

Naruto, the boy who seemed to have unlimited energy and limitless smiles.

Sasuke… the posture still the same; hands shoved into his pockets and a slightly annoyed look on his face.

Sakura; the sweet hearted little girl who worried constantly for everyone else... Except that she paid too much attention to Sasuke rather than her own ninja skills.

"Minna…" I blinked back tears, they still looked the same.

Naruto rushed towards me and jumped, wrapping his arms around me tightly, "You're finally awake! We were worried about you! We thought that you'd never wake up, but we're glad that you're awake! Except for Sasuke, he doesn't care one bit about you! That teme!" He glared at his rival, shaking a fist at him. "But that doesn't matter, it's good you're okay now!" Naruto beamed at me.

I groaned in pain. Hugs and injured people do _not_ go together, I tell you.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Naruto looked at me, worried.

I tried not to reply back sarcastically. _"Well, I'm in a hospital, aren't I?"_

"I'm fine… just… don't do that again." I winced, "And can you loosen up a bit?"

"_Hurts like hell!"_ I yelped internally.

"Naruto, let go of Misumi-san! You should know that she's injured!" Sakura snapped irritably.

"Oops! Gomen, gomen nasai! I didn't mean to… uh… do that!" Naruto quickly released me, giving a slightly sheepish look.

"It's okay, Naruto-san. It wasn't that serious."

Damn him and his 'I'm-hurt' look. Makes me cave in every time.

Sasuke snorted, "You should at least get mad at the dobe for hugging you without remembering you're hurt, scaredy bug."

I sighed. Like you think I could. What kind of person did he think I was? Not one to hold grudges, I'll tell you that much. In fact, he should _know_ that by now!

"Hey, shut up, Sasuke-teme! Don't tell her what to do!"

"I'm not telling her what to do."

"Yes, you are!"

There was a slight gritting of the teeth from our resident Uchiha. "No, I'm _not_."

"Uh… Yeah; you are _too_!"

"Shut up."

"No, you shut up!"

"…don't make me kick your ass, dobe!" Sasuke glared and his eyes changed flashed into sharingan.

"Bring it on, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto clenched his fists, evidently ready to fight with his teammate.

"You guys stop fighting! You should know that this is a hospital, remember? There's no fighting allowed in the patient's room. In fact, there's not fighting allowed, _at all_!" Sakura yelled.

Both of them weren't paying any attention to her. I don't think either of them thought was there either, much less heard the yelling.

Sakura slapped her forehead, "…I can't believe it. They never listen to me… but then again, they never do!"

My gods, they hadn't changed a bit all right. It made me think that if Naruto and Sasuke already seemed like they would argue at every given turn, they might never stop until they died.

I suddenly became aware of Sakura's new hairstyle. It was short! "Sakura-san."

"Hai?" She glanced sideways at me.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your hair? You used to have long hair."

Sakura flashed me a bright smile. "Oh, this?" Her hand settled on her pink hair, "I just decided to get a new haircut. My long hair was always in the way in battle anyway. It was… kind of getting annoying, so I decided to cut my hair. Not bad, huh?"

"_Is that the reason? I remembered she told me that she liked her long hair, but I never thought that she would cut it. Something is different about her now. Naruto-san and Sasuke-san may not have changed, but Sakura's changed inside. She seems like a whole new person. She's not Sakura that I used to know." _I thought carefully. More importantly, would this new change be for the good?

"By the way Misumi-san, what happened to your hair? Your hair seems a bit uneven." Sakura commented off-handedly.

As soon as she mentioned my hair, I immediately saw a flash of Kabuto again. My body began shaking when I thought of Orochimaru.

"Misumi-san, are… are you okay?" I blinked away the snake-faced vermin's image, trying to get a hold of my nerves.

"…H-hai, I'm fine." I lied.

I couldn't stop shaking. I was really scared… Could I have… developed some sort of phobia against the man? But then again, it could be natural, who wouldn't be scared of some psychopath that was after them?

"Aya-chan!"

Naruto and Sasuke stopped fighting. Sakura and I spotted Iruka who was breathing ghastly and had a worried stance. Did he… did he come here running?

"Iruka-san…" I whispered.

Iruka slowly walked to me. Surprisingly, he enveloped me into a hug, "Thank goodness, you're all right… I thought you were dead… I don't know what I'll do if anything happen to you…I might never forgive myself…" I could feel him shaking and I frowned in confusion.

I know that I was expecting him to be worried… but the part about what he'd do if something happened to me? And what about the part about 'I'll never forgive myself'? It sounded like he fancied me or something…

Wait…

**EHHHH!?!?** I shoved that thought into the back of my mind. Impossible… he already had someone! I was just over thinking it. Maybe he meant something else?

Iruka had been worried about me the whole time. I winced. Really, I didn't mean to make_anyone_, much less having Iruka worry about me. Not that I had a choice. _Hello_ –I was kidnapped, remember?

With a start, I realized that more people had taken this time to enter the room. This time, there was Genma, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Anko, and Kakashi.

I noticed Anko's enraged expression. Ehhhh, I gently attempted to push Iruka away. I don't fancy being dead any time soon –especially not by the hand of jealous-girlfriend. Then I saw Kakashi who looked away as if he didn't want to look at me.

…

It made my eye twitch slightly. And just what was his problem? It's not like he didn't have his _own_ girlfriend… Chiaki. I fought off the sudden sadness that overcame me and I wished fervently that I could tell Kakashi how I felt, but it was too late. I'd already lost. Chiaki won and she got what she wanted.

"All right, you people! Let me get through!"

Kakashi and the others moved out of the way to let the person through. I saw a long blonde woman walk into the room, along with Shizune who was holding a pink pig.

Wait… A pig? A pig wearing a red vest and a green pearl necklace? That's pretty weird.

The woman had a long blonde hair that was tied into two pigtails and was dressed in a light blue shirt with a green overcoat and black pants that reached her knees. She wore black high heels.

Everyone bowed their heads in respect.

Iruka released me.

_Finally_.

He bowed as well.

"_Whoooaaa…she's so beautiful and young!" _I stared at her.

"You must be Misumi Aya, am I correct?" She drawled casually.

"Um… Hai." I responded slowly.

"Nice to meet you. I am Tsunade, the fifth Hokage!"

"The fifth Hokage?" I confused. Wasn't there already a Hokage?

"I'm going to cut to the chase. A lot of things happened when you were missing, Aya. We know that you got kidnapped by Orochimaru and I sent one of the teams to search for you. It took a long time to find you but they managed to uncover the hideout where Orochimaru had kept you. You were unconscious and seriously injured, both mentally and physically. The team brought you back here to Konoha. It's good that you're all right." She paused ominously. "_However_, Orochimaru is no where to be found. We know that he's sustained injuries… but he's disappeared from our radar."

So, that explained me how I got here. Then that means that it had been Kakashi and the others who had brought me back here safely.

"On another note… The third Hokage was killed by Orochimaru during the duration of the Chuunin Exam. Konoha was ambushed from within."

I stared at her. My brain didn't seem to want to process that bit of information. All I could register was an echo in the words. _The third Hokage was killed…_

_Killed…_

"H-he died?"

"That's right."

I can't believe this… How could… _he_ kill the Hokage? More importantly… why? I blinked back tears. Hokage-sama was dead… I would never see him again. I would never have a chance to thank him… After what he'd done for me; giving me a place to live and a good job. He was murdered by Orochimaru.

"… just like my mother…" I whispered, clenching the sheets tightly.

"Your mother? What do you mean by that?

I looked down. I hadn't meant for them to hear that, "… Orochimaru…he…he…he also killed my mother…"

Everyone stared at me in shock.

Tsunade fixed me under a _very_ intense look. "Aya, I'm going to need you to tell me exactly what happened. I know it's going to be hard, but we need to know what's going on."

I didn't want to talk about that guy. I didn't want to… but I had to. It was the least I could do, to help avenge the third Hokage. Perhaps my mother's story would give them a lead.

* * *

**-An hour later—**

After an hour of explaining to them where I was kidnapped, what Orochimaru wanted from me and how he killed my mother, I was exhausted. Relating so much information was difficult, especially seeing how I was unconscious after the events occurred. I doubted that half my information was accurate.

"I see. That's how it happened." Tsunade nodded slightly, eyes crinkled in thought.

I nodded slowly. Despite my lagging memory, I don't think I'll ever forget that nightmare. The one with my mother. The one that Orochimaru implanted in my mind.

"I guess everything makes sense now. Aya, I believe it's time for you to know the truth."

"The truth?" I blinked slowly.

Everyone was throwing looks at each other as I stared at each of them suspiciously. Did that mean they already knew this 'truth?'

"Chotte matte Godaime-sama, not yet! It's too early for her to know the truth. Can't we wait until-" Iruka was interrupted when Tsunade spoke.

"No, Iruka. We will not – _can_ not, wait any longer. Don't you understand? The fact that Aya was kidnapped by Orochimaru means that he's going to be on the move. You do know what Orochimaru's intention is, ne? It's escalated too much. If it happens again, Orochimaru likely won't let her live. And we don't know when he will make that move. This could very well be a repeat of what happened to her mother."

Iruka clenched his fist into the ball, "But, but I-" He broke off.

Tsunade placed her hands on Iruka's shoulders, "It's all right, Iruka. It's best for her to understand what's going on. Keeping a secret to yourself is not going to help. The third Hokage would've wanted you to tell her now, before it's too late. If you don't tell her soon, she might never know the truth that you've kept from her."

Iruka closed his eyes and slowly nodded, "All right… I understand. I will tell her everything."

Iruka turned to face me with serious face, "Aya-chan."

"Um, hai?" I said in nervously. Whoa, Iruka seems like he's different person now. That entire exchange between the two of them only made me more anxious and unsettled. Whatever this secret was, it _had_ to be big.

"The truth is…that…that…I…I…"

I gulped. Oh god, what kind of truth was he going to tell me? It's giving me goose bumps!

"Um…I…um…did you know that I know you like Strawberry dumplings?" Iruka laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

"Huh?" Everyone echoed together.

Is that the truth that I needed to know? I stared stupidly at him.

Tsunade smacked his head, "Not that! Stop acting like an idiot and just tell her already!"

Iruka massaged his head, "Hai, hai! Gomen, gomen!"

"Geez, Iruka-sensei! If you're going to act like that, don't surprise us like that." Naruto said an exasperated tone.

"I'm sorry everyone! Gomen-nasai!" He bowed several times. Tsunade rolled her eyes, as if to say 'get on with it.'

Iruka cleared his throat, "Aya-chan… um… I know this might be a bit of a shock to you… The truth is that you're…you're…" He paused.

I stared at him, curiously.

He took a deep breath before spitting out, "…you're my Imouto…"

Almost everyone had their mouth open in shock and I sat there as stone of statue like I'm some kind of robot.

And the cat's out of the bag.

Iruka said that I'm his little sister.

I don't know what to think. My mind is all blank. All my mind seemed to do was repeat the words; 'I'm his little sister' over and over again.

"**NANI?!** Misumi-chan and Iruka-sensei are siblings?!" Naruto's jaw dropped.

"I can't believe she's his Imouto." Sakura said tightly, her face pale with shock.

"Is this some kind a joke?" Sasuke said slowly.

"That can't be true, they don't even look alike!" Kurenai whispered to Anko, who was next to her.

"I know! How can that be?!" Anko agreed.

"A brother and sister huh? That's something I never thought of." There was a click as Asuma whipped out a lighter, lighting a cancer stick and puffing it slowly.

Genma was chewing rather amusedly on a senbon. "I guess it does explain why Iruka was a might bit over protective of her."

"I didn't know that Iruka-san had a little sister! Tsunade-sama, how did you already know about this? And why didn't you tell me?!" Shizune grabbed Godaime's arm and began to shake her frantically.

Tsunade stayed quiet and merely observed.

Kakashi didn't say anything, but I'm pretty sure he was shocked.

Everyone seemed to have a lot of question to ask to Iruka, but I'm the one who should be asking questions! What was going on? What kind a joke was this? I mean, this isn't really happening right? I'm actually related to Iruka. That's… impossible!

What the heck is going on now?!

Iruka took a hold of one of my hands, "This isn't a joke, Aya-chan. You really are my little sister! We're half brother and sister. I know you probably don't believe it, but it's true! When I first met you here, I thought it was a dream! I never thought that I would meet you… You look so much like her."

"Look like her? Y-you don't mean…" I stared. If he meant mother…

"Yes, you looked so much like your mother, Misumi Yumiko."

Oh my god…he'd known my –er, _our_ mother. When on earth had he met her? I'd grown up with mother… I don't ever remember her leaving me for a long period of time… Or had _I_ known Iruka when I was smaller and didn't remember? What was it? Or maybe… I was born yet.

"T-then that means she was here in this world before?" I guessed hesitantly.

Iruka nodded, "Hai."

"My father must…"

"Yes, Aya-chan. His name is Umino Kamashiro. The man that you told me that you wanted to meet is our father. It seems that you won't be able to meet him since he passed away."

I couldn't believe it... all this time, I thought that I could meet my father someday, but it turned out that my father is no longer here... Too…much…information. Okay. Let's get this straight. First, my mother came here before I was born. Second, I'm related to the Umino family. Third, this explained why mother never told me about my father. Gah!

"Chotte Matte, Iruka! But that doesn't explain everything!" Kurenai spoke, holding her hands up, "There's one thing that I don't understand! Why would Orochimaru want her ring so badly? What's the reason?"

"So he can go to her world." Kakashi said.

"What are you talking about, Kakashi?" Asuma asked, his eyebrows going up.

Kakashi explained, "Orochimaru wanted the ring because he wanted to go to her world, so that he can rule that world. There's a whole new population in that world. He could easily test his immortality techniques. What other reason is as good as that?"

"That is correct!"

**POOF!**

As the smoke started slowly clear out. I saw a man with long white hair tied up behind his back, and wore a red overcoat with a gray outfit. There was a big scroll that was carried on his back.

Who was this guy?

"Jiraiya!" Everyone looked surprised.

"Kakashi is right. That is but one of the reasons as to why Orochimaru wants to go to her world. The Hokage knew that Orochimaru was after the ring, so he had to protect the ring no matter what –even at the cost of his own life. However, Orochimaru didn't get his hands on it, thankfully. Orochimaru retreated after sensei passed –probably to rethink his plan seeing as he has no idea where the ring is now." Jiraiya said seriously.

"Now I see. That really does explain it then. It's good thing that he wasn't able to get it." Anko said in understanding.

The Hokage had been killed because of me? I can't believe it… I bit my lip. Why?

It was my fault!

"Hmm, my, my! What a cute girl you are!" Jiraiya was suddenly in front of me, grinning widely.

"Huh?" Was he talking to me?

"Hmm, I never thought that _you_ were the daughter of that woman! There must be a mistake!" Jiraiya cupped my chin with his hand, looking at me carefully.

"U-um…ano…"

"Wow, this is really surprising! You don't have same personality as her! Your mother doesn't like anyone touching her. She would go and slap people! She's one tough woman! You're the complete opposite of her! Are you really her daughter?"

My goodness, I guess he's met my mother before. Not only that, he knows my mother. He was right, my mother didn't like anyone touching her because she hated it. It made me wonder how she was with father.

"Then again, you do look like her a lot… Say, how would you like to be one of my models?"

"Model?" Was he the director of a movie?

"Yup, I'm sure you've heard of me! I'm the novelist that wrote the Icha Icha Paradise books!"

Icha Icha Paradise books? Where did I hear that name before?

"It would be great, if you would become one of my models! So, what do you say, let me write about you in one of my books?" He winked at me.

"Ahhh!! Ero-sennin!!" Naruto screamed, "You leave Misumi-chan alone! You write nothing but ecchi books!" He slapped Jiraiya's hand away from me.

Ecchi… books? …Ah! That book! The one that Kakashi was reading all this time! That's disgusting! He _must_ be a perverted old man!

"How dare you!? I do not write _ecchi_!" Jiraiya glared at the blonde boy, "It's** ART!** Art I tell you!"

"Shut up Ero-sennin! You do write ecchi books! Stop lying, you pervert!"

"I'm not pervert!"

"Then what are you?"

"Let me tell you who I am!" Jiraiya spinning his white hair around in circle, "I am the man who has no enemies in the North, South, East, and West… Not even in the heavens! I am one of the Sanin… the white-haired frog tamer… even a crying baby would stare in awe… The great Jiraiya! That is me!" He stomped his foot loudly, do a little dance move.

"And a super pervert too." Naruto put his both hands behind his head, pouting.

"Yup, and a super pervert –hey!" Jiraiya realized what he had said, "Don't add nonsense into my introduction!"

"I'm not adding nonsense into your introduction! I'm telling a fact of what you are!"

"You shouldn't say any of that in front of women!"

"Hey, I can say whatever I want! All you do is peek at women in the public baths!"

"Why you!" They're glared daggers at each other.

Tsunade's vein was twitching on her forehead, "You two stop fighting!!" She punched the wall with her right fist angrily.

My eyes bugged out when I saw a huge hole where Tsunade had hit, _"Holy crap…she's one strong woman…"_

It certainly made Naruto and Jiraiya stop glaring at each other.

"If I hear you two fighting anymore, you know what will happen next, right?" She gave them a bright smile. I shivered. It's a mask, I tell you!

It made Naruto and Jiraiya gulp and nod simultaneously. Everyone just stayed quiet, obviously not wanting to get involved.

Heh, heh…I'd better watch myself and try not to make her mad.

Tsunade coughed herself, "As I was saying. Aya, I know that you are still confused from this situation. You might be wondering what happened before you were born."

I nodded.

"Iruka."

"Hai." Iruka took a step forward, taking a book out from his bag and handing it to me. It was a blue book.

I held, staring at it, "What is this?"

"This is a dairy… She kept one from the first day she came to our world."

"My mother?!" I was surprised.

He nodded, "Hai. This will explain everything. It will help you understand the situation right now and maybe other things that you've always wanted to know about our father."

"_I can finally uncover the past of my mom…and find out how she met my father."_ I quickly opened the dairy's book and slowly began reading.

**TBC**

* * *

In the next chapter will be about Aya's mother when she first came to their world and how she met all of the people. So, I hope you look forward it! Hope you like it and please **RR!**

**-Saki-Kun**


	20. Another chance at life

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. The only thing that I own is my original character and few other characters.

**A/N:** Sorry for not updating in a very long time. You see, I had writer's block and I didn't really have time to update. I was also busy doing things in my life. All I can tell you is that I will not be updating soon, but I promise you that I will continue to write this story whenever I have the time.

**SPOILER:**_ I will be using the Yondaime's real name._

This chapter will be in Aya's mother's POV. So do not get confused. Iruka's parent's names were made up by me. I hope you will continue to read this story. Thanks to all the reviewers for the great reviews. Thanks to my beta-reader _**XoXSilverDragonXoX!!** _Anyway, **ENJOY**!

_Italicized sentences – Thoughts_

* * *

"This is a dairy… She kept one from the first day she came to our world."

"My mother?!" I was surprised.

He nodded, "Hai. This will explain everything. It will help you understand the situation right now and maybe other things that you've always wanted to know about our father."

"_I can finally uncover the past of my mom…and find out how she met my father."_ I quickly opened the dairy's book and slowly began reading.

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Another chance at life**

_Dear Diary,_

A lot of things have happened to me since I've come to this world. Crazy, I know. Landing in a world of ninjas? Even crazier! I don't know how I got here but I have a theory. It was a stupid theory, but a theory nonetheless. So now I'm going to tell you exactly what had occurred before I arrived here. Perhaps you can lend some insight as well.

It was August 6, 2005.

It was a cloud day – I remember because I can recall standing in front of my home and cloud watching. I was a just-turned 17 year old who was just a junior in high school. Summer vacation had just begun.

I looked at my watch, noting that it was 5:30 pm. Time to go to work! Work… ha! I work as a bartender at a local bar. It's amusing because _technically_, I'm still underage.

Of course, they would've never hired a 17 year old. So I told a little white lie. Just a little one. It took quite a bit of convincing too. It's been two months since I've started. I bet you're wondering why I'm working so early. Well, some of us need to pay rent. Yep, I live alone, in an apartment. I found the place just last year.

When I passed an entrance to a park, I noticed there were lots of couples strolling through. They were probably cherry blossom viewing. I also saw several little kids, some running towards adults – presumably their parents. A mother had a handkerchief, and was wiping a small child's cheeks free of dirt.

It kind of pissed me off. Ignoring it, I continued to walk. "_Happy families? Don't make me laugh!"_ I thought angrily.

My thoughts drifted towards _that_ person and a voice was suddenly yelling at me, "It's all your fault!" It was all in my head.

The words continued to echo in my mind until I finally snapped. "Shut up! Leave me alone!" I shouted aloud.

I froze when I noticed that other people were now staring at me, probably thinking that I was crazy. And that rubbed me the wrong way as well. "What are you looking at?!" I grumbled. Hurriedly they continued doing whatever they had been doing, before stopping to stare at the 'crazy' girl. I shook my head and continued to walk, picking up my pace.

I shouldn't have thought too much. It would only cause me more pain if I think. A pain that time would never heal. I've got to stop thinking!

I've got to focus on my job. I can't have myself making any mistakes while at work. I slowed down, now recognizing the familiar brown building.

Once I had maneuvered myself into the building and into the girl's locker room, I quickly changed into the uniform. It was a white wing tipped shirt with a five button black vest as well as black pants and a matching grey tie. Tying my long blue hair into a ponytail, and applying some quick make-up, I stared at my own reflection. I don't usually wear make-up because it's troublesome, but with this job it really helped to make me look older and mature.

Shuffling through the doors which lead to the front-end of the bar, I slipped behind the counter and served my first cocktail. It was a relatively quick process. I make the drinks; customers slid by and picked them up. Common sense, really.

And of course, being at a bar means that I would get those flirty guys; a lot of them. All I can do is ignore them and hope they would eventually leave me alone. It also helped to keep my anger in check. This was a good thing. Why? Because last time I lost my temper it almost cost me my job. I had punched a guy for groping my butt. So this time I need to keep myself out of trouble.

"Stop it!" A girl's voice rose above the music. I glanced to my right and saw three guys surrounding a red-haired woman sitting at a table.

"Come on, don't be so mean. Let's have some fun together!" One of the guys gripped her arm.

"No! I don't want to! Leave me alone!" The woman slapped his hand away.

"Don't be a prude; we'll have a good time together! Come on!" He coaxed slowly.

"I already _said_ no. I mean it!"

I blinked slowly. Why am I even watching this? I'm supposed to be working. This situation had absolutely nothing to do with me.

"Come on baby! You'll enjoy it!" The asshole touched her leg. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her push his hand away. "Stop it or I'll scream!"

Ignore them. I told myself. It has nothing to do with me!

The group of guys laughed. "Yeah right! Who's going to help you, huh? Let's go now!" The tallest of the group grabbed her wrist.

That's when the screaming started. Ha ha suckers! So she wasn't just bluffing. "**NO! LET ME GO! HELP ME!**" She screamed.

Not listening. My eye twitched.

"**SOMEBODY HELP ME!**"

… Don't pay attention to them.

"**PLEASE HELP ME!**"

I bit my lip softly. Oh man, I can't believe I'm going to do this.

Jumping over the counter, I grabbed a near by beer bottle and stalked up to the guy gripping the red-head's arm and smashed said bottle into said guy's head.

"Crap!" His arms rose immediately to assess the damage. "What the hell?" He looked up, eyes unfocused, not realizing I was going to do something a little worse. Snatching a nearby chair, I smashed _that_ into his head as well. Dropping what was left of the chair legs to the floor, I watched satisfactorily as his face hit the wooden floor with a crack.

The other two guys only gaped at me and the girl immediately ducked behind me. I met their gaze head on and as if suddenly waking up the two heaved their fallen friend up. "Let's get out of here!" The three disappeared through the doorway.

Damn right they better leave.

"**MISUMI YUMIKO!**" A voice bellowed.

Oh crap…

I slowly turned and saw my boss, face completely red with anger. I had a feeling I knew what he was going to say next.

"**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! NOW NO ONE WILL COME TO MY BAR BECAUSE OF YOU! I WANT YOU OUT OF HERE! YOU'RE FIRED!**" He shoved me, as well as the other woman towards the back door and slammed it as soon as we were out.

"Oh great, now I've lost my job." I sighed, removing my necktie. Could this day get any worse?

"I'm very sorry, it's entirely my fault."

Now I need to find another job. Geez, how troublesome!

"Ano, I want to thank you for saving me. I'm forever grateful! Arigatou!" She bowed.

"Don't get the wrong idea; I wasn't going to save you in the first place."

"Really? Then why did you save me?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know… I just did." Now I'm beginning to wish I didn't save you… my precious job!

"Doesn't that mean you're a good person?" She beamed at me. I snorted

Good person? Now in this lifetime!

"Ano… I may sound rude for asking this question but you don't seem happy. Is something wrong?" I gaped at her. Is this girl serious? What kind of person would be happy after losing a job?

Besides… not happy? Ha! I've never been happy in my entire life. Besides, why does she care? It's not like she's my friend or anything. "That's none of your business now, is it?" I snapped. She jolted.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend… It's just that you looked so lonely. I'm sorry for angering you." She glanced away sheepishly.

I glanced at her. She was fidgeting and biting her lip. I sighed, I guess I had said it a bit harshly. "It's not your fault, I guess. It's just that I get mad easily – it doesn't help that I'm in a bad mood. Besides, I'm not good with dealing with people. Please excuse my rudeness."

She smiled and took out something from her pocket. "Here, you deserve this!"

"No thanks, I don't need a reward-" She held my hands, silencing me. "No really! You deserve it! I'm sure you'll get another chance. Thank you for saving me!" She let go of my hands and turned, walking away.

I took a look at what she had given me; it was a red ruby-gemmed ring. "A ring? Hey wait! I can't-" I froze, realizing that the red-head was no longer there. I blinked in confusion. What the hell? Where did she go? Can anyone even _vanish_ that fast? I glanced at the ring once more and sighed.

"_Now what am I supposed to do with this ring? I'm not the kind of person that even looks at rings, much less wear them. Maybe I should throw it away? But then again, it would be a waste to do that. Maybe I could find a way to pawn it off. It might make for a good price."_ I shoved it into my right pocket.

I was just about to head off towards the direction of home when a hand grabbed my arm and I was thrown against a bunch of trash cans.

As I struggled to my feet a hand grabbed my neck. "What the-!"

I stared. It was a guy. Not just any guy. It was _those_ guys from earlier that had been bothering the red-head.

"You think you can get away from me, you stupid bitch?!" He punched the left side of my face and of course, my head went flying in the other direction. Simple cause and effect, people. I spat out something to the side. Blood.

"You're going to pay for it! I'm going to teach you a lesson that you'll never forget!" Smirking, he violently ripped the side of my shirt, revealing my left breast. When I started to fight back, another guy grabbed the back of my arms to hold me still. "Very nice." Let's call him guy number 2 and the previous guy number 1, shall we?

Guy number 1's lips were now on my neck while his hands groped the side of my chest.

"_Shit! He's going to rape me!" _My efforts to get away renewed, but didn't seem to do anything. _"Damn it, he's so strong!"_

"I'm going to enjoy this!" Guy number one smirked.

"_No, I can't let this happen to me!"_ In the midst of my wild kicking, God must have been on my side because I kicked the most important part of any guy's body. Ahem. His private parts. Opps?

"Argh!" He grabbed his balls and the last guy (remember, it was a trio) quickly bent as well, probably to check if his friend was still of the living. Taking advantage of their distraction, I used my head to hit my captor's chin. "**AH!**" He released me as he tumbled against the wall. I got to my feet dazedly and ran.

"Get her! Don't let her escape!" The sound of pounding feet behind him told me that they have given chase.

I ran as fast as I could. I wasn't going to let those guys catch me! I won't let them win! I glanced around wildly. I gotta hide somewhere! Just then I ran past a park and I skidded to a stop. Perfect! There were a bunch of bushes here. I dove into them. I laid there breathing hard as the guys ran past 2 seconds later. I could still hear them searching around nosily.

When I felt that it was safe I came out cautiously. There was no one. Good. I felt so tired. Noticing I was a bit, ahem, _revealed_; I tried my best to pull my shirt up to cover up my breast. It was then that it started raining hard.

Damn the rain…

Why did it have to rain now? I guess I'm just having the worst luck today, everything was going wrong. I lost my job for saving that girl, I almost got raped by those assholes and no it's raining. I touched my cheek tentatively. It was still sore from the punch. I'll bet its going to bruise tomorrow. There's no point in even going to the police. I didn't trust anyone anymore.

Why do I have to feel so much pain? Why me?! God… I can't take anymore! I've really had enough of this life, _my _life. A voice drifted through my head, "If you hate your life so much, why don't you just die?"

"Die huh?" I stopped my random wandering. I was at a bridge. "Yes… death is the only solution now. Then I don't need to feel anymore pain." Climbing up onto the railing, I only managed a moment of hesitation before stepping off. "Goodbye…"

At least the few seconds of falling were exhilarating. The last thing I remember thinking was that the impact wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. What I didn't realize was that the ruby ring was glowing.

* * *

—**(Third person Point of View)—**

It was a peaceful day. You know, one of those where you can sit back and relax without worrying about anything. And in this peaceful scenario was a twenty-five year old man sitting down with his five year old son, fishing. A kind of father and son get-together on the weekend.

"Ne, Otou-san?"

"Nani?"

"Why isn't there any fish coming out?"

"Don't worry, son. There will be some; you've just got to patient." The man had dark brown hair with long bangs. It was tied up into a high spiky ponytail. He also wore thick glasses and a Jounin uniform. A forehead protection signaled that he was a part of the Konoha Leaf village. This man with a criss-cross scar across the left cheek was called Umino Kamashiro.

"But we're been fishing for hours!" The son was a carbon copy of Kamashiro, minus the bangs, scar and glasses. The boy was called Umino Iruka.

"That's why you've got to be patient. If you are, you might actually catch something good Iruka. I mean, who knows – maybe we'll get lucky!"

"Mou… I wish they would just come already! I'm tired of waiting!" Iruka threw on a grumpy expression. Kamashiro snickered at his son's face.

Suddenly there was a bright flash in the clearing they were in.

"Whoa! What the!?" Kamashiro protectively pushed Iruka behind him and shielded his own eyes from the light.

"Otou-san, what's happening?" Iruka was trembling behind him.

Then there was a loud splash in the river.

"What was that?" Kamashiro lowered his hands quickly. Iruka was tugging at his shirt. "Wow, Otou-san! Looks! There's a big fish in the river!" He pointed.

"A fish?" Kamashiro glanced out. Indeed there was a body floating in the river.

"Otou-san you were right! We would get lucky today!"

Kamashiro squinted, and his eyes widened. He immediately removed his glasses and handed them to his son. Iruka took them hesitantly, "Otou-san?" Iruka almost jumped when his father dove into the water.

Swimming quickly towards the body, Kamashiro took a hold of the person's arm and began to half-carry, half-swim back towards shore. Reaching the shoreline, he quickly pulled himself out before pulling out the _girl_ out, placing her down softly.

"Wow! It's a real mermaid! Just like the ones you told me about in your stories!" Iruka gaped.

"Don't be silly! She's human like us!"

"Oh… is she dead?" Iruka voiced sheepishly. He scratched the back of his neck.

Kamashiro glanced at the body in alarm. He hadn't even attempted to check if the girl had been all right. He touched her cheek and watched carefully. _"Oh man… she's not breathing! I gotta give her CPR!"_ Laying the woman flat on her back, he tipped her head back. Pausing slightly, he held her nose and blew 5 breaths into her airway.

Iruka's expression immediately twisted into one of shock (**Saki:** You know how kids are when they think it's a kiss although it isn't).

Kamashiro placed his head on her chest to listen for a heartbeat, but there was none. He repeated the process, giving her more air before giving her chest 3 press-downs. "1, 2, 3!" he muttered. "Come on, come on!"

A few more tries later she began to cough. _"Yes, she's finally responding! I thought it was too late to save her!"_ He leaned back and retrieved his glasses, slipping them on.

For the first time he noticed that she had long blue hair. He stood up as she sat up to hack out water. Her eyes opened and she focused on him. She blinked before squinting her eyes – probably because the sun was shining down on her. "You're… Kami-sama… Am I dead?" She fainted.

"Kami-sama?"

"Otou-san, are you Kami-sama?" Iruka asked innocently. Kamashiro jumped, he had almost forgotten about Iruka.

He patted his son's head. "Don't be silly Iruka."

"Hey, Otou-san? Why are her clothes ripped?"

Kamashiro then realized that the girl's blouse had been ripped at the top and she had a steadily-forming bruise on her cheek. When he observed closer, he also noticed the red obviously-made-by-teeth mark on her neck. _"Wait! Was she attacked? Maybe she was… This is bad."_

"Iruka, come on. We need to take her to the hospital." Kamashiro quickly lifted her up.

"Hai!"

—**Hospital—**

Kamashiro and Iruka sat in the (as always) uncomfortable chairs outside of the room the girl had been immediately brought into. What kind of bad news could they get anyway?

A few minutes later, a young woman with long blonde hair tied up in pigtails exited the room. Kamashiro stood immediately. "How is she, Tsunade-sensei?"

Tsunade brushed off a sleeve of her doctor's uniform. "She's all right. She wasn't as injured as you thought she was. But…" she paused.

"But what?"

"Kamashiro, come with me. There's something I need to tell you. Come to my office." Tsunade said briskly.

"Um, okay." Kamashiro turned and bent down on one knee. "Iruka I'll be right back, okay?" Iruka nodded timidly. Standing back up, Kamashiro nodded to the doctor and the two disappeared down the hall.

—**Umino's Home—**

After Kamashiro and Tsunade finished their 'talk,' Kamashiro took his son and left the hospital. They had gone to report to the Hokage about what had happened earlier and was now heading home. Kamashiro was a little shocked and shaken about what had happened but Iruka, on the other had, was ecstatic because it was all fun for him.

"Tadaima!" Iruka shouted as soon as his father slid the front door open.

"Ah! Okaeri Kamashiro, Iruka. I'm in the kitchen!" Kamashiro slid his shoes off and turned left to go into the kitchen. There, a light brown haired woman was cooking dinner.

This was his wife. Her name was Umino Rena. She was a twenty-four year old Chuunin who taught at the Ninja Academy school.

"I'm home, Rena." Kamashiro kissed his wife on the cheek before sitting down at the table. He poured himself some green tea and drank it slowly, feeling all the tension uncoiling.

"Ne, Oka-san! Guess what happened today?" Iruka tugged impatiently at Rena's dress.

"Nani?" Rena asked distractedly, stirring and frowning slightly at the pot on the stove.

"Otou-san kissed a girl while she was still asleep!" Iruka stated proudly.

Kamashiro spat the tea he had been drinking out, all over the kitchen table.

"He what?!" Rena glared at Kamashiro. A dark aura began to surround her and she advanced on Kamashiro.

Sad man shrunk back. Uh oh! Trouble was brewing.

Kamashiro began to wave his hands wildly, trying to get her to calm down. "Wait, Rena! It isn't what you think it is! I can explain-"

"Save your excuses for later, Kamashiro!" Rena cracked her knuckles.

**SLAP! POW! CRASH!**

"**YOU! YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH TONIGHT BUDDY! **" Kamashiro was let beaten on the floor as Rena stomped up the stairs to their bedroom.

**SLAM!**

Iruka glanced cautiously around the chair he had hid behind. His father was lying facedown, a huge growing bump on his head. "Ow.."

"Otou-san? Are you okay?" Iruka approached and poked the bump, as if to make sure his father wasn't dead yet.

Kamashiro lifted his head and glanced at his son. Taking a deep breath, he said in a calm tone. "Iruka, do me a favor… Next time, if you want to tell your mother something about me, you need to tell me first… Or else I won't take you fishing, understand?"

Iruka leapt at his father, squishing him even further into the ground, if possible. "Noooo! Anything but that!" As you can tell, Iruka loves his fishing time. "I promise!"

"Good then! Why don't you go outside and play with your friends now, okay?"

"Hai Otou-san!" Iruka quickly left the kitchen before his father changed his mind and decided that there was going to be no more fishing.

"_Man… oh great. Now Rena won't talk to me for a week. I can't believe this happened. What bad luck…"_ Kamashiro slowly massaged the bump on his head.

* * *

—**Yumiko's POV—**

When I opened my eyes, I blinked in confusion. All I could see was white.

I sat up, looking around slowly. What was this place? This wasn't heaven, was it?

To make sure, I glanced at my back to see if there were any wings. There were none. _"No wings. Am I dreaming then?" _I pinched my hand and jumped when I felt only sharp pain. It wasn't a dream.

This place must be a hospital. Someone must've found me and brought me here.

I touched my chest. _"That means… I'm alive. I didn't die from jumping off the bridge! How can that be? I thought I was dead… don't tell me it was only a dream? Damn it… that's it! I'm out of here!" _I threw the blankets off.

* * *

—**Meanwhile—**

Tsunade was walking down the hall as the nurse beside commented lightly. "Tsunade-sensei, what do you think happened to that girl?"

"I don't know what has happened to her, but we'll find out if she wakes up. Perhaps she might explain everything to us." Tsunade scanned the clipboard she was holding.

"I hope she does because although her injuries weren't bad, it seems serious at the same time."

"Yes, I know." Tsunade bit her lip softly. _"There's something I want to ask her. I wonder where she got this from. She shouldn't have it unless she stole it." _She glanced at the ring in her hand.

"Tsunade-sensei!" One of the nurses rushed around the corner, a panicked expression on her face. Tsunade was immediately alert – something had happened.

"What is it?"

"T-t-the p-patient! She's gone!"

"Nani?!" Tsunade snapped. "Which one?"

"The girl with the long blue hair! She was just admitted earlier today!"

"What?!" Tsunade immediately hurried down the hall. When they got to the room, the bed was empty. The curtains fluttered – the window had been left opened. _"She got out the window!"_

"Alert the Hokage and everything about the girl immediately! We need to find her quick!" Tsunade ordered one of the nurses.

"Hai!" The nurse immediately left the room.

Tsunade frowned, staring out the window. _"Wherever she is, she couldn't have gotten far. She must be close by!"_

—**Umino's Home—**

"Rena, please hear me out! Everything was just a misunderstanding! What Iruka saw was all wrong! He's just a kid who thought something was something… which it was not! Come on, open the door!" Kamashiro knocked again on the door but there was no response.

Kamashiro sighed. _"It's no use. She won't listen to me. If only Iruka hadn't told her HIS version of the story! Oh well, I'll leave her alone for a bit." _

Perhaps she'll calm down after a few hours.

"Konnichiwa! Anyone home? Kamashiro!" A voice called.

"Huh? I wonder who that is." Kamashiro went down the stairs to see who had decided to come so late in the evening.

"Yo, Kamashiro!" A man with blond hair tied into a ponytail greeted him.

It was Inoichi. He was still dressed in his Jounin uniform. Inoichi's blue eyes were as sharp as ever. And of course, the _Konoha _forehead protector was tied around his forehead.

"Inoichi-san! What are you doing here?" Kamashiro asked in surprise. Usually he would call ahead to tell him that he was coming.

"The Sandaime sent me here to deliver a message. That girl you picked up – she disappeared."

Kamashiro blinked twice. Disappeared? "She what? Where did she go? A grown girl doesn't just _disappear_ like that!"

"I don't know, but I'm sure she's probably still around. The Hokage ordered all ninjas to search for her, but we need your insight since you've seen her features up close. It'd help a lot."

Pausing, Kamashiro nodded. He could see why the Hokage was so worried. Based on his report, there was absolutely nothing known about the girl. All they knew was that she was attacked. And maybe those attackers were a threat to the village itself. Precautions needed to be made.

"Right! I'll help too!" Kamashiro slipped his shoes on. Both of them rushed out of the house in search of the missing girl.

* * *

—**Somewhere downtown—**

I started my 'escape' by walking around aimlessly. The place was so unfamiliar. Where the heck was I? This didn't even remotely resemble Japan. Everything here was different. For example, since when did they have wagons instead of cars?

People are staring at me too. Way to make me feel out of place even _more_. It was probably the way I dressed that made them stare. I was still wearing the hospital gown. I hadn't been able to find my other clothes, and I could find other clothes to change into except for a pair of pants. And of course, I had no shoes. And damn did my feet ever _hurt_. Going barefoot on a dirt path is a no-no, but hey, what can I do?

Now what should I do? My stomach began to growl when I realized that I hadn't eaten anything since last night. Suddenly a delicious smell wafted by. I began to follow it. Food! I stopped when I reached a stand. Ichi-ra-ku Ra-men. Sounds yummy to me. I spotted a blond spiky haired man on a stool beside an old man… I think. He had white hair. Looked like an old man to me.

I watched as the blonde lifted a bowl and downed the soup down. "Oh man that was great! Can I have another bowl of miso pork ramen?"

"Hai, coming right up!"

"Hey, Jiraiya-sensei, I heard that you're writing a novel, right? Is that the truth?" The younger asked.

"Haha, you got that right! I'm going to be writing an interesting story! It's going to be the best novel you've ever read!" The older man laughed, giving him thumbs up. I stared at him for a few seconds. He had long white hair that was tied back into a low ponytail. And old man with long hair? Don't they usually go bald?

"That's so cool! I can't wait to read it, sensei!"

"Hai, here's your meal!" The cook placed the bowl in front of the blonde.

"Ne, Minato, shouldn't you be at the office, filing? Since you are the Yondaime."

"Don't worry! I'll do that after I finish eating. I'll get back to work in no time! Besides, even Hokages need breaks, you know." He waved a hand in Jiraiya's direction.

"Well if you say so. Don't go blaming me if you get into trouble." Jiraiya snorted.

"I won't! That's because I'm not going to GET into trouble!"

After a while I zoned out and was so busy drooling as I watched them eat. My stomach growled loudly as my palm slowly circled my lower stomach. _"Damn it! Stop growling! I don't have any money!"_

"You must be hungry, young lady!"

I yelped when the old man appeared in front of my face. "Ah!" I jumped backwards, surprised.

"Sensei! That wasn't nice of you to scare her!" Minato was right behind him.

"But this girl is watching you eat ramen, isn't that right cutie?" Jiraiya cupped my chin with his hand.

"Don't touch me, pervert!" I slapped his face immediately. God, I hate people touching me!

"Ow! That hurts! How dare you slap me?! You didn't have to do that, you know…" He glared at me, rubbing his cheek. He settled back onto his stool.

I glared back. "I can slap whoever I want, you pervert!"

"Oi, oi! Don't call me a pervert, you dumb girl! I'm not a pervert! I'm a perfect gentleman who treats a lady right." Jiraiya pounded his right first onto his chest proudly and something fell out from his pocket.

We all looked down at the fallen book. On the cover was a nude woman.

A vein began to twitch in my forehead. "You called yourself a gentleman?"

Jiraiya quickly picked up his book and shoved it into his pocket. "This isn't mine! A friend of mine asked me to buy him a copy! I wouldn't look at these type of books, really. I'm no pervert!" He whistled innocently.

Liar! I could tell he was lying. Definitely a pervert.

Minato slapped his own forehead. "Sensei…" He glanced at the floor, probably ashamed. "You're not fooling anyone." Jiraiya gaped at him, obviously betrayed.

"Whatever, I don't like you touching me! And if you ever get close or touch me again, you're not going to be looking at any hentai books any longer, you got that?" I fumed.

"Whoa, she's one tough girl! I like your attitude! Hey, how about being my model?" Wow, he sure recovered fast.

"I'm not interested!" I bet he was going to write something perverted. I don't trust him at all.

"Come on, you'll be famous!"

"I said, _not interested!_"

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

I finally grabbed his collar, fed up. "I already told you, I'm not interested. Which word don't you understand? It mean **NO!**" Jiraiya held up his hands, surprised. That was when my stomach decided it would like to voice its opinion again.

Minato chuckled. "You must be hungry!"

I flushed. "Shut up!" I released Jiraiya. Damn my stomach for embarrassing me.

"Let me buy you a bowl of ramen. Take it as an apology for my sensei." He offered.

I wanted to say no, but my stomach wasn't going to have that. "Okay."

"Hey, give me a miso pork ramen for this young lady here!"

"Coming right up!"

Walking up, I settled on a stool, pointed the furthest _away_ from Jiraiya. The blond smiled at me. "By the way, I'm Namikaze Minato. This is my old sensei, Jiraiya."

"Nice to meet you, cutie!" Jiraiya winked at me. I shivered. It gave me the chills, not to mention it didn't make me feel any safer here. "Well young girl, aren't you going to tell us your name?

"Sorry, I don't give out my name to guys. I don't trust them, if you know what I mean." I gave him a pointed look. Not after what happened to me that one night.

"Nani! After we give you our names and even buy you a meal! You should at leas-mmmff!" Minato covered Jiraiya's mouth in one smooth movement, grinning sheepishly.

"We completely understand! Don't worry, we won't ask anymore. Just enjoy your lunch, all right?" He smiled hesitantly.

I took out a pair of chopsticks, settling down. I could hear the two whispering quietly. They failed, of course, because I evidently heard them.

"Minato, what are you doing? Don't you think that this girl's so rude?" Jiraiya whispered.

"It's all right, sensei. I'm sure she's afraid of us since we're strangers. We shouldn't force her if she doesn't want to."

"But I want to know her name…" Jiraiya muttered.

A few minutes later, my ramen arrived. Oh happy day! It smelt so good! As I snapped my chopsticks, I picked up a piece of pork. I popped it into my mouth. Immediately my mouth exploded into delicious pork flavor. It was then that I began to eat fast.

"Whoa, you must be really hungry!" Minato said, surprised.

I nodded without replying, slurping up a particular noodle loudly. I saw a few people glance at me as they walked by.

"That's very unladylike of you. A lady should be eating a little more quietly. Not go eating like a pig and making a mess out of a meal." Jiraiya said in a matter of fact way.

I didn't really care what he was yapping about. I was too hungry, so I ignored him.

Minato only chuckled, obviously not caring. Good, because I didn't feel like arguing with him either.

"Yondaime! There you are!"

I glanced back and saw two others come out of nowhere. Literally; out of nowhere. Appeared out of thin air. I wonder how they arrived. Fly? Weird…

"Konnichiwa, Jiraiya-sama!" They both bowed their head in respect. Damn, did I insult royalty or something? I hope not.

"Ah, Kamashiro, Inoichi! What brings you here?" Minato gave them both a bright smile.

"We are looking for a missing girl. It was the one Kamashiro found in the river this morning. We were wondering if you've seen her at all today." Inoichi explained.

"A girl?" Minato paused, and then brightened as if he had remembered. "Ah, that girl! Was it in the report I read this morning, Kamashiro?"

"Hai, that's right! It appears that she's now missing. We need to find her, under Sandaime's orders. We're not sure if she's a spy or not." Kamashiro said worriedly.

So they're looking for someone. Not my business! I continued to eat.

"That's true… that would be a problem if she turned out to be one. It would be a threat to the villagers. I'm sure none of us want that to happen."

"We'll help too if you would tell us what she looks like? Do you remember, Kamashiro?" Jiraiya asked suddenly.

"Hai! I can describe her for you. She was around 5 feet 4 inches."

Hey, that's my height too!

"She had white skin, no visible scars."

Sounds pretty.

"Oh, sounds like my type! I bet she's thin and sexy!" I glanced over to see Jiraiya practically drooling all over the counter. Disgusting.

"Sensei!"

Kamashiro coughed. "As I was saying. She had long blue hair that reached her lower back. She had violet eyes. I think she looked between the ages of 14 and 17.

Hey, I have blue hair and violet eyes. I'm 17 years old too.

It sounded as if they were talking about me, too. Ha, that would be funny if they were looking for- I choked. Hey, wait a second. That can't be right. They couldn't be talking about me right? But then again… I did escape a hospital.

"Did you say blue hair?" Jiraiya asked.

"Hai."

"Violet eyes?" Minato blinked.

"Hai, that's right. Is something wrong?"

I paled as Jiraiya and Minato glanced at each other. "Sensei, does that mean…"

"Yeah, I think so."

Please tell me they weren't thinking of me. I hope not. I'd better ask to make sure. I slowly turned around and realized both of them were looking at me.

Kamashiro gaped. "Ah, that's her!" He pointed. It's rude to point, bastard!

Oh crap! They WERE talking about me! They probably think I'm a criminal or something, escaping like that. Time to run away!

I dashed through them but Minato caught my arm, twisting it around my back. He slammed me down onto the counter.

"Ow, let me go! I'm not a criminal! I haven't done anything wrong!" I struggled wildly. Too strong. Damn.

"_Ow, ow, ow!_" I cried out inside.

"Calm down, no one said that you're a criminal or anything!" Liar. Mister I'm-looking-for-a-girl said I was. Minato glanced at Kamashiro. "Are you sure this is her?"

"Hai, I'm positive!"

"I see. Well it looks like it's fate, lady. Why don't you come to my office and we'll discuss this?" Minato gave the others a look.

Kamashiro and Inoichi nodded before the former took out a rope, looping it around my wrists. Then they both held my upper arms on either side of me.

"Let's go." Minato ordered. The march of death began. Or at least that's what it seemed like.

What the heck was going on? What were they going to do with me? What were we going to discuss!

And not to mention… where the heck **AM I?!**

**TBC…**

* * *

There you have it! Yumiko is in their world and she doesn't realize where she is. She will be meeting more people in the next chapter! I hope you liked it and please **REVIEW!**

**-Saki-Kun**


End file.
